Love Lost
by Saiyajin-Love
Summary: This is my first fanfic in which Chi-Chi's gone. Everything; her scent, face, and voice has disappeared. The photos in the once filled photo album have also vanished. And Goku wonders, "Where is Chi-Chi?". Please R&R !
1. That Damn Goku!

Love Lost...And found?

First fanfic… I hope it's good. Please read and review.

**I do NOT own Dragonball/z/gt**

Also before this story start I would like to mention how it starts off in the beginning so no one gets confused. This is set after the Cell saga. Gohan had stopped toying with Cell when he threatened to kill his entire family. Gohan ended it right then and there with cell. Therefore, Goku didn't die. And he's been with his family for the following 3 years.

Chapter 1: That Damn Goku!

Chi-Chi awakes from the first ray of the sun.

'_Hmph. Another day_.' She looks over at the clock. It's 6:34 a.m. She sighs. '_I wish I could sleep longer but I just have so much work to do. To make matters worse I've been feeling even more exhausted for the past couple of days.'_

Chi-Chi tries to get up but she's held down by some massive object. She then smiles. Slowly she turns her head to look over her shoulder. And she finds her husband sleeping soundly. Well not soundly. He was snoring like there's no tomorrow. Nevertheless he had his arm securely around her waist. Chi-Chi turns her head back

'_It wouldn't hurt to just sleep for a few more minutes next to him. Hell we haven't did this since Goten has been born. And that was 2 ½ years ago!'_ And with that Chi-Chi went into a peaceful slumber

Chi-Chi stepped out the hot shower and tried to grab her towel. Then confusion overcame her. '_Where in the hell is my towel? I know for a fact that I placed it out here!'_ Chi-Chi searched frantically around for her it. '_I need to hurry up. I'm already running late. Goku's going to be pretty pissed if he comes home from training without any food on the table. Not to mention the fact that Goten will awake in a few.'_

**Uggghhhh!** _Wait.. why don't I just go get another towel_. Chi-Chi thumps herself on her head. But as she turned around she stopped dead in her tracks. She almost had a panic attack.

Someone was staring at her. His body was slanted as he leaned against the bathroom door frame. He looked her up and down as the water slowly dripped from her body, slowly taking his time to make sure that he got every glimpse of the magnificent body standing before him and just licking his lips as he gazed on. Chi-Chi felt herself flush crimson red.

Then he smirked and said huskily, "Are you looking for this?" as he held out her towel on the tip of his index finger.

"Ummm…. Y-yyes." '_Why did she stutter? Anyone would think that she would've gotten use to this sort of behavior from her husband. Come on! She's been married to him for over 10 years.'_ She just looked down at her feet and tried to gain her composure.

"I thought you'd still be training for 3 hours. What are y…"

Chi-Chi stopped as Goku slowly lifted her head up to gaze intently into her eyes.

"You KNOW what I'm doing here," he replied slightly husky but clearly teasing. Slowly his face came closer to Chi-chi's. His lips lightly brushed upon her cheek, only to stop at her mouth and sensually kiss her. Then he passionately kissed her. His hands instinctively wrapped around her waist. As Chi-Chi automatically wrapped her arms around Goku's head to deepen the kiss and return the sudden passion. Their tongues battled each other as; both became more and more aroused. Suddenly Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's legs, hiked them up, just to pin her to the wall and feel his bulging manhood.

But.. Then she tasted something in his mouth. It tasted like burnt fish. What the hell! Maybe I can ignore this. But as their passion grew, so did the distinctive smell. Then Chi-Chi couldn't help but to start coughing; however, her husband just started to kiss down her neck. But even though she had stopped kissing, she kept coughing and now more ferociously. Goku continued to kiss and suck her neck. It was like he was oblivious to the situation at hand!

Then Chi-Chi had had enough. "STOP!" She yelled.

Chi-Chi woke up quickly in a sitting position on her bed to find that her room was filled with smoke.

_What's going on?_ She thought. Then she remembered burnt fish… _OH NO Goku's probably tried to cook on the stove again! _Chi-Chi immediately hopped out the bed and ran to the kitchen. Upon arriving she saw Goku frantically trying to put out the fire over the stove while Gohan held baby Goten in his arms looking worryingly at his father. He was covered in ashes and panting hard trying to throw water on the fire, but for some reason it wasn't working

"Okay you want to try me then… YOU WILL LOSE," yelled Goku. "Ka…me…ha…me"

But he was interrupted as soon as he saw Chi-Chi simply put the fire out with the fire extinguisher.

"Gohan go outside with Goten and leave the door open. We need to open all the windows," she said. Then she went to open the windows and Goku stood there dumbfounded.

Once Chi-Chi had opened all the windows, she stood in front of Goku angrily tapping her foot with her arms folded.

"Well… Chi-Chi don't be..." Goku started to say

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO BE ANGRY? I TOLD you about COOKING WITH THIS STOVE. And then you COULDN'T put out this FIRE WHICH COULD'VE BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!"

"But it didn't," He said sheepishly as he grinned.

"…"

Chi-Chi was fired up. And Goku could sense as her Ki level started to rise significantly.

"Okay before you get really mad Chi-Chi _'Too late for that shit,' she thought_

I tried to wake you up to cook but you wouldn't get up. And you just swatted my hand away

"I DON'T BELIEVE THAT. I only slept for at least 5 extra minutes. In which YOU managed to.."

No you didn't," he cut her off. "See look at the clock," He pointed at it innocently

It was 9:46 a.m.

Chi-Chi almost fell over. _How did I manage to sleep for an extra 3 hours! I always …_

"So Chi-Chi I'm hungry. And I burnt the fish so... you wouldn't mind cleaning this up and fixing some breakfast would you, while I go to the mountains for a few.."

"Gok…"

"Bye," Goku said as he briefly kissed her on the cheek and flew outside.

As soon as he left, Gohan came in to baby Goten in his arms.

"Okaasan, can I go with Otousan?" He asked as he handed her Goten

"Umm…sure." Chi-Chi replied still lost in thought. _I didn't wake up on time. Why have I been more exhausted than before? I feel sick to my stomach. It's like I'm coming down with the flu or something worse…_

She suddenly was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Okaasan…OKAASAN can't you hear me?" Gohan asked

"Yes, Gohan?"

"I asked if you were feeling okay"

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied

"Okay, well I'm going with dad for a while."

"Sure," she said.

Gohan left her with Goten moving fiercely in her arms. Chi-Chi turned Goten around to face her as she held him up and away from her.

"You must be hungry little one.. Aren't you, Aren't you?" She playfully said while giving him an Eskimo kiss. The little baby wildly giggled.

"Hai" Goten said

"Alright feed you then on to this mess," Chi-Chi said as she finally observed the damage done to the kitchen. _*sigh* He left the fish guts, pots, and pans like this. On top of it there's ashes and water everywhere on the floor. Not to mention he didn't even change his now dirty clothes before he left! That damn Goku_. She huffed then smiled at the thought of him.


	2. Am I worthless?

Love Lost… And found?

**I DO NOT own Dragonball/z/gt**. If would be getting a manicure right about now.

Please read and review. Also this is going to be a long chapter, I was really into it while typing. Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Here it is…

**Chapter 2: Am I worthless?**

Chi-Chi sighed as she took a seat at the table and observed kitchen she just cleaned. The smell of eggs, bacon, and grits filled the room. Goten was sitting in his high chair and eating his small plate of food.

_That took long enough. I'm so tired and I still have a lot of housework to do. Speaking of work, what in the HELL was I thinking for letting Gohan go with his father. He has school work to do! Just wait til after he gets here and eat. _Chi-Chi thought.

At that moment Goku and Gohan opened the door with enough force to tear it off its hinges.

"I thought I smelled food! I'm starving," Goku said.

"But, otousan you just ate an entire pile of fish an hour ago! Are you really that hungry?" Gohan asked.

"He, he, uhhhhh yes," he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "And now it's time to eat, again."

"You're not going to eat until both of you clean up," Chi-Chi said

"Awwww. Come on Chi-Chi. You don't want me to die of hunger."

"As if that's possible," murmured Chi-Chi

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just go clean up or I swear I'll throw all this foo…"

Before Chi-Chi could get her the word food out Goku and Gohan ran upstairs. Goku couldn't stand the thought of losing such a good meal and Gohan didn't want to anger his mother any further.

**20 minutes later…**

"Ahhhh.. That was good Chi-Chi. Your best yet.." Goku said.

However, Chi-Chi wasn't listening. She was too lost in thought while she washed dishes. Not only that, but she was feeling even more weary. She was having a hard enough time trying to stand up. And she was getting pretty close to falling over.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku said. He eyed her closely. Something did not feel right.

"…."

"Chi-Chi. Are you okay?" Goku asked. His voice was full of worry.

_Why am I feeling like this? I might need to go to the doctor. But what if it's something bad? Don't think like that Chi-Chi. You're just catching a little cold and you need some rest. _Chi-Chi thought.

Suddenly, Chi-Chi jumped as she felt two hands on her shoulders. Then those two hands turned her around to face him. He attentively stared in her eyes.

"Chi-Chi. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied. "I was just lost in thought." She couldn't just tell Goku how she was feeling. She didn't want him to get worried over nothing. He always had a tendency to turn into an extremely overprotective Saiyan whenever she got sick, and he made her stay in bed for days. Then who would do the chores and make Gohan study? She couldn't bear the thought.

"What were you thinking about?" Goku questioned as he continued to look deeply into her onyx eyes.

"Ummm… Just how I should tend to the garden and fix the door you broke." Chi-Chi replied.

Goku felt, no, he knew that Chi-Chi was lying_. Oh well! She doesn't want to talk about it at this moment. And I don't want to pressure her about it right now. But tonight we WILL talk about it._ Goku thought.

"Oh don't worry about that Chi, I'll fix it later. But, anyways me and Gohan are about to go spar with Vegeta at Bulma's place. I had this new move I wanted to teach both of them." Goku said.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Chi-Chi screamed.

Goku was taken aback from her response. He put his hands up as in to calm her, while he tried to flash her, his trademark smile.

"But why not Chi-Chi?"

"He needs to study! I mean he fights EVERY SINGLE DAY. I wouldn't really mind every other day, but COME ON this is RIDICULOUS! He's 11 for crying out loud!"

"But Chi-Chi, he's been studying hard for the past couple of days. And what if a new threat comes along who is a stronger than Cell? You wouldn't want to be the person who stopped a great fighter for saving everyone on earth, including yourself and baby Goten." Goku said with his puppy dog eyes gazing into hers.

"Ughhhh. Fine then. Go. Leave. Bye." Chi-Chi said obviously pissed off. But how could she deny him, especially when he made so much sense and looked at her that way. She turned around to resume washing the dishes.

Goku took no notice of this and ushered Gohan out the door after giving Chi-Chi a quick peck on her cheek and rubbing Goten's full head of hair.

And 10 seconds after Goku and Gohan flew away from the house, Chi-Chi collapsed on the floor.

"Okaasan," Goten yelled

_I need to get up. So much work to do._ Chi Chi thought. Then she felt a pair of little and delicate hands on her face. She was startled but slowly started to open her eyes to find that little Goten was hovering over her. How he got out of his highchair. She had no idea.

"Okassan, you okay?" Goten asked

"Yes, mama just tired sweetie." Chi-Chi said as she slowly rose and took him into her arms.

"You should go nite-nite Okassan," Goten said with his gentle little hands still on his mother's face.

Chi-Chi looked at him adoringly. He was too smart to just be 2 years old.

"Okay. Mama will go nite-nite after she cleans up this mess. Now let's take you to your room to play with you toys while mama cleans."

"Hai."

3 hours later, with the help of some coffee, Chi-Chi had finished cleaning. She even managed to prepare lunch. She went to Goten's room and picked him up off the floor, who was also dozing off ever now and then. And she went to lay on the couch with him. In a matter of minutes, both had feel asleep in each others arms.

It was after 5o'clock when Chi-Chi woke up to Goten stirring in her arms. Chi-Chi rubbed her eyes then got up off the chair with Goten still in her arms. She then acknowledged the fact that the sun was setting.

'_OH Shit! What time is it?'_ Chi-Chi thought as she looked up at the clock.

'_Oh NO. I haven't started dinner yet!'_ Chi-Chi placed Goten, who was now awake, on the floor then ran to the kitchen as Goten followed behind her.

When Chi-Chi arrived she was completely stunned.

'_What is lunch still doing out? Did Goku and Gohan not eat? That's crazy that always eat.'_ Chi-Chi then went to touch the cold food.

'_What if something's wrong with them? I need to Bulma's place to see.'_ Chi-Chi thought as she hurried off to the phone. Meanwhile, Goten saw all the food on the table and started to eat it, despite the fact it was cold.

*Rinnnggg….Rinnngggg.* Mrs. Brief answered the phone but there was a lot of people talking in the background. Therefore Mrs. Briefs shouted, "Hello this is Mrs. Brief who is this?"

"Hey Mrs. Brief this is Chi-Chi"

"Whatcha say!"

"It's Chi-Chi"

"Me-Me! NO I CAN'T BE TALKING TO MYSELF"

"No I SAID THIS IS CHI-CHI"

"Oh CHI-CHI. WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?"

"So is GoKu and Gohan still there?"

"IS WHAT? YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU SO LET ME GO PICK UP THE PHONE IN THE OTHER ROOM. ALSO I CAN BARELY MOVE AROUND WITH THIS PHONE IT'S NOT CORDLESS, EVEN THOUGH I TOLD MY…"

"MRS. BRIEFS! PLEASE GO SOMEWHERE ELSE NOW!"

"OKAY HOLD ON FOR A MINUTE" Mrs. Briefs left the phone off the hook and went upstairs.

"Ugghhhh. She's such a …."

"BITCH… I'm glad you didn't invite her," _That's not what I was about to say. I was thinking more like ditz, but wait who are they talking about? Do I hear Gohan in the background also?_

"You know why Yamacha, she'd probably make him read or book. Or she'd just make us all study to become great scholars!" Krillin said

Everyone laughed. _They're definitely there. I can hear them laugh. I can hear __everyone__._ Chi-Chi frowned. _It looks like they had another party and didn't invite me. Even Tien and Piccolo is there!_

"Okay you guys. I get the point. Chi-Chi is too overprotective and she even frightens me sometimes," Goku said. _Their talking about me!_

"Now I KNOW why you married her! Besides the fact that all she does is cook and clean!," Yamacha exclaimed.

"Yeah her food is ummmm, ummm, good but come on you guys. I get it," Goku said.

"Okay but why didn't you bring Goten?," bulma asked

"Well he takes a nap around that time and…"

"And you left him, this natural born fighter, with Chi-Ch, who's probably making him study right now!" Yamacha said.

"She could be playing with him and having fun you guys," Goku replied.

At that everyone laughed again, even Goku.

"Yeah Chi-Chi and fun REALLY DOES go together," Krillin

"You know if she wasn't your wife then you'd be A LOT stronger and probably happier since you get to fight more," Yamacha said.

Goku was about to say something but Yamacha cut him off again

"It's in your saiyan blood to fight so you can't really object to it."

"Maybe you're right…."

Mrs. Briefs finally had picked up the phone in the room upstairs.

"I'm back on. I'm sorry it took so long to pick up the other phone. I forgot where the other one was so…what were you saying?"

"…."

"HELLO"

"_If you would like to make a call, please hang up and dial the operator_"

"Oh well, I guest she found what she was looking for." Then Mrs. Brief hung up the phone.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I'm going to try to update soon. I already typed up to Chapter 6, but I have to edit them.

I know, I know. Why is Yamacha the main one talking? B/c I never liked him and he seems like the only person who would say something like this. Not Vegeta, he's too smart to waste breathe on such foolishness.

Also, so some readers won't get confused. I believe Gohan was 9 when he fought cell. He was 4 when Raditz attacked, spent 1 year with Piccolo; which made him 5 when he fought Nappa. Even when he came back he from Plant Namek, he was still 5. He said that when Marron, Krillin's girlfriend asked how old he was. (It was when Garlic Jr. escaped his black hole) Then along came Trunks, and he trained for 3 years. Making him 8 when he went into the hyperbolic time chamber. And 9 when he fought cell. Therefore around this time, Gohan would be almost 12 years old.


	3. Bitersweet Goodbye

Love Lost… And found?

**a/n: **Thank everyone for your reviews! I honestly appreciate it. And now I bring you 2 more chapters, (chapter 3 is kind of short and I didn't want to leave yall hanging). I would've put up chapter 5 but it is extremely long and I have an 1000 word essay due tomorrow. In the words of fellow students, Procrastination is a b***h.

**I DO NOT own Dragonball/z/gt**. If would be sleeping right about now.

**Chapter 3: Bittersweet Goodbye **

Chi-Chi collapsed to the floor, for the second time today. But, this time is was due to grief and despair. Chi- Chi was crying her heart out and the tears were going down her face like a waterfall.

_I can't believe this. I fooled myself for this many years. Goku never cared. He never wanted me! Then everyone thinks that I'm just some crazy bitch who scared him into marriage! That's why they rarely invite me to their gatherings._ At this Chi-Chi's body started to shake uncontrollably.

_And I only want Gohan and Goten to become great scholars because their father and I never had that opportunity. We were fighters who are now struggling to make some ends meet. Is it really wrong that I want the best for my children?_

Then Chi-Chi felt a little hand on her chin, trying to lift her head up.

"Okaasan. Okaasan what's wrong?" Goten cried.

"I'm just too stressed and tired baby, but why are you crying?" Chi-chi asked in a shaky voice with tears still streaming down her face and trembling every now and then.

"Cause you cry, I don't like to see you in pain, Okaasan." Goten cried.

Chi-Chi swiftly took Goten in her arms and embraced him, holding him close to her chest. She calmed herself and soon Goten's crying ceased. _Maybe what I want for my children isn't the best._

Then Chi-Chi pulled Goten off her chest to look him into his dark black orbs.

_I know what I have to do now._

"Goten, mama feels better now. Just go play with your toys for a while. I have to fix some things."

"Hai," Goten said as his little feet rushed him off happily to his room.

_Now._ Chi-Chi thought. _Time to start packing._

"You know if she wasn't your wife then you'd be A LOT stronger and probably happier since you get to fight more.

Goku was about to say something but Yamacha cut him off again

It's in your saiyan blood to fight so you can't really object to it.

Maybe you're right….

See. I kno..

Goku put his hand up, as to silence him.

Maybe you're right about me having saiyan blood and loving to fight, but that's about it. I would've never been motivated or determined enough to fight if it hadn't been for Chi-Chi. Not only does she make me want to fight to protect her, but she gave me the best sons that I could've asked for. And if it hadn't been for her, how would've Gohan and Goten survived. How would've this Earth survived? But most importantly how would've I survived? Now THAT's ENOUGH, Yamacha!

Yeah I can see her motivating you but you could've survived. You were doing pretty good up til you got engaged to her. On top of that your wife is too much of an overbearing bitch!

SHUT THE FUCK UP YAMACHA! Goku yelled as he immediately transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

I HAVE PUT UP WITH YOUR DAMN MOUTH FOR TOO LONG! I TOLD YOU THAT WAS ENOUGH! YOU WILL RESPECT MY WIFE. AND YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT HER IN SUCH A WAY AGAIN, or **SO HELP ME KAMI**, I WILL RIP YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HEAD OFF! Goku said as venom encased every word.

Everyone was shocked, including Gohan who also was about to go off on Yamacha. They never have seen Goku blow up like this, especially on a friend. Vegeta just smirked.

"This Baka finally stood up for his mate. It's about got damn time" Vegeta said.

Vegeta then looked at Yamacha

"He shut you up real quick didn't he." Then Vegeta busted out laughing, while everyone was still silent from shock. Goku was just trying his best to calm and power down. He was anticipating and waiting, no, wanted someone to test him and dare disrespect his wife again.

_Okay that's everything. And the note is on the bed._ Chi-Chi thought. She put her duffle bag on one shoulder, then she went to Goten's room and picked him up.

"Where we going okaasan?" Goten asked

To visit grandpa, Chi-Chi replied. Then she walked over to the front door and opened it. Before she walked out the door, Chi-Chi examined her…no… his house. Memories of her life here automatically flashed through her head…. Building the house together with Goku. Making love to him for the first time here. Raising and playing with Gohan together. Bringing Goten into the world with Goku by her side. Then a silent tear flowed down her face.

_I love you Goku. I'm sad and don't want to leave, but I'm sort of happy knowing that you will go on living to become an even greater fighter, which I prevented you from becoming._

With that thought Chi-Chi walked out the house with Goten in her arms.

**To be continued**

**a/n: **I'm sorry, this chapter was short and somewhat depressing. But I put up chapter 4 along with it so hopefully yall aren't that mad at me.

By the way, I bet that few of you thought that Goku would become so upset. I had a lot of fun making him yell at Yamacha! And Vegeta just made everything better.

Also I appreciate gue22 trying to correct me but I can't help but believe Gohan was 9 when he fought cell. The episode where emperor Garlic Jr. comes back, is set 10 months after Gohan and the others returned from Namek. (The episode said it in the beginning). When Gohan was swimming for fish, along came Krillin with his girlfriend Marron. When Marron asked how old he was, Gohan simply replied 5 years old. And soon after than, almost a year (not exactly a year), Goku returned. Gohan would be close to being 6 or 6 years already. Three years later, he would be almost 9 or already 9 years old when he saw the androids. And _almost 10_ or already 10 years old when he came out the hyperbolic time chamber to fight cell. 2 ½ years later he would be _close to turning 12 years old_ or 12 years old already. I believe it's the 1st one.


	4. Help wanted

Love Lost…And found?

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Please keep 'em coming!

I really get tired of typing, I thought I already mentioned this earlier:

**I DO NOT own Dragonball/z/gt**.

**Chapter 4: Help needed**

"He shut you up real quick didn't he." Vegeta questioned with a smirk on his face. Then he busted out laughing, while everyone was still silent from shock. Goku was just trying his best to calm and power down. He was anticipating and waiting, no wanted someone to test him and dare disrespect his wife again.

After 30 minutes of Vegeta's laughing among the silence, Goku had powered down; but he was still at a regular Super Saiyan level. Krillin was scared as shit. And despite everything in his body that told him to shut the fuck up, he decided to speak.

"Come on Goku. Calm down. Yamacha is an idiot."

Yamacha was about to respond to this but Goku shot him an malicious death glare and increased ki level once again. As a result, the walls and the foundation of Capsule Corporation started to shake significantly.

"Okay Goku, please calm down. You're going to destroy my home if you keep this up!" Bulma exclaimed.

Goku lowered his ki down some more, but he still remained as a Super Saiyan.

"Calm down Goku. You can't really blame some of us for thinking that about your wife. You didn't even invite her here, Piccolo said.

"I didn't even know that everyone was coming over here! Here me, vegeta, and gohan are sparring, then everyone else just show up. Mrs. Briefs cooks and now HERE WE ARE." Goku yelled.

However, Goku thought more about what Piccolo said and he completely powered down.

"But you're right. I could've invited her."

"You still can," Bulma said as she ushered him over to the phone.

But along comes Mrs. Briefs pushing in two carts full of food. And everyone knows how Goku gets around food.

Goku-chan, you haven't eaten dinner yet. And after you finish the meal you just need to try these cakes that I bought from that cute new bakery. Mrs. Briefs said

"But I need to talk to Chi-Chi." Goku replied as he drooled and ogled at the food before him.

"Oh her… She just called."

"What!" Mrs. Briefs started to pass out food from the cart and simply replied to Goku.

"Yeah. I think she was calling for you. I'm not too sure, though. Either way, she's fine. She got her answer, since she hung up awhile ago." On that note, Mrs. Briefs took the now empty carts back to the kitchen for more food.

"I guess she didn't want to come." Krillin whispered.

"I'm not so sure, but I am starving right about now!" Goku said as he started to ferociously eat the food before him

"GOKU!" Bulma shouted.

"Hmmm?" Goku said with his mouth dangerously overflowing with food.

"Chi-Chi?"

Goku gulped an entire loaf of bread down before saying. "Oh I call her after I finish eating. She must be ok, because you know she would've stayed on the phone to get to me if it really was important."

Then Goku continued to inhale his food, while everyone else watched him, Vegeta, and Gohan eat like starving vultures.

Chi-Chi arrived with Goten to her father's castle in little time thanks to the Flying Nimbus. She then approached the door. But before she could knock and request that it'd be open, her father, The OX king, stood before her smiling.

"I knew I felt my princess coming. I didn't believe Baba when she said you were coming, but I do now. And lookie here, is this little Goten." Ox king said as he bent down to look both in the face. He noticed dried tears on Chi-Chi's and he was about to say something until, Goten tackled him to the ground

"OJIISAN! I MISSED YOU!" Goten cried out.

Ox king laughed and arose from the ground with Goten in his arms. Then he put his hands under Goten's armpits as he spun him around in a circle, which ended in a big bear hug after a few seconds.

"Now what brings you two hear?" Ox King asked seriously. He already could see the sadness in his daughter's face. Also, Goku wasn't here and he would've never let Chi-Chi go off by herself with baby Goten after sunset. He rightfully assumed that this had to do with Goku.

"Let's talk inside," Chi-Chi quietly said as she walked past her father into the castle. The OX king followed her down the main hallway to one of his many dens.

Chi-Chi placed her duffle bag in the middle of the floor then quickly sat in a red cushioned chair placed in front of a burning fireplace. Once she sat down and got comfortable, she motioned for the Ox King to sit in the chair opposite of her.

Chi-Chi told her father everything that had happened, minus the collapsing on the floor part. He just looked into her onyx eyes full of sorrow and felt her pain. However, before she married Goku, Ox King had warned her about it. He didn't truly believe that kids at that age wanted to marry each other, but he went along with it. This was an 'I told you so moment,' but the Ox King didn't want to mention it now and hurt Chi-Chi anymore than she already was.

Soon Chi-Chi finished telling the Ox King what happened.

"Now this is where you come in." Chi-Chi said.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need your help. Rarely I would ask you for money, but I really need some now to start anew."

"Why don't you just stay here?"

"Because, I know that Goku's going to come here for Goten and I can't bear looking him in the face. Plus, I don't want him to convince me to come home, just so I could cook. Sadly Goku only loves fighting, food, and just our sons. He doesn't really care for me. Chi-Chi then let her head drop down so the tears in her eyes could fall.

"And I know he'd be better off without me." Chi-Chi whispered

"Are you sure Goku feels that way? You should talk to him. Maybe you misundersto…"

"NO! I KNOW WHAT I HEARD! AND THERE'S NO EXPLANATION FOR IT!" Chi-Chi shouted. She almost woke up Goten who had fallen asleep in the Ox king's arms some time ago. Then she lowered her voice, she didn't want Goten to wake up anytime soon.

"Plus, it's the best for my children and him. They won't be held back."

"But Goku knows your Ki, he could find you easily if he wanted to, no matter how much you lower it or how far you go."

"I know that's why I also need your help. I need some way to hide my ki completely. And you know many people. Maybe you can find someone to help me with this."

Ox King put his hand under his chin and thought long and hard.

"I can help you with the money, but honey I don't think I can help you with your Ki. And frankly, I don't know anyone who can."

"You know me," Baba said as she entered the room on her crystal ball.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/N: **Yep, I really don't like this chapter that much. The next one is much better, trust me.

Here's a sneak preview:

_OH MY KAMI! Bulma exclaimed. _

_What is it? Krillin asked._

_Yeah, spit it out onna! Vegeta said._

What is she talking about? How can Baba help Chi-Chi? Will Goku ever find out that Chi-Chi hear his conversation? And can or will Chi-Chi leave? Also, don't forget to ask yourself, what in the hell is wrong with Chi-Chi? I haven't forgotten this. Everything will be revealed in due time, and I will try to update tomorrow.


	5. Vacant Home and Heart

Love Lost…And found?

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Please keep 'em coming!

I really get tired of typing, I thought I already mentioned this earlier:

**I DO NOT own Dragonball/z/gt**.

This is the longest chapter I've written. Here it goes…

**Chapter 5: Vacant Heart and Home**

"Ahhhhhh…I'm full." Goku said as he patted his stomach.

"Are you sure you don't want any more dessert? You absolutely have to try this red velvet." Mrs. Briefs questioned. Goku eyed the cake and took it, despite what he said about being full.

"Mom come on he needs to call his wife." Bulma stated.

"Speaking of calls, who's on the phone?" Dr. Briefs asked as he just walked into the room. He had been working on an invention all day, so he had not been at this little party of theirs.

"No one Dear." Mrs. Briefs replied.

"Well I was trying to make a call to order some new parts for a machine I'm creating, and I couldn't call anyone because the phone is on down here. I could hear everyone talk for some time, so someone has to be on the phone." He then noticed that that phone was off the hook.

"Who left the phone on and off its hook?" he questioned as he walked over to hang it up.

"Oh I forgot dear, I was talking to Goku's wife and I could barely hear her so I went into another room and I guess I left the phone off its hook. But that never would've happen if you would have purchased a cordless ph…."

"You know you had this off the hook for over 30 minutes.." he said interrupting her as he looked at the phone before hanging it up.

"Oh well I'm sorry…"

"WAIT A SECOND!" Bulma exclaimed. Dr. Briefs paused and looked at her, face full of concern.

"What?" Dr. Briefs asked. Everyone else just stared at Bulma.

"You were on the phone with Chi-Chi over 30 minutes ago, right?" Bulma stated.

"Yeah" said Ms. Briefs

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious genius since we're obviously not smart enough to understand what he is saying," Krillin said rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his drink.

"Shut the hell up Krillin! Listen… Mom can you tell us what exactly happened when Chi-Chi called?" Bulma asked as she stood next to her mother.

"Oh…hmmm…let me think. The phone rang twice. No one in this room looked like they were going to answer it so I picked it up. Chi-Chi said it was her, but I could barely hear what she was saying so I went to another room and left this one on so the call wouldn't disconnect. But by the time I had reached the phone upstairs, she had hung up." Mrs. Briefs responded.

"OH MY KAMI!" Bulma yelled.

"What is it?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, spit it out onna!" Vegeta said.

"Don't you guys see? Do I really need to spell out what most likely happened when Chi-Chi called?"

"What, say it already!" Yamacha said.

"Ughhh.. no ideas! Like come on. It happened over 30 minutes ago, you guys!"

Then out of nowhere Vegeta chuckles and with on smirk on his face he says, " You're fucked Kakarrot."

"What! I don't get it Vegeta. Why am I?" He said with his mouth full of the red velvet cake Mrs. Briefs had offered. His eyebrows were scrunched. He had no idea what was going on. He'd been too consumed with that red velvet cake with whipped cream icing.

"Bulma-san can you just tells us what's going on?," Gohan politely asked.

Bulma thumped herself on the forehead._ I 'clare sometimes I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots. Now I see why Vegeta acts the way he does sometimes._

"Uggghhh. Okay over 30 minutes ago. We were all talking and Yamacha brought up the topic about Chi-Chi. And also around that time my mom received a call from Chi-Chi. She had to leave this room because it was too noisy and she left the phone on and off its hook so…." Bulma said. She was trying to give someone a chance to spit the answer out.

"Okaasan heard what we said about her!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yes," Bulma said. If anyone had been paying attention and weren't looking at Bulma, they could've seen for a brief second, the panic and uneasiness that crossed Goku's face.

"Oh shit," Yamacha

"It was nice knowing you Goku," Piccolo chuckled

"I don't know what you're talking about! Chi-Chi probably heard all of us. She's probably on her way over here right now. we're all fucked!," Krillin screamed.

"I'm not involved in this and I'm going home right about now" Tien said. Piccolo nodded his head in agreement.

"Me too!." Krillin said. Then a grin crossed his face. He proceeded to walk right over to Vegeta and stared at him grinning hard. Vegeta was looking at Bulma, until he felt like someone was looking at him.

"What in the hell are you staring at midget! Get the hell away from me" Vegeta spat.

Krillin was taken back from his comment, but he still had a grin on his face.

"What are you going to do Vegeta, you can't leave since you live here?" Krillin questioned. His face was glowing.

"Excuse me?"

"I said.."

"I know what the fuck you said," Vegeta stated, full of anger. "What in the hell does this have to do with me. You and the other bakas here were the only ones talking. And even …"

"So, you're scared of …"

His voice was cut off with Vegeta's hand around his throat

DON'T you DARE ACCUSE ME OF SUCH COWARDICE, YOU FUCKING BALD HEADED ASS MIDGET!

With that Vegeta threw Krillin against the wall. Then Krillin fell, leaving an imprint of some sort. Vegeta looked at everyone, who (minus Goku and Gohan who were consumed with their thoughts) were looking at Vegeta with either astonishment or fear. They knew something like that would happen to Krillin if he kept pushing Vegeta. And NO ONE wanted to get involved with that situation.

"NOW, I've gotten tired of everyone's bullshit and drama. Do you think I really have time for this shit in your pathetic ass lives? Vegeta said in one breathe. His veins were pulsating on his forehead. It looked like they were about to burst.

After a few seconds, Vegeta took one deep breathe. _Inhale and exhale. Do what your therapist said before you kill these sons of bitches. _

"Now, I'm going to train in the gravity room, and if anyone dares to come and bother me, SO HELP ME KAMI, I will BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, which almost everyone in this room seems to be full with." Vegeta stated.

At that Vegeta turned to walk out the room. However, before he left he turned around and shouted, "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!, YOU HAVE 5 minutes!

Krillin slowly started to rise from the floor. Once he got up, he limped over to where Goku was sitting, whom appeared to be concentrating on something, since he had not swallowed the cake in his mouth.

"What are you going to do Goku?," Krillin said, almost in a whisper. Even though he doubted Goku would beat his ass since he was his best friend, he really didn't want to take a chance of being thrown into the wall again by another Saiyan.

Goku swallowed his mouth full of red velvet cake and replied by saying in a serious tone, "I need to go and talk to Chi-Chi. Come on Gohan." Goku then stood up from his chair and walked towards the door.

"It's your funeral," Yamacha said low enough, thinking that no one would hear. But, with Goku's saiyan ears, he heard it nice and clear.

"Yours too if you upset Chi-Chi too much" Goku replied with malice encased in every word.

Yamacha gulped as Goku and Gohan waved Goodbye to everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ox King thought long and hard.

"I can help you with the money, but honey I don't think I can help you with your Ki. And I don't know anyone who can."

"You know me," Baba said as she floated into the room on her crystal ball.

"What do you mean Baba?" Chi-Chi questioned. Her voice was full with doubt.

"Yeah, what do you mean Baba" Ox- King also asked.

"Well did you think that I just came to visit you?" Baba replied looking directly at Ox-King.

"I did think that" Ox-King responded and he put on a fake face full of hurt.

Baba only smirked at Ox-King's actions and sarcasm. "Well anyways. I can help you child." She said. Then she started reaching into a pocket on her midnight blue dress and pulled out a golden necklace that held a diamond shaped garnet stone, which glowed like a star but had several colors illuminating from it. Therefore, it gave off an impression that it was merely a crimson chest that had captured several sunsets and oceans.

Chi-Chi's eyes widen at the sight of this necklace.

"What is this suppose to do?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well it captures your essence or Ki, in this instance, without harming you in anyway. Also the Ki it captures is used as a shield, which would make it hard for anyone to detect your Ki. Goku, or anyone else for the matter, won't be able to find you." Baba responded. Then she handed Chi-Chi the necklace

As Chi-Chi put the necklace on she asked, "Why are you helping me. What's in it for you?"

"Nothing, dear." Baba simply stated

Chi-Chi and the Ox King looked at her skeptically.

"Honest. It's just so EVERYONE'S destiny can be fulfilled." Baba said.

"What's that suppose to mean." Chi- Chi questioned

"What?"

"You put emphasis on 'the everyone'."

"Yeah… And"

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It doesn't concern you…For now"

"Okay do you want me to go off." Chi-Chi said as she stood up and looked Baba squarely in the face. She should be praising Baba right about now but, something wasn't right with this situation. Baba didn't really like her that much. On top of that, how would you feel if someone who disliked you gave you a necklace then said, "It's for the best," while they smirked. Would you completely trust them? HELL NO.

"Tell me what you mean you old hag. You can't just come in here, help me, throw out these mysterious words and expect me to NOT question you." Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"No, and yes…yes I can." And with that Baba disappeared

"Ugghhhh! I tell you father I.."

"Should be going soon so I'm going to get the money you need."

Ox King finally arose from his chair and handed sleeping Goten to Chi-Chi.

"I'll be back." He said.

Goku and Gohan flew home at top speed.

_I hope Chi-Chi wasn't hurt too bad over what was said today. But I already know she's going to be pissed because I didn't call and say that I wouldn't make lunch or dinner. And the earlier conversation just added fuel to the fire. But at least she heard me defend her!_

Goku and Gohan landed right in front of their house. Right away, Goku noticed that something was off. First it was not nearly late enough for all the lights to be off in the house. And second, Chi-Chi would've already ran out the house to scream at him. Alarmed Goku ran and slammed the door open to his house with Gohan following behind.. The door, which hadn't been repaired from the earlier incident, fell down. _Great, another reason for Chi-Chi to kill me._ Goku thought

"CHI-CHI ! I'M HOME!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs.

However, Goku didn't hear any response. There was completely and utter silence. All that could be heard was him and his son's breathing plus the crickets outside.

_Where is Chi-Chi I don't sense her anywhere in the house. Maybe I'm just too worn out or alarmed to sense her._

"Gohan can you sense your mother's ki?" Goku firmly questioned.

Gohan hesitated.

"No…Maybe she's sleep and plus I'm kind of tired from sparring so maybe I can't sense her either." Gohan responded slowly and with apprehension.

Gohan then turned on the lights in the house. Goku and Gohan looked outside, in the kitchen, living room, den, bathroom.

Goku was becoming even more anxious and Gohan was becoming more worried. Then they both walked into Goku's bedroom after searching the entire house. Still no Chi-Chi, but on the bed they saw a pink note with ink smudges. Gohan picked it up and read it out loud.

Dear Goku

I have no idea what id say to you nevertheless write, so Imma just cut straight to the point. I know how you feel about me and now I can see and agree that you and our sons are better off without me. I'm leaving and please don't try to find me. I just want you to move on with your life without me to hold you back anymore.

Love,

Chi Chi

p.s. I'm dropping Goten off with my father. I won't hold him back either.

Gohan let the paper fall out his hands. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Otousan what does ma mean?" Goku said, his voice wavering.

"Otousan…."

Goku was silent. He just stared at the note that was now on the floor

_Chi-Chi. His Chi-Chi isn't here. That's why I couldn't detect her. But she __can't__ be leaving. And she __can't__ be serious…. Yeah, she can't be serious. She wouldn't leave me and her family like this._

"OTOUSAN!" Goku shouted.

With that Goku was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes son," Goku said in an audible whisper.

"What does okaasan mean?" Gohan said looking up to Goku with fear and sadness. He didn't want this letter to mean what he thought it meant. He wanted badly for his mother to jump out of the closet or the bed, to say she was joking.

"I'm going to find out son, don't worry." Goku then went to the kitchen to pick up the phone. He then dialed Ox king's number.

_Chi-Chi couldn't have gotten far. What happened was over an hour ago, but she is driving the hover car. She's probably arriving or just arrived to Ox-King's castle to drop Goten off. And if Chi-Chi is present, then I can just do instant transmission to there. And then I would be able to talk to her._ Goku thought as he held the phone up to his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is just about all of the money you asked for," Ox-King said as he walked into the den and handed her a bag.

Chi-Chi was standing up, pacing around, and holding Goten with one arm. She took the bag with her open hand. "Thanks father." Chi-Chi said as she placed the bag on the floor, so she could securely hold squirming Goten in her arms. He was starting to wake up.

_**Rinnnnggg…Rinnnnngg. **_

"Oh it's the phone Chi-Chi. Excuse me for a second." Ox-King said. Then Ox-King walked past her, over to the table next to the wall in the den.

"Hello, This is Ox-King. Who is this?"

"Hey Ox-King this is Goku."

"Goku, how is it my boy." Ox-King then turned around to face Chi-Chi. She had a panicked look on her face and she started to rock back and forth with Goten in her arms. _They need to talk about this I don't see why she won't. She's just as stubborn as her mother ._Ox-King thought

"So, is Chi-Chi there yet?"

"Why would Chi-Chi be here?" Ox-King asked.

"She left me a note saying that she was going to drop Goten off there."

"She did, did she? Hmm interesting."

_Oh no I can see that look in his eyes. He wouldn't tell him that I'm here would he_? Chi-Chi thought. Then she looked and pleaded with the Ox-King through her eyes, to not tell Goku.

"Well Goku. I can tell you that she's r…" Once Ox-King saw the desperate look in his daughter's eyes his previous resolve fell. _She's really set on leaving Goku. I can't deny her that. She is my daughter after all, and I believe her when she say that Goku did let his friends disrespect her._

"She's what?" Goku asked anxiously

"She's resting in a nearby village, called Winstone, you've been there before. Anyways, she had called from some phone and said that she couldn't drive all the way here tonight."

"Oh really! That's great! I'm going to do instant transmission there and maybe I can sense her ki and find her."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, thanks Ox-King."

"You're welcome." Ox-King simply stated. Then he hung up the phone and walked over to Chi-Chi.

"So… I'm guessing you bought some time." Chi-Chi declared. Ox-King just nodded his head.

"You should be going now sweetie, if you want to go through with this." Ox-King said as he looked at Chi-Chi sincerely.

"Okay, you're right. And thank you for everything dad." Chi-Chi said. Then Chi-Chi kissed Ox-King on the cheek and tried to hug him.

"Hey, Okassan you squishing me!" Goten loudly mumbled.

Chi-Chi was startled. She stopped embracing Ox-King.

"Hey! You sleep good little one?" Chi-Chi questioned while she held Goten in a way where he could face her and place one arm over her shoulder.

"Hai!" Goten said. Then he gave that brilliant Son trademark smile.

Chi-Chi almost teared up.

"Goten," Chi-Chi hesitantly said.

"Hai, okaasan," Goten answered sweetly.

"I love you so much," Chi-Chi said trembling. She almost got choked on her words as she looked into Goten's eyes.

"I love you more Okaasan." Goten simply, but beautifully responded. Chi-Chi then kissed Goten on the forehead and tightly embraced him

"Mama has to go son," Chi-Chi said as tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"Why, Okaasna?" Goten questioned with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Mama very tired son."

"Well go nite-nite."

"Nite-nite won't fix it. Mama has to go away. But I will come back to you eventually," Chi-Chi said. Goten's eyebrows relaxed, but his face said another thing.

"Hai, Okaasan I love you," Goten said eyes full of tears as his little arms wrapped around Chi-Chi's neck. And with that Chi-Chi embraced her little son one last time before giving him to the Ox-King.

Chi-Chi picked up her duffle bag and the bag that Ox-King had given her. Then she walked out the castle door, tearing now flowing down her face, to begin her life anew.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would again like to thank everyone who continue to read my story. I really appreciate it. You motivate me to write more.

For Krillin lovers, I'm sorry. I just really wanted Vegeta to go off on someone. And I remembered when Raditz had smacked Krillin into a wall when he 1st arrived to Earth. Plus Krillin ALWAYS gets picked on. I couldn't help it. By the way, 18 wasn't there to defend him. At the time of this story, her and Krillin are dating and things starting to get pretty serious.

Also, I know this ending was extremely sad. It may get better. And I won't be to update in the following days, but I will update as soon as I can, because there are still MANY questions that need to be answered; such as, What's wrong with Chi-Chi? Yeah I have an answer for it. It may be answered in the next chapter.


	6. Dreadful Discovery and Realization

Love Lost…And found?

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Please keep 'em coming. Btw many people think Chi-Chi is hallucinating. This chapter finally answers the question whether she is.

I really get tired of typing this, I thought I already mentioned it earlier:

**I DO NOT own Dragonball/z/gt**. If I did I would have Goku all to myself. Despite what I'm putting him through right now, I still adore Goku. He is my fav. Character along with Goten and Gohan.

This is OFFICIALLY the LONGEST chapter I've written. I'm sorry, just please bear it with me. Here it goes…

**Chapter 6: Dreadful Discovery and realization**

The Ox-King held Goten as he watched Chi-Chi walk out the door. Goten watched as well, with tears in his eyes.

"Sayōnara, Okaasan," Goten whispered.

**25 minutes later….**

Ox-King and Goten were seated at a table. Goten was stuffing his face with shrimp and rice. Then suddenly Goku appeared before them, apparently by using instant transmission.

"Where's Chi-Chi? Did she come here?" Goku asked anxiously while staring at the Ox-King

"You know son…"

"And also I went to that village you suggested. She wasn't there and I can't sense her ki at all!"

"Well mayb…"

"Ox-King, do you know where Chi-Chi is? I can see that Goten is here, so she has to be around, right?"

"…"

"Ox-King can you please answer me?"

"…"

"OX-KING," Goku said desperately

"Otousan, Okaasan went bye-bye." Goten said sadly while he lowered head and his hand full of food.

"What! That's not true. It can't be true, right?" Goku voice was starting to crack.

"Ox-King tell me that Chi-Chi is still here." His voice was cracking even more.

"…"

"Ox-King just tell me that I still have a chance to make things right." His voice damn near shattered.

"Otousan, Okaasan went bye-bye." Goten said again with more sorrow in his voice.

At Goten's words Goku fell to his knees and covered his face as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Ox-King looked at Goku full of despair and regret.

_I wanted to kill him for hurting my daughter. But I can see, he does love her. He does care. I don't see what Chi-Chi was talking about. I knew I should've stopped her from leaving and at least gave them a chance to talk things out._ Ox-King thought.

After a minute, Goku arose from the floor. His eyes still full of tears that threatened to fall down his face like a river. Goku then walked over to Goten and lifted him up from the seat his was in.

Goku knew and felt like the Ox-King had lied to him and allowed Chi-Chi to leave. He couldn't and wouldn't tell him what happened to Chi-Chi. Goku just glared at the Ox-King then did instant transmission home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Otousan, you're back! Where's Okaasan? Did you find out what happened to her and what she meant?" Gohan asked as he excitedly ran over to where Goku had appeared with Goten in his arms.

Goku was looking at the floor, trying his best not to shed any tears. At the sound of his son's voice Goku just glanced at Gohan, pain strickened, directly in his eyes.

With that glance, Gohan got his answer and started to weep. With Goten crying silently in one arm, Goku hugged Gohan with the other. Then they went to Goku's bed and laid on Chi-Chi's side. That night all three, Goten, Gohan, and even Goku cried themselves to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chi-Chi was driving frantically in a hover car in the middle of the night as tears streamed down. She had been driving constantly for over 5 hours as fast as she could. And she had only stopped once to get some more gas. Chi-Chi wanted to get far away as possible before, she even think about turning around.

And Chi-Chi did not have a clue where she is right now. All she know is that she already drove over a body of water for more than an hour and now she was surrounded by what seemed to be a forest.

_I need to get away. But where do I go? What do I do? Oh Kami please help me!_ Chi-Chi thought as she turned this and that way on the dark road before her. To make matters worse, she was tired beyond belief. And at random times her eyes would close for a second, only to abruptly open when she started to go off the road.

Now the same thing was happening again. Chi-Chi was slowly starting to close her eyes and this time it looked like she would completely fall asleep. Then all of a sudden, Chi-Chi had the sharpest and most intense abdominal pain. She clutched her stomach and writhed in pain. It was almost unbearable. It felt like someone was stabbing her in the stomach.

During this moment of pure agony, Chi-Chi completely forgot about the road and stirring the hovercar. Before she knew it she crashed right into a tree and everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The following morning Goku awoke to a delicious aroma. He eagerly sat up in the bed.

_I knew Chi-Chi wouldn't leave me._ He thought as he ran off to the kitchen with a radiant smile on his face. Goku came to an abrupt halt when he reached the kitchen. Then he searched the room with his anxious eyes. That's when he saw that only Gohan and Goten were present. And Gohan was the one placing a plate of steamed fish on the table. At that sight, Goku's smile immediately disappeared and his face fell.

_It can't be true. Chi-Chi will come back. She probably has her clothes and everything else here._ Goku thought as he ran back to his bedroom, leaving a puzzled and unhappy Gohan watching.

Goku hurriedly ran to the closet and quickly forced the doors open. The purple and orange kimonos he hoped to find weren't there.

_What! Her clothes aren't here… Maybe there still something in the dresser. _Goku thought.

Goku ran off to the dresser to find what he saw in the closet, nothing that belonged to Chi-Chi.

_I….I don't know what to think._

And then he walked into the living room and looked upon the shelf that contained the family's photo album. Goku picked up the object and tried to look through the family album for some kind of comfort. However, he started to furiously flip the pages, trying to find a picture of Chi-Chi. But he couldn't. All the pictures of her were obviously taken from the album, including their wedding photo. Goku slouched down on the floor in disbelief. _Chi-Chi is gone. Everything; her scent, face, ki and voice has disappeared. Where is she?_ Goku thought as he slowly closed the family album and placed it where it had been before.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Ugggghhhh. My freaking head is throbbing…Wait. I feel sheets and a pillow around me. And am I in a bed?_ Chi-Chi thought. With her eyes still closed, she then noticed that a firm arm was around her.

_Oh my Kami! I have Goku's arm around me! I was dreaming. It was all just a horrible nightmare! Thank YOU KAMI!_

Then Chi-Chi had a sudden urge to kiss Goku, so she turned around to face him. And she slowly started to open her eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Chi-Chi screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" This mysterious person yelled as they fell out of the bed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?AND WHY WHERE YOU TOUCHING ME!" Chi-Chi yelled, now sitting up, as she balled up her fists in anger.

The person who Chi-Chi was yelling at hopped off the floor and desperately tried to explain their self.

"Well I…I.."

"SPIT IT OUT! OR I WILL.." Chi-Chi stopped as she felt her entire body ache and her body being restrained. "What the…"

Chi-Chi finally checked her surroundings. She was in a small bed covered with white and green-blue sheets and handles on the side. The bed also had wheels underneath it. The room had a creamy color and light white tiles. And sunlight was shining through nearby windows to make the tiles glisten. Then there was a blue curtain hanging from the ceiling on the right side of the bed she was in. And there was a beeping noise. Chi-Chi turned to her left to see that the beeping noise was coming from some sort of machine that was also pumping some kind of liquid into her arms. Then Chi-Chi examined herself. She had white gauze and dressing pads on her arms. Also she was dressed in a short, dress-like, paper thin, and ugly cloth that didn't have a back. It was like a… a… hospital robe. Chi-Chi thought as her eyes widen with this realization of where she was.

"I.. was riding around and I-I saw when y-you had crashed into a tree. So I brought you here to the hospital." The mysterious person nervously said. They did not want Chi-Chi to get upset with them. And the previous scream from her, still had them startled.

Chi-Chi stopped examining herself to look up at this strange woman who wore glasses among her purple eyes. She also had long midnight blue hair, or was it a dark violet color. On top of this, this female was wearing blue jeans and a long white shirt with red sleeves that matched a hat she worn upon her had.

"My name is Arale. I never got your name." She said. Her nerves had somewhat calmed down now, since Chi-Chi didn't resume screaming. _**(a/n: Remember Arale from Dragonball. This is here many years later as an adult)**_

"I'm..Chi-Chi," Chi-Chi hesitantly stated. "And I appreciate what you've done but that still doesn't excuse or explain why you had YOUR arm wrapped around me. I'm, you know, straight."

"Straight? Can't you bend your arms and legs?"

"Yes, but what does that mean?"

"Then how can you be straight?"

Chi-Chi face palmed herself and slowly shook her head.

"I meant I'm not attracted to girls. I don't like females."

"You don't like me? I never did anything but help you!"

"That's not what I meant. I… Nevermind. Just explain why you were touching me," Chi-Chi said as she rubbed her temples. _Wow this girl is naive. She probably didn't have any bad intentions._

"Well…Chi-Chi you were tossing and turning in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare and I tried to calm you with words, but the only thing that worked was my hug," Arale mumbled while she looked down and nervously played with her fingers. _I thought so. She's as innocent as a flower._

"I told her not to touch you. But she has a defiant mind, especiallly when it comes to helping others," some man said who had just appeared before them. Arale instantly looked up to poke her tongue at that man. He was strikingly handsome. He had shaggy dirty brown hair and reddish brown eyes. And you COULDN'T fail to see be that he was well built. His muscles could be seen through his classic white polo and baggy jeans. _**(a/n: he looks exactly like **__**Raito (Light) Yagami from death note with more muscles)**_

"Hi. My name is Rai. And from what I heard you're Chi-Chi, right?" He asked as he moved to the left side of her bed and looked her into her eyes.

Chi-Chi was taken aback from his smooth voice and appearance. Nevertheless she responded. "Yes, but who in the hell are you?"

"Oh. I was the one driving Arale and whom stayed here with her the entire time you've been in bed."

"And how long was I out?"

"For about 2 days."

_Two freaking days! And they supposedly stayed here with me! I don't believe it. _Chi-Chi thought

"And you two stayed here the entire time?" Chi-Chi asked skeptically. They both nodded.

" Minus the fact we had to eat and bathe, we stayed with you. It goes against our nature in Penguin city to leave a new individual in your condition, and without anyone else to awake to with no type of explanation." Rai simply stated as he smiled to show his pearly whites. _I don't know if I should believe him, but Arale nodded. Someone as innocent as her wouldn't lie like that. But that crash, and that pain, and…_

"What happened to my bags?" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

Arale pointed to the side of the bed. "And we didn't go through them at all. Even though, we wanted to know who you were." Arale said.

At that moment, an old man with gray hair walked into the room. He appeared to be the doctor.

"Oh hello Miss. I'm Dr. Yagasaki. Now that you're up I can ask you a few questions." he said.

Then he noticed Arale and Rai in the room.

"Dr. Rai and his cousin, what are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation, Dr. Rai.

"Oh I was, but I had to take Arale somewhere and we ran across this patient here," Rai replied still looking at Chi-Chi. He also hand one of his hands resting on the bed handles.

"Either way, I need to now question her, since there may be something wrong," Dr. Yagasaki stated as he turn his stare from Rai to Chi-Chi.

"How do you know something is wrong with me? I can just be hurt from the accident." Chi-Chi said.

"Well you arrived unconscious and as part of hospital standard procedure we had to run a few tests on you. And…," Dr. Yagasaki replied.

"And what?" Chi-Chi questioned with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Well I don't want to worry you with something that may not big problem. We need more tests and also I need background info on you first."

"Okay."

"Your full name?"

"Chi-Chi Son"

"Age?"

"29"

"Are you married?"

"I…yes…no…maybe so. *sigh* It's complicated. You know what? I really don't need any more questions like this. It really isn't necessary." Chi-Chi said frustrated.

"We just wanted to know family members to contact, but if that's how you feel, just tell me what happened before you crashed?"

"I was extremely tired from driving for multiple hours. Then…I felt an intense pain in my stomach, I think." Chi-Chi mumbled. The doctor then placed his clipboard down on the bed and put his hand around Chi-Chi's stomach.

"Right here?"

"No" Chi-Chi responded becoming a little agitated. She didn't like for people to touch her.

"Here?"

"No"

"Here,"

"Owwww" Chi-Chi groaned. Then Dr. Yagasaki put his clipboard down and asked Chi-Chi another question.

"Okay and now tell me how a typical day for you is?"

"Well I work. (Chi-Chi paused to correct herself) Worked..around the house from sun up to sun down and it could be stressful sometimes."

"Had any traumatic experiences?"

"Yep. several. It was on a regular basis."

"Um hmmm. I see. I think we can now figure out the source of this. I'll ask you more questions about your life style later. And we still need to run tests. Dr. Rai, do you want to assist me in this?" Dr. Yagasaki asked.

"Sure. I'll be back, Chi-Chi," Rai said as he followed Dr. Yagasaki out the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After eating the fish Gohan fried, Goku called everyone and told them to meet him at Bulma's house. The entire group; Vegeta, Bulma (holding Trunks), Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Gohan (holding Goten), and Goku were there waiting for Yamcha to arrive. Goku had something especially planned for him and he would not start talking until Yamacha arrived. Once Yamacha arrived into the living room, Goku did not acknowledge his presence. Nevertheless, he was about to begin.

"When are you going to start talking baka. You're interrupting my training time?" Vegeta angrily stated.

"Yeah what did you call all of us here for?" Piccolo questioned.

"And if we're here for a party, where's your wife? Weren't you complaining that last time?" Yamcha asked.

Goku snapped his head up at that moment and glared at Yamacha. _Who was he to be talking right now? I ought of snap his fucking head off._

Goku breathed in and out, calming himself. He needed their help right now and the last thing he wanted was to go off and forget to tell them why they were gathered here.

Slowly he said, "Chi-Chi is…

He paused.

"What Goku?" Bulma asked as she placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone."

Everyone was shocked, minus Goten and Gohan. Vegeta just scoffed.

"Why don't you just sense her ki out and find her? You can easily do that, baka" Vegeta simply stated.

"I…I tried. I can't feel it at all. It's like it disappeared." Goku trailed off at the end.

"Maybe you're too weak to do so. Let me try to see if I sense her…."

After three seconds

"Did you find her?" Goku questioned with a speck of hope.

"…"

"I take that as a no"

"Well she probably went to stay with the Ox-King. She has no where else to go," Bulma stated

"I already went there. And…the Ox-King allowed her to leave. She took almost everything of hers from our home, too. Even our family photos..

"That doesn't make any sense. You still stood up for her. Why would she leave you?" Tien asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"…"

Against his better judgment, Yamacha decided to say something. He thought he'd to try Goku twice.

"Well, it looks li..

He didn't have time to finish his statement. Before he or anyone else knew it, Yamacha was punched through the wall and outside of the capsule corporation, while Goku took after his flying body as a Super Saiyan 2.

"Oh shit…" Krillin said as he placed his drink on the coffee table.

"Come on everyone we have to stop dad before he kills Yamacha!" Gohan said as he handed bulma Goten. She took him with her free arm.

Then everyone left he room, except Vegeta. He nicely grabbed a beer from kitchen, popped it open, then sat on the sofa as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. Then he sipped the beer as he thought, _This isn't my problem. And_ _that baka should've beaten that Vermin last time. If Yamacha had of talked about my mate like that he would already be in a grave._ Then Vegeta smirked, but it was wiped off his face as soon as he heard Bulma screaming, "VEGETA!"

1 ½ hours later everyone except Yamacha, Tien, Pura, and Chiaotzu walked into the living room of the capsule corporation. Despite everyone's efforts, Yamacha had been beaten to a bloody pulp. He was then taken to the hospital by Tien, Puar, and Chiaotzu. Goku was only able to be restrained after Bulma had called Vegeta to help. He only helped because she threatened to dismantle the gravity machine. And now everyone was in the living room, panting. And most were covered with bruises, minus Goku, Bulma, Trunks, and Goten.

After of few seconds of silence and everyone catching their breathe, Bulma decided to scream, "What the HELL WAS THAT GOKU!"

"Oh what was that? It was me beating the shit out of Yamacha."

"Look what you did to my house!"

"And the point of this conversation is…"

"…" Bulma said nothing, but she was fuming inside.

"There isn't one so we just need to figure out a way to find Chi-Chi so I can talk to her. Chi-Chi's departure is just my fault as well as the majority of the 'people in this room.' And I need 'everyone in this room' to help. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe we can go to Baba, she has a crystal ball," Krilin said.

"But do you have 100 trillion zeni?" Piccolo questioned.

"Bulma probably does." Krillin stated.

"I don't have that much. And, even if I did I'm not giving that hag any of my money." Bulma said defiantly.

"And I don't want to see my sister's wrinkly and bulldog face right about now. Plus, I still owe her some money." Master Roshi said.

While everyone else debated and threw out ideas Vegeta pinched his nose and closed his eyes in irritation. Then he mumbled, "Dragonballs."

Everyone stopped talking to look at Vegeta.

"What? Why are you bakas looking at me?"

"You're helping us." Piccolo stated.

"I'm not helping you. I'm helping myself. The faster we get through this shit, the faster I'll be able to train, and the faster you all can leave me the hell alone!" Vegeta said bitterly.

"Okay either way. I got a couple of dragon radars. With everyone, we'll be able to find the 7 balls in little time. And wish Chi-Chi here in no time!" Bulma excitedly said as she handed Goten back to Gohan and Trunks to her mother, whom just entered the room.

Goku finally smiled once today.

"And I already have the one and four star Dragonball," Goku eagerly said.

"Good so we only have to find 5 and I can go home." Piccolo stated.

"We'll pair up. Gohan with Krillin. I can go with.."

"With me for a little pafu, pafu," Master Roshi teasingly said as he neared Bulma.

Before Vegeta responded to this, Bulma punched Master Roshi in the back of his head.

" Fucking pervert…Like I was saying I will go with those two. Master Roshi with Oolong, While Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku can go by theirselves. And I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind watching Trunks and Goten play in his room. Now, is this clear?" Bulma questioned with her hands on her hips.

Everyone either nodded or grumbled. They hated when Bulma was bossy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was starting to set in the sky and all the Dragonballs had been gathered and placed in front of Capsule Corporation.

"I call on you mighty Shenron to grant me my wish," Goku yelled.

At that, the sky darkened around then. Thunder sounded and the balls started to glow. Soon the mighty long and terrifying Shenron appeared before their eyes.

"You have awaken me from my slumber. What is it that you seek?" Shenron boomed.

"Mighty Shenron, I wish for my wife, Chi-Chi to appear right before us."

"That is such an easy wish. As you command." Shenron's red eyes glowed. After a minute Shenron spoke once again.

"That wish is impossible to do. I can not bring Chi-Chi here."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"Her Ki is undetectable."

"Well make it detectable."

"I can't do that. It is beyond my power. You should ask the Kami."

"What! So you can't even tell us where she is?"

"No.. Do you have another wish?"

"Yeah… You can go straight to h.."

Bulma clamped her hands on Goku's mouth. Bulma then spoke for Goku, "There's nothing to wish for right now, Shenron. You can go."

With a groan, Shenron disappeared and the Dragonballs arose to spread out among earth again.

"Goku what's wrong with you? You could've lost the dragonballs forever!" Bulma screamed.

"So… I already lost something more valuable." he whispered.

"Go ask Dende already you baka. Your mate is still alive. Or trust me your weak ass would've already died from your pathetic emotions. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to train," Vegeta stated.

With that Goku did instant transmission to Kami's lookout, leaving his all of his friends concerned, except Vegeta.

Goku arrived Dende's lookout in less than a second.

"DENDE!" Goku called

Out walked the short green Namekian, with Mr. Popo trailing behind him.

"Oh what brings you here, Goku?" Dende asked.

"I need your help."

"Well..what seems to be the problem."

Goku retold Dende everything that happened, up to the part where Shen-ron was unable to grant him his wish.

"Hmmm. That is quite a problem. And you want me to find Chi-Chi for you"

"You are the Kami. You look over everything. And I've helped you out on numerous occasions. Just help me this once and I'm forever indebted to you." Goku said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Oh.. Alright."

Dende walked over to his usual spot, where he watches over the inhabitants of Earth. After a good 5 minutes Dende turned around to face Goku.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to find her."

"…"

"Goku… Goku are you okay?"

"No. But it's okay. I think I'll be okay. "

With his eyes full of tears Goku did instant transmission to Capsule Corporation to take Gohan and Goten home. From the look on his face, everyone could tell that Goku was not able to find Chi-Chi. She was gone.

**Meanwhile at kami's lookout. **

"Dende, you should see be able to see anyone. What's the problem?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Nothing," Dende lied. No one knew that Baba had already visited him and told him what he should do. He could have easily told Goku that Chi-Chi was in Penguin city. 'EVERYONE'S destiny needed to be fulfilled,' was what Baba told him. And while Mr. Popo tended to the garden some time ago, he had helped Baba construct the garnet necklace to shield Chi-Chi's ki from everyone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chi-Chi picked over the disgusting food before her. _I know they don't expect me to eat this crap. I refuse to._ Chi-Chi thought as she pushed her food away and folded her arms. Arale was looking out the nearby window. When she heard Chi-Chi push the food away. She slowly walked towards her.

The sun was starting to set. And every now and then, more like most of the time, Arale would start a conversation with her. She seemed like nice woman. Chi-Chi couldn't help but to like her. Just as they started up another conversation about fighting, or tag is what Arale called it, Rai and the old doctor walked into the room. Rai had a rigid expression on his face and he looked at Chi-chi with what seemed to be a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Hey Arale, we have to leave Chi-Chi for a while to talk to Dr. Yagasaki?" Rai stated.

"Why? Me and Chi-Chi just started to talk more about tagging techniques. And I really like her. She's my new friend. Right, Chi-Chi." Arale cheerfully asked as she turned to face Chi-Chi.

"I sure am," Chi-Chi said as she smiled at Arale. She was as naive to situations as… Her thought was interrupted as Rai said more firmly to Arale.

"We'll come back. But right now we need to leave her alone with the doctor. And we have to go change and eat."

"Awwww… Come on Rai-Rai."

"Listen. I'll get you the three scoop ice cream cone you like"

"Okay! You should've said that sooner." Arale cheered. Then Rai and Arale walked out the room while the Doctor stared at Chi-Chi and walked to her left side holding his clipboard.

"Give it to me straight doctor." Chi-Chi said before she busted out laughing. She always wanted to say that. And the moment was too serious. She just needed the atmosphere to be a little more relaxed, especially since she had a dark feeling about what the doctor was about to say.

The doctor smiled while Chi-Chi laughed, but once she finished the doctor put his stern expression back on.

"Well Chi-Chi. Before I tell you this, I want you to stay calm and not too scared okay. We have a solution to this."

"Just tell me what is it doc."

"You have what appears to be a cyst on your ovary."

"Well that isn't too bad is it?"

"Let me finish telling you everything before you interrupt please," the doctor said firmly. Chi-Chi nodded.

"This cyst is not like normal cysts. It's over 4 inches long. And from what you told me earlier, the doctors here can conclude that the stress over a prolonged time has cause this cyst to grow significantly. If you would've stayed in that stressful situation, you would've died in a month. However, this cyst doesn't look like it will stop growing. And, we did multiple tests to find out that we can't rule out the fact that this cyst make be malignant."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Chi-Chi asked worryingly. She had a sick feeling to what he was about to say.

"You may have ovarian cancer."

"Cancer?"

"Yes. That explains your exhaustion and severe abdominal pain."

"There's no cure for cancer. So I'm going to die," Chi-Chi whispered. Dr. Yagasaki still heard Chi-Chi and placed one of his hands on her shoulder reassuringly. Then continued to talk.

"No. Not with the doctors here, **especially with** our best doctor, Dr. Rai now taking over this case. We can start some chemotherapy and do immediate surgery to take out your ovaries and uterus, which could've been infected with cancer already. But…"

"But what?"

"Well…While we were conducting tests on you, we also discovered that you are about 14 weeks pregnant. And it's impossible to take out the uterus at this time and have the baby live. But if we wait, your chances of surviving will be less than 10 %. And you're baby's chance of surviving throughout this is even less than that."

Chi-Chi couldn't believe this. _I have cancer and…_

"I'm pregnant?" Chi-Chi whispered out loud.

"Yes Miss. And we need you to make a decision, right about now. Do you want to let this cancer take you and your child's life? Or do you want to have an abortion and live?"

**To be continued….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/n: wow that took a very long time to write and edit. Now some people thought Chi-Chi was hallucinating, but she never was. Speaking of Chi-Chi, that's a hell of a decision she has to make. She has nothing else to live for, _if _she even lives. Will she even tell Goku about this? Btw I absolutely adored Arale when they introduced her in Dragonball. She is nice and in this story she is as sweet as she appears. I'll try to update as soon as possible. But it probably won't happen until the next weeked.

Btw Rai, I'm mentioning again how Rai is like Raito(Light) Yagami from Death Note. Look up his images online. He is one hot anime character, who happens to be extremely clever.


	7. Taking a Trip Down memory lane pt 1

**Love Lost...And found?**

First fanfic… I hope it's good. Excuse me for my grammar and word mistakes. I'm kind of country. Just Please read, and pretty pretty please review (with a cherry on time). I would especially like to thank DoubleBinConneticut, who always manage to review my chapters. I really do appreciate it.

**I do NOT own Dragonball/z/gt**, if I did there would've been a kissing scene between Goku and Chi-Chi shown on tv.

a/n: Thanks to wake county for closing the schools, I was able to post a chapter. Like really, 1 centimeter of snow in NC and every school has to be closed. Now they're taking a day from my Christmas break. :-( Anyways, this chapter was way too long for me to post as one. Therefore I had to split it up. I will post part 2 as soon as I can. And without further adu (I think that's how you spell it) here is chapter 7.

**Chapter 7: Taking a Trip down memory lane part 1**

"Well…While we were conducting tests on you, we also discovered that you are about 14 weeks pregnant. And it's impossible to take out the uterus at this time and have the baby live. But if we wait, your chances of surviving will be less than 10 %. And you're baby's chance of surviving throughout this is even less than that."

Chi-Chi couldn't believe this. _I have cancer and…_

"I'm pregnant?" Chi-Chi whispered out loud.

"Yes Miss. And we need you to make a decision, right about now. Do you want to let this cancer take you and your child's life? Or do you want to have an abortion and live?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**About 7 years later:**

Arale and Rai walked silently through the fields. It was dark and gloomy outside, with a gust of wind constantly passing through, making it chilly. Arale was wearing a classic black dress with a jacket and had her midnight blue hair pinned up into a bun. Rai was wearing a black suit and a grey striped tie while he carried an assortment of different colored roses.

Arale and Rai had been walking through this field for five minutes until they came upon a rusty steel gate. Once they entered they walked for 2 more minutes until they found what they've been looking for, a cemetery plot.

Rai then decided to place the flowers on the plot while he read the plot out loud to Arale, "Here lies Chi, a wonderful and beautiful being. May she now fly away with the doves into heaven."

Arale nodded as a tear ran down her face. Then she said quietly, "It's been over 6 years, and I feel like I just lost her yesterday. She was one of my best friends and I will forever miss her."

Rai took Arale into his arms and embraced her, "I know, I know," he said to reassure her. Then just when they were about to walk away, his cell phone rang. Rai picked up the phone almost immediately; he knew this ringtone and was always eager to answer this type of call.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goku and Goten plopped, more like fell, on the ground beside the lake. Goten, now 9 years old, was exhausted from sparring for 2 ½ hours straight. On any given day, like the weekend, he could've gone longer. However, this was the weekday and he had not too long came from school til his father suggested that he trained.

_School_, Goten thought. His father had pushed him to go to private school with Trunks, while Gohan went to high school. Goku had become sort of a mother and father over the years._ I guess the assumed death of a loved one can do that to someone. _

On the other hand, Goku fell on the ground due to fact that he was always exhausted. Throughout the 7 years, Goku barely slept. Everyone thought it was due to Chi-Chi departure. They also thought this is why he rarely ate and walked around depressed. Yet instead, after 1 year Goku had gained his healthy appetite back and had part of his cheerful deposition returned. However, he still barely slept and no one knew why, except Goku. And Goku was thinking about this until Goten started to call him.

"Otousan?" Goten called.

"…."

"OTOUSAN!"

"Yes Goten?"

"I was wondering what Bulma had planned for us. Do you know? She said it was some kind of surprise that she'd tell us later."

"I have no better clue than you."

After a few seconds of starring into the sky Goten called Goku again.

"Otousan?"

"Yep"

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I'm not sleepy."

"Yes you are. You keep dozing off."

"I'm daydreaming."

"About what?"

"…Absolutely nothing."

"What is nothing?"

"Chocolate covered rainbows." Goku replied cheerfully. Any normal person could tell he was being sarcastic.

"REALLY! But why rainbows, that's girly? Why not peanuts?" Goten replied back enthusiastically. Goku couldn't help but to flash his rare trademark smile and think_, 'He's naive as me.'_

"You know what, that sounds good right about now. How about we go to Bulma's and get something like it. Then we can figure out her surprise" Goku said happily.

"Yay! Let's go already!"

With that Goten hopped on Goku's back and they flew off to the place they've called home now for over 5 years, Capsule Corporation.

_Yep, it's time to go home. Home is supposed to be where the heart is, but that was taken away from me 7 years ago. _

In little time they arrived at Capsule Corporation to be greeted by a frustrated Gohan and an angry Vegeta.

"Otousan, why did you leave me? I told you I wanted to train too!" Gohan asked.

"I waited for over thirty minutes. Then I thought about you and Videl being together."

Gohan blushed, "I don't know what you mean." he stammered

"Listen bakas, we don't have time for this sissy stuff. Your tardiness has made that onna prevent me from entering the living room and telling me this 'so-called' surprise of hers. Dammit Kakkarot! You'll think that living in the same house would make you on time." Vegeta said bitterly. He always made it seem like he hated the fact that Goku and his family had moved in with his family.

With Vegeta's reaction, Goku couldn't help but think to about that day he was forced to move in with them a little over 6 years ago…

_~~~FLASHBACK~~~_

It had been 5 months since Chi-Chi left. It was afternoon and Goku was still in the bed. Every now and then he'd toss and turn in his sleep just to wake up, be on the verge of tears, and go back to sleep. Just as Goku was about to go back to sleep, he heard the pitter patter of feet and two hands shake his side.

"Otousan, Otousan, Otousaaaannnnn, Wakey, wakey, wake up." Goten said

"….Huh. What is it Goten."

"I'm hungry."

"Can you ask Gohan to make you something?"

"He went to train and he asked me to stay here and now I'm hunnnngrrry." Goten whined

_There's no use of trying to go back to sleep now._ Goku thought as he slowly arose from the bed. He was still dressed in his normal gi clothes from yesterday. After he rubbed his eyes, yawned, and stretched his arms, Goku stood up from the bed. He then made his way to the kitchen with Goten following behind him.

Goku entered the kitchen without an idea of what to do next. He had recently been shopping and got many groceries, thanks to Gohan, but he had no idea where everything was placed in the cabinets. Oh well. He thought as he went to one random cabinet. The first thing he saw was cereal. He grabbed a box and placed it on the counter.

"I don't want that." Goten said quickly with his arms folded.

"What?"

"I don't want to eat cereal. I had it yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day…"

Goku clamped his hand on Goten's mouth

"I get it." He removed his hand, only to scratch his head. He had no clue what to…

"How about to fish?"

"Fiiisssshhhhh! But I had it for lunch yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and..

Once again Goku clamped his hand on Goten's mouth. Frustrated, he pinched the top of his nose with his free hand while he closed his eyes. Then he removed both hands and looked at Goten questioningly.

"What about wolf, Goten?"

"I had that yesterday, and"

"Really?" Goku said interrupting him. "You and Gohan eat cereal for breakfast and usually have fish for the remaining meals."

"I had it as a snack."

"What about deer."

"For a snack"

"Turtle"

"Snack"

"Rabbit, snack?"

"Yep."

"Chicken, snack?

"Yep."

"Snake, snack?

"Yep."

"Raccoon, snack?"

"Yep."

Then Goku thought long and hard until he said, "Bear, snack"

"Nope"

Goku happily smiled. _YES! I can catch that for him to eat and then I can go back to…_

"It was for dinner."

Goku fell over. Once he got back up, he thought of something clever to ask.

"Why don't you tell me what you want, Goten?"

"Oh! Hai! I want some eggs"

"Oh that's easy" Goku said.

"Really?" Goten questioned as his little eyebrows furrowed.

"Yep." Goku said as he went to the refrigerator. He then took out a carton and placed it on the counter.

"Here it is. Eat up" Goku said as he was about to walk away.

"That's not how you do it! You supposed to put it on one of those black thingys." Goten whined as he pointed to the pots and pans hanging over the stove.

Goten thumped his forehead. _This doesn't look like it's going to be a relaxing day._ Goku thought as he walked over to the stove to somehow cut it on. _Alright. Let's get this started._

Meanwhile Gohan was flying back home from training when felt a massive surge of ki and someone chanting "KA..ME..HA..ME…"

_OH no._ Gohan thought. He raced off home, but before he could land, he saw half of the house being blown to bits. Smoke surrounded everything and once it cleared he could see his father panting and sweating while Goten stood there with a mean expression on his face.

"That'll teach that fire to mess with me." Goku said triumphantly

"But look what you did Otousan! Now what am I going to eaaaatttt!" Goten whined.

"Oh…I didn't think about that."

"Did you think about where we going to stay now?" Gohan said as he walked in. It was obvious that he was the least bit happy.

"…"

"Look at this, Otousan. The entire kitchen is gone and part of the living room. It would take weeks to fix this. Where are we supposed to stay?"

Goku thought. _Master Roshi had offered for them to stay with him after __**she**__ left, but I don't like that small island that much. It would be too crowded, if my family went and stayed there. Then Yamcha…Let's not think about him right now. Well then there's Bulma. Yes! Bulma. Less than one month after __**she**__ left Bulma had offered for us to move in so we could be properly taken care of._

"With Bulma. We'll stay with Bulma for the time being." Goku said

~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~

Ever since that day, his family stayed and lived with Bulma, even though they had long ago fixed the house. Bulma was gracious and even Trunks was happier to have Gohan and Goten around. Vegeta was the only one who put on a front, saying he hated them staying there. Everyone else, except Goku, didn't know this. He knew Vegeta liked training and sparring with him. Vegeta just wouldn't admit it.

"Come on, let's go in and see Bulma." Goku said.

"Whatever, Kakarrot. Because of your tardiness, I'm going to beat your ass in a spar afterwards" Vegeta replied.

"Sure." Goku said as they walked into Capsule Corporation with Gohan and Goten trailing behind.

"Hey. What about my chocolate covered peanuts?" Goten asked running behind the two.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Then just when they were about to walk away, his cell phone rang. Rai picked up the phone almost immediately, he knew this ringtone and was always eager to answer this type of call.

"Hello this is Rai, may I ask who's calling?" he said tenderly.

"You know who this is. Stop playing."

"Umm, I'm sorry. No I don't. Can you tell me your name?" he said teasingly

"You don't know who I am? Maybe I got the wrong number. I'll hang up now."

"No, Chi-Chi! I was just playing." _**(a/n: I'm a little evil for that. Making you guys suffer and think I killed Chi-Chi, but come on did you really think that I would kill Chi-Chi?)**_

"…"

"Chi-Chi?"

"Gotcha." Chi-Chi said as she laughed. "HEY is that Chi-Chi, let me speak to her!" Arale said as she tried to grab the phone.

"Yeah you're such a comedian" Rai said with a little sarcasm as he playfully swatted Arale away and mouthed her to stop. And she did, but her bottom lip was poked out, like someone just stole her candy.

"Yep, I know I am but anyways, where are you and Arale? I can hear her in the background."

"Oh we're still at the grave site mourning her bird, Chiyo AKA Chi."

"Why do you two visit the grave each year, more importantly I've been meaning to ask why she gave me the nickname of her dead dove"

"Well, that bird was with her since she was little, so it's kind of like family. And by her giving you that nickname she considers you as such. Also being given the nickname Chi when your name is Chi-Chi, is a no-brainer"

"That's still weird smart a…Anyways, what did I call for again?"

"Well, obviously to hear my voice."

"No, I hear enough of that…Oh yeah don't forget to…"

Interrupting her "Do you think that I would ever forget something that important?"

"No, but."

"But, nothing. I see you later 'Chi'" Rai said through a grin.

"Alright. Bye." Chi-Chi replied, kind of smiling herself.

Chi-Chi hung up the phone against the receiver. Chi-Chi was seated in an office full of bookshelves that contained folders and recipe books. After she hung up the phone, she placed her head on her wooden office desk. She was tired, but in a good way. Her exhaustion was due to the multiple calls she received asking for her restaurant to cater certain events. Chi-Chi thought it was amazing that so many people and businesses in Penguin City loved her food. She knew she was a good cook, but she didn't know she was that good.

"Now, I can rest." Chi-Chi mumbled out loud with her head resting inside her folded arms. As Chi-Chi had her head on the desk, she couldn't help but to remember how she got to where she is and how she lived through everything. It was all thanks to Arale and Rai.

Rai. He wasn't your typical kind of guy. Chi-Chi didn't trust him at first. But now, him and Arale were the best friends she ever had. She told them EVERYTHING. Chi-Chi could quite recall how that went.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Chi-Chi was downright sick. And after she left the hospital, Arale had suggested (more like forced her) into staying in her house. It was a nice one story dwelling. It was homely and Chi-Chi had her own room, which had a lavender color and scent throughout it. In the middle of the room was a king sized violet colored canopy bed, which Chi-Chi was laying in, full of fatigue.

Chi-Chi had been bedridden. Nevertheless, Arale and Rai were by her side and doing anything she requested. Then Arale left the room to get some soup for Chi-Chi, which left her and Rai by themselves.

"So, you're feeling any better. Because you look better." Rai said as he took the cool cloth that he had placed on Chi-Chi's head earlier.

"Yep, I'm just peachy." Chi-Chi replied. During her reply Rai rearranged the pillows, so Chi-Chi could slightly sit up. After he made sure she was comfortably, he moved to sit on the foot of the bed, leaning his head on one of the bed poles. After a minute, Rai decided to break the silence.

"Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Sure, shoot away." Chi-Chi said.

"Are you married." Rai asked. Chi-Chi sighed deeply then said, "It's complicated."

"Well, we talk about everything else. And I've got time. Just tell me everything from beginning to end." Rai said looking Chi-Chi directly in her eyes from where he sat. His eyes said that he was eager and ready to learn anything about her. Chi-Chi saw this and deeply sighed again before she started to talk.

"….Okay, well it all started when my dad,"

"The Ox-King." Rai said, interrupting her.

"Oh, you actually pay attention when I talk."

"Why wouldn't I?" Rai asked, while his eyebrows scrunched up and he stared into her eyes. Breaking his intense gaze, Chi-Chi looked away and resumed talking.

"Anyways.., DON'T interrupt. Like I was saying it all started when my dad's castle caught on fire.."

_**45 minutes later…**_

"Wow. I see now. And I knew you were married, because look at you. But I didn't know you had two other sons. Gohan managed to beat Cell, too; I knew that Satan dude couldn't have done it. On top of that, Goku is one incredible and admirable dude for taking on so many opponents."

"Yep."

"And from what you said you heard, I can see why you left, but…"

"But, what?"

"I can also see where Goku is coming from."

"WHAT!" Chi-Chi shouted. Didn't she just explain her situation?

Rai was taken aback from Chi-Chi's reaction, so he worriedly smiled and lifted his hands up to reassure her.

"Let me explain, I don't agree with what he said about you… just give me a second to explain." He said

"Alright start talking." Chi-Chi angrily stated.

"You don't know this but I was once married, to the most eccentric and feisty woman named Amaya. And in the beginning, I was like Goku. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. However, I soon started fall deeply in love with her around the same time I became a doctor. But, I have this passion and urge to want to save everyone, like Goku. And soon I found myself becoming more distant with my wife. Then she wanted to have kids, but I wasn't ready. I was too busy trying to discover cures and techniques to help more people. But then I had a wakeup call, when I risked my life to save others."

"What happened?" Chi-Chi asked. She was becoming more engrossed with his story.

"I was working tirelessly one day at the hospital, trying to save multiple patients, who came down with an unknown disease. I was on the verge of finding some cure, when I started to show the symptoms my patients had. I ignored it, because I wanted to save everyone else. And soon I was bedridden. I came so close to death, and the only one who seemed to stay by my side and care for me was my wife."

"Well, you're alive now. How did you get over the disease, if there was no cure?" Chi-Chi asked.

"My wife… I failed to mention to you that she was remarkably intelligent herself. She continued my research. She found a cure, then saved me and my patients who had caught the disease. And after I overcame that disease that almost took my life, I KNEW that it was time for me to showing my wife that she was the most important thing in my life, ahead of my profession. I then desired to give her the family she always wanted. "

"Well where is she now? You never bring her around me. I would love to meet her!"

Rai bowed his head down as tears formed in his eyes. He wasn't expecting Chi-Chi to ask for that. He slowly responded to her request.

"I told you I _was_ married once. After my wake up call my wife and I tried to start a family, but… it didn't happen that way. We ran a few tests to find out that I'm damn near sterile and she wasn't fit to bear any children. (sighed heavily) Nevertheless, against other doctors' wishes… we tried. And she got pregnant but (tears start to stream down his face) t-tthere were complications. She died giving birth to a stillborn baby girl." Rai shakingly said as his tears were now flowing relentlessly down his face.

Chi-Chi, ignoring the pain she felt from moving closer to Rai, grabbed and held onto him. Her arms were around his shoulders while his face was buried into her. After a few minutes his tears stop and he calmed down. Nevertheless, Chi-Chi held onto him, feeling that he would break down and cry again. She would've held on for a longer time if Arale had not walked into the room carrying a tray with a big bowl of soup on it.

"What's this?" Arale said as she stopped in front of the bed. Chi-Chi immediately let go and Rai looked up at Arale.

"Oh, I was just…Wait, where have you been?" Chi-Chi asked, trying to change the subject.

"I went to get you some soup from the kitchen, but there wasn't any, so then I walked to the store." Arale replied, looking curiously at them.

"Well, you missed Chi-Chi telling us about her family." Rai calmly stated. Arale questioningly look was replaced with a joyful one. She immediately placed the tray on a table next to the bed. Then she excitedly plopped down at right next to Chi-Chi.

"Oh please do tell again." Arale cheerfully said.

Chi-Chi signed then began talking, "It all started when my dad…

"The Ox-King?" Arale asked interrupting her.

"Your family sure does have a knack for interrupting a story."

"You did the same thing when I was talking." Rai simply said with a small smile as he folded his arms.

"Anyways…" Chi-Chi said ignoring him. "Yes. It all started when my dad, the ox king…"

~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~

Then there was a knock at her door, to interrupt Chi-Chi's flashback.

"Come in." Chi-Chi mumbled. In walks a tall, skinny, woman with short spiky orange hair.

"Boss?"

"Yes."

"One of the main chefs called in sick and I tried to call in for a replacement and…"

"And you want me to fill in?" Chi-Chi mumbled. She did not feel like getting up right now.

"If you will boss." The woman said. Chi-Chi groaned then lifted her head up from the desk. She lazily walked over to the coat hanger behind the door to grab her white apron that said Master Chef. Then she reached into one of the pockets to grab a scrunchie and she tied her loose hair into a ponytail.

"Alright let's get started," Chi-Chi said as she followed the woman out her office door.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: I know you wondering, how is Chi-Chi still alive, and what about the baby? She wouldn't have had an abortion, _would she?_ And what's this you see with Chi-Chi and Rai? And if chi-chi is alive then why haven't she went back to Goku? That will be revealed around the time I tell you what Bulma's surprise is. So many questions, so many answers, and so much time it takes to edit and update. j/k I'll most likely update tomorrow.


	8. Taking a Trip Down Memory Lane pt 2

**Love Lost...And found?**

First fanfic… I hope it's good. Excuse me for my grammar and word mistakes. I'm kind of country. Just please read, and pretty pretty please with whip cream and a cherry on top, Review. I would especially like to thank everyone for reviewing, especially DoubleBinConneticut, iKiohri, and gue22

**I do NOT own Dragonball/z/gt**, if I GT would've never existed and Goku wouldn't have left his family _again_ at the end of dbz.

a/n: A lot of cussing will occur from, you know who. And there is a short LEMON WARNING for this chapter. Btw, I felt real embarrassed when writing it, my first lemon ever. I don't count what happened in chapter 1 as one. Anyway, and without any more of my unnecessary blabbering, here is chapter 8.

**Chapter 8: Taking a Trip down memory lane part 2**

There was already a commotion in the living room as Vegeta and Goku walked in there. Goten had decided to abandon his wish of chocolate covered peanuts to go play with Trunks in his room, while Videl had called Gohan to go out. As soon as Vegeta arrived to the doorway of the living room and discovered the source of the commotion, he was undeniably pissed off.

"What in the HELL, are you bakas doing here? That DAMN onna! Is THIS her sick idea of a suprise! And can I get one fucking day without being surrounded be a bunch of fucking vermins," Vegeta said as he angrily walked to the chair and plopped down. Goku followed his suit. Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo were already sitting in chairs around the living room and had momentarily stopped talking when Vegeta came in with his outburst.

"Hey everyone, haven't seen you in a long time. What you've been up too?" Goku said tiredly as he looked everyone over. They all looked like they did 7 years ago, except for Krillin. He had grown a full head of black hair.

"Well, me, Chiaotzu, and Launch built another house next to the waterfall and we're thinking about settling down." Tien said, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, interesting." Goku simply said.

"Don't lie, Kakarrot. That's boring as hell. I don't want to hear this." Vegeta stated.

"Then go to the other room." Piccolo retorted.

"Don't start with me Namek! This is my fucking house and if I want to be in my got damn living room then so be it!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Anyways, what have you been up to Piccolo?" Goku said, ignoring Vegeta.

"Training….." Piccolo replied. Moments of silence.

"And I guess that's it, so…" Goku said, before being interrupted by Vegeta.

"Who in the HELL are you," Vegeta asked looking at Krillin.He obviously didn't fully recognize Krillin who had grown his hair out, it was either that or he just wanted to be a jackass.

"It's Krillin, you can't forget me. Especially when I know you missed me, VE-GE-TA." Krillin slyly said with the hugest grin on his face.

Vegeta scoffed and in response to Krillin he said, "Oh, yeah, I remember you. The bald head ass midget…Well, well, well. He has grown hair in attempt to grow some inches. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're still short in my book."

Everyone laughed, except Krillin.

"Yeah, fuck you Vegeta." Krillin said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't fuck you. I'm not gay. Unlike you. Do you even have a woman?" Vegeta asked with his well known smirk on his face.

"I do. She's actually my wife AND she's in the kitchen with Bulma." Krillin replied back, smiling triumphantly. Vegeta just looked at him, like he was lying.

"Really, Krillin! I didn't know that you got married! Goku exclaimed.

"Yep, to android 18 and I have a kid. But you wouldn't know that since you never visit or call. I haven't seen you in over four years and I swear it's like you don't own a phone. "

"Okay, enough of this mushy shit. I'm curious…. _AND_ I just realized something." Vegeta said mysteriously.

"What Vegeta?" Goku asked, while his eyebrows furrowed then relaxed.

"Well one thing is that Krillin has to marry a robot, since any normal SANE female won't fuck him or even give him a second of their time." Vegeta simply stated.

"He used to have Marron," Goku said in Krillin's defense.

"And even that bimbo soon realized that she didn't want that vermin…. _And_ I'm just wondering how 18, a robot, can have kids?" Vegeta said.

"Well, she was originally constructed from a human so… you know what that means, _jackass_." Krillin mumbled the insult then continued, "And also to have a kid with anyone, like MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE 18, you have to get in a certain position, reach climax and…"

Before Vegeta could say something to Krillin about being a smart ass Goku yelled, "STOP! I really don't want to hear about this." And he blushed deeply while he bowed his head. Vegeta just looked at Goku, remembered a certain incident, then busted out laughing.

"I don't get it. What's your problem?" Tien questioned.

"Are you attracted to my wife Goku? Because I see you're blushing. And to be frank, this is a little awkward and sort of intimidating." Krillin nervously said.

Vegeta continued to laugh and barely got out saying, "Oh, this baka didn't tell you what happened about four years ago."

"And I rather if you didn't say anything about it, Vegeta." Goku mumbled, clearly agitated.

"No, you can't just yell and blush when I mention my wife without giving some sort of explanation." Krilin said. He was not happy at all with the idea of Goku liking his wife.

"Kakarrot isn't attracted to that machine. As a matter of fact no Saiyan could be. They wouldn't last." Vegeta said still roaring with laughter.

"Shut up, Vegeta. It's not funny." Goku replied back.

"Do you want me to tell them baka, or should I?" Vegeta said, now coming out of his laughing fit.

Goku signed, took a deep breath, and then said, "Fine. But no one better laugh or interrupt until I finish telling what happened."

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Goku was tossing and turning in his bed at Capsule Corporation. He couldn't go to sleep and before he knew it, the sun started to rise._ Oh another sleepless night. I wonder how long I can keep this up. I can forget about it during the day but at night it always seem like I resort to dreaming about…_

Goku's thought was interrupted as he heard his door crack open. He had his head in the pillow and was lying on his stomach. He figured that the person would just leave the room if they saw him in that position. But no. Goku heard small familiar feet come to the side of the bed which he was lying on. Then he felt two familiar hands touch his bare shoulders, which were partially covered by the thin bed sheets.

_This can't be who I think it is!_

Goku immediately turned around from off his stomach and sat up to see if his thoughts were certain. There in front of him on the bed, sat Chi-Chi. She was dressed in a thin see-through lace gown. Her hair was down and it flowed to sculpt her beautiful ivory colored face. She was gazing into Goku eyes with such hunger and lust, when he tried to say something.

"Chi-Chi! You're back! I…"

Chi-Chi silenced him her index finger. And she slowly moved closer to Goku still gazing into his eyes, as she removed her finger. Then her lips slightly brushed upon his. She was going to do delicate kisses until Goku quickly took her face into his hands and pushed his lips against hers. Their kisses were slow at first, but soon Goku picked up the pace as he deepened each kiss and his passion grew. He removed his hands from Chi-Chi face to her waist, and he layed her down on the bed just so he could place his body on top of hers. Chi-Chi then let her tongue brush upon Goku's bottom lip. He returned the favor as his tongue went through her lips to lightly touch the top of her mouth and then their tongues battled. Goku then bit Chi-Chi's bottom lip before he started to lick and suck down her neck, as his hands moved up her waist and to her breast. Slowly he started to massage them and pinch her nipples through the gown. Chi-Chi let out a small moan, which made Goku kiss and suck down closer to breasts. He removed his hands only to rip off the nightgown with his teeth which exposed her bare breasts and hardened nipples. He then resumed moving his mouth down to her breasts. When he came upon them he sucked them and flicked his tongue back on forth on her nipples as if were ice cream, while his hand travelled down closer to her clit. Chi-Chi's moans grew louder as Goku continued to ferociously lick and suck her breasts while he pinched and massaged her clit.

"Goku…stop teasing me. Just put it in." Chi-Chi said huskily. Something was different about her voice. _Maybe she had a sore throat_, Goku thought.

His member hardened even more, and he didn't want to deny Chi-Chi's wish. Goku moved his lips back up to Chi-Chi's while one hand continued to caress her breast and the other removed his boxers. Once they were removed, Goku steadily kissed Chi-Chi's lips with passion as he spreaded her legs slightly. Then he thrusted his hardened member into Chi-Chi. He started off slow, but immediately went deep into Chi-Chi and she moaned loud, full of pleasure. Then his pace increased and his thrusts became firmer as Chi-Chi moans became more known and louder. And Goku was too absorbed to realize that he had transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 in the process. Goku thrusts went deeper and were faster. Chi-Chi's moans soon turned into screams full of ecstasy.

" GOKU! !

"CHI-CHI"

"I'M ABOUT TO…" Chi-Chi screamed.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Chi-Chi exploded and not in the way you think she did.

"WHAT THE ..… CHI-CHI!" Goku yelled. He felt like he was about to go into a panic attack. _What in the hell just happened? There are parts….metal parts…in the bed where I just was with Chi-Chi._

Then the door slammed open. "WHAT IN THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Bulma yelled but before she could get a response she saw a naked Goku lying in the bed with metal parts surrounding him.

Bulma was stunned by the scene and Goku was still too shocked to say anything. Then Vegeta walks in to stand beside Bulma who was near Goku's bed.

"What in the hell is…."

He stopped. Noticeed the scene before him. Then, busted out laughing.

"I TOLD YOU ONNA (Laughs) Any android (laughs) You build wouldn't….wouldn't… be. Okay hold on." Vegeta said as he stopped grasping his sides and motioned to Bulma, with one finger to hold on. He laughed for a good minute, bent over with his hands on his knees.

Then he calmed down, stood straight up and coolly said, "I told you onna, that any android you build wouldn't be able to handle a_ Saiyan_."

Goku finally realized what just happened and glared at Bulma.

~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~

Everyone laughed, except Goku who had a flushed appearance. Tien was grasping his sides as tears started to form in his eyes. Krillin laughed so hard, he fell while sitting in a chair. Piccolo was chuckling loudly. And Vegeta just smirked. _One down, three to go._ He thought.

"It's not that funny. I was mad at Bulma for the following two years." Goku said. Then Vegeta thought, _Time to start taking these bakas down_.

"None of you should be laughing." Vegeta simply said with no type of emotion displayed on his face. But they continued.

"You know Kakkarot's story further proves, how much of a weakling you are Krillin. Or you would've been had your wife explode, which doesn't seem that often since I hear she's always bitching and pushing you around."

Krillin shut up immediately and had a blank impression on his face. Tien and Piccolo laughed harder.

"And YOU!," Vegeta said while he looked directly at Tien.

"Me?" Tien asked pointing back to himself.

"You definitely shouldn't be laughing. Last time I checked you were on the border of being gay. All this time has passed and you just now thinking about fucking Launch. Yeah… you and that Pokemon must've been fucking each other if you can resist that open broad for many years."

Tien quickly shut up and frowned looking down at the floor. Piccolo still continued to softly chuckle.

"YEP, I'm on a motherfucking roll… And you Namek should be the last damned one to laugh. You DON'T have a dick or pussy. And with that being said, anyone would agree with me saying that YOU'RE a damn VIRGIN."

Piccolo ceased laughing and glowered heavily upon Vegeta. Then Vegeta chuckled.

"This is fucking ridiculous. The PRINCE of all Saiyans is surrounded by a moody bitch, a gay bitch, a bitch who can't make his bitch cum, and a got damned virgin."

"Language, much? And by the way, they say you are who you hang around, so what does that make you Veggie." Bulma said who just walked into the room with 18, Chiaotzu, and Marron following behind.

"The shitty and self-proclaimed bad bitch." Goku said. Vegeta stopped smirking.

"Outside. NOW, Kakarrot." Vegeta said standing up and raising his ki significantly before turning into a Super Saiyan.

"Sure… so I can beat your ass, and make you _my bitch_." Goku said as he stood up to follow Vegeta.

"But this is a party and I was about to tell you part 2 of my surprise." Bulma said. But it was too late, as she was talking Vegeta punched Goku right in his face for his earlier comment and they stormed out the room to continue fighting outside, leaving everyone in the room laughing, except Piccolo.

"I still don't get it." Piccolo stated as everyone stopped laughing to look at him questioningly.

"A normal human can handle a Saiyan, but something stronger, like an android, can't?" Piccolo said. Everyone in the room looked extremely baffled as they thought about what piccolo just said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No, No, NO! I TOLD YOU TO COOK THIS TYPE OF MEAT ON ITS TOP! DO YOU REMEMBER WHY?"

"I-I..I-I'm sorry, I-II can't"

"And YOU WONDER WHY I GET PISSED OFF! YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO ME" Chi-Chi yelled in the small chef's face. Well he actually wasn't small. He was a buff man who was about a foot taller than Chi-Chi. Nevertheless, he cowered before her. Then as it looked like this man was about to cry, Chi-Chi stepped back to address everyone in the room.

"CAN ONE OF YOU EXPLAIN TO THIS INCOMPETENT INDIVIDUAL WHY ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO COOK THIS TYPE OF MEAT ON ITS TOP?" Chi-Chi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"B-bbecause boss the juices will flow to the bottom, which when it's placed in the pan, is the top. And then when the customer starts eating the meat, it won't be dry." One of the other chefs in the kitchen said nervously.

"DRY?" Chi-Chi yelled back.

"Yy-yes. It won't be." Said the chef who had answered her, as he shrunk back.

"THAT'S RIGHT." Chi-Chi shouted. Then she turned to the chef she was yelling at before and got even closer to him

"YOU WILL GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER OR YOU'LL BE FIRED!" Chi-Chi yelled. Then she took a deep breath and turned away from the small chef.

She was starting to take of her apron that said Master chef as she called out, "Aye, Juju. Are you here yet?"

"Hai, boss." Said a young woman with short puff y black hair and a white apron as she moved near Chi-Chi.

"I'm about to go. I have to teach and help at the dojo today. I'm leaving you in charge and you are to close up, okay." Chi-Chi said as she handed her apron to a worker in the kitchen and motioned for him to go put it up.

"Hai, boss. But what do you what me to do about the order called in today?" Juju responded

"Oh just get Hanoko on it. He'll know what to do." Chi-Chi said as she took the scrunchie out her hair so it could flow to her shoulders. Chi-Chi proceeded to walk out the enormous kitchen with many workers into the place where her customers were being served. She stopped for a second to observe and admire her restaurant.

It was a classy family restaurant. It had dark, almost wooden-like porcelain ceramic tiles with chrome-crystal light chandeliers to make them glisten, while it added a radiant and beautiful glow to the room. The designs on the wall were elegant and had a creamy look and texture to it. There were tables spread about with some classically designed six channel booths with headrolls near them. It was even sort of a romantic place for couples. In all the booth areas there were flower designed lights that appeared as candles set upon the tables and there was even a elegant curtain for some booths, in which a couple may have wanted a little privacy. Right about now, Chi-Chi's restaurant was quite crowded. And as one person would come out it would seem like several people would walk in.

Chi-Chi smiled at the sight and then she remembered where she had to go. _No time to look at this. I have to get to the dojo. _Chi-Chi thought.

And with that she walked out the entrance of her restaurant waving goodbyes to the waiters and her customers. It took her less than 10 minutes to arrive there. Chi-Chi stopped and looked at the building before her. There was this enormous red bolded sign on it that said, Tagging. It was the most popular and best dojo owned by Arale, whom had started to business thanks to encouragement from Chi-Chi and Rai. After overlooking the building Chi-Chi proceeded into the dojo. As soon as she walked in she was immediately surrounded by several little kids.

"Morning, Chi san," they all said

"Hey little ones have you seen your sensai, Arale and the others?" Chi-Chi asked as she smiled at the children before her.

"No but they should be here in a few," answered one little boy.

"Well I better go get changed then. Meanwhile, you guys should warm-up," Chi Chi said.

"Hai, Chi san." They said as they moved to the mats to do their warm-ups.

Chi-Chi then went back to her own dressing room waving hey to the little children, teenagers, and the few adults she passed. Once she changed into her white and purple training suit, she examined herself in the mirror.

Once Chi-Chi saw _something_ unsettling after she recovered from the hospital, she wanted to completely conceal her identity and change her looks. Chi-Chi's hair was still silky and she had her short bang, but now her hair was full of loose curls and it came a little past her shoulders. She also had dark red, more like burgundy highlights in her hair. But that wasn't the only thing she changed. Chi-Chi wore contacts that made her usual black orbs, have a brown tint to them. Then Chi-Chi stopped dressing so conservatively. Often, she would wear blue jeans with a colorful blouse, like she did today. And she always had French tip nails. Chi-Chi possessed makeup, but she never wore it excessively. There were very few times when she actually put on lipstick, mascara, and a little eye shadow. And to top the entire transformation, Chi-Chi went by the name Chika, but people would often refer to her as just Chi.

To sum it all up, Chi-Chi was simply stunning. But, she wouldn't be where she was now if it hadn't been for Arale and Rai. They were the every bit helpful. In fact they always were helpful. Chi-Chi understood from the beginning, that Arale had always been sweet as a flower. Chi-Chi was never completely sure about Rai from the start, even when she had told him everything about her family. Until that one day which told her, he was one to trust…

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Chi-Chi was sitting on her violet colored canopy bed. She had just returned from the hospital, again. They wanted to do constant check up and tests on her. Overall, it was a draining process.

Next to Chi-Chi on the bed, Arale sat criss-crossed, wearing her usual attire.

"So someone told me a couple of jokes and I don't get it" Arale said frustrated.

"Oh ok. Just tell me it and maybe I can explain." Chi-Chi replied.

"Well, one was like what do you call a nun in a wheelchair?"

"Hmm.. handicapped?"

"No, virgin mobile." Arale replied with a confused look on her face. Chi-Chi covered her hand with her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Still, she slightly chuckled.

"Okay what's the other one?" Chi-Chi tried to ask calmly.

"Well the other one is how can you piss off a female archeologist?"

"Umm.. I don't know. How?"

"Give them a tampon and ask them what period it's from." Arale replied with an even more confused face.

Chi-Chi couldn't hold this one in. This joke plus Arale's face expression was hilarious. She started to laugh uncontrollably before she ended in coughs and grabbed her sides in pain. Arale became extremely worried.

"Are you okay?" Arale asked as she looked Chi-Chi over.

"Yeah. I just don't need to laugh so hard."

"No, you just need to take it easy." Rai replied as he just entered the room holding a white paper bag. "Arale, you have a phone call from the real estate agent about the building down on Willington Street."

"Really? Yay. I'll be back Chi." Arale said as she excitedly ran out the room. Rai then walked to the side of Chi-Chi's bed to place the white bag.

"I picked up your medication. You have to take it after every meal." Rai said as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing." Rai replied. Chi-Chi looked at him skeptically.

"I don't get it, not one bit."

"What?"

"Do you think I'm easy or something? Why are you being so nice to me?" Chi-Chi said almost too loudly. She didn't know if she should trust this dude. He was being just too nice.

"Why would you…, more like HOW could you think that about Arale and I?

"I don't think that about Arale because she's an innocent and naive individual, but you on the other hand.."

"I…You…I don't know how to say this." Rai stammered. Whether it was out of anger, disbelief, or apprehension; Chi-Chi couldn't tell.

"Just say it, because this nice guy routine is getting a little tired." Chi-Chi simply stated.

"OK STOP with that! I can't believe you think that about me. I'm honestly a nice guy! You can ask anyone around Penguin city, even Arale… It's just that," Rai stopped then sighed.

"What?" Chi-Chi said clearly irritated.

"Your feisty spirit and nature reminds me so much of my wife. But you're more like the best friend I never had and I refuse to let you die like my wife did. I just won't and can't have someone like you dying on me again. That's why I'm nice to you." Rai said sadly. Chi-Chi then remembered the conversation that she had had with him some time ago about his wife. She immediately felt guilty for treating him that way.

"I-II'm…"

"It's okay. You have every right to act like that. Just please know that I would never want to hurt you." Rai said as he got up from the bed and walked out of the room, leaving Chi-Chi by herself.

~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~

_They were always there_, Chi-Chi thought. _They __**had**__ desperately wanted to me contact my family, when I was bedridden and go back to them. I would always say No, knowing that if I went back to them, it probably wouldn't be long before I died and caused them even more pain, ruining __**their **__life even more. But who can blame Arale and Rai for changing their belief on whether I should go back to Goku. Especially since __**they witnessed**__, what I had seen __**after I left the hospital.**_

Chi-Chi was about to go into another flashback of the certain incident which had changed her and her friends' minds about going _home_. But, at that moment there was a soft knock on her door.

Chi-Chi got up from the dressing table and walked to the door to open it. When she did she could _only_ see Arale and Rai. Arale was dressed in her normal attire now, blue jeans with a white shirt that had red sleeves. And Rai had on a simple polo and baggy jeans.

Arale was the first one to greet Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi! We're here now." Arale excitedly said as she ran and hugged Chi-Chi. After she hugged her Chi-Chi looked at her questioningly.

Arale took a second to notice this before she said, "Oh. Yeah I thought that…I'll go do it now." Arale said as she walked out the room leaving Chi-Chi and Rai by themselves.

"Oh so, I don't get a hug?" Rai said trying to act like he was hurt.

Chi-Chi smiled and replied, "You were late."

"Awwww, and you missed me." Rai said as he embraced Chi-Chi who had tried to fight him off. He then closed his eyes to give her a long kiss on her forehead, while he still held her in his arms. Once he pulled back he started intently into Chi-Chi's eyes. Their stares were interrupted as Arale finally walked in the room and cleared her voice. Rai immediately let go and Chi-Chi moved a little to the side. Both were blushing, but not because they had been interrupted. It was because the little girl accompanying Arale had been watching. The little girl had long silky black hair full of Shirley temple curls that came close to her waist. She also was in her training orange gi pants and a white cotten camisole. Her black onyx eyes were full of fire when she looked up at Chi-Chi in a loving way.

"Okaasan," she said as she leaped into Chi-Chi arms.

"Emiko, I've been wondering where you were." Chi-Chi said as she tightly embraced the little girl. Chi-Chi then pulled back to look the precious girl in her eyes.

"Are you ready to train with mommy?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Hai, Okaasan. But I wanna get my present first." Emiko replied sweetly. Her voice was so sweet and soft. It was like every word of hers was encased in honey and brown sugar.

"Present from who sweetie?" Chi-Chi asked as she lowered Emiko down on the floor.

"Otousan." Emiko said as she then leaped into Rai's arms, who held her in another tight embrace.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: I know, I know. It appears like I'm torturing you guys because I'm not being specific enough and I keep leaving this big gap open for your own interpretation. Okay, you know Chi-Chi had a baby girl, but you don't know her age. And then she called Rai, Otousan. Hmmmm.. What happened? And to make this even more unbearable, I didn't even tell you if Emiko was the same child that Chi-Chi had been pregnant with. More importantly, how did Chi-Chi survive? And what about Bulma's part 2 of her surprise? And what did Chi-Chi, Arale, and Rai see to make them all agree _after Chi-Chi left the hospital_ that she shouldn't return to Goku? I feel so bad for doing this to you guys, but for some reason I can't help it. I know that in the next chapter, I promise that I will answer over half of these questions.

Btw if you want a hint on the entire Emiko ordeal, look up the meaning to her name. It's a Japanese female name.

Gue22: I understand what you're saying about Chi-Chi, but you have to keep reading to see why Chi-Chi was gone for so long. There is another, more complex, reason.


	9. Lasting Memories

Love Lost… And found?

**a/n: **Thank everyone for your reviews! I honestly appreciate it. Btw this chapter wasn't meant to be this long. I have no idea what came over me, when I typed this. Also, get ready for most of your questions to be answered….

**I DO NOT own Dragonball/z/gt**. If I did, Gohan wouldn't have said those lame lines when he was the Great Saiyaman.

Anyway, here goes the next chapter…

**Chapter 9: Lasting Memories**

She had this calm look on her face as she bowed to her opponent. After she bowed, she got into her fighting stance. Her eyes were intense and full of passion as she wore a brilliant smirk on her face. Her opponent was a teenage boy, about 10 feet away from her. He had well cut blond hair, a small goatee, and he looked like he was 17. And to top it all, he was extremely cocky, and oblivious to the fact that this little girl had no weaknesses in her fighting form. And he definitely didn't recognize that her power was rising as each second passed by.

The boy immediately tried to do a flying kick at the little girl. Just as it looked like he was about to land the hit, the girl disappeared before him. _What the f.._

The boy didn't have time to finish thinking. His thought was interrupted as he felt a painful back blow from the little girl, who had somehow gotten behind him. The back blow she dealt, looked simple and harmless, but it still had enough power in it to send the teenage boy flying off the blue mat into the wall on the opposite side of the dojo.

"WOOOOOOO! THAT'S THE WAY TO GO EMIKO!" Chi-Chi yelled with her hands on the sides of her mouth, as her daughter straightened up and flashed _the_ trademark smile at her. She then straightened her side ponytail of Shirley temple curls before responding.

"Arigatō, Okaasan. It was almost too easy." Emiko said before she turned to a group of students who just watched her fight.

"Who's next?" Emiko asked. Everyone stepped back and away from her as she stood there with a baffled look upon her face. "What! Come on don't be scared. Let's spar!" Emiko cheerfully said as she neared the group of students who didn't know they were being cornered.

"I want to tag with you Emiko." Arale said. She had been standing next to Chi-Chi watching and admiring the young spirited fighter. That got Emiko's attention. She stopped cornering the group of students and returned to the mat.

"Okay, but I won't go easy on you." Emiko said as she got into her fighting stance and wore the same look as she had earlier.

"That's good because neither will I." Arale said as she mimicked Emiko and got into her fighting stance. Then they started to spar.

"She really is something wonderful, isn't she? And to think the doctors wanted you to get an abortion." Rai said to Chi-Chi as he now stood right beside her. He had also been observing Emiko.

"Yeah, she really is… She's just like her father." Chi-Chi said sadly. Emiko looked like an adorable and cuter version as Chi-chi when she was a child, but still in almost too many ways was Emiko like Goku.

"You know I still can't believe that you threw EVERYTHING at that doctor when he asked you if you wanted an abortion." Rai said, trying to change the subject.

"Well, HE had it coming. You don't ask someone who's already a MOTHER, to kill their unborn child. I'd rather take the chance and die, than let that happen."

"But come on, you didn't have to curse him out, throw the cardiac monitor, and chase him around the hospital with a broom the janitor foolishly left behind."

"Like, I said he had it coming." Chi-Chi said through a smile that had appeared on her face. After a couple of seconds, Chi-Chi realized something.

"OH..YOU'RE SO good." Chi-Chi said.

"What?" Rai replied as innocently as he possibly could.

"I know what you just did and I appreciate it." Chi-Chi said as she hugged Rai.

"No, problem." Rai said as he squeezed her then let go, so that he could lean his head to the side onto hers and so that only his right arm was around Chi-Chi's shoulder. They then watched as Emiko and Arale fought equally. But, Chi-Chi, Rai, and even Arale knew that Emiko was holding back significantly. She didn't want to embarrass the sensai in front of her pupils.

And despite Rai's efforts, Chi-Chi couldn't help thinking about **him**. _How could he? I thought_… Then Chi-Chi couldn't help but to recall everything surrounding that incident. It had made Arale and Rai change their opinions on her going back. More importantly, it was at that time that she finally decided, she would never be able to return '_**home**_.'

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Chi-Chi had a difficult time trying to get through her pregnancy. She had decided she wouldn't have an abortion, but it was also way too risky for her to live through a full pregnancy. It was possible for her to remove the baby early, and have it survive. The doctors wanted and begged Chi-Chi to do this. However, Chi-Chi's stubborn self kept going against doctors' orders and insisted on staying pregnant until her baby was ready to come out.

Then one day the abdominal pain she felt from the cyst became too great. It felt like someone was constantly stabbing her with a knife. Arale and Rai had had enough at this point and decided it was time for her to get surgery. It wouldn't kill her baby since she was almost 7 months into her pregnancy. Once the doctors did the C-section, they had to immediately work on Chi-Chi. While they took out the cyst, which was now 5 inches long, Rai had tended to the little premature baby girl in the neonatal section of the hospital.

After Chi-Chi had the cyst removed, the doctors had to take out the right ovary. They had wanted to completely take out Chi-Chi's uterus, but Chi-Chi in her worse state and condition still said no. In the following months, Chi-Chi had chemotherapy and she barely managed to take care of her little baby girl. She wouldn't have been able to do it if it hadn't been for Arale and Rai. Rai treated this girl just like she was his. Also, he had made Chi-Chi and her baby move in with him just so he could take even more care of them both, since Arale was busy trying to manage and get her dojo up and running.

However, despite his efforts, Chi-Chi's condition worsened. Soon, the doctors, even Rai, were starting to think that she wasn't going to survive. Until, Emiko was 7 months old. It was one of the few days that Chi-Chi was able to at least hold her baby. Emiko was giggling at the funny faces Chi-Chi was making. Then she stared into Chi-Chi's eyes in a loving way and said her first word, Okaasan. After that day, Chi-Chi started to make a remarkable recovery. Soon, she was more active and taking more care of her baby. When Emiko was almost one year old, the doctors were able to confirm that Chi-Chi was finally free of cancer.

Emiko was walking already when she turned one. Rai and Chi-Chi decided to throw her a birthday party. They invited every little kid in Penguin city. They were definitely spoiling her. Chi-Chi bought her the cutest dresses and Rai bought her every toy possible. Chi-Chi even made the biggest sheet cake anyone had ever seen in Penguin city. When it was time to sing happy birthday and Rai had brought it out, Emiko desperately tried to blow out the candle on her birthday cake. She was having trouble and her little face turned into a frown because she couldn't put the fire out. She even had her little lip poked out and her two arms crossed. Then after another failed attempt, little Emiko got so upset that she slammed her fist on the cake, splattering it everywhere. On the walls, floor, Arale, Rai, Chi-Chi, and the other little kids. Everyone chuckled, while Chi-Chi smiled. It reminded her of to think about her son's birthday party before the Cell games. Throughout everything Chi-Chi couldn't help but to think about them and him. She desired to hear his voice.

_Maybe I misunderstood what I heard him say. Maybe he still cares about me. But I won't know until I go back. I'm kind of scared though. What if he forgot about me? But, what about his child? I shouldn't keep her away from him, especially when she has his fighting spirit. Just look what she did to the cake!_ Chi-Chi thought as she cleaned herself up and watched Rai take a small rag to clean Emiko up. He then picked her up to go stand next to Chi-Chi, who was leaning on the wall.

"What are you thinking about?" He said.

"You know who. I can't help it. Now that I've recovered I think that Emiko needs to see him and her brothers."

"Yeah. You're absolutely right. We were waiting for you to say something like this. We can leave tonight after the party." Rai said as he played with Emiko in his arms.

"We sure can. Plus I can't wait to see Goku again. It's been YEARS!" Arale said as she neared the group. She still had cake over her face and in her hair. Chi-Chi smiled.

"Yeah after this party, WE, as in Emiko and I, can leave." Chi-Chi said.

"YOU'RE not going without US." Arale said, putting the same amount of emphasis on her words as Chi-Chi had.

"Yeah, it's going to be night time when you leave and you shouldn't travel by yourself. You remember what happened last time." Rai said. Chi-Chi just squinted at the memory.

"Okay, you guys can come." Chi-Chi said reluctantly.

"Alright, with that settled, LET'S PARTY! (Arale takes Emiko from Rai and spins her around) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO EMIKO SHE'S A ONE YEAR OLD, WHO CAN GO, GO,GO" Arale shouted. Emiko did a baby giggle and everyone at the party just smiled. Then Chi-Chi turned the music up.

After the party ended, Arale and Rai cleaned up, while Emiko slept and Chi-Chi packed. Chi-Chi was almost finished until she remembered that she had forgotten to pack Emiko's baby pink dress. Chi-Chi walked to Emiko's room, but she came to an abrupt halt. There was someone, a short chubby individual wearing a pointy hat and standing on some kind of shiny ball, who was also leaning over Emiko's crib. Chi-Chi panicked and became furious. She immediately tackled this stranger in Emiko's room, knocking them off the ball. The short person tried to fight Chi-Chi off, but Chi-Chi's hits were hard and quick. The stranger soon fell to the floor. Chi-Chi was pinning her down with her hands around this stranger's neck.

"Gemppph, offmfmm." The stranger mumbled.

"What," Chi-Chi said exasperated while she tried to choke this stranger. At that someone turned on the light in the room. It was Arale and Rai.

"What's going on? We heard fighting." Rai stated. Chi-Chi didn't respond she just looked down to discover she was on top of no other than, Baba.

Chi-Chi immediately removed her hands from Baba's neck and stood up.

"I'm so sorry Baba. But WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? You can't just sneak into my baby's room with the lights off and not expect me to attack you." Chi-Chi yelled. Arale and Rai had calmed down. They remembered the stories Chi-Chi had told them about Baba.

"Well hi to you to." Baba simply stated as she brushed herself off and went to climb back on her floating crystal ball. Chi-Chi sighed.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Baba asked, looking at Arale and Rai.

"Why are you here?" Chi-Chi replied.

"Don't answer a question with a question child."

"I'm NOT a child. I'm a GROWN woman. You answer my question and then MAYBE I'll answer yours."

"Ummm….No. I'll just take a guess and say that this is Arale and Rai. Hi I'm Baba. I'm sure you heard of me." Baba said as she smiled and floated near them.

"YOU…" Chi-Chi said as she angrily tried to attack Baba but Arale and Rai held her back.

"No need to get upset, child. I'll answer your question. I heard it was this little girl's birthday today. What's her name again?"

"Emiko." Chi-Chi responded as she calmed down and her friends released their grip on her.

"Why did you name her that?" Baba asked.

"Her name means, beautiful blessed child. She's a gift from Kami, that had barely survived."

"Oh, that's nice. Anyway, I gave her a pink garnet necklace for her birthday. It's exactly like the one you're wearing now, minus the color." Baba said nonchalantly.

"Thank you?" Chi-Chi said hesitantly.

"You're welcome. But I have another question for you."

"What?"

"What's with the bags? I saw you packing. I thought everything was going good for you here."

"It is. I just miss my family, I haven't talked or seen them in ages. And I want to go home"

"Oh, ok…Do you want to see what they're up to right now before you go home? You said yourself that you haven't seen them in ages."

"Sure!" Chi-Chi said excitedly as she got closer to Baba.

"They have to leave the room though. I don't let many people look into my crystal ball." Baba said as she pushed Arale and Rai out the door, just to close it in their face.

"Umm. Okay. Let's have a look" Chi-Chi said as she went to stand beside Baba to look into the ball. Baba mumbled a couple of gibberish, before she said, "Let us see Son Goku."

The image in the ball was blurry and the voices were unclear, but soon Chi-Chi could see her family in the den of Capsule Corporation. They looked like they were having another party. There was music playing and everyone was there, except her.

"It's been a little over a year, since **it** happened. Let's make a toast!" Goku said as he held a glass up into the air.

"I'll start off." Yamacha said.

"This has been the best time for the son family since **it** happened. They have been living in complete bliss, at the Capsule Corporation. No one has EVER seen them this happy, before." Yamacha said.

"Oh, I have something to add!" Krillin said.

"My buddy Goku can train more, he can live more. Him and his boys aren't being held back by anything." Krillin continued.

"Even I can say that these Bakas are better off, since **it** happened." Vegeta said.

"You're right, Veggie-kun." Bulma said.

"You're all right. I never felt better, I never trained better, I've never been better since Chi-Chi left a little over a year ago." Goku said happily.

"And we can see that Chi-Chi isn't coming back. She won't force me to study. I can have the best life ever!" Gohan cheerfully added.

"You have the right mind set son. You need to know that all women are good for is cooking, cleaning, and bearing sons, NO FEMALES." Goku said.

"What if Chi-Chi would've had a girl?" little Goten said.

"What do you think? I would've left her to cook and clean. Then I'll probably marry her off to someone or something. Remember women aren't good for much." Goku said as he knelt down to a smiling Goten.

"HEY, What about android 18 or ME?" Bulma said.

"Oh 18 is an android, not really a human so she's an exception. You're also an exception since you're extremely smart. And Chi-Chi, well, let's just say she's an idiot. As I was, when I married her." Goku said.

"I'll drink to that!" Piccolo said.

"I will too!" Tien added.

"Yes, let's finally drink to Chi-Chi's departure over a year ago. We have moved on to Capsule Corporation and abandoned what we pathetically called home. It's now dusty and full of rats. Anyways, let's pray to Kami that she never comes back!" Goku said as he drunk his glass full of wine. Everyone else followed his suit, except Gohan, Trunks, and Goten. They drank apple juice.

The image in the crystal ball became blurry and the voices became unnoticeable again, until nothing was there. Chi-Chi was left starring at it. She had no type of emotion on her face.

"I guess that, I should be going right now." Baba said trying to sound sad and embarrassed. Chi-Chi just nodded and opened the door for Baba to float out. Arale and Rai were standing outside the door and allowed Baba to pass them. _I hate doing this to Chi-Chi, but she CAN'T go back now. _Baba thought as she disappeared into thin air.

"Chi-Chi are you okay? We kind of heard everything and.." Rai started. But he was cut off when Chi-Chi raised her hand to silence him. After a minute of everyone standing there in complete silence, Arale spoke up.

"I eat fish." Arale said. Chi-Chi looked at her questioningly.

"What?" Rai asked Arale, while he looked at her with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Isn't that what people say when things don't seem right." Arale said.

"The term is, something seems fishy. But what do you mean?" Rai asked.

"I may have not known Goku that long, but I know that he is the nicest guy who always liked to help people. He wouldn't have been rude like that or said such, especially about females." Arale said. Chi-Chi pondered on what Arale said. _She's naïve, yet she feels like something doesn't seem right. I can't say I blame her._ Chi-Chi thought. Before she could respond to Arale, Rai spoke up.

"Maybe we should go to your house and check things out. Plus if things are how they seem I want to see you go off on Goku. He needs someone to do it to him, before I do." Rai said as he turned to look at Chi-Chi. He knew Chi-Chi would respond to him. He wanted her to at least say something.

"You know you couldn't beat him." Chi-Chi finally said.

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to try." Rai said.

"In this case it would." Arale said as she smiled. Rai just narrowed his eyes at her before everyone chuckled.

"Alright, it's settled we'll go. We're just going to leave in the morning, instead of tonight." Chi-Chi said without any emotion as she hurriedly walked from the Emiko's doorway to her room.

The next day, before the sun rose, Chi-Chi, Rai, Arale, and baby Emiko got into the ice blue convertible hover car and drove Chi-Chi home. They stopped 5 times along the way to get gas and eat. Therefore, it was almost afternoon when they had reached the mountain path to Chi-Chi's house.

Once Chi-Chi's house near the bushy tree came into view, Chi-Chi ordered Rai to stop driving. Chi-Chi slowly got out the car with Emiko asleep in her arms. She cautiously walked up to the front door and slowly touched it with her hand. Then she moved her hand over to the front doorknob to open it. When Chi-Chi did, she noticed that it was completely dark in the house. It was like no one was here. She searched for the light switch, until someone else cut it on. It was Arale. And Rai was standing at the door scanning the entire room.

"GOHAN, GOTEN, GOKU, ARE YOU HERE!" Chi-Chi shouted, making Emiko stir in arms. She almost woke up, instead she did a little baby yawn and went back to sleep. Chi-Chi tried calling out again but she got no response.

"What's this?" Rai said as he picked up the letters on the floor. They had a To address, but it never said whom they were from. Chi-Chi walked to him and took the letters out his hand.

"I can tell from the envelopes that they're the cards I sent for their birthdays, when I was sick. I thought they would recognize my handwriting so I never put my name on them. Plus I was thinking that if I put my name on it they would throw them away. I never thought they just wouldn't open them." Chi-Chi said sadly as she threw the letters into a nearby trashcan, which was entirely full. It was at that sight that Chi-Chi thought to observe the entire house. There obviously had been remodeling of the kitchen and dining room, but everything was still dusty. There were cobwebs, spiders and multiple other critters about. Chi-Chi finally had acknowledged that this house, her home, had been abandoned. _It's just like he said it would be in the crystal ball. If that's true, then the other things he said, must be how he truly feels. _Chi-Chi thought

There was complete silence as Arale and Rai were thinking the same thing. Then Rai spoke up.

"We could go to this Capsule Corporation place. Maybe they're there." Rai said.

"Yeah, we could go and see them. Then you would be able to yell at Goku. He definitely deserves it." Arale said as she folded her arms. Chi-Chi said nothing. She just hugged Emiko closely and walked out the door. Arale and Rai followed her back to the hover car. Before, she got in it Chi-Chi spoke.

"No, that's ok.." Chi-Chi said as her voice broke. She was definitely trying to hold everything in. In response to her, Arale and Rai immediately ran to put their arms around Chi-Chi and Emiko.

"I never actually thought that they would be better off without me. I thought I would be able to come back. I didn't want to leave them." Chi-Chi whimpered as tears started to build in her eyes.

"I thought I could teach them a lesson and stay gone for a couple of weeks, but I got sick and I couldn't. Then when I finally got better and tried to come back, they've already moved on and forgotten about me!" Chi-Chi sobbed as the tears were close to falling out her eyes.

"I could've been dead and none of them cared. NOT even my own sons, who I thought loved me more than anything. Gohan and Goten didn't even call me their mother. They called me by my first name without saying san at the end! Am I truly worthless? Do I not deserve anything or anyone?" Chi-Chi cried. Tears were now pouring down her face like a waterfall. The emotions and feelings she had kept bottled inside since she looked into Baba's crystal ball were coming out at this moment.

"You deserve much better than that." Rai said trying to assure her.

"What do I do now? I never planned on living without them." Chi-Chi cried even louder, now waking up Emiko in her arms. Arale took the baby from Chi-Chi, so she could soothe her and Rai could calm Chi-Chi down. Rai then put both of his arms around Chi-Chi and hugged her to his body. She buried her face into his chest, as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Food?" Arale mouthed as she looked at Rai in the eyes and cooed the baby. Rai smiled. As her sobs started to become silent, Rai pulled Chi-Chi back to stare into her black orbs.

"Chi-Chi, I know you're a wonderful Chef. I tasted every cuisine in Penguin City and it can never compare to yours. Your food is better than anything a five star chef can cook. Why don't you start your own restaurant? Arale and I can make an investment. But if you don't want us to help with money, then you can use the money the Ox-King gave you some time ago to get it started." Rai said cheerfully.

"I-II don't know." Chi-Chi stammered as tearing still streamed down her face.

"Come on! It's either that or I'm going to start my own restaurant by myself, with my own recipes." Rai teased.

"OH NO! Never that. I'll do it." Chi-Chi said confidently and quickly. She then embraced Arale and Rai, as to thank them. All of them entered the hover car and drove off back to what Chi-Chi would now call home, Penguin City.

_They won't have to worry about seeing or hearing from me and Emiko ever again. _Chi-Chi thought as she rode away with tears steady flowing.

~~~Chi-Chi's part of the FLASHBACK ENDS~~~

They were completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. If Chi-Chi hadn't been consumed with her own emotions, she would've encountered the same Ki that she did the night before.

_YES! I was wondering when they would leave. If they would've stayed here for another thirty minutes, they would have ran into Goku and his sons. It would've been disastrous…. It's really something though. Despite the fact that they live at Capsule Corporation, those three come here almost every evening to train or straighten up the place. They'll certainly be in for a surprise when they find out how dirty the place is right now. And those letters! They'll be ready to kill when they realized that someone has touched them, and placed them into the trash can._

The mysterious individual sighed._ Looks like I have to get everything back to normal before they arrive. And I can't help but to feel even more ashamed for what I did to Chi-Chi, but she can't know. Everyone's destiny has to be fulfilled and it won't be if Chi-Chi comes back home now. _Baba thought as she quickly went into the house to get everything back to normal. She mumbled some chants before the house appeared beautiful and spotless. And the letters that were in the trashcan and 'unopened,' were now back to their rightful place, which was in heart shaped picture frames on the wall.

~~~FLASHBACK COMPLETELY ENDS~~~

Chi-Chi watched with Rai's arm around her shoulder as Emiko "fell" on the mat.

"Oh, I give up. You win sensai." Emiko said as she faked being exhausted.

"Yeah, I win." Arale said as she offered a hand to lift Emiko up. She took it. Then they both walked over to where Chi-Chi and Rai were standing, while the other students took places on the mat to battle each other.

"You were fantastic, Emiko." Chi-Chi said.

"Arigatō, Okaasan. So…When will me and you spar a little? I have to show you this new technique I learned all by myself." Emiko said eagerly.

"I wish I could right now, but we have to go home so you can get ready for a slumber party." Chi-Chi responded.

"Ugghhhh. Come on. I want to spar." Emiko pleaded.

"But you promised Aiko, _your friend_, that you would go." Chi-Chi replied.

"I know, but all they do is talk about boys at these slumber parties. I'm know I'm getting older, but I really don't want to hear about kiss this and kissy kissy that." Emiko said with a disgusted face.

"Wow, is that what little girls talk about at slumber parties?" Rai asked.

"No, they also debate about where babies come from and things that go bump in the night. I have no idea what they mean, because I never hear that in our house." Emiko said. Chi-Chi and Rai slightly blushed as he slowly removed his arm from her shoulder.

"Now, I'm questioning whether or not she should go to this slumber party." Chi-Chi whispered into Rai's ear.

"I've been trying to tell you I shouldn't!" Emiko said, which startled Chi-Chi and Rai. The little girl had a wonderful sense of hearing.

"You should go. They're throwing it for you, since you wo…"Arale tried to say but Chi-Chi covered her mouth and Rai shook his head.

"What? Does it have something to do with my early birthday present?" Emiko said excitedly. She had a feeling what they were getting her for her birthday.

Arale didn't respond, even though Chi-Chi removed her hands from her mouth. Chi-Chi and Rai looked at each other then at Rai. They were about to say something until, Emiko ran and hugged Rai.

"Pleeeassssseeee, Otousan. Can I have my present now?" Emiko pleaded as she looked up to Rai. He was about to ruin the surprise until Chi-Chi said, "You have to wait until we go home."

"Awww, mannnn." Emiko said as she did a baby pout and released her father. _Her father_. Emiko knew, since Chi-Chi told her almost a year ago that Rai wasn't her real father. Nevertheless, she loved him like he was. Plus after what Arale slipped up and told her, Emiko didn't want to meet _that man_ or his children who insulted her mother on several occasions.

"Let's go home now, and get your early birthday gift." Rai said as he grabbed Emiko's hand.

"Yeah, we should go right about now. The sun is about to set. See you later Arale." Chi-Chi said as she hugged her and took Emiko's free hand. Then Rai, Chi-Chi, and Emiko waved goodbye as they walked home.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: I hope that answers your questions now Gue22. Chi-Chi really didn't plan on staying gone for 7 years. She even sent them birthday cards when she was bedridden. But what do you expect, when you see your husband AND CHILDREN (even baby Goten) disrespect you like that. Then she didn't want to believe, refused to believe it, until she went to the house and saw that it was abandoned like Goku said it was. If he told the truth about that, how can she not believe the other things he said? And she definitely wouldn't leave her baby girl there, when she heard what Goku said about females. Plus if they were living better, who would Chi-Chi be to mess with their happiness. She loves them enough, to sacrifice her own.

Btw the next chapter is entitled, Surprise, Surprise. I will have that up before the end of today.


	10. Surprise, Surprise!

Love Lost… And found?

**a/n: **Two seemingly long chapters posted in one day, I've surprised myself. Consider this as present to you all, especially those who review. Merry Christmas.

**I DO NOT own Dragonball/z/gt**. If I did, Videl would've never cut her hair.

**Chapter 10: Surprise, Surprise!**

Goku and Vegeta fell on the chairs in the den, where everyone else was waiting. They were completely exhausted. After 2 ½ hours of nonstop fighting who wouldn't be.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW VEGGIE-KUN!" Bulma yelled.

"ONNA, DON'T start now. And DON'T call me that." Vegeta said exasperated.

"You didn't have a problem with that last night." Bulma said as she did the famous smirk. She definitely been hanging around Vegeta way too long.

"Ewww, mama. I don't want to hear about that now. I already hear enough of it at night." Trunks complained. He had just walked into the room with Goten following behind him. They sat down beside Gohan, who's 'studying session' had ended early with Videl.

"What are you talking about?" Goten asked innocently.

"Well it something parents do at night that involves..."

"Child, if you don't shut your mouth, I swear I'm gonna." Vegeta started.

"What, Vegeta? What are you going to do because spanking is not your speciality." Bulma said, cutting him off.

"I'm going to have to agree with Vegeta on this one." Goku said.

"What?" Bulma questioned giving Goku an evil glare.

"I REALLY don't want to hear about sex right now." Goku said.

"Neither do I." Piccolo stated.

"That's because you aren't getting any, virgin." Vegeta said.

"You know what, LET'S GO Vegeta!" Piccolo said as he stood to power up.

"Namek, sit the fuck down. Even in my exhausted state, you wouldn't stand a chance against THE PRINCE …"

"OF ALL SAIYANS" Everyone else said, interrupting Vegeta.

"Well, it's good that I got the message to some of you bakas. I get tired of repeating myself to thick-headed imbeciles." Vegeta spat.

"Can't we all just get along? We're all friends here!" Krillin said.

"Do. You. Want. ME. To beat your midget ass along with that fucking Namek? I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING FRIEND! I NEVER WILL BE! I DON'T LIKE YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING STUPID ASS VERMIN SHIT! Vegeta shouted.

"Veggie-kun, stop with the language. You can try to put on your silly façade, but we know you care for ALL of us." Bulma simply stated.

"ONNA.." Vegeta shouted, but he was interrupted as Bulma stuffed a piece of cake into his mouth, that Mrs. Breifs had conveniently brought in at the moment. Goku eyed the rest of the cakes that Mrs. Briefs had brought in on the cart, and attacked it.

"Chew, Veggie-kun, and calm down. Because if you don't I will dismantle the gravity room and you will never have your midnight dessert again." Bulma said in Vegeta's face.

"Yeah he better calm down, before I take it to his ass! Krillin is not that short" Android 18 said.

"Yeah!" Krillin said.

"HE ISN'T VERMIN SHIT."

"Yeah!"

"AND, no one can curse or demean him except me!"

"Yeah!...Wait a minute." Krillin said, but everyone laughed. Piccolo managed to calm and sit down also.

"Since Vegeta is being bad, can I have his midnight dessert?" Goten asked. Everyone laughed harder, except Trunks, Marron, and Chiaotzu. They had the same puzzled expression on their face.

"That's something you have to wait for until you get a certain age, ain't that right Gohan." Goku said swallowing an entire cake while he slyly eyed Gohan.

"Yeah…Wait, no..I mean what are you getting at Otousan?" Gohan asked.

"You know what. You definitely know what." Goku said as he grinned. Then he chopped down on the chocolate cake in his hand.

"Okay, I don't get it! What's with you adults? What is sex? What's a virgin? And why CAN'T I really have some of this midnight dessert Bulma has?" Goten asked frustrated.

"That's because you act too much like a baby." Trunks said.

"I DO NOT!" Goten retorted.

"Do TOO!" Trunks replied.

"Well, I bet you can't get any." Goten said.

"Wanna bet?" Trunks replied. He then looked over to his mom and said, "Ma, can I get some of that midnight dessert."

Bulma heavily blushed. And Vegeta went into a coughing fit.

"See you can't have any either, Trunks! Can someone in this room please answer my questions?" Goten said as he turned his attention from Trunks to everyone else in the room. They were either blushing, looking embarrassed, or shaking their head at him. Goku decided to be the brave one after he swallowed one more cake.

"How do I say this Goten? Sex is what parents do in their private time. A virgin is someone who hasn't done something. And YOU DEFINITELY do NOT want some of Bulma's dry and smelly midnight dessert." Goku said.

"ARE YOU INSULTING MY MATE, KAKARROT!" Vegeta yelled standing up with his fits balled up at his sides.

"Hey, I'm just telling the _truth_ to LITTLE children." Goku said trying to get Vegeta to understand his intentions.

"You know what. FUCK BEING TIRED. OUTSIDE. NOW. KAKARROT!" Vegeta said before he transformed into a Super Saiyan again.

"Not this again. Vegeta sit down and stop being such a hot head." Goku replied calmly. He had purposely lost to Vegeta in the earlier spar, because he was hungry. And he really did not feel like fighting him again. Goku just took one more cake off the now small pile of deserts on the cart.

"The same thing still applies Veggie-kun and I still have to tell everyone part 2 of my surprise." Bulma replied as she slightly glared at Vegeta.

He just scoffed, powered down and calmly said, "After this, we spar again, Kakarrot. NO one disrespects my mate and gets away with it."

"Sure." Goku coolly replied as he took the biggest piece of red velvet cake from the pile and swallowed it whole.

"Yeah, can we get on with this? I've been eager to know about this surprise you have for Goku and his sons." Tien said.

"Yeah, tell us already." Android 18 said as she passed Marron to Krillin in the seat next to her.

"Okay. Don't go getting your panties all in a bunch." Bulma said

"What are panties?" Goten asked. Everyone in the room thumped their forehead.

"Do you have to ask about everything that comes to your mind? Just go with the flow Goten." Trunks said.

"Well, tell me what they are Trunks."

"They are… well.. something… that you can buy in a bunch. And that's all you need to know." Trunks said. Everyone else in the room fell over anime style; except Goten, Marron, and Chiaotzu. They were puzzled again.

"Anyways, continue Bulma." Krillin said.

"Oh yeah. First I have to give him this." Bulma said as she reached into the pocket of the jacket she was wearing, to pull out a big envelope. She then passed it to Goku who had this curious look on his face. He stopped eating cake so he could open the envelope. While he tried to open it, Bulma talked.

"As much as you tried to hide it, I know that you still feel for a certain someone. And to take your mind off of it, even if it's for a week.. I want to do that." Bulma stated. Goku then pulled out a bunch of tickets and papers. On one of the papers, there was a confirmed reservation for a hotel on some kind of island.

"What's this for?" Goku asked.

"Well after you defeated Piccolo and destroyed the place it took some time for the ring and everything else to be built. Plus people were too terrified to continue it for years. But now it has been decided to have the World Martial Arts Tournament again. And I know how you always loved that when you were little, so…" Bulma tried to say, but before she could finish Goku had grabbed and hugged her.

"THANK YOU BULMA, I Can't BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT THIS!" Goku said as he hugged her even tightly.

"Ok..Goku.. you're.."

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah you better be sorry. One more second of hugging my mate and I would have to beat your ass." Vegeta said.

"You would like that wouldn't you Vegeta?" Tien questioned as he grinned. He wanted to get Vegeta back for the earlier comment on his sexuality.

"Shut the fuck up, you three-eyed bitch. Who gave you the…" Vegeta tried to say but Bulma had stuffed another piece of cake into his mouth.

"So are you going to it?" Bulma asked, turning to Goku.

"Of course I will! Me and my boys will compete in it. We'll be training for the next couple of days. And it would be fun to see how many other fighters show up!"

"Yeah and I can enter as the Great Saiyaman!" Gohan said.

"Lame." Trunks whispered.

"You were going to enter anyway, since I heard you and Videl talking about it." Goten said smugly.

"Shut up Goten." Gohan said as he blushed and stuck his tongue out at him.

"And I can go too. I can't let the Son family only compete. It would be unfair." Piccolo stated.

"It's good that we're all fighting for sport, even though this paper says the top prize is 1 million dollars" Goku said while he looked over the paper.

"Oh, we're definitely going too, Krillin." Android 18 immediately said.

"What about Marron?" Krillin asked.

"She's going with us. I'm not going to leave her with Master Roshi." Android 18 replied.

"Master Roshi and Oolong probably will come anyway." Krillin said.

"And if Kakarrot is going, you can count us in as well. I just DESIRE to humiliate him publically." Vegeta said after he had finally swallowed his mouth full of cake.

"Alright, then it's settled. We'll all go to the martial arts Tournament in a week and a half." Goku said happily.

"We can't. Settling down, remember." Tien said. Goku looked a little bit disappointed from this.

"What about Yamacha? Can he come Goku?" Chiaotzu asked, as if Yamacha's presence would make up for their absence.

"…Sure, why not? We're cool now." Goku hesitantly said at first. Then he thought, _What the heck? He is my friend again, after 5 years of begging nonstop for me to forgive him._

"Now, that that's all settled and Goku is finally smiling, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Bulma shouted as she turned the background music up and requested Gohan to help her bring in the food from the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chi-Chi, Rai, and Emiko walked into their house. It was a nice comfortable 3 story house with 5 bedrooms, 6 baths, two dens, a living room, a study room, a office, a basement full of furniture, and a game room for Emiko. It appeared as any house in the neighborhood, but inside it looked like it was a castle. Once they entered their house, Emiko quickly ran to pack her things. The faster she packed her clothes for the slumber party, the faster she can receive her present.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi just stood at the door, holding the jacket she had taken off, to reveal her flower patterned blouse, which was more like a baby doll top. She was lost in thought, thinking about if she really should let Emiko go to the slumber party, when Rai took her coat and hung it up on the coat rack behind the door.

"I should go get that box for Emiko, she'll be down here soon." Chi-Chi said as Rai took her coat.

"I'll go get it. You can relax." Rai replied.

"O-k. Just make it fast though, I have a feeling that…"

Before Chi-Chi could finish talking, Emiko stood there with her small duffle bag, doing _the _cheesy grin.

"I've packed. Can I have my early birthday present now? Emiko asked excitedly. Chi-Chi looked over Emiko's appearance. She still had on her white camisole and orange gi training pants, which were tattered and ruined from her sparing with Arale. Her hair was still in a ponytail, but it looked frizzled, since the curls had almost came out. Then she had dirt all over her adorable face.

"Not until you bathe." Chi-Chi simply stated.

"Oh, come on Okaasan!" Emiko pleaded. Chi-Chi just shook her head. Then Emiko looked over to Rai.

"Otousan?" Emiko asked.

"Hey, I'm with your mother on this one." Rai said. With that, Emiko did her baby pout, placed her bag on the floor, crossed her arms, and moved so fast that to Rai and Chi-Chi she just disappeared.

_**10 minutes later…**_

Emiko rushed into the den where her mother and father were waiting. They were sitting on a black leather sofa. Chi-Chi was reading a cooking magazine and Rai was overlooking some papers from the hospital.

"I'm ready now." Emiko said as she stood right in front of them. Chi-Chi placed the magazine on the coffee table and checked Emiko's appearance again. She had her hair in two pigtails, which were full of Shirley temple curls and went past her shoulders. Her face was without any smudge. It glistened as though, she had put glitter on her face, but she didn't. Emiko hates glitter. Then she had on the cutest dark blue, bunny patterned, two-piece silk pajamas with a white camisole underneath. Also, the pink garnet necklace she always wore was obviously hidden under the camisole. She was even wearing bunny slippers.

"You sure are." Chi-Chi said as she saw Rai place his papers on coffee table and reach underneath it for a box. He placed the big box with striped wrapping paper on the table. Emiko stared at it for a second, until Rai motioned for her to open it. When Emiko first did, she saw a brand new gi training outfit. It was like a certain someone's normal gi outfit, but it was purple.

"A NEW training outfit, but you guys said that I would only get one like this when…."

Chi-Chi and Rai were nodding their head and smiling as Emiko started to realize her real birthday present.

"YOU'RE LETTING ME GO TO THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT?" Emiko excitedly asked as she jumped up and down.

"Yeah, your mother and I talked about it and you have the best grades in school and we see how your fighting is, so we decided to let you put your fighting to the test against the best." Rai said. In response to what he said, Emiko just jumped on the chair to hug both of her parents.

"Arigatō, Arigatō, Arigatō!" Emiko said repeatedly as she hugged and kissed her parents' face.

"You're welcome. It's in 1 ½ weeks, and you should know that we'll be there to support you, but Arale won't be able to. She has to stay here and manage the dojo on that day." Chi-Chi said.

"Oh…But I understand. ..I just can't believe it! On my birthday, I'll be fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament!" Emiko said excitedly as she stopped embracing both parents to jump up and down again.

"Well, believe it. Anyway time to go to your slumber party. You should know now that Aiko planned it, knowing you wouldn't be here for your birthday." Rai said as he stood up smiling and grabbed Emiko's duffle bag.

"Hai, Otousan." Emiko said as she kissed Chi-Chi once again before following Rai out the door with _the_ trademark smile still gracing her face.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(**A/N**: SIKE! I got a little surprise for you guys. Some of you might not like it. Btw, I do NOT own rights to the 1st song, Stay with me by Bobby Valentino or the 2nd song, Promise by Jagged Edge)

**LATER ON…**

Chi-Chi was finishing up the few dishes in the sink, while calm music played in the background. Rai just walks into the kitchen. He sits on the stool, then placed his head on his hands so he could stare at Chi-Chi's back while she washed the dishes.

"I still don't understand why you wash the dishes in the sink, if there are two dishwashers." Rai said.

"As I said before, it's comforting in some sort of way." Chi-Chi replied, never turning around.

"You know what's comforting and fun, dancing." Rai said as he went and turned the radio all the way up.

"Ummm, that's ok. I'd rather not… Let's talk." Chi-Chi replied as she continued to wash the dishes. Rai leaned up to the counter next to her.

"Okay. Well you know I'm back from dropping Emiko off. But did you know one of the little kids mom tried to hit on me? And I threw out a lil somethin something at her" Rai simply stated.

"Really? Please elaborate." Chi-Chi said heavy on her sarcasm. She didn't turn around.

"Yep, I was like what is up lil ma, but she wasn't a lil ma, I think she was actually over 25 and.."

"OH, please STOP." Chi-Chi said as she turned to her side, smiling, to face Rai while she dried a dish. Then a smooth sort of slow up beat tempo, song started to play as Chi-Chi placed her final dish on the rack.

"Well, then dance. I like this song. _And_ I always think of you when it plays." Rai said seriously as he immediately took Chi-Chi's hand after she placed the dish down. He playfully twirled and danced with her around the kitchen, and as the man started to sing, he mouthed the words.

I can't hide my feelings inside  
cuz baby we done come so far  
I know you see what I've put in it  
so baby give me your heart  
I'll do anything and everything  
to prove my love to you  
we're more than physical  
baby girl we're spiritual  
don't nobody do me like you do  
so,

Rai placed both his hands on Chi-Chi's waist and pulled her to his body. Then he started to dance and twirl her around some more, while she sweetly smiled.

_hold on to me  
cuz i am all the man you need  
in time you will see  
no one's gonna do you,  
no one's gonna do you like me  
stay with me, just stay with me  
i am all the man,  
i am all the man that you need_

Rai turns Chi-Chi around and hugs her from behind. She blushed and he rested his head on her shoulder, while he continued to sway to the music and say the lyrics in her ear.

_wrap yourself inside my arms  
cuz baby you're safe with me  
ain't no worries cuz i got your back  
I'll be all the superman you need  
always protect you girl  
never disrespect you girl  
_

Rai turns Chi-Chi around and playfully touched her nose while one hand was still wrapped around her waist.

_you don't have to think twice  
I'll never do you wrong  
that's why I wrote this song  
girl you have the key,  
so hold on to me_

Rai started to dance and twirl Chi-Chi all around the kitchen again.

_hold on to me  
cuz i am all the man you need  
in time you will see  
no one's gonna do you,  
no one's gonna do you like me  
stay with me, (stay with me)_

_just stay with me (stay with me, baby)  
I am all the man,  
I am all the man that you need_

baby won't you stay with me  
cuz i am all the man you need (stay with me)  
baby won't you stay with me (stay with me)  
cuz i am all the man,  
i am all the man that you need

Rai faced Chi-Chi and hugged her closely to his body, while his eyes gazed into hers. He sung smoothly and beautifully out loud with the song.

_look into my eyes and see  
that everything that I say girl I mean  
don't let a good thing pass you by  
cuz i am all the man,  
i am all the man that you need_

Rai started to lean in. His face got closer to Chi-Chi's. He then slowly let his lips fall upon her soft skin for the remainder of the song. Rai had kissed her, and it was extremely close to the corners of her mouth. After the song finished, Rai pulled back to look Chi-Chi intently in her eyes. They were full with some kind of fire. Rai didn't know what kind so he released Chi-Chi from his arms. Chi-Chi was about to say something to him, until an all too familiar smooth and soft tempo beat of the next song started to play. Chi-Chi immediately stopped looking in Rai's eyes as hers fell. It was her and Goku's wedding song.

_Nothing is promised to me and you  
So why will we let this thing go  
Baby I promise that I'll stay true  
Don't let nobody say it ain't so  
And baby I promise that I'll never leave  
And everything will be alright, I  
I promise these things to you  
Girl just believe  
I promise_

Rai then decided to take Chi-Chi in his arms. And dance slowly. She accepted, lost in thought and actually imagining and believing for a second that it was Goku doing that.

_Should've known the things you said been right  
Forever is such a very long time  
We never even had a fight  
Don't let no one change your mind  
Cause they don't know how much I care  
They don't know the things we share unless they're  
here babe  
But since they're not  
How can they say I'm not true, oh, oh, oh_

If you need a love, I got the love that you need  
Ain't no way they can take that from me  
And I pray to God that one day they will see  
(They'll see that im all you need)  
  
Tears start to fill her eyes and threatened to fall as she held onto Rai.

_Nothing is promised to me and you  
So why will we let this thing go  
Baby I promise that I'll stay true  
Don't let nobody say it ain't so  
And baby I promise that I'll never leave  
And everything will be alright, I  
I promise these things to you  
Girl just believe  
I promise_

When I think of all the times I say  
That I will see you another day  
Baby now that's gonna change, yes it is  
Said you mean the world to me  
And babygirl I keep you first, yeah  
Cause that's the kind of love you deserve  
And you know I got a love if you need a love, yeah

Chi-Chi embraced Rai harder and said, "Oh Goku."

"Goku?" Rai replied. Chi-Chi finally realized that she wasn't dancing with Goku. She was dancing with Rai, another man, to her old wedding song! Chi-Chi immediately let go and tried to run to her room, when he grabbed her by her elbow. Then he pulled her close to him.

"Just LET GO!" Chi-Chi roughly said. She was on the verge of crying. But, Rai just turned off the radio next to him and looked at Chi-Chi who was close to breaking his grip on her.

"What did I do wrong, one minute we were dancing and the next you call me Goku." Rai said. Chi-Chi stopped struggling and looked down at the floor. She closed her eyes to fight off the tears and she didn't run away, because she felt like collapsing altogether.

Chi-Chi said trembling, "T-TThat was m-my wedding song."

Rai finally released Chi-Chi's arm and he looked sympathetic. Then Chi-Chi continued with her eyes still closed.

"I-II'm ..I-Im sorry Rai. I just can't do this."

"What do you mean?" Rai asked.

"I..II'm still…I mean part of me is…

Chi-Chi was silenced when Rai raised her head with one of his hands to gaze into her eyes that were full of tears. Then against her wishes he placed his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Chi-Chi silently sobbed in his chest.

Rai said in an affectionate way, "I know Chi-Chi. Just as part of your heart is with your ex-husband, part of mine is still with my wife whom has long ago passed away…But, that doesn't mean we can't care for each other. I know that I'm in love you and you know that you love me too, you just won't admit it out loud now."

When he said this, Chi-Chi looked up from Rai's embrace and gazed into his eyes. He could see that Chi-Chi's face was mixed with emotions, such as surprise and shame.

Raid then continued to say in the sweetest voice possible, "There's no need for you to feel guilty for anything. Goku hurt you, on multiple occasions. You deserve happiness, which I know that I can give you. And I believe that we should at least promise to give us a try after Emiko WINS the World Martial Arts Tournament."

Chi-Chi just looked at him. _He's right in every way. Plus, I will never see Goku again, so why don't I give this a try? _Chi-Chi softly smiled and slowly nodded as one final tear fell from her eyes. Then she said gently, "I promise."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: oh crap. Can you see it, I know I can! Emiko, Chi-Chi, and Arale are going to the World Martial Arts Tournament! And Goku and his friends are too! Wow, leaving you guys on such a cliffhanger, again. Also, I hate to say that there's a great chance that I won't update, till next year after my birthday. January 4! Til then, I'll be writing, but not posting. And I have another story in mind to write.


	11. Unknown Sibling Acquaintance

Love Lost…And Found?

**I do NOT own dragonball/z/gt**. If I did, everyone would've recognized Satan's foolishness and realized that Gohan had defeated Cell.

a/n: Btw I'm making Trunks and Goten, 1 year older than they're supposed to be. This is the part of the story, where everything starts to shift. In the following chapters it may seem like I have to change this type of story. And for some strange reason, I feel ecstatic. I had to go back and watch dbz episodes just to type these chapters, and I had fun doing it. Btw, I'm glad I have gotten through most of the heartbreak of this story. Now, it's time for some action! No more holding back, here it is…

**Chapter 11: Unknown sibling acquaintance **

"Are we there yet?" Emiko asked, impatiently.

"Nope….so Rai, where are we going to stay while we're on the island?" Chi-Chi asked while she looked at him driving the plane.

"I have this place I bought, when I used to vacation here. We can stay there." Rai replied

"Hey, Okaasan, are we there now?" Emiko asked, looking outside the window of their airplane.

"We'll be there in a minute." Chi-Chi responded as she looked behind her seat at Emiko.

"Yayyyy! I can't wait to fight the strongest people on Earth, especially Mr. Satan." Emiko said with delight. Chi-Chi made a disgusted face.

"You know, Mr. Satan isn't that strong." Chi-Chi replied, still turned around and looking at Emiko.

"That's not what the TV said." Emiko responded.

"Don't believe everything you hear on TV, trust me." Chi-Chi responded as she turned back around.

"Hai, okaasan."

"So what else do you want for your birthday?" Chi-Chi asked

"Besides the largest ice cream cake you can bake….hmmm, let me think. The championship belt." Emiko said as she flashed the trademark smile.

"High, expectations I see. That's my princess." Rai said as he smiled and continued to fly the plane.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, I don't want you to fight at your full potential." Chi-Chi said.

"Why?" Emiko questioned with her little eyebrows scrunched up.

"Don't you remember what happened when I was trying to help you control your ki." Chi-Chi asked.

"Ummm…Oh yeah. Sure thing. I'll try not to Okaasan…..So are we there yet?" Emiko asked, while she flashed her radiant smile again.

"Yep, I'm landing the plane now." Rai answered.

_**Meanwhile, the same kind of talk was going on.**_

"I think to be fair; we should all agree to not go Super Saiyan." Gohan said. He was wearing a turban and some shades. It was apparent that he was dressed as the Great Saiyaman.

"That sounds like a good idea. Everyone would recognize you guys from the Cell games, and then look up your names on the list. And the next thing you know, cameras and news reporters would be in front of my house 24-7." Bulma said as she flew the plane.

"That won't be a problem. I'll just kill them all." Vegeta stated.

"Killing doesn't solve everything, Veggie-kun." Bulma replied.

"The hell it does." Vegeta spat.

"Anyways, it would be harder for any of me, Trunks or Goten to go to school, without being harassed." Gohan said.

"Well, then it's agreed. No one goes Super Saiyan." Goku said.

Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and nodded their head. Vegeta scoffed in response.

"Well, at least I have a fighting chance now." Krillin said.

"You can barely reach 5 ½ feet, I don't think you should be reaching for the stars." Vegeta said smirking.

"Ha ha, good one Vegeta. You know to past the time maybe we should…" Krillin said.

"Shut up." Vegeta replied.

"Okay." Krillin said as he looked out the window to see them approaching the island where the tournament would be held.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Okaasan! Come on Otousan!" Emiko yelled as she ran ahead of her parents to the registration desk, where two old men with orange kimonos and black hats were sitting.

"Hey, I'm Emiko." Emiko said as she barely could see over the desk before her.

"Hey, little girl. You must be looking for the pretty princess store. It's about a block away from here." The fatter one of the two said.

"No, I'm here to register." Emiko said, slightly irritated. The two men laughed in response.

"Okay, I see this is some kind of game you like to play. But we can't play games right now." The skinny one of the two said.

"Yeah, move along little one." The fatter one of the two joked.

"I AM REGISTERING!" Emiko yelled as she jumped on to land on the table, startling both of the men, and drawing others' attention to her.

"That is not a way for little girl to act. Get off this table this instance!" The fatter man said appalled.

"Not until you register me. And if 2 minutes pass and you haven't registered me, I will break this table." Emiko said with a defiant frown on her face as she glowered at the men before her.

"Where are your parents you unruly girl?" the skinny old man coldly asked.

"There right here, and if you call my daughter another name, so help me Kami, I will snap your neck." Chi-Chi stated as she walked, holding Rai's hand, to the registration desk.

"I see where she gets it from." The fat old man whispered to the skinny one.

"What was that?" Chi-Chi yelled as she was about to charge at the two. Rai pulled her closer with his hand that she was holding.

"Calm down feisty and Emiko please get off the table." Rai said firmly as he had a small smile on his face.

"Hai, Otousan." Emiko said as she did a back flip off the table to land gracefully on her feet. Rai and Chi-Chi smiled at her. Then Rai walked up to the desk and looked seriously at the two men.

"My daughter, Emiko, is registering okay. So sign her up." Rai said as he slightly glared at the two men.

"Alright, sir. One more for the junior division." The skinny old man said.

"Junior what?" Emiko exclaimed.

"We're putting you with kids around your age." The fat old man replied to her outburst.

"Awwww, come on!" Emiko pouted.

"You should escort her to the waiting area. The tournament is about to begin soon." The skinny one said as he pointed to the direction they should go.

"Okay, thank you." Chi-Chi said as she grabbed Emiko's hand. But before she did, Emiko upset at what the old men told her, hit the middle of the table. It started to crack as Rai and Chi-Chi walked Emiko to the waiting area.

Once they arrived to the area, it was time for Rai and Chi-Chi to bid goodbye for now. Non-competitors weren't allowed where Emiko was supposed to go.

"Good luck, sweetie. We'll be watching" Chi-Chi said as she bent down to kiss Emiko on the face.

"I know you can win this." Rai said as he bent down to hug Emiko after Chi-Chi kissed her.

"I will." Emiko said as she raced off without her parents to the area where preliminaries were said to take place.

"She's growing up fast." Chi-Chi said tearful.

"Yep…You know, we should go get our seats." Rai replied.

"I have to go get another camcorder, I already lost mine today. So you just find some seats for us." Chi-Chi said as she smiled at Rai, then walked in the opposite direction of him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey I think we should move on to the registration desk, before it closes." Piccolo stated. Goku and the others had been eyeing the enormous crowd before them.

"You're right come on everyone." Goku said as they walked up to the registration desk. Piccolo, Goku, Android 18, and Vegeta registered first. Then Gohan walked up to the two old men.

"Name?" the fat old man said.

"The Great…" Gohan started, but he was cut off as the desk before him cracked then split into halves. Everyone stared at the scene before them. The two old mean looked at each other dumbfounded. They immediately picked up the papers and a clipboard. One of them motioned for a worker to get another desk.

"Sorry what was that name again?" the fat old man questioned.

"The Great Saiyaman." Gohan replied

"The Great Saiyaman?"

"That's right."

"Who's that again?" Goku asked.

"Otousan, that's me remember. Isn't it a cool name?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"It's okay." Goku said as he did his cheesy grin and placed his head behind his head.

"What happened to the table?" Bulma asked. She was curious, like everyone else, to what had caused it.

"Some little girl, stood on it and it broke." The skinny one answered her.

"Oh, so that's the kind of place you're running, if a little girl is allowed to stand on this table." Bulma said.

"No, she was upset because we wouldn't register her. But we did." The fat one quickly said.

"That's even worse. I hope the little girl doesn't get hurt." Bulma said as Trunks walked up to the two men, who still had the broken table before them.

"Aah, yes another one for the junior division" the fat man said.

"Huh? What's that mean?" Trunks stated as he looked at the two, with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"It's for everyone under 15 years old." The skinny old man replied.

"Oh that's great! They're sticking us with little kids, Goten" Trunks snorted as he turned his head around to face Goten.

"Huh?" Goten replied.

"They changed it from the old tournaments. What a good idea!" Bulma exclaimed. Trunks turned back around to face the old men and he was quite irritated.

"Thanks for the offer man, but we'll take the adult section." Trunks said firmly.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, there's rules." This skinny old man said.

"But that's boring." Trunks whined. He realized that he wasn't going to win this argument. Krillin laughed at him. Then a man came over the intercom. "Your attentions please. All competitors come to the waiting area. This is your last call." The group then proceeded to that area. Goku was walking to the waiting area, when he bumped into a man with dirty brown hair.

"Excuse me." Goku apologized as he continued to walk. "No excuse me." Rai said as he walked to the arena.

Once they reached the waiting area, everyone said their good lucks and the people who weren't fighting separated from the people who were.

"See you in the finals," Trunks said to Goten with his arms folded, as everyone else was talking.

"I'll be there," Goten replied smugly.

"Don't forget to cheer for your daddy okay?" Krillin said as he bent down to hug Marron. 18 slightly smiled at them.

"Okay," Marron said as she went over to where Bulma was standing with Yamacha, Oolong, Puar, and Master Roshi. Then the warriors started to walk off to where the preliminaries were occurring.

"Be careful okay," Bulma called after them

"And break a leg," Oolong yelled. Once they couldn't see Goku and the others, Master Roshi spoke up. "We should go get our seats." Master Roshi said turning to the small group before him.

"I'm kind of thirsty, so I'll meet you guys there instead." Yamacha said.

"Hey, bring me back an orange soda," Oolong yelled after Yamacha walked in a different direction of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All contestants for the world martial arts tournament. Please report to the warm up pavilion Preliminaries will begin with or without you." A man stated over the intercom. Emiko was already on her way there, when a blond female reporter stopped her.

"Hello there can you tell us where you're from?" the reporter asked her with the microphone placed close to Emiko's mouth.

"I'm from Penguin city." Emiko softly answered.

"Are you going to fight in the tournament?"

"Yep, I've been training since I was one."

"Oh really, why? Was it specifically for this tournament? Please elaborate."

"Well I was at a dojo watching kids spar. And then these boys started to pick on me, saying that I was weak. I cried a lot. Then I told my mother. Ever since that day she let me train, so I could show any boy who the boss was."

"Oh WOW, Wonderful story! Good luck with the tournament!" The news reporter cheerfully said with the cheesiest smile as Emiko walked away.

"I feel sorry for her. She's going to get hurt." The reporter mumbled to the camera man. Soon a tall, handsome, spiky haired individual walked in the female reporter's path.

"Hello there can you tell us where you're from." She asked Goku. Before he could respond, Piccolo blew the reporter's camera up with his eyes.

"Look what you did to my camera. That was a day worth of brown-nosing on there." The reporter screamed at the cameraman as Goku and the others walked away from them into the area where preliminaries were occurring.

"Now that's a crowd," Krilin said as soon as they walked under the arc to the area.

"Wow, look at all these people competing," Gohan exclaimed

"I say we wipe them all out now," Vegeta said bitterly. However, everyone ignored him. He wasn't serious. The group was about to start scanning out the people before them, when a familiar blond hair announcer with sunglasses ran up to them.

"It's you!" the blond announcer yelled happily. It took some time for Goku and Krillin to recognize that announcer, since he had a moustache.

"Oh hi/hey." Goku and Krillin replied back at the same time.

"And here I was thinking that I was never going to see you two again. I mean how long has it been? You haven't come out to compete in the world tournament for ages. But hey tell me something. It wasn't Mr. Satan who beat Cell right, come on, I know it was you." The announcer said. Goku and Krillin just laughed.

"Anyways, I'm glad you're here. For the last couple of years, this tournament has been nothing but a capital b, boring. Say are all of them with you too?" the announcer asked as he looked at Gohan, Vegeta, Android 18, and Piccolo.

"Yeaaa, you can say that." Goku responded.

"Great, even better. So you guys think you can get through the fight without blowing up the ring, this time?" The announcer asked.

"We'll try." Piccolo said with a smirk on his face.

"And that's the kind of attitude this tournament's been lacking!" the announcer merrily replied back. Then he continued to say, "Well I got business to take care of. Good luck to all of you. I'm expecting a super show."

All of the sudden, the warriors turned their head to another building, as some big goof started to walk out. "Oh, line up if you want an autograph from the greatest fighter ever. Cause I'm not charging for the first fifty." Hercules shouted.

"Hey look that's him yeah." someone in the crowd screamed. "The champ, Satan!" The crowd started to cheer.

"People would cheer for a pile of shit, if you put a champion ship belt on it." Krillin said among the crowd to his friends.

"I thought that was what we were already looking at," Vegeta spat.

"Excuse me, the prelims for the world martial arts tournament will now begin." Another old man yelled out loud, who looked like a monk, wearing an orange kimono with a black cap and holding a clipboard. The crowd quieted down as the man continued to speak.

"194 people have entered into the adult tournament. But unfortunately there are only 16 spots. And by the rules, the defending champion, Mr. Satan, is automatically qualified. If you do the math, that leaves 15 spots."

"16 minus, what?" Goku mumbled with a confused face.

"To ensure balance, we will select the finalists by way of punching straight. The 15 people with the highest score on the machine will be given the 15 spots." The old man spoke clearly.

"A punching machine? Well, that's a new one." Krillin muttered.

"Now to test out the new punching machine, and give us a score to go by we ask the defending world champion to make the first hit. MR. SATAN WOULD YOU COME ON OUT, PLEASE" the old man called.

"Heeeeyyy. Does anybody want this (holds up championship belt)?" Hercules shouted to the crowd. 'Buff' men in crowd cheer yes.

"I can't decide what's worse, him or his fans." Krillin whispered.

"I'm sure you'll want a picture of this! Yeah, ha ha." Hercules exclaimed as he struck ridiculous poses. _This has to stop._ Piccolo thought. He blows up every camera with the quick glare of his eye.

"Piccolo-san?" Gohan questioned as he looked to his side to see him.

"A ring is a place for fighters, not publicity seekers. And I don't want you holding back any of your strength because you're afraid of being discovered. I want a good fight." Piccolo responded

"I see, thank you." Gohan replied.

"That pose would've made a great poster." Hercules pouted. "Oh well I'll show them something." Satan mumbled as he moved right in front of the punching machine.

"Aaaah. . Satan punch." Hercules shouted.

"Incredible, has just scored 137 points!" the old man cheerfully stated. Then Hercules started to walk back into some building. With his back still turned, he said arrogantly, "Good luck to all you fighters. I hope that some of you break 100, so I can at least have a decent match."

"All entries, please form a line in front of the punching bag, after you have been assigned a number." The old man with the orange kimono and black cap said out loud after Hercules had departed.

"And anyone who's entering the junior tournament, please gather up over here by me." Another man in the same uniform as the old man, yelled.

"Okay kids good luck," Krillin said as he looked down at Trunks and Goten.

"Sure." Trunks replied nonchalantly as him and Goten followed the man. Emiko stop meditating in a dark corner to also go behind the man she had heard.

"Now 18, Remember to take it easy." Krillin whispered to her as she walked to the punching machine. "I know." Android 18 calmly stated.

"774!" the old man shouted, completely astonished.

_Wow, I wish I could fight that person. Now, I'm stuck with these guys_. Emiko thought as she dragged her feet to the area for the junior competition.

"Now stand aside," Vegeta stated as he punched it. It breaks. Everyone's dumbfounded, except a select few. "So much for restraining," Gohan muttered.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Yamacha was had just bought two large cups of orange sodas. _Who loves orange soda, Yamacha loves orange soda. Is it true. I do I do, I do,oooo, oooo?_

"Who is that? Yamacha mumbled as he checked a girl out from behind. She was wearing a striped blouse with a denim jacket. And she was wearing a pair of nice well-fitted blue jeans. In those jeans, her butt looked like one of those girls from Master Roshi's magazine. And her hair with burgundy highlights looked silky and so soft, as it came a little past her shoulders in waves.

"I got to get her number." Yamacha whispered as he left the drinks at the booth and walked up to the girl, who was screaming at the moment. That still didn't turn him off.

"What do you mean ALL the camcorders exploded?" Chi-Chi yelled, making the salesman cower before her.

"W-Well, the only place that might have some working camcorders is downtown." The man said as he trembled.

"Then YOU NEED TO…" Chi-Chi started, but she was cut off as someone tapped her shoulder. Chi-Chi swiftly turned around.

"Who in the…" Chi-Chi froze. It was Yamacha.

"Hey miss. Might I say you're looking fine as wine today. And someone as fine as you shouldn't be walking around by herself. Can I escort you somewhere, like to a restaurant?" Yamacha asked smoothly as he looked into the woman's eyes.

"How dare you?" Chi-Chi asked as she slapped Yamacha right across his face.

"What? What did I do? I just asked you out?" Yamacha stated angrily as he rubbed his sore face with one of his hands.

"Don't you recognize me?" Chi-Chi asked unbelievingly.

"Why? Should I?" Yamacha asked huskily. He dropped his hand from his face and got closer to Chi-Chi. Yamacha eventually was in Chi-Chi's breathing space. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips like he was about to kiss her. Chi-Chi repulsed by his actions, quickly kneed him right in his balls, with all the power she had at the time.

"OOOWWWWW!" Yamacha squeaked as he fell and grabbed between his legs.

"That's what you get, you fucking buffoon." Chi-Chi spat as she walked away, leaving Yamacha graveling on the ground in pain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

" It's sickening." Piccolo muttered.

"Hey, lighten up. I think it's kind of funny. And it may be ridiculous and untrue, but it's keeping me entertained." Goku laughed off, showing his cheesy grin with one hand behind his head.

"Say champ you're really great." The blond announcer yelled in the microphone as the film about Hercules defeating Cell played.

_Where in the hell is Chi-Chi? I can't believe I have to sit here and watch this shit by myself._ Rai thought as he impatiently waited for her to come and claim the empty seat beside him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goten was sitting on floor next to the opening of the building. Beside him, Trunks was leaning up against the wall, with his arms folded.

"Whatchu buying with the money?" Trunks asked.

"Toys I guess." Goten laughed.

"You're such a toddler."

"What about you?"

"I'm not sure what I'm going to buy."

"Yeah, I guess when your family's the richest in the world; they aren't that many toys that you don't have." Goten responded as he started to scan the room.

"Ha look at these kids, one hit from me and they'll start crying." A boy with a blond mullet said. His nose was stuffy and his voice sound congested.

"Hey do you see that Hadassah, it's a girl here." One of his friends said, who was walking with him. The girl they pointed out was sitting crisscrossed in a corner with her eyes closed. She had on a purple gi outfit that went well with her ivory skin. Some kind of pink object, maybe a necklace could be seen beneath her white undershirt. And her hair was held together by a white hair bow into a ponytail, by which her Shirley temple curls beautifully fell past her shoulder. Her bang stopped right before her covering her flawless eyebrows and dark eyes. And no one could object to her gorgeous face, by which her skin looked extra soft and absolutely perfect.

"I know. She's kind of cute, isn't she? Watch me work my magic." Hadassah arrogantly stated as he walked over to the girl.

"Hey.."

"Go away I'm meditating." Emiko replied. Instead of listening to her, the boy squatted down to get closer to her face.

"How about after this tournament me and you can go meditate together." Hadassah tried to say sweetly. Emiko snapped her eyes open. She quickly stood up, to look this dude over.

"I fought people of different ages before. And I'm guessing you're around 15 years old. Well as of today, I'm 7 and my Okaasan told me to stay away from boys like you."

"Like what?" Hadassah asked as he neared her. He was way too close for comfort.

"Back up." Emiko demanded with her fists balling up, cutting her eyes at him.

"Or what? What can you do?" The boy asked as her became a foot close to her face. Emiko could feel herself powering up. She was about to risk and lose everything, like the tournament she had her eyes set on, until she heard another voice.

"Hey leave her alone!" The mysterious boy said. He had spiky hair that seemed to define gravity. He was wearing an orange gi suit with a midnight blue undershirt and he looked a year or two older than her.

"Or what are you going to do, pipsqueak?" the boy said as he turned his attention from Emiko to Goten.

"You'll see." Goten said as he glared at the boy. He had been watching not that far from behind and he had pointed the situation out to Trunks. Trunks mumbled something about pretty, but Goten paid him no attention as he had left Trunks standing there to help this girl. Something inside him felt like he should be protect her. And that's just what he was trying to do right now.

"Oh, I'm so scared of this little kid." Hadassah snickered.

"You should be." Trunks said as he now stood right beside Goten. Emiko glanced over at the boy who just appeared beside the spiky haired one. With his appearance, she felt herself calming down.

"Hey, Hadassah, aren't you suppose to fight him first." Said one of his friends.

"Yeah, he's the half-pint." Hadassah said. "And you're about to be my first victim. I hope you're wearing your diapers." He said eyeing trunks. "And you'll serve as warning to the others." He continued, as he eyed Goten and Emiko.

Hadassah then threw a fast punch at Trunks. He stopped about 5 centimeters in front of Trunk's face. Trunks just stood there. Not blinking and without any type of expression on his face.

"Don't you flinch?" Hadassah asked looking a little nervous and astounded.

"Not from weaklings." Trunks replied.

"WHAT!" Hadassah exclaimed.

"You has best to walk away." Trunks said with the well known smirk gracing his face.

"How dare you!" Hadassah said astonished. "Yeah, how dare him!" His other two friends claimed.

"Oh, oh, oh. You just sealed your fate shorty. I'm going to beat you so hard you're going to have a concussion" Hadassah replied. Truth be told, some part of him did not want to fight this intimidating boy at this moment. It'll have to wait til later.

"And, I'll talk to you after I win this tournament." Hadassah said to Emiko as he walked away with his friends following behind. Goten and Trunks then walked up to Emiko.

"Are you okay?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But I could've handled him all by myself. My mother taught me how to handle dummies like that!" Emiko said.

"You, really? A GIRL, handle them?" Trunks asked skeptically.

"Just WHAT are you trying to say?" Emiko exclaimed

"Girls are weak and can't fight. The only way you can hurt a boy, if you give him your cooties." Trunks replied slyly as he smirked.

"Why I Oughta!" Emiko said as she balled up her fists and glared at Trunks.

"What are you going to do?" Trunks asked as he neared her, still smirking. He thought that her reaction and attitude was funny. He wanted to try her. Soon, Goten stepped in between them.

"Calm down you guys." Goten said. Then he turned his head to Emiko and said, "I didn't even get your name. And I helped because you look familiar to me."

"I've never seen you before. But, my name is Emiko. Yours?"

"Goten."

"What about him?" Emiko asked as she glared at Trunks, who was standing next to Goten.

"I'm Trunks."

"Like an elephant or a car?"

"No…, you sure are stupid."

"I'm stupid, when YOUR mother probably named you after some wrinkly old elephant's snout! But most likely she named you after a pair of underwear!" Emiko retorted. She was becoming mad again.

"What type of name is Emiko? Did YOUR mother misspell Eskimo on your birth certificate? She sure must be a SMART one." Trunks replied, equally as angry.

"DON'T YOU DARE talk about my Okaasan! Your name lacks meaning, while mine means beautiful blessed child."

"Hypocrite, much? And your mother is really crazy if your name means that. As far as I'm concerned you are NOT that beautiful and you're more like a curse from Hel.."

"Hello, I'm still standing here." Goten said, interrupting Trunks, to get their attention. He felt like they would've gone on for hours if he hadn't stopped them.

"I should go now to warm-up. Thank you for your help. And it was ONLY nice to meet YOU, Goten." Emiko said as she started to walk off. Goten then turned to frown at Trunks and quickly whispered to him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why are you questioning me? She's a girl come on!"

"So what if she's a girl? I don't get it. Just, apologize or I will never play or spar with you again." Goten whispered. Trunks heavily sighed. He didn't want to fight with his best friend, who appeared to be overly protective of this girl.

"Hey, Emi!" Trunks shouted. Emiko turned around and furrowed her eyes in anger.

"It's Emiko!" Emiko shouted back.

"I-I..I-I'mm.." Trunks stammered. Emiko walked back to stand right in front of Trunks and Goten.

"You're what? Spit it out." Emiko said, slightly irritated.

"Sorry… that you're a girl." Trunks said as he smirked. He didn't like making Goten mad, but he really liked pissing her off.

"WHY YOU.." Emiko started but was cut off by Goten.

"Let's just all be friends here, okay. We could warm up together." Goten said happily.

"I'm not warming up with HER!" Trunks said as he folded his arms.

"And I'm not warming up TO HIM!" Emiko said as she glowered at Trunks. They stood there glaring at each other, while Goten just shook his little head. Then another old bald man wearing an orange kimono and black cap walked up to them.

"Hey kids it's time to go to the ring. The tournament is about to start" the old man said. With that Emiko and Trunks stopped staring at each other. Then the three little children walked under the arc to the battle arena.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: I know what I said about updating next year, but I couldn't help it. These chapters were starting to pile up. And sooner or later, I'd forget where I had left off. Thanks for reading, **please review**. Also, I'm letting everyone know now that the way this story is in my head, I'm NOT even halfway there yet. :-)

Also I imagine Emiko as mini Chi-Chi, but she's not Chubby!

I got some of my lines from dbz episodes 193-195


	12. Let's Get Ready to Rumble!

Love Lost…And found?

**I DO NOT own dragonball/z/gt**

a/n: Thanks for the reviews.

_Doublebinconneticut_, I really appreciate how you point out things in the story. I can tell you're really reading. And your reviews tend to make my day.

_Athena Star_, el mejor de dijó, yo comprendé. Hace sobre tres años qúe estudio Español. Me aprecio ustede revisión. Muchos personas no entendemos el dolor Goku le causa. ¿Tengo razon?

_Isabelle Prado._ It would be evil of me to stop. Especially since I've already wrote up to chapter 16.

_Bettybimbo_. They will meet. In chapter… can't tell you. All I will say is, it isn't going to be pretty.

To make it appear more like dbz, I admit that some of my lines came from that episode 196 (English version. I refuse to jump from episode 142 in the Japanese version to the point of my story). Also, to clear some things up when Arale told Emiko about her father and siblings, she didn't tell her their names. And now I shall cease talking to bring you another chapter filled with you know what.

**Chapter 12: Let's Get Ready To Rumble!**

"Now let's grease these fighting gears and get ready to start the junior competition!" the blond announcer yelled into the microphone as he stood in the center of the ring.

"It's amazing how it changed, crazy huh?" Krillin asked his friends as he leaned on his elbows over the railing. Gohan was still going through the preliminaries, so he wasn't there with them to overlook the junior competition.

"And it looks like the rings are a bit bigger this year," Goku replied as he stood next to Krillin and looked down at the arena.

"Good, it makes for better fighting," Piccolo simply stated. Then the participants of the junior competition started to walk onto the stage as band music played.

"Look, Trunks and Goten! Wait who's that beside them? It looks like she's arguing with Trunks." Krillin laughed.

"Yeah, I see her. She looks extremely familiar, like from my childhood. I can't put my finger on it though." Goku said as he rubbed his chin.

"A little girl in this tournament? Hmph. Out of everything that happened today, why am I surprised?" Piccolo stated with his arms crossed.

"You shouldn't judge a cover because of the book." Goku said as he still stared at that girl

"Kakkarot, I think the saying goes, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Vegeta declared as he looked at the girl his son just now finished arguing with. "Damn baka" Vegeta mumbled

"But I can't sense a ki from her, maybe Piccolo's right." Krillin said

"I don't know about that." Goku mumbled, as he scratched the back of his head.

"No ki equals, no power. She's not giving off any ki." Piccolo stated.

"And usually, no matter how weak, someone does. That's why I'm not completely sure about her." Goku responded, as he continued to stare at the little girl.

"Maybe she's an android." Krillin said as he eyed his wife, who looked uninterested in their conversation.

"I don't think she is. Something, I can't put my finger on it, looks awfully familiar about her. I wish I could get a better look at this girl." Goku said as he finally stopped looking at Emiko, to observe the competition his son would face.

_**ooooooooooo**_

"ALL 35 of these young fighters are going to test their might in the ring. Rules are same as the big leagues. Whoever gives up, lands outside the ring, stays down for 10 counts, or lose consciousness, will LOSE IT ALL!" the blond announcer shouted at the crowd into his microphone.

"GO, TRUNKS! Bulma yelled as she slightly stood up in the stands.

"Are you loud enough?" Ooo-long asked as he lazily sipped his drink through a straw. Then the person about 5 seats to his left yelled also.

"GO, EMIKO!" Rai yelled_. Look at her arguing. Arguing? With a boy? And he's not cowering? Wow, Chi-Chi would be stunned. Speaking of her,_ _where is Chi-Chi? She should have been back with that video recorder by now. I knew I should've went to get it._ Rai thought.

"I feel sorry for these kids." Oolong muttered as he took another sip of his drink. Then an overweight red-headed woman wearing a tight purple dress, large red glasses, a fake pearl necklace, too much red lipstick, and oversized light blue ball earrings; bumped into Oolong as she tried to sit down. It caused him to waste the orange soda he was drinking, all over his face. He angrily looked up at the woman, who seemed to take up 3 of the seats to his left.

"This seat would be absolutely perfect for watching Hadassah. He's going to make his mother so happy and wealthy." The woman said as she chuckled.

_**ooooooooo**_

"So let's get cracking the first match features the 12 year old Burt versus 14 year old Fro." The announcer yelled as all the participants left off the stage, leaving just two. They soon began to fight, horribly.

"This is about as fun as watching wallpaper dry." Krillin mumbled as he rested his head on his elbows over the railing. Soon the match was over. Burt won. Then another match happened where a brown haired boy was easily pushed out the ring, by a sumo looking kid. He was crying until Hercules came out from the darkness to comfort him.

"Wow folks is this guy, great or what? How can anybody not cheer for a hero like this? Fantastic." The announcer yelled.

"What was that?" 18 asked, and apparently disgusted with Hercules.

"That's good marketing. That big ole goof really knows how to milk a crowd." Krillin said with a grin.

_**ooooooooo**_

"Henry is out of the ring and Krushinot advances. Let's bring out the next pair. 9 year old trunks versus 15 year old Hadassah." The announcer yelled as he moved from the center of the ring.

"Yeah he's finally up." Goku said eagerly.

"Do your best…wait Trunks best might hurt someone. Do Okay." Krillin shouted out to the ring.

Trunks slowly walked to the ring beside Hadassah, full of confidence.

"Are you ready to cry shortstack?" Hadassah said with an ugly smirk on his face.

"Please, don't talk." Trunks replied nonchalantly.

"Huh. You sure you don't want to beg?" Hadassah asked as they entered the ring and soon stood in the center of it.

"You sure you want to, live?" Trunks said with a blank expression on his face.

_**ooooooooo**_

"Wow, does he even have a chance against this teenager? No… I shouldn't base everything on appearances. Especially, since I learned the hard way from Emiko…Maybe, he could win." Rai said out loud.

"Who are you talking to?" Chi-Chi asked as she sat to the left of Rai. Her original seat was taken by the big red headed woman who was screaming, Hadassah. (Apparently someone next to that woman was mad, since she knocked the ice cream in his face)

"Myself.. And oh you're back now. You almost missed Emiko fight. You have the camcorder right?" Rai asked smiling as Chi-Chi took her seat.

"Yep. I had to go buy this one. You know every camera was broken in the booths outside this arena, so I had to quickly run downtown." Chi-Chi said, raising her voice. She tried to ignore someone on the other side of that big red headed woman who was yelling, Get him Trunks.

"That wasn't quick. You were gone for over thirty minutes. That was WAY too long." Rai replied as he slipped his arm around Chi-Chi's shoulder. In response, she moved closer so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"He looks awfully familiar." Chi-Chi mumbled as she watched the grayish purple headed boy get ready to fight.

_**ooooooooo**_

"Let's Go!" The announcer yelled as he finally stepped out of the ring.

"Come on you little shortcake, fight!" Hadassah arrogantly said.

"Don't you worry, you'll feel it soon enough, bigmouth." Trunks replied with no emotion.

"Feel what? That girl you were arguing with? I already claim…"

Before he could finish talking, Trunks did a foot sweep, causing Hadassah to fall. But before he even fall backwards, Trunks did a left front kick with the tip of his boot, making the boy scream as he flew 35 feet up in the air. Just so he could land in the hard cement arena, on his head.

"Oops. I guess I shouldn't have hit him so hard, but at least he's quiet." Trunks calmly said as he walked away with his hands in his pockets. The announcer amazed at what he just witnessed, hurried to the boy laid out in the ring. He put his hand on Hadassah just to say in the microphone, "This boy is out cold. Trunks advances."

Everyone in the crowd looked dumbfounded except certain individuals.

"OOooh, Hadassah!" The big red headed woman screamed as she stood up. She couldn't believe her 'beautiful' son lost.

"I wish she would shut the fuck up." Chi-Chi mumbled. The woman was giving her a headache. She was this close to punching her in the face.

"Calm down, feisty." Rai said as he laughed and smiled. He and Chi-Chi weren't really surprised that Trunks won. The other boy was too cocky, and Chi-Chi recognized several flaws in his fighting stance from where she was sitting.

"Oh well, it looks like it won't be any fun until Goten and Trunks fight." Krillin said.

"I wouldn't be completely sure about that." Goku whispered low enough for no one to hear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trunks walked back to where Goten and Emiko were. "You sure did beat that boy fast Trunks." Goten said, happy for his friend. Emiko was standing there, astonished and a bit intrigued._ I felt his power for a good second when he kicked Hadassah. And that wasn't all of it. I can feel he has an enormous amount of Ki. I hope I get to fight him!_

"You see now why I wanted to fight in the adult competition. Do ya?" Trunks asked, obviously frustrated.

"Uh huh!" Goten replied. Then Emiko spoke up.

"You actually did good T." Emiko said as she smirked now.

"T?" Trunks asked with his eyebrows raised.

"You insist on calling me Emi, so I'm going to call you T." Emiko said coolly.

"That's because Emiko sounds strange."

"You're the one to talk ,Trunks." Emiko snapped back.

"Let's not start again." Goten said. But, it was too late. They had started arguing once again.

"Now, that was sure fine and dandy. Let's get on with the next match. It's 14 year old Taro who went all the way to semi-finals last year versus Emiko, a new competitor, who's 7 years old as of today!" The announcer yelled to the crowd as he motioned for the two to come out.

Emiko abruptly stopped arguing with Trunks and she simply put her game face on. Trunks and Goten noticed her sudden attitude.

"You're 7 years old? What are you really going to do? Make that face to make him forfeit? I think it'll work." Trunks said as he smirked, once again. Emiko didn't even acknowledge that he just spoke to her. It's like she was in her own world. She walked off, to walk beside her opponent to the arena.

"Don't you ignore me!" Trunks yelled behind her. Still, she didn't respond as when Goten also shouted, "Happy birthday and good luck!"

The two walked and stood in the center of the ring. Emiko got in her perfect fighting stance, never taking her eyes off of her opponent.

_**ooooooooo**_

"GO,mpmmph" Chi-Chi tried to yell, but Rai had covered her mouth with his right hand.

"No, no no. We talked about this. YOU can't scream, because once you start you won't stop. And we said we didn't want to embarrass her or make her nervous." Rai said as he removed her hand from Chi-Chi's mouth. Chi-Chi just nodded her head and thought, _Get him girl. Show everyone what you're made of._

_**ooooooooo**_

"I can't believe they're letting this little girl fight," Piccolo stated.

"I hope he goes easy on her. She looks sort of fragile." Krilin said, full of sympathy.

"If she gets hurt, it's her parents fault." 18 added.

"I don't think she will. Just look at her stance, it's perfect. And her face… it's determined." Goku said as he eyed the girl once again.

"What's that supposed to mean Kakkarot?" Vegeta questioned. Goku's interest in this girl, sparked his curiosity.

"She will win this match." Goku certainly said after a brief second.

"With no ki level on her, you're nothing but a damn baka." Vegeta simply stated.

_**ooooooooo**_

"So, your name is Emiko. It's kind of pretty and so are you. And I'.."

"Shut up." Emiko coldly stated, cutting the boy before her off. He was as muscular as any normal 14 year old boy could be. He had dirty blond hair, which was tied in a short ponytail. He wore a white karate outfit, with a black belt. Any normal 7 year old would be nervous. Emiko wasn't. Right off the bat, she saw over 30 flaws and openings in his fighting stance.

The boy was taken aback by Emiko. He tried talking again, "I don't want to hurt you, but I really don't take light to people telling me to…"

"SHUT up and fight." Emiko said, with a blank face.

"Alright little missy. Maybe I need to put you in your place." He said as he walked over to Emiko, cracking his knuckles. He tried to make a quick jab in her stomach, but somehow, Emiko grabbed it. He was completely astonished. And he didn't have time to react as Emiko nicely threw him over her head and out of the ring.

The entire arena was silent. Whispers of, What in the hell just happened, could be heard.

"W-What was that?" Krillin stammered. "Did you see that?" Krillin continued.

"We WERE watching the same thing… But I'm confused. No ki level was detected when she threw him." Piccolo said.

"And that wretched boy had at least some ki." Vegeta said.

"Maybe she's an android, like I said before" Krillin stated.

"Or maybe that boy was too weak, and just let her win." 18 replied.

"No, that's not that case. It's something with this girl." Goku said as he continued to stare at the girl who stood in the ring before them.

_**ooooooooo**_

The announcer came to the ring, puzzled and looked at Emiko. She nodded to the side of the ring where she threw that boy, and she walked away with her arms folded. The announcer slowly crept to the edge of the ring and saw an unconscious boy on the ground.

"This boy is out of the ring. Emiko wins!" He shouted into the microphone.

_**ooooooooo**_

_YAYY!_, Chi-Chi cheered in her head.

"Hey Chi." Rai asked looking at her hold the camcorder.

"Yep"

"You know the red light has to be on for it to record." Rai said looking at the camera from the side as Chi-Chi still held it. Chi-Chi then frowned as she saw that the red light wasn't on.

"But, I pressed the button to record" Chi-Chi sadly but surely said.

"Maybe you forgot to get a tape or batteries." Rai replied.

"Or maybe this one could also be busted. Awww. Man. I'll be right back." Chi-Chi said as she hurried off the stands once again.

"Ch.." Rai was about to call her, but stopped. She wouldn't be happy or satisfied until she got a working camcorder to record Emiko fight.

_**ooooooooo**_

Throughout the arena there were mumbles, and it took a good minute until people started to cheer. Emiko ignored them as she walked back into the building. She was a little pissed. She had been hoping for a challenge. Maybe she would have to wait to fight Trunks, or maybe Goten. She couldn't wait to see him fight. She felt like he also had an incredible amount of ki.

"Wow, you were great Emiko." Goten said as she entered the building and stood before her.

"Thanks." Emiko said frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked

"He wasn't a challenge. And I almost feel bad for making him unconscious." Emiko stated.

"You're right he wasn't a challenge. That's why you could beat him so easily. You won't be that lucky for the next round." Trunks simply said as he walked to be right beside Goten.

"You're such a jerk, you know that. Why can't you accept the fact that I can fight?" Emiko yelled.

"You have to prove it first, girl!" Trunks retorted.

"I will, just wait and see Mr.T!" Emiko said as she then flashed the trademark smile and Goten couldn't help but laugh at her. Trunks, taken aback from her sudden calmness, scoffed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: I know, it was a short update. But it was between it being a short or extremely long update. Unfortunately for some, I chose short. However, that means that you'll get the next chapter soon, probably before the end of today.

Btw, I hope no one gets confused with the dialogue. I only like to place X's where the scene dramatically changes. I put little bolded circles to split it up. And they're all in one big area. I see it like the dbz episode. Goku and his friends are on an area above the stands, where there are no seats. While Bulma and the others are in the side stands.


	13. The Semifinals

Love lost…And found?

**I DO NOT OWN dragonball/z/gt. **I don't own the characters or some of the lines that I got from there

a/n: Similar to but not quite like dbz episodes 196-197. I know you guys are going to hate me for this, but I had to have one. It's kind of like a filler. Anyways, thank you for the reviews. :-) . For them, I bring you another chapter today.

**Chapter 13: Semi-finals**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Unbelievable! We have a winner by knockout What a punch, and he used the crybaby attack, the oldest one in the book." The announcer yelled into the microphone with his clipboard in the other hand.

The crowd went into fits of laughter while band music played.

"Alright folks, that was exciting, but I bet you're ready for the next match. Right, Yeah! Oh baby! Sounds like a dandy! Here we go. We've got Ikosa, an expert 14 year old, against Goten, who's about 9 years old. Come on guys, let's hear it for these young boys."

Goten was nervous and trembling a little, as he grabbed his chest and gulped. He then proceeded to walk to the stage with the Ikosa, a boy with a brown mullet.

"Here they come. Oh my gosh! It looks like David versus goliath. Ikosa has a full head over young Goten." The announcer continued to say in the microphone

"Alright Goten, Woo hooo, Yeah!" Goku

"wow, he looks like a miniature you, goku." Krillin

"Awww, what a little guy huh! And handsome too! Goku

"SMALL FRY! Tear 'em up Ikosa. Remember what happened to your brother! Show no mercy!" the woman yelled, which was too close to Rai's ear. He actually felt sorry for the little boy named Goten. He didn't hear anyone yelling for him. _That name sounds familiar, where did I hear that before. Either way, if Chi-Chi was here, I'm sure she would shout for this nervous little boy. Hey why don't I?_

"GOTEN, Relax you'll do fine!" Rai yelled. _I feel silly now, yelling for someone else's child._ His thoughts were interrupted as the big red-headed woman next to him, turned to make a remark.

"That, vulgar little preschool tiny tot doesn't have a chance against my big strong Ikosa. Ooooh, let him have it son!" she shouted.

"Hey wasn't that your big strong son, that my little boy knocked out cold earlier with one little kick." Bulma asked angrily.

"So, that little pipsqueak kid was your son, well he got lucky! One miracle is enough for one day! She yelled back and moved closer to Bulma. Oolong was of course, being squished in the process.

"What Oh my gosh, Goten huh?..It's remarkable he looks just like Goku did when he fought against Jackie Chun years ago. Oh yes the resemblance is uncanny. If that's not goku's son, then I'm a monkey's uncle." the announcer said without the microphone up to his mouth.

"Alright fighters, are you ready?" the announcer yelled into the microphone. Goten bowed in front of his opponent, as they got into their fighting stance.

"Hey shouldn't we go watch Goten?" Emiko asked as she sat right next to Trunks.

"I already know the results."

"So he's going to win! He must be strong like you." Emiko said as she closed her eyes and tried to feel out Goten's ki. Trunks just stared at her while she concentrated; he was kind of surprised that she hadn't insulted him.

The boy threw some air punches, and tried to land one on Goten, but he easily blocked it with his left index finger. The boy then tried to knee him in the side, but Goten blocked it with his elbow.

"Hey stop fooling around. Come on. Let's be serious" Goten said frustrated. Ikosa, looked puzzled and a bit astounded.

"Oh, oh oh oh, look. He's too scared to throw a punch at my Ikosa."

"I'll give him 5 minutes at the most and that's only if he's extremely lucky." Bulma responded.

"I give him less than that." Rai mumbled. _Where in the hell is Chi-Chi? _He thought.

Ikosa tried desperately, with a whirlwind of punches, to hit Goten. But he blocked, and soon when he became bored, he nicely punched him in the face to knock him out.

"Yeeaaah! Atta boy, go head Goten!" Goku yelled as he rocked back and forth on the railing with his hands.

"Wow he's out cold. Folks we have a winner, let's hear it for Goten!" the announcer yelled as Goten bowed and walked off the stage.

"Hey you hear that and feel their ki, Goten has won!" Emiko said happily as she turned to Trunks sitting next to her. He was staring at her, and she caught it this time, but she decided not to speak on it.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I told you I knew the results….Wait you can sense ki?" Trunks asked, completely fascinated. Before Emiko could respond, Goten appeared before them.

"Congratulations, Buddy!" Emiko said as she stood up and hugged Goten. Goten hugged back. Usually, he wasn't the one to do this. Especially with the girls at school, but for some reason he didn't know, he felt a sudden friendly and protective connection to this girl.

"Uggh, must you to be so mushy." Trunks asked, with a disgusted face.

"You just mad because I didn't hug you after you won. If you keep being nice, like you were a few minutes ago, then maybe I'll give you one the next time you win a match." Emiko stated.

"What makes you think I want your cooties?" Trunks asked standing up.

"Please, don't start arguing again." Goten whined in frustration. But once again, they were back at it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the next passing hour, Trunks, Goten, and Emiko fought their way through the tournament. Emiko barely had a chance to fight, considering the fact that one person had tripped their self and became unconscious. Another had given up after she barely tapped them.

Goten and Trunks got a chance to prove their self. The crowd seemed to be in love with both. Emiko couldn't wait to fight one of them.

The end of the tournament was near. Emiko was waiting with Goten for Trunks to come back from his match, which would qualify him for the semi-finals. Of course he came back.

"You won, T!" Emiko said as she quickly embraced him. Trunks slightly blushed and was about to yell for her to get off of him, but she released him first.

"And it looks like you're going against Goten." Emiko said as she looked over at Goten.

"Yep. I hope you're ready to lose, Goten." Trunks smugly stated.

"No. I'm gonna win, Trunks!" Goten replied back happily.

"In your dreams!"

"And it's going to happen in the real world, too." Goten said. They would've continued debating about this back and forth, but they heard the announcer.

_**oooooooo**_

"Now it's time for the semi-finals. First up is 7 year old Emiko versus 15 year old James." The announcer yelled from the ring.

"But first you have to watch me win this!" Emiko said as she raced off to the ring.

_**ooooooooo**_

"Where in the hell is she! This is going to be the third match, she missed. It's not like she missed much, but still. Hurry back, Chi." Rai mumbled out loud.

"You know, I can keep you company." The red headed big woman beside him said.

"No, no. I'm already taken." Rai quickly replied.

"I don't mind."

"But I do, now I hate being rude, but can you please refrain from talking to me." Rai asked as he turned to watch Emiko enter the ring.

"You're a very handsome man. And I can do, won't that floozy won't do." She replied. Rai made a repulsive face.

"He said to leave him alone!" Bulma said.

"Or what? I'm getting about tired of you!" the red- headed woman said as she started to argue with Bulma, again.

_**ooooooooo**_

Emiko got into her perfect fighting stance as she checked her opponent out. He had black puffy hair and his form was atrocious. How he made it to the semi-finals, she had no idea. She was about to attack, when he spoke up."I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Fight you. You're a girl. I'd rather take you on a date." He replied as he came out his fighting stance and eyed Emiko.

"Dude, you're a head taller than me! And I'm freakin 7 years old! What is wrong with you?"

"Haven't you heard that age ain't nothing but a number?"

"From creeps. Shut up and get ready to fight."

"No, I want to take you on a date later."

"I hate to, but I have a sudden urge to curse you out."

"It won't matter what you say. I've already seen what you're capable of, I want to take you out, and I quit."

"What?" Emiko asked astonished. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I QUIT!" the boy yelled to the announcer as he walked out of the ring. Everyone in the stadium was quiet, even Emiko. She never had been so pissed off in her life, except against Trunks. She had not had a decent fight yet!

"Well it seems to me folks, that Emiko wins again by forfeit, I think . We have to go to the officials to see if the boy is serious." the announcer shouted into the microphone. Emiko just stormed off the stage as the crowd mumbled in disbelief, until they erupted into a small cheer.

_**ooooooooo**_

"How could that pathetic girl win!" the red headed woman exclaimed

"I know you aren't talking about my daughter!" Chi-Chi asked as she got closer to Rai and the woman. She had been able to watch Emiko in this match as she was making her way back to her seat.

"Oh, I can see that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." The red headed woman said.

"Okay, you and me by the booths." Chi-Chi said angrily as she tried to get closer to the woman, but Rai grabbed her waist.

"Calm down, feisty." Rai whispered into her ear.

"So she's the reason why you denied my advances? I can handle her and then you'll see what a real woman is!" she screamed.

"You disrespected MY CHILD and hit on HIM!" Chi-Chi furiously stated as she pointed at Rai with her free hand. She deeply sighed and looked him in his eyes. Then Chi-Chi said, "Rai, if you don't want to get hurt, please let me go." Against the better part of his judgment, Rai let her go.

"Yeah, let's go you broad!" the red-headed woman stated.

"I'll be back before Emiko fights in the finals. And I have the camera." Chi-Chi stated as she gave Rai the camera and walked away with the red-headed woman following behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nice.." Goten started but he was cut off, as Emiko raised her hand to silence him.

"Don't even say it Goten." Emiko said as she walked in a corner to meditate, leaving a chuckling Trunks and a puzzled Goten.

"So, our officials have confirmed that Emiko will go to the finals. Now, on to the next match! It's what the crowd has been waiting for. The two favorites, it's Trunks and Goten." The announcer yelled.

The two boys looked at each other and walked off towards the ring.

"Get him, Goten!" Emiko shouted from her corner in her meditating pose. Goten smiled and nodded as he left the building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Finally we get to see a good match. This is going to be awesome!" Krillin said excitedly.

"Definitely." Goku agreed as they all looked down at the ring.

"Outside this ring and competition, these little guys are friends. They usually fight in the woods together, but now they've moved to a different place, the world championship stage. Wow that's amazing!

Cheers for Trunks and cheers for Goten could be heard throughout the stadium as they walked up the steps to the middle of the ring.

The boys immediately got into their fighting stance. "Just to let you know, I am going to win. Understood." Trunks said as he smirked.

"Yeah, I'm going for the win, too." Goten replied back with a smirk also gracing his face. They stared at each other. Neither moving and in seemingly perfect stances.

"Relax and have fun guys. You both looking great down there!" Goku called out.

They both charged at each other with immense speed. Only to block each other hits with their elbows. They tried to push each other back with their one arm, but neither seem to give in as both started to grunt. Then Trunks tried to strike, but Goten blocked. Trunks took the offensive as he made multiple punches towards Goten, who would block and try to counter. They kicked at each other, separated, and did a back flip to opposite sides of the ring. They charged at each other and jumped 20 feet midway for another attack. They fought ferociously in the air, as people in the crowd stood astonished.

_I can't believe Chi-Chi is missing this. These guys are absolutely amazing! I wonder who Emiko will fight against._ Rai thought.

_**ooooooooo**_

"You're doing great!" Krillin exclaimed just as Gohan walked through the entrance to the stadium. He had heard, a familiar voice yelling by the booths, but he decided against checking it out. He couldn't miss this fight. Videl followed close behind him as they made their way, up to where Goku and the others were.

"Hey Otousan, hey Krillin-san, we finally finished the qualifying test." Gohan said as he stopped right beside Goku on the railing.

"What took so long, hmmm?" Krillin asked as he nodded off towards Videl. "Oh I see you were hanging out with your girlfriend." Krillin teased.

Gohan blushed and tried to defend himself, "Krillin it's not like that we're just friends!"

"Oh yeah whatever!" Krillin snickered.

"Gohan is that sunburn, or are you blushing?" Goku laughed.

_**ooooooooo**_

Goten gave a right hook to Trunks, and he returned with a left to Goten's face. They disappeared and reappeared trying to catch the other off guard and land an attack, while they still were in the air. The two fought feverishly. When Trunks had landed a kick to Goten's back, it looked like he was about to land out the ring. But, Goten stopped above the group and flew towards Trunks to do a sharp jab in his face. Every now and then, there would be a great light of power from the two boys with their hits would meet each other. The crowd still stood astonished with their eyes widen at the scene before them.

_**ooooooooo**_

_I SO CAN'T WAIT to fight one of them! Just feel that power and they're not giving it there all yet_. Emiko cheerfully thought as she meditated in a corner inside the building.

_**ooooooooo**_

Then the two boys stood back on the ring, staring at each other and waiting for the other to attack first. They both had scratches and smut on their face, nevertheless, they smirked at one another while they still were in their fighting stance. The entire stadium was completely quiet and tense as they waited for the fighting to continue.

"My gosh, Trunks and Goten are more powerful than most of the adult fighters here," Videl said as her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

"Those two are really tearing it up. They'll be stronger than us soon, if we don't watch it!" Goku exclaimed. "I know." Gohan replied.

"Check those two out, staring each other down in a classical stance. I LOVE IT!" Krillin merrily stated.

_**ooooooooo**_

"More. We want more!" Some random in the crowd shouted as others started to cheer the same thing.

"Wow isn't this the best fighting you've ever seen!" The announcer shouted over the microphone as him and the crowd anxiously waited for Trunks and Goten to continue fighting.

_**ooooooooo**_

"Yay trunks, you're doing good son!"

"Trunks really is your son?" Rai asked the blue haired beauty next to him.

"Yes he is. Is Emiko your daughter?"

"Considering everything, Yeah."

"So where is that woman, you were talking to who got the red-headed beast to move? I want to thank her for removing that nuisance."

"She should be back here soon. I don't know what's taking her so long." Rai replied as they turned to watch the battle before them.

_**ooooooooo**_

"Your dad trained you good but can you handle this?" Trunks said as he pulled both his hands back. Two yellow lights appeared in his hands.

"OH NO! He can't be trying to fire energy blasts? This place is too crowded for that." Gohan stated.

"Awww, it'll be okay. Just look at him. The kid's in complete control. Don't worry." Goku assured them.

Trunks put his hands together to fire the energy blast at Goten, who easily dodged it. Trunks immediately pulled the blast up, so it wouldn't hit the people in the stands.

"That was really cool! Otousan taught me how to do something like that." Goten said. Then he crouched into a stand and quickly said, "Ka..me...ha..me..HA!" He fired the energy blast directly at Trunks. At the same time Trunks used one of his blasts, to try to deflect it. But the two energies, clashed and soon Trunks and Goten were trying to get the advantage over the other with their energy blast. Goten was starting to be pushed back, but he just did another surge of energy, to make his blast bigger and powerful. Trunks mimicked his action.

"Can I WORRY now, Otousan! At this rate, they'll blow the stadium up." Gohan stated. In response, Goku just smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"This doesn't look like it'll end well." Krillin said.

"Here we go it's been fun, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to finish and win this." Trunks shouted to Goten.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that." Goten shouted back. Trunks then disappeared, leaving Goten's blast to fire towards the building. Goten immediately pulled it up then let it vanish in the air. All of a sudden, he felt an energy blast coming, towards him so Goten dodged it and went up into the air. Then when he looked down, he didn't see Trunks anywhere on the ring.

"Where did he go?" Goten asked irritated.

"Gotcha!" Trunks said as he put Goten in a move that looked like the full nelson.

"Hey, let go of me trunks. I can barely move. No fair!" Goten said as he kicked and struggled to get out of Trunks' grasp.

"Give it up Goten. I don't want to have to hurt you." Trunks said as he pulled up Goten's arms some more, which caused Goten to wince in pain.

_**ooooooooo**_

"Awww, this doesn't not look good." Goku said.

"Sure it is, if you rooting for Trunks." Vegeta replied with his well known smirk.

_**ooooooooo**_

"Just say it. Say you give up!" Trunks said as he pulled Goten's arms even more. Goten couldn't take it anymore. In a blink of an eye, he transformed into a super saiyan and easily broke out of Trunks grasp.

_**ooooooooo**_

"Kakkarot, that's not fair! You're fucking cheating!" Vegeta spat.

"Hey don't look at me. He did it." Goku replied awkwardly.

_**ooooooooo**_

_I thought I've seen it all with Emiko, but this right here, is something completely phenomenal. Where in the hell is Chi-Chi?_ Rai thought.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it. Goten broke out of Trunk's stranglehold. What a match!" The announcer yelled in the microphone while he stood at the side of the ring. Mumbles of disbelief could be heard throughout the stadium. Trunks angrily landed on the ring.

"Hey did you forget! We're not supposed to turn into Super Saiyans, dummy?"

"Oh, yeah. Ooops, sorry. I won't do it again. I promise." Goten replied as he did a cheesy grin and rubbed the back of his head with one hand.

"You..no. You didn't forget. Now, I'm going to embarrass you. I'm going to defeat you with one hand." Trunks said.

"You can't do that!" Goten shouted frustrated.

"Watch and see." Trunks said as he ran towards Goten. His punches were blocked by either Goten's knee or elbow. Then Goten kicked Trunks right in his face. Trunks slightly stumbled but quickly recovered and they both continued to fight. _This has gone on long enough_. Goten thought as he took off to the air, leaving Trunks down at the ring.

Once he was over 20 feet in the air, Goten flew down at a rapid speed, going towards Trunks. Trunks had no idea what he was trying to do. It looked as if Goten was going to land a hit in Trunks face, until trunks dodged it by flying on the opposite side of the ring. But it was a trick. As soon as Trunks dodged, Goten did an energy blast on the ring to propel his self towards Trunks.

"What?" Trunks exclaimed at the Goten who was inches away from punching him. Almost immediately, Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan, dodging Goten once again. Goten was shocked and kept flying, while Trunks did an energy blast right into his back. That made Goten fly with even more speed, towards the stands. Goten desperately tried to stop, but his feet ended up touching the seats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks like Trunks has won by knocking Goten out of the ring. He will face Emiko in the final round." The announcer said into the microphone as

Everyone in the crowd cheered while the same 'ole band music played.

_**ooooooooo**_

"It looks like Trunks will win the championship." Krillin stated.

"Hey, shouldn't we at least think that the girl can win?"

"You sure are a fucking baka! She's a little girl, with no ki! Do you think that MY SON, would lose to such." Vegeta angrily said.

"You know he's right Otousan." Gohan said.

"We won't know until the final match starts." Goku said quietly.

_**ooooooooo**_

_I can't believe Chi-Chi missed this. And the camera's not working. I just hope she makes it back in time for Emiko to fight._ Rai thought.

_**ooooooooo**_

"That's not fair you cheated and lied trunks! You said you wouldn't use one of your hands or transform into a Super Saiyan. But you did both, you jerk!" Goten said frustrated with his eyebrows scrunched up as he peaked over the ring at Trunks.

Trunks tried to explain himself, but Goten still looked pissed.

"Come on don't be mad at me. I tell you what, you can have three of my toys. You pick em" Trunks said. At that, Goten's face lit up and he smiled.

"Okay. Now let's go see Emiko. You know you fight her next." Goten said as he walked back to the building with Trunks.

_Their power, is incredible! And I can't believe they can transform, too! Oh, I can't wait to fight Trunks!_ Emiko thought cheerfully as she continued to meditate. She knew that in five minutes, the announcer would call her to the stage for the finals. But before then she was greeted by her two new friends, Goten and Trunks.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: Maybe I should've titled this, where in the hell is Chi-Chi. I will tell you one thing, she's doing a lot more than trying to find a freaking camera.

I don't care if it's just one word, please review. I see it as motivation to post these chapters. To tell you the truth I could post two more chapters right about now, but idk. And my Favorite chapter of the story is up next, or is it the one after that. IDK but I love them a lot, and you'll see why. xD


	14. Trunks Vs Emiko

Love Lost…And found?

**I DO NOT OWN Dragonball/z/gt**

a/n: Happy NEW YEAR! And to start it off, I'd like to post this chapter. Alright here's the moment that we've all be waiting for… And no, it's not the Chi-Chi and Goku reunion. That's coming, trust me; even though I've been torturing you guys with it. Anyways, my favorite chapter thus far, xD you'll see why.

**Chapter 14: Trunks vs. Emiko **

"Are you ready?" Goten asked Emiko as she stood next to him. She had just finished placing her side ponytail into a messy bun.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Emiko said as she then ran in place to lose her nerves.

"Nervous? You should be." Trunks calmly stated as he stood in front of Emiko. At the sound of his voice, Emiko snapped her head up to look Trunks directly in his face. He could only see fire in her eyes.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just extremely excited. I can't wait to fight you!" Emiko said as she flashed the trademark smile. Goten couldn't help but to grin at her. Trunks was just amazed at her current attitude.

"We should get going." Trunks said to Emiko, breaking her stare. Emiko nodded and walked beside Trunks to the ring.

"Good luck Trunks, and Good luck Emiko!" Goten called, until he realized that he wanted to watch the fight. So, he ran after them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for. The junior championship between 7 year old Emiko and almost 10 year old Trunks. Which one of these fabulous young fighters will be the new WORLD CHAMPION?" The announcer yelled in the microphone, while he stood in the middle of the stage. Trunks and Emiko could be seen coming from the building and walking up to the ring.

"I think being the new world champion will be a lot of fun." Trunks said to Emiko as they went up the steps.

"Oh, so you know how it will be for me in a few minutes." Emiko replied

"Minutes? Yeah right."

"Cease talking."

"No" Trunks stated as him and Emiko now stood in the center of the ring, facing each other.

_**oooooooooooo**_

_That's it I have to go find Chi-Chi before she misses this._ Rai thought as he got up from his seat and hurried off the stands. But he soon stopped when he came close to the entrance of the stadium. Chi-Chi was sitting down by some obnoxious fellows, watching Emiko enter the ring.

"Why and how long have you been sitting here?" Rai questioned as he sat beside Chi-Chi.

"Let's just say that today isn't a good day. After a lot of yelling, I gave that big red-headed woman a bloody nose and knocked her unconscious. And I almost got in trouble with the police. But after talking their head off and promising service in my restaurant, they let me go. Not to mention I was still trying to find Arale. Then I heard from some people rushing to the stadium, saying that a little girl was about to fight. So I came just in time, to see Emiko entering the ring."

"Police and Arale?"

"An extremely long story, let's just watch Emiko fight." Chi-Chi said as she moved closer to Rai. He nicely placed his arm around her shoulder as they watched their little girl stare her opponent down.

"We've seen each of these warriors valiantly fight to the finals. But now only one of them can be the world champion! Which of them will it be? Trunks or Emiko?" The announcer said before he jumped out of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is our great pleasure to present to you the final match of the junior world martial arts championship." The announcer yelled. Emiko and Trunks got into perfect fighting stances. No type of expression was on either faces. But, if someone was up close they could see the same passion and determination that burned in their eyes.

_**oooooooooooo**_

"These little tykes made it to the championship. These tournaments just aren't as competitive as they used to be." Hercules muttered as he observed the fight that hadn't started yet.

"Hey, that's my best friend and new best friend, you're talking about!" Goten yelled as he was standing next to Hercules, watching the same thing.

_**oooooooooooo**_

"Trunks go easy on her!" Krillin shouted.

"This will be over in a second." Piccolo added.

"Look at her stance and trunks. It's perfect. I don't think this will be an easy match for him." Goku replied.

"You really don't think much, baka. That's why I'm not paying any attention to your foolish remarks. Like, my SON would lose to this GIRL." Vegeta spat.

"If he did, it would be like father like son, right?" 18 stated.

"That was a onetime occurrence based on nothing but pure luck and a miracle. Just wait til we fight again. I will annihilate you, onna!" Vegeta retorted.

"Okkaaay, you guys. You're embarrassing me in front of Videl. Let's just watch them." Gohan said awkwardly. The entire group then turned their attention to the little ones in the ring.

_**oooooooooooo**_

"Any words before you fly out of this ring." Trunks said without any emotion.

"Don't hold back. Don't think for a second that I'll be easy. And most of all…Don't blink." Emiko replied. Then before Trunks could respond, Emiko appeared right in front of him and dealt a right jab to his face. She immediately moved back and waited for him to counter. Instead, he slowly moved his head back to the spot it was before Emiko punched it to the right.

"You. Hit. Me. And to think I was going to go easy on you, since you have a weak level of ki. But now, you're in for it." Trunks coldly stated before he flew at Emiko. Emiko mimicked his actions. Trunks tried to do set of swift straight punches, but Emiko blocked with her left forearm and right elbow. After she blocked, Emiko tried to counter with a double punch, back fist strike, and a knee kick; but Trunks prevented it with his an outside forearm and wrist. Then both threw a powerful punch as each other. Their fists clashed and made them emit a light full of energy, before they both did a double back flip to land 15 feet apart, still in their perfect fighting stances.

"You're quite good. _For a girl_." Trunks said. This only angered Emiko.

"Just, Shut up and fight!" Emiko commanded.

"I'm curious though. You talk tough but can you even fly?" Trunks said as he floated up 35 feet in the air. Emiko glowered at him up in the sky.

"Can't you come up here? Or are you only good for ground battles. If so, then you will not win against me. You mine as well, give up now." Trunks stated as he looked down at Emiko. He expected to see a pout on her face. However, Emiko was smirking. Unexpectedly, she disappeared again from the ring.

"Where did you g.." Trunks started but he didn't have time to finish. Out of the blue, he felt a sudden amount of pain to his upper back. He started to fall at a rapid pace towards the ring, but he made himself stop midway to look up in the sky. There Emiko was, smirking and floating 35 feet in the air.

"You're still underestimating me. Despite what you may believe, I also have a tremendous amount of ki." Emiko shouted as she slowly landed in the ring, 10 feet away from Trunks.

"Okay. I'll stop underestimating you. And as of now I will get serious." Trunks replied as he let a smirk grace his face. He then got back into his fighting stance. Emiko did the same as she softly smiled and said, "That's great. Because, I think I'm done warming up."

Trunks and Emiko charged at each other and immediately tried to strike one another. Their strikes and kicks were fast and ferocious, as neither seemed to land on the other. They soon were floating up in the air fighting with such intensity, that various flashes from their clashing energy could be seen.

The crowd was completely stunned and flabbergasted. Their amazement of the fight before them was ten times greater than when Trunks fought Goten. This little girl, who they severely misjudged and underestimated, was going toe to toe with a boy about 3 years older than her.

All of the Z warriors, except Goku, were completely dumbfounded.

"I-I..Do you…T-This c-can't?" Krillin stammered.

"C-Can anyone feel her power." Piccolo quietly asked. Everyone shook their head.

"She's matching Trunks blows, yet she's giving off no ki." Piccolo continued.

"I know Piccolo-san, this is… highly confusing. No one expected this kind of match." Gohan slowly replied.

"NO, Trunks is just toying with her. She can't be that strong." Vegeta stated, highly irritated. After all, he thought Trunks would've defeated this girl easily.

"Trunks is giving off the same amount of ki right now, like he was when he was fighting Goten. I know he's not toying with her." Goku said as he looked down at the match.

"Who is she?" Videl asked, full with amazement.

"The girl that everyone thought would lose without difficulty." Goku simply responded as he, and everyone else, continued to watch the two children fight in the air.

_**oooooooooooo**_

"This isn't happening! Who are they?" Hercules questioned as he trembled with wide eyes and snot drooped from his nose.

"Oh it's happening. And the boy is Trunks and the girl is Emiko. They're my friends." Goten happily replied.

"…"

"Hey, you have a little something dripping from your nose. Can you get it? It looks nasty." Goten asked with a disgusted face as he turned his attention back to Emiko and Trunks.

_**oooooooooooo**_

"Aww, look at my baby! She's so…" Chi-Chi stopped as she felt 3 scoops of ice cream fall all over her lap and clothes. Her fists balled up at her side, as she turned around to face the obnoxious group of men.

"Ooops sweetness, I guess I got distra…" the dude holding the empty ice cream cone tried to say, but Chi-Chi decked him right in his face. He fell down unconscious and his friends checked to see if he was okay. Chi-Chi turned back around to sit down, angrily with her arms folded.

"Chi.."

"Don't start Rai. I know today's my baby's birthday, but for some reason it's not going well for me." Chi-Chi angrily stated before she sighed. Rai put his arm around her to comfort her. Chi-Chi then spoke up again in a quiet voice.

"Umm. This tournament is lasting longer than I expected. What time is it?"

Rai pulled his sleeve back to look at his watch.

"Half past two." Rai said as he looked back at the match.

"WHAT!"

"What?" Rai exclaimed as he turned his attention back to Chi-Chi.

"This really isn't a good day for me." Chi-Chi murmured as she placed her head in her hands.

"Why, what happened?"

"Okay. First I lost my camcorder. Then I couldn't find one at the booths. And I went downtown, to find that almost all of the cameras exploded. I missed already two of Emiko's fights, and over half of this tournament. I got hit on by an idiot. I hit 3 complete idiots.(takes a breath) The police wanted to arrest me. I can't find Arale, who's most likely in this fucking stadium at this moment. My shirts ruined. And now, I'm late for picking up the ice cream order I made when I went downtown. And I need that big order for the cake that Emiko want." Chi-Chi said exasperated and all in one breath.

"Hey calm down. But Arale? You were looking for her during the tournament. Why didn't you tell me she was coming?" Rai asked as he rubbed Chi-Chi's shoulders to calm her.

"Because it was supposed to be a surprise for Emiko, and you like to blabber about everything." Chi-Chi replied.

"Oh…But why don't you call her?"

"I forgot to say that I lost my cell phone along with my camcorder. Isn't today wonderful for me!" Chi-Chi said full of sarcasm.

"I'll call Arale and tell her to meet us after the match."

"Call her now. I need her to help me with the ice cream and the little party for Emiko. Tell her to meet me by the gift shop." Chi-Chi said as she got up to leave.

"You're really leaving? You have to finish watching this Chi!" Rai exclaimed.

"I know, but you have the camcorder and Emiko will be even more upset if I don't get her cake and food. She loves that just as much as fighting. I want to make my baby happy, even though everything seems to be going wrong for me today." Chi-Chi said as she walked off, leaving Rai to call Arale and watch the fight by himself.

_**oooooooooooo**_

They had been up in the air for over 10 minutes now. Neither seemed to let up on the other. Emiko then tried to do a round hook punch when she saw an opening in Trunks. However, that opening was a trap. Trunks caught Emiko's right hand with his and kind of startled her. He took that brief moment to counter with a side kick to her ribs. Emiko squinted at the pain, but in response to Trunks, she tried to a swift kick to his side. And Trunks grabbed her by the calf of the leg she tried to kick him with. Then in rapid movement he started to spin her around in circles. Just as it looked like he was about to throw her to the ring, Emiko used her free leg to deliver a strong kick to Trunks face.

Trunks let go, and held his face for a quick second until he saw Emiko coming for him again. Trunks immediately fired an energy blast. Emiko eyes widen at the oncoming attack, but she soon smirked. Emiko back handed the blast, to the building. When she did this, Trunks appeared before her and gave an uppercut to her face.

"That was a nice trick." Emiko said as she rubbed her chin and lowered back down to the ring in her fighting stance.

"It was for the earlier kick to my face." Trunks replied as he followed behind Emiko, letting his feet touch the ring again.

"Are you tired, yet?" Emiko said.

"I hope that's a rhetorical question." Trunks said as he smirked.

"That's great because I'm far from finished." Emiko replied with a smirk of her own.

"You have no idea that I'm not even trying." Trunks said, making his smirk more defined on his face. Then he ran towards Emiko and tried to land multiple punches and kicks. Emiko tried her best to only block them, until she saw a very small opening. This one couldn't be a trick, because Emiko could barely see it. With one swift strike, Emiko punched Trunks right in the small opening, which led to his chest.

Trunks was stunned. And Emiko saw this as an opportunity to take the offensive. She quickly started to throw fierce strikes and knee kicks. Trunks had not yet recovered from the blow to his chest, but he still blocked her hits. However, he was losing ground and soon Trunks could feel himself backing up to close to the edge of the ring.

Emiko, seeing Trunks slowly retreat in her attacks, didn't know yet that she was pushing Trunks off the ring. She felt too empowered and happy at the time. She was so in the moment, that she accidentally, not intentionally, gave Trunks a hard right hook to his jaw.

Emiko stopped. She really didn't mean to hit him with that much force. And Trunks was extremely pissed, that she had punched him in the face, again!

Emiko backed up slightly as she saw Trunks turn his head back towards her. His eyes were full of fury.

"I know that was a little bit too hard, I'm sor…" Emiko fell to the ground clutching her stomach. That's because Trunks had caught her completely off guard, by turning Super Saiyan and hitting her right in it. Emiko was left moaning in pain. Then it sounded like she was crying.

The crowd was once again shocked and silent from the match before them.

"NO HE DIDN'T! THAT WAS A LOW BLOW, BOY!" Rai yelled as he stood up from his seat throwing the camcorder that didn't work.

_**oooooooooooo**_

"This match is about to end. It was okay while it lasted." Piccolo stated.

"Trunks shouldn't have went Super Saiyan and did that. Especially to that girl!" Gohan replied.

"Well, she shouldn't have punched him in his fucking face!" Vegeta spat.

"I feel sorry for her. But, she did fight well. I might need to ask her, who she trained under." Goku said

_**oooooooooooo**_

"Listen, I didn't mean to hit you in your stomach; but you punched me in my face again!...Just please stop crying." Trunks said, as he got closer to her. He was still in his Super Saiyan form.

"I-II'm not really crying." Emiko said as she looked up and started laughing uncontrollably. Her so called crying was mistaken from laughter. The tears that flowed down her face were tears from laughing too hard.

"What's so funny?" Trunks yelled, highly irritated.

Emiko grasped the sides of her stomach. Then she started to roll on the ring floor and laugh harder.

"I-It h-hurt, b-but...(she laughs) nno. H-hold on." Emiko tried to say as she laughed even harder.

_**oooooooooooo**_

The crowd was again, speechless. This little girl was laughing, after she had been punched in the stomach. What's wrong with her, everyone thought.

Krillin asked their thoughts out loud, "What is wrong with her?"

"I think this is her stupid way of accepting defeat." Vegeta replied

"I'm amazed that she can laugh after that." Gohan replied, full of disbelief.

_**oooooooooooo**_

"What's so funny?" Trunks repeat again, even more frustrated. Emiko stopped laughing to stand up.

"You lied." Emiko simply stated.

"And that's funny?"

"You said you wouldn't underestimate me."

"AND THAT'S funny?" Trunks yelled as his ki flared even more. He was infuriated. And he still felt embarrassed, because she laughed after he punched her.

"It is to me. Especially when you think that you're the only one who can do that." Emiko calmly replied. Her expression had completely changed to something serious.

"Do what?" Trunks curiously asked with his eyebrows scrunched up. He noticed how Emiko's attitude had altered again.

"Turn into a Super Saiyan." Emiko replied back with a smirk. Trunks started to move his mouth so he could say how ridiculous that statement was, but he came to an abrupt halt. That's because in that instance, Emiko had transformed. Her black hair instantly broke her white hair bow to come out of its messy bun and turn to a golden color. And her usual Shirley temple curls disappeared as her hair flowed behind her like snakes. Then it settled, but her hair had an unusual amount of body to it and the ends pointed upward like hooks. Her typical black orbs had changed to a sparkling color of teal blue. However her body hardly became more muscular. But that didn't matter. They power she had gained, was tremendous.

"You were about to say something?" Emiko questioned as she stared Trunks down.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: now can you see why I loved this chapter. xD

Btw, her hair was too long to describe it as being straight up. That's why, only the ends of her hair is. Poor Chi-Chi, today doesn't seem like her day. Anyways if Chi-Chi had been there, she wouldn't have been a happy camper. Didn't she tell Emiko not to fight to her full potential? Either way this fight is about to get really interesting. Duh, Duh, Duuuh. (Always wanted to do that)


	15. Young Junior Champion Winner

Love Lost…And found?

**I DO NOT own dragonball/z/gt **If I did, believe me when I say that Goku would've had a daughter after Goten in the series.

a/n: So I didn't find my flash drive. But, as you can see I wrote another chapter. And it is WAAAYY different than the original and over 2,000 words longer. (Officially the LONGEST chapter ever) Oh well life goes on and so does this story, thanks to everyone. You didn't want me to stop and some could relate to me. But it would've been downright wrong for me to leave the story like that. And without any more of my blabbering, I finally give you chapter 15….

**Chapter 15: Young Junior Competition Winner**

The stadium was quiet. Everyone was completely and utterly dumbfounded. NO one could or would talk. They just gawked at the little girl before them who had transformed.

"…W-What..I-I…" Krillin stammered. He couldn't get his thoughts processed. And the Z warriors didn't respond to him. All of them were entirely stunned and their eyes were about to pop out their head due to the spectacle before them.

_**oooooooooooo**_

"S-SShe's c-cchanged l-like Trunks." Bulma muttered. Then she turned to where the girl's father had been sitting, to finally discover that he had left.

_**oooooooooooo**_

"Wow! I didn't know Emiko could change!" Goten excitedly said. He seemed to be the ONLY one unfazed.

"I think I need to go like down." Hercules thought as he started to sway back and forth like he was about to faint.

_**oooooooooooo**_

"What were you saying?" Emiko coldly stated as she stared Trunks down. Trunks looked back as he was feeling a little bit unsettled from this. He gulped then asked angrily with no expression on his face, "How can YOU change into a Super Saiyan?"

"I just powered up like you did."

"But YOU DON'T have a ki!"

"If I didn't have a ki, would I be able to change? Now that's enough talking. Let's fight." Emiko said nonchalantly. It was as if her entire demeanor had changed and she had grown as confident as her opponent.

Trunks blinked. Not for a half a second, and Emiko was gone. He suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as someone breathed upon his back. He quickly jumped forward to turn around. There, Emiko stood grinning. Trunks didn't know if he was more infuriated than amazed. Emiko's speed had increased significantly. He didn't see her move just now. And normally it wouldn't be a problem. But she didn't have a ki to sense. Trunks gulped again. _I can't fight Emiko now without being a Super Saiyan. Mom's going to be even more upset at me._

Nevertheless, Trunks got into his perfect fighting stance, smirking. Emiko mimicked him.

"Should I start off?" Emiko slyly asked. Trunks just nodded. Both flew at each other aiming to strike, but in that instant, they vanished from the ring. All that could be heard were their fists pounding each other and a few grunts. And all most could see were powerful golden flashes every now and then from the two who clashed.

The announcer picked his jaw up from the ground and got the nerve to shout into the microphone. "Could it be that our young fighters have DISAPPEARED from the ring? Or are they just MOVING AS FAST AS LIGHTNING?"

Few people mumbled or applauded. They were shocked. And couldn't take their attention from the match they barely saw before them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chi-Chi impatiently waited outside the gift shop, tapping her foot with her arms folded across her chest.

"Where could she be? Didn't Rai call her?" Chi-Chi mumbled out loud in frustration. Then a young woman with midnight blue hair wearing glasses and her normal attire came into view.

"Arale!" Chi-Chi yelled as she ran to embrace her friend.

"Missed you too, Chi. We could've met up later. Shouldn't we be inside watching Emiko?" Arale asked as she pulled out of Chi-Chi's hug.

"I honestly wish we could. But, I didn't think that the tournament would last this long. We got to go shopping for groceries and some party decorations. And we're late for picking up the ice cream order for Emiko's cake. And you know how Emiko is about her food. She'd be more mad at me for that than missing the ending of her tournament fight. "

"Speaking of the tournament, aren't you surprised?" Arale asked as her eyebrows scrunched up while she looked at Chi-Chi with concern.

"Well, I hardly watched it. I only saw a boy with grayish-purple hair fight in the early rounds. Then I saw about 3 of Emiko's matches." Chi-Chi absently stated as she took out a long list of things to do from her jean pocket.

"Oh, then you should know that…" Arale started, but Chi-Chi interrupted.

"No time. We need to go get these things for Emiko now!" Chi-Chi quickly said as she grabbed Arale's hand to pull her along.

Arlae didn't continue to speak. What Chi-Chi didn't know was that Arale had seen everything, except the end of Emiko's match. And unlike Rai, she couldn't forget the name Goten from Chi-Chi's early stories. And on top of that she had seen Emiko transform before, so she had a certain hunch about Goten and Trunks. However, Arale wouldn't say anything since Chi-Chi was in such a rush. While she was being pulled along, Arale decided to tell her about it later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emiko and Trunks continued to fight with unimaginable intensity in the air. Then they briefly paused to float 35 feet up from the ring. The clothes of both fighters were slightly ripped and bruises started to materialize on their body. But, both looked unfazed as they stared at each other.

"You're quite impressive. You're doing better than I expected." Trunks said as he rubbed the side of his jaw.

"You're not so bad yourself." Emiko replied as she wiped some blood from her cheek.

"Are you sure you're a girl?" Trunks asked smirking. Emiko's stare turned into a cold glare.

"Are you sure you're a boy? Because you hit like the 4 year old girls from my dojo!" Emiko snapped back. Trunks stopped smirking, and narrowed his eyes at Emiko. He then flew at her to throw multiple hits. She blocked and countered with a series of knee and forearm strikes, but to no avail. Emiko became agitated during this, so she pushed Trunks away. As an immediate response, he gave a small blast to her face, leaving black smudges.

"My Okaasan told me not to say something like this, but that was a DICK MOVE!" Emiko yelled as she wiped her face clean and lowered down to the ring. Trunks followed her while he laughed his head off.

"You think that's funny! Oh ok, I got something for you! I was planning on showing it to my Okaasan, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I showed it to you." Emiko said as Trunks continued to chuckle. She placed her right hand on her hip and turned her left hand palm up. She raised it away from her, stopping right before it could pass her head. In an instant, a yellow energy ball about 1 ½ feet appeared in her left palm.

"I know you don't plan on hitting me with that. You can do better." Trunks smugly stated while he continued to laugh and smirk.

"You're right. I can." Emiko said as she smiled. Slowly the energy ball went 15 feet above her head. Just, before Trunks was about to joke some more, his smirk left his face. The energy ball had tripled in size.

"I hope you know how to dodge." Emiko proudly stated as her smile turned into an arrogant smirk. Before Trunks could respond, several blasts started to come out of that one energy ball. And they were a hell-of- fast. Trunks had to move around the ring, dodging each blast at every moment. In less than a minute, it seemed like Emiko had already sent over 70 blasts from that one energy sphere. And the ring, had random small craters in it.

As each second passed, it seemed like the blasts were getting closer to hitting Trunks. Acting on some impulse, he took off 30 feet to the air. Trunks stopped to float and look down at the ring. He saw that the energy ball had disappeared. _Oh shi…_

Trunks felt a sharp, severe pain to his upper back as Emiko appeared from behind to do a roundhouse kick. Instantaneously, he fell down to the ring to create an enormous crater. Emiko hovered in the air and looked down, as she smiled even harder. Trunks immediately got back up, like it didn't hurt. Truth be told, Trunks' back was hurting like a bitch.

"If that's the type of game you want to play, then so be it!" Trunks yelled as he flew towards Emiko, with a newfound intensity and fury. He sent a flurry of elbow and punches. Emiko tried to block, but soon Trunks found an opening. And then Emiko was sent flying into the ring, to create another enormous crater. Emiko quickly recovered, like Trunks.

"Okay, now I'M PISSED!" Emiko shouted as she charged at Trunks, who carelessly floated in the air. Emiko immediately tried to do a backhand and elbow strike, but Trunks blocked and countered with a series of flowing punches and side snap kicks. Emiko also blocked to respond with multiple side thrust kicks and straight strikes.

Both had slowed down a bit to allow the audience to see their fight. However, this fight looked like it could last forever. Their clothes may have been ripped, but neither one showed any signs of being exhausted. They weren't even sweating!

After another five minutes Trunks shouted, "It's time to end this!" as he lowered back down to the ring while Emiko still hovered 35 feet in the air.

"I couldn't agree more. But first I want to show you something My Okaasan taught me how to do. She knew how the formation and what to chant, but she never mastered it. I kind of did." Emiko calmly yelled back as she wore a pensive expression. She only did something like this once.

"CAN you just get it over with, so I can win!" Trunks shouted back. Emiko nodded in response. _Just what was she planning? Whatever it is, it can't be good. I just need to get ready for it._ Trunks thought. Then Emiko turned her left side towards Trunks as she slightly crouched with her hands pulled back. She wore no expression as she slowly started to say, "KA...ME…HA…ME."

_She better not be doing what I think she is._ Trunks' thoughts were confirmed as he heard Emiko shout, "HA." This was followed by a massive blue energy blast that came towards him. It was too late to try to counter it.

"OH COME ON!" Trunks yelled in frustration as he flew away from the ring. It came so close to hitting him. Instead, it blew up half of the ring and made the stadium unclear.

Trunks was extremely pissed off. _HOW DARE SHE?_ Trunks screamed in his head as he flew higher in the air to look for Emiko. But the dust and particles from the blasted ring, made it impossible to see her. On top of that, she didn't have a ki to sense.

"Just great." Trunks muttered as he lowered back down to the half of the ring, that hadn't been blown up.

As soon as he landed, Trunks felt a sudden pain to his chest. He then sensed as his feet came off of the ring. And he couldn't stop it.

Once the dust had cleared, everyone could see that Trunks was on the ground rubbing his chest. And beside him, Emiko sat with the hugest grin on her face. Trunks hair was back to its grayish-purple tint, while Emiko's midnight black hair flowed behind her in little curls. Both had came out of their Super Saiyan form.

If you thought the audience and announcer was quiet during the match. You should see them now. If anyone would've dropped a toothpick on what was left of the ring, you would've been able to hear it. What in the hell just happened? Why are both competitors out the ring? These were questions that everyone asked. Only the Z fighters had an idea, but they couldn't really tell. At this time, the announcer made his way to the ring. And he stood there. Not saying anything.

While everyone else was quiet, Trunks furiously whispered to Emiko, "What are you doing?"

"Sitting beside you." Emiko replied casually.

"Why? You won….I SEE, you're trying to rub it in my face aren't you! I don't take pity."

"NO, no that's not it. I know you can't detect my ki, so that's a little unfair advantage."

"A LITTLE!"

"Keep your voice down. Okay, it was big. And I just wanted to prove to you that I could at least match your great power in a fight. Now ssssh. Let's see what the announcer has to say about this." Emiko quietly replied as she turned her attention towards the ring. Trunks just scoffed as he did the same.

The announcer finally looked like he was about to say something.

"This…THIS…WAS ABSOLUTELY THE BEST MATCH WE'VE SEEN TO DATE. BOTH FIGHTERS ARE OUT OF THE RING. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S HARD TO TELL WHO WON THIS INCREDIBLE AND IMPOSSIBLE COMPETITION. THEREFORE, THE FIRST PERSON TO STAND UP WILL BE CROWNED THE WINNER." The announcer shouted into the microphone as the crowd started to mumble.

Emiko looked at Trunks. Trunks looked at Emiko. They both nodded. And at the same time, they both stood up. The announcer didn't know what to think. The crowd went silent again, for the umpteenth time.

"Well…I guess the WINNER WILL BE THE FIRST PERSON TO ENTER (announcer looks around at what supposed to be a ring)…umm. THE WINNER IS THE FIRST TO ENTER THIS RING!"

Emiko looked at Trunks. Trunks looked at Emiko. They both nodded. And at the same exact time, they both jumped and landed on the edge of the ring. A sweat dropped down the announcer's face. And the crowd….the crowd…. mine as well had been mimes because they didn't talk at all. They only made crazy facial expressions. The Z fighters were the worst of the bunch. All, except the Saiyans, looked like they swallowed a bullfrog. And the Saiyans… Poor Saiyans. They looked like someone just told them that there was no more food left on the planet, especially Vegeta. It was the universe instead of the planet for him.

The announcer just walked out of the ring and headed to the building. Everyone assumed, he left to talk to the officials. Once he had walked out of the ring, Emiko and Trunks jumped right back to the ground at the same time.

Suddenly, Emiko embraced Trunks. "Thank you for a real fight. I'm sorry I kept hurting your back." Emiko said as she released Trunks to look him in the face.

"I-It's no biggie. It was a fight." Trunks replied as he failed to keep the small blush off his face.

"So you're not mad that I knocked you out of the ring?" Emiko whispered as she neared him, so no one else could hear.

"Doesn't matter or change the fact that you're an impressive fighter that finally gave me some sort of challenge" Trunks replied in a normal tone.

"Oh a compliment! I finally knocked some sense into you."

"I'll let that one slide. Just know that you won't win next time."

"Next time?"

"Sssssh. Announcer back." Trunks said as he turned to face the ring. Emiko did the same. Then he smirked as he said, "No more talking for now loud mouth."

Before Emiko could yell at him, the announcer started to speak up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, THE OFFICIALS HAVE DECIDED, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT HISTORY, THAT THE INCREDIBLY AWESONE YOUNG COMPETITORS, EMIKO AND TRUNKS HAVE BOTH TIED FOR THE TITLE!" the announcer yelled into the microphone. There were a few mumbles, then the crowd had FINALLY erupted into applauses and cheers for both fighters as they stood up from their seats. And the triumphant band music once again played as small ribbons were fired into the air, over the ring. The exhilaration and cheerfulness displayed for the two, demonstrated mind-boggling contentment from the match the crowd just witnessed. Then the announcer motioned for the overexcited crowd to calm down a little so he could continue speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we were going to have two exhibitionist matches for new junior champions against MR. SATAN, the reigning world martial arts champion, BUT the ring has been completely destroyed. And our officials thought it would be best if we postponed it and the adult competition. Until then, see you tomorrow around noon, for the continuation of the WORLD MARTIALS ARTS TOURNAMENT!" the announcer happily shouted into the microphone as he cheered, along with the crowd for Trunks and Emiko.

_**oooooooooooo**_

"We should go now. I want to show my parents my two new best friends!" Emiko excitedly said as she looked at Trunks.

"Who are they? Have I met them?" Trunks asked as his eyebrows furrowed. Emiko glowered for a brief second.

"You and Goten, silly!" Emiko said as she smiled off what he just said.

"Oh…I forgot about that." Trunks sheepishly said. He continued, "Well, we should go find Goten. I have a feeling that he's going to rub this in my face."

"Stop pouting and come on!" Emiko happily said as she took Trunks hand and ran back to the building.

_**oooooooooooo**_

The Z fighters just stood there. Goku gazed absently at the ring and the others were looking at each other. After a good minute when the crowd started to leave the stadium someone spoke up. And it happened to be, Vegeta.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? HOW CAN THAT LITTLE BRAT TURN INTO A GOT DAMN SUPER SAIYAN?" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs as his vein visibly pulsated on the side of his head. Gohan, the only one concerned at Vegeta's outburst since it was embarrassing him in front of Videl, tried to calm him down. It started to work, despite the fact that Vegeta kept screaming, "FUCK NO!, WHAT THE FUCK, and BULL-FUCKING SHIT." (In case no one noticed, he loves the word Fuck)

During this time, the other Z warriors began to talk.

"But did you see what she did to the ring?" Krillin asked astonished.

"How could we NOT see that? Half of the ring is gone!" Piccolo said.

"I think he was talking about the Kamehameha wave. Very few people supposed to know how to do it." Gohan said panting. Vegeta stood beside them, obviously fuming. But, Vegeta kept it under control. How did Gohan do it, no one knows. That isn't the point right now.

"And she transformed into a Super Saiyan, so she can't be an android." 18 stated. She was now highly interested in this girl, even though her stoic personality said otherwise.

"But she still has no ki to detect." Piccolo said.

"I thought you would've figured out by now. That doesn't matter. Have you ever thought of someone who would be smart enough to build something like that?" 18 said. Krillin fixed his mouth to answer before 18 cut him off.

"Besides, Bulma and her father, there's no one else. She's just some weird girl." 18 stated.

"Who has to have an incredible amount of ki, which no one can feel. This is highly confusing." Gohan replied.

"I want to know where in the hell did she come from!" Vegeta crossly declared.

"I'm with Vegeta on this one." Piccolo added.

"Instead of questioning ourselves, why don't we all go and ask Emiko. That's the only way to get some real answers." Goku finally said as he came out a state of silence and turned around from the railing to face the group. Everyone just nodded their head in agreement. Then they walked off, but not before Krillin had something else to say.

"Hey Gohan, shouldn't you get your girlfriend out of that frozen trance of hers?"

"Sure" Gohan quickly replied. Everyone turned and looked at him smirking. Gohan immediately realized what he said and tried to correct himself "…I-I mean…she's NOT my girlfriend." He deeply blushed as some slightly chuckled at him. After he snapped Videl out of it, they all walked out of the stadium to meet the little girl in question.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(a/n: hmmm, should I stop here? Maybe not. I'll stop torturing everyone)_

Trunks, Emiko, and Goten walked through the vast crowd to the waiting area while they received numerous congratulations and applauses. Trunks had no expression on his face. Emiko looked pissed. And Goten could care less as he walked a few feet ahead of them; he had 40 of these dogs on a stick that were supposed to be covered with corn. It was some kind of food from a foreign place that he was eager to eat.

"So are you going to tell me how you can turn into a Super Saiyan with no ki?" Trunks asked as he walked right beside Emiko. In response, she closed her eyes, turned her nose up and crossed her arms.

"Nope, I'm mad at you." Emiko replied as she opened her eyes and leveled her head.

"What's wrong with you? One minute you hug me and give me your cooties. Now you're mad!" Trunks said irritated. Emiko abruptly stopped right in front of him and reached into her tattered white undershirt to pull out her necklace.

"Look what you did to my necklace!" Emiko shouted as she shoved it in Trunks face. There was a huge crack in the middle of her pink garnet.

"…Is that it? All I see is a cheap piece of jewelry that's starting to break." Trunks said indifferently. Emiko cut her eyes at Trunks.

"It's NOT CHEAP! I got it on my first birthday. It's my good luck charm, and now you broke it." Emiko said as her tone saddened. Then she poked her bottom lip out, in a small pout.

"Ugghhh….Don't make that face. If you didn't want me to break it, then you should've taken it off before the match," Trunks stated. Emiko stopped pouting, to glare at Trunks.

"You know what T, you're such a donkey!" Emiko almost yelled.

"You know what Emi, I don't care what you think!" Trunks retorted. It looked like they were about to argue again, until Goten heavily sighed. He now had one of those dogs on a stick.

"What you do that for?" Emiko asked as she turned her attention to Goten.

"Well first off I only have one left of these warm dogs covered with a nice brown delicious blanket of corn. And another thing is that you two fight like Trunks' parents. And they're married!"

"Ewwwww! WE DO NOT!" Emiko and Trunks yelled to Goten at the same time.

"You don't do what?" a blue-haired woman asked as she walked over to them. She congratulated Goten, then Trunks, whom she picked up and kissed. Trunks wiped off the kiss while she laughed at him. Emiko then noticed that that woman was followed by an old short man, a man with a scar on his face, a pig, a blue flying cat, a teenager wearing a lame green outfit with someone who looked like his girlfriend, two men with gravity defying hair like Goten, and three others that Emiko was too scared to look at. And before she knew it, she had inched herself behind Goten.

"Hey what are you doing?" Goten asked as he tried to look behind his back at little Emiko, who was tugging at his shirt.

"Awww. She's a little nervous. There's no need to be sweetie. We all are here to congratulate you." Bulma kindly said as she moved away from the three to make, Emiko calmer.

"Yeah, they're our family and friends. My brother, Gohan, is among them wearing that cool green outfit." Goten said as he tried to point them out to Emiko, whom refused to look up from his back.

"But, do you feel their ki? I know they're suppressing it, but it's still big altogether." Emiko timidly said as she tightened her hold on Goten's shirt.

"Look, we wouldn't let them hurt you. So stop acting like a baby." Trunks said with a smirk on his face. He knew he'd get a response out of her. And one that would make her lose her nerves and get angry at the same time. It was a win-win situation for Trunks.

"If I'm a baby, then you just got beat by one!" Emiko furiously stated as she moved from behind Goten, to stand in Trunks' face.

"You only won because you pulled your little trick."

"You're the last one who should be talking about tricks. You're full of them! And it isn't Halloween buddy."

"Yeah you're right, so when are you going to take off that ugly mask!" Trunks smugly replied back. He expected Emiko to go completely off on him. Instead she just smiled and kindly said, "You know, your face is becoming."

Trunks was taken back from her comment. He just insulted her and she gave him a flattering remark. _What in the hell?_

But when Emiko saw his facial expression change she then yelled, "It's becoming more and more ugly every time I see it!" Trunks glowered at Emiko as he fumed inside. He was about to respond until he heard people chuckle.

"You see what I have to put up with?" Goten asked the group, in which they laughed even harder. Emiko was matching Trunks glare, despite the laughs she heard.

That stopped as soon as she saw Trunks back up and walk away towards the group. She didn't know why he had until she turned. There, one of the men with gravity defying hair, was kneeling down to her level. He must've gotten close to her when she was arguing. Emiko had no clue. But, this man just continued to stare into her face. And then she could've sworn that she saw something in his eye as he began to speak.

"Hi, I'm Goten and Gohan's father. Can you tell me your name again?" Goku nicely asked as a smile appeared across his face.

"E-Emiko." She whispered.

"Emiko. That's a beautiful name. So you seem like a very smart and strong girl. Can you help me with something?"

Emiko nodded. Then she fretted with her fingers as she softly mumbled, "B-but can you and everyone else stop staring at me."

"Sure! No problem." Goku merrily said as he covered his eyes with one of his hands. Emiko couldn't help but to giggle at him. And Goku's smile became more defined.

"So, can you tell me who trained you adorable?"

"My Okaasan."

"And who taught you how to do that big blast?"

"Which one?"

"The one that went like this…" Goku removed his hand and stood as he lifted Emiko up under her arms. He spun her around in a circle. Then threw her in the air while he yelled, "BOOM." He caught her and placed her back on the ground. She smiled with remarkable radiance and went into rounds of giggles.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that. How did it go again?" Emiko asked as she beamed and slightly giggled. Goku grinned even more as he picked Emiko up again, spun her around, threw her in the air, yelled "BOOM," then placed her down giggling. Goku laughed with Emiko as he kneeled down to her level again. Once she calmed down, Emiko answered him.

"My Okaasan."

"Really? You know, I would love to meet her. Where is she?" Goku asked. Before Emiko could answer, she heard someone call her name from 15 feet away.

"OTOUSAN!" Emiko shouted as she turned away from Goku to run to Rai. Goku got up from the ground and walked over to his friends to watch the scene 10 feet before them.

Rai was holding a bouquet of pink and yellow swirled roses with a medium sized black box. Nevertheless, Emiko jumped right into his arms. He kissed her on the forehead then placed her back on the ground.

"I'm so proud of you! My strong little warrior! That's why I got you these." Rai said as he handed Emiko the flowers and black box. Emiko took the roses and held them inside her elbow, while she tried to open the box with both hands. When she opened it, her eyes almost fell out of her head. There in the box, sat an elegant pink garnet and diamond encrusted platinum tiara. While she was still gawking, Rai took the tiara and placed it on top of Emiko's head.

"Now, everyone will know that you're daddy's princess." Rai said as he smiled. Tears were filling Emiko's eyes. Instead of letting them fall, she dropped the box and flowers. She instantly tackled Rai to the ground to give him several baby kisses on his cheek while she embraced him and repeatedly said, "Arigatō."

"Awww, well isn't that the cutest thing ever." Bulma exclaimed.

"It's worse than that shit Kakarot was doing." Vegeta spat as he rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"What? I was trying to make her comfortable." Goku replied causally.

"And I thank you for helping my new friend, Otousan." Goten cheerfully said as he smiled up at his father. Goku affectionately rubbed the top of his head, then continued to look at the Emiko and her father with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know whether that or this makes me what to vomit more." Trunks mumbled as he continued to look at Emiko and her father.

"I wouldn't say that by how much you two argue." Krillin replied. Trunks scoffed and glared at him.

"Just look at that tiara! That man has good taste in jewelry." Bulma exclaimed again.

"He probably stole it." Oolong added

"You try stealing something like that. It looks like it's custom made." Bulma responded.

"Why would he spend that much on a girl?" Yamacha asked, full of disbelief.

"You wouldn't know anything about that. She you don't have a daughter or a woman." Master Roshi answered. Before he could respond, Vegeta bitterly stated as he pinched his nose in irritation, "I really don't want to hear or see this! I'd rather cut my got damn ears off and claw my fucking eyes out. Plus, we still got questions for that little brat"

"Again, I actually agree with you. We have more important things to ask and talk about besides 'jewelry' and 'affection'." Piccolo stated with a great deal of distaste as he then cleared his voice to get Emiko and Rai's attention.

Emiko stopped hugging Rai and allowed him to get up from the ground. Emiko picked up the flowers and pulled Rai along with her free hand, "Come on, Otousan, I got to introduce you to my new friends and their family." Emiko said

Emiko released his hand and gave him the bouquet of roses. Then she grabbed Trunks and Goten to bring them right in front of Rai.

"Otousan, this is Goten and Trunks, aka T. T and Goten, this is my Otousan. And Otousan this is their entire family" Emiko said with her hands.

"Hi," Goten and Trunks said at the same time as they looked up at Rai.

"Hey. You guys were fantastic out there!" Rai said as he smiled at them. Then he looked up from the little three to observe the group before him. He looked at them skeptically, until the blue haired woman pushed her way to the front.

"Don't tell me that you forgot who I am." Bulma asked agitated with her hands placed on her hip. Vegeta quickly sent Rai a fatal glare. It was a good thing, that Rai was paying the least bit attention to him.

"How can I forget the woman who kept yelling for Trunks and who momentarily stopped that redhead from harassing me?" Rai replied as he smiled to show off his pearly whites while he carelessly placed his hands in his jean pockets.

"Speaking of that beast, where's your wife? I haven't had a chance to thank her for getting rid of that nuisance." Bulma asked as she returned the smile and dropped her hands from her hips. The Z warriors were going to cut their conversation short until they heard Bulma ask this. Emiko's mother was behind the mystery and if Bulma could get that information out of this man, who were they to object.

"Well, she's only my wife by common law…other than that she had to handle something…" Rai replied, anxiously trailing off at the end.

"Nani?" Emiko asked as she raised her eyebrows and looked at Rai's face. Once she caught his attention, Rai could feel himself starting to crack. _Chi-Chi sure was right._

"S-She had to go get something." Rai stammered.

"When? Did she see me fight Trunks?" Emiko asked apprehensive. Rai mistook the tone in her voice for sadness.

"I'm so sorry, she only saw half of it. I'll make…"

"Whew! That's good. I would've been in BIG trouble." Emiko gladly interrupted as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with one hand.

"For what?"

"Okaasan told me not to fight to my full potential. But in my defense I didn't do my best."

"You've got to be kidding me." Piccolo immediately replied before Rai could say anything.

"You're lying." Vegeta spat.

"Hey you don't know me, mister. ..mister…"

"Trunks' dad." Goten answered.

"Mister Trunks' dad. To have a ki and fight at my best I have to remove…." Emiko stopped talking as she noticed that everyone was staring at her again.

"You have to what?" Goku quickly asked, clearly intrigued. Emiko clamped her mouth shut. Then she did an imaginary zip over her mouth. There were a few groans from her actions.

"Speaking of your best, what was that I saw with your hair changing color?" Rai firmly asked Emiko as he folded his arms and gave her _the parent stare._

"Ummm. Otousan, I-I can't t-tell you in front of them. Okaasan said not to. Plus she wanted to tell you about it when the 'time was right'." Emiko hesitantly replied as she put air quotes around certain words. Rai just nodded in response as if he accepted her answer for now.

"Your Okaasan seems to be telling you a lot of things." Piccolo added with his arms crossed.

"Yep. She does. I love her so much. I just wish that she could've met you guys. You all seem nice. But she had to do something, probably for me…And now she won't get to meet my two new best friends (Emiko frowns briefly)….wait, what if they came to my birthday party Otousan," Emiko sweetly said as she looked up at Rai lovingly with big puppy dog eyes. He couldn't deny her, especially when she made that face. _I may feel a little uneasy about inviting them, but I can't tell Emiko no on her birthday. I should ask them to introduce their selves too, but Emiko and I have other things we need to do._

"It's fine with me. And it'll be fine with your Okaasan." Rai replied as he smiled at the little girl. He then looked up at the group before him. "You all can come. It starts in a few hours. And it will be at the white house 3 blocks from here by the ice cream shop. You can't miss it. It's the biggest house on the block. And I wish I could get familiar with everyone, but we have some things to do before it's too late." They just nodded at him. Then Rai turned his head to face Emiko.

"We should get going. And, it looks like I'm going to need to buy you a new outfit. Your Okaasan wouldn't like it if you showed up like this."

"Hai." Emiko happily replied. Then Rai placed her on his shoulders, while she waved goodbye to everyone.

All the Z fighters started to walk in the opposite direction to discuss the little information they got. All except, Goku. He intently watched Emiko and Rai depart, until they left from his sight.

Gohan noticed his father's actions and went to stand right beside him. He then quietly said to Goku so no one else could hear, "Otousan, I don't know if this is a coincidence. But I can't help to think that she's a spitting image of…"

"I know son…I know." Goku softly said as they slowly turned around to join the Z fighters.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: I didn't say how long I'd stop torturing everyone. Just mentioning, Vegeta never took the possibility of there being new saiyans, lightly. Remember when Trunks came back to the future.

Btw, I can't put it off any longer. It's about to happen! You should've seen me when I was trying to write that part of the story. It was so nerve-racking. If you hadn't guessed what will happen next, I will tell you that the next chapter is entitled The Shit hits the fan. Still no guess, than I don't know what to tell you. You'll have to wait. Dun, Dun, Duuunnnn. Please review and I'll try to update soon. (Maybe if there's a snow day in NC)


	16. The Shit Hits the Fan

Love Lost…And found?

**I do NOT own dragonball/z/gt.** If I did, I would've given a contract for Dragonball z abridged.

a/n: Sorry it took so long to update. The first semester of school about to end, meaning they're doubling up the amount of work for me to do. And I have 3 AP and 3 honor classes. And I haven't even mentioned my extracurricular activities. But, I present you with a long chapter, which could've been two updates altogether. My treat. :- )

Now this is the moment that you've all been waiting for. All I can say about it is, Damn. This won't be pretty.

**The Shit Hits the Fan**

"I know son…I know," were the softly spoken words which flowed out of Goku's mouth as he and his son turned around to rejoin their friends. It was of no surprise when they arrived to the group that they were yelling.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU MORONS DON'T MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUISNESS! LEAVE THIS LITTLE GIRL, HER FATHER, AND MOTHER THE HELL ALONE!" Bulma shouted at the top of her lungs, drawing much attention from people passing by.

"Must you yell onna! I say before and I say again, that girl is a Saiyan and by our rights we have to know who her mother is." Vegeta responded.

"SHE'S NOT causing any problems. Who in the HELL are we to disturb their peace? We are just asking for trouble!" Bulma snapped back with anger ten times greater than Vegeta.

"I would have to agree with Bulma on this. If the daughter is that strong, just imagine how strong her mother is," Yamacha said.

"Shut the fuck up coward. You have no say so in this." Vegeta stated

"I second that notion Vegeta." Piccolo added. Then he scoffs and said unbelievingly, "It's a shame we've been on the same page today."

"Hey!" Yamacha exclaimed. Gohan gets in on the discussion as he turned to look at Yamacha and Bulma. "Come on you two aren't being sensible. You know when Saiyans come they have a tendency to be evil. We mind as well get to know our enemies," Gohan claimed, with a hint of pleading in his voice.

Goten frowned at Gohan's comment and immediately defended Emiko. "What do you mean? Emiko is my friend. She isn't bad or our enemy. And her dad seems nice."

"And I agree with Goten on this one. Sure she may be annoying, bossy, arrogant, naïve, big-headed, weird, too strong for her own good, sneaky and….where was I going with this again?"

"Emiko being nice. And by the way Trunks, you're not helping!" Goten exclaimed as he made his frown out to Trunks.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and folded his arms as he said, "I hate to crush your little dreams, but you two only known her for one day. Her ki is undetectable. And you said yourself that she was sneaky, which adds fuel to the fire. We can tell her mother is just as such. You can't fake being surprised like that. And someone who is supposed to know everything about his daughter, surely was. Now that leads to question, why would her mother retain information from her father if it didn't serve as a threat to everyone"

"But…" Goten tried to object.

"You know he's right son. We have to as Bulma put it, mind their business." Goku interrupted as he looked down at him. He affectionately rubbed the head of the moping Goten.

Gohan smiles as he struck a comical pose and said, "Yeah the whole world is at stake here. And where there is trouble, there I shall be to defend the innocent and make the evil perish before my great hands. And bring balance back to the corruption that the sinister ones have brought upon the earth. FOR I am the …"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vegeta shouted at the same time that Trunks said, "Lame;" and 18 asked apathetically, "What are you doing?" This was followed by Yamacha saying, "Please stop."

Gohan instantly shut his mouth as he came out of his pose. _They could've asked nicely. Sometimes, they can be true assholes,_ Gohan thought as he angrily crossed his arms and crumpled his expression.

Sensing the current mood, Krillin said "Anyways, back on topic. Now…"

But Bulma butted in as she said, "It still doesn't make sense, why would Emiko be sent to fight in the tournament, if the mother was trying to be sneaky."

"Maybe it was to threaten us in some way. She hid her ki. And didn't you hear how Emiko purposely bragged about not fighting at her best? And don't you find it a highly suspicious that she is able to do the Kamehameha and detect anyone's ki? Her mother taught her this. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she's been spying on us. It hasn't been the first time that somebody has." Piccolo said as if it was a stupid question and easy answer.

"Yeah, and I never taught a girl that technique. But if I could I'd.." Master Roshi nose squirted mounds of blood as he thought of the possibilities.

The Z fighters ignored him as Vegeta stated, "I just want to meet that Saiyan and fight her. I need at least some challenge."

"I feel you on that. But you know what I'm also feeling?" Goku asked. His tone was serious as he wore a grave expression

"…" The Z warriors moved their head closer to hear the solemn statement Goku was about to make.

"Hungry." Goku simply said. Everyone fell over anime style. Gohan was the first to get back up irritated as he exclaimed, "Otousan how can you think of food at a time like this?"

Goku did his trademark grin with his hand scratching his head. Then he sheepishly said, "Hey we need to fill up if we're going to that party. I doubt anyone would have enough food for us, even if they're a Saiyan."

"Who's we? I'm not going." Ooolong quickly replied.

"Neither am I. I had enough adventure and mystery for one day." Yamacha added. Vegeta turn to stare at him.

"What?" Yamacha asked as he grew uncomfortable under his eyes.

"I was going to demand that your weak ass to stay away, but it seems like you already made that choice to do so. Now I can't help to ask, does someone need to check you for balls? Because you're sure are lacking in it." Vegeta calmly stated as he did his infamous smirk.

"Don't talk to my Yamacha that way!" Puar furiously ordered as she got an inch closer to Vegeta.

"Little flying vermin blue shit. If you don't get the fuck away from me you will get fucked up." Vegeta said, still smirking.

"Veggie-kun! Watch your language for Kami's sake, people are watching." Bulma said as she placed her hands on her hips. People really had stopped walking to watch the Z warriors argue. At the mention of them, Piccolo and Vegeta shot them a death glare. The nosy individuals scattered.

"Yeah you don't have to talk to Yamacha that way." Krillin mumbled. Vegeta turned his head towards Krillin and he stated as a matter of fact, "You don't have to exist."

"Don't talk to him that way." 18 commanded with her normal stoic expression and tone.

"I'm this close to wiping you off the face of this planet." Vegeta bitterly replied.

"I'm this close to castrating you in your sleep." 18 stated indifferently as she flipped a strand of blond hair.

"YOU WILL NOT! Just because you're miserable in that department, don't mean that you have to go trying to make someone else suffer." Bulma shouted as she fiercely shook one of her fists at 18. 18 glared back. Krillin got in front of 18. And Vegeta got ready to pounce on anyone who did anything to Bulma.

And at that, the group of friends broke into multiple arguments.

Nevertheless, Goku said in an audible voice, "We could meet up at that house later. For now, I'm about to go to the buffet line, does anyone else care to join me?"

Not many answered him. Yamacha was once again in the fight among Bulma, 18, Krillin, and Vegeta; making Puar also join in. Master Roshi was getting "excited" from the two beautiful women yelling insults. And Oolong was just Oolong. Therefore Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and Gohan followed after Goku. Trunks and Goten were just as hungry. Piccolo rather watch Goku indulge himself than listen to the humans argue among themselves. And Gohan had nothing else to do. He was too busy thanking Kami in his head that Videl had ran into her father right before they met Emiko.

" I KNEW IT! MY LITTLE CHAMPION!" Chi-Chi joyfully screamed as she embraced the hell out of Emiko.

"Arigatō, Okaasan." Emiko roughly replied back with a flushed appearance. She had just walked in from shopping with her father to tell her mother the news. Before she could get out the word champion, Chi-Chi had surprised her as she picked her up into a bear hug. Rai just stood at the side, laughing and smiling. Arale wasn't there at the time. She had gone to the store for friendly drinks.

"Okay Okassan, I think you're trying to squeeze the life out of me." Emiko said.

"As if that's possible." Chi-Chi happily said as she placed Emiko down on the kitchen floor. Emiko looked up at her mother and smiled. Chi-Chi's appearance was a bit disheveled. Her hair was starting to come out of its messy bun. And her bang was swept to one side with some strands were stuck in the sweat on her forehead. Flour covered her face and her clothes, probably from cooking. It was then that Emiko decided to observe the kitchen before her.

It was enormous and possibly more sophisticated than the one in her home in Penguin city. She was surrounded by cherry-wood cabinets. They went perfectly with the tiles that appeared as if they were Italian, which currently had sunlight from the nearby window shining upon them to make their off-white ceramic color more beautiful to the eyes. And then Emiko couldn't help but to notice the great granite counter tops, a large bar setting to the side, and an island in the middle of the kitchen that had the same wooden appearance as the cabinets with as much elegance as the counters also surrounding her. It was at that moment that she acknowledged it. All of the counters were covered with mounds of delicious, mouth-watering cuisines such as sushi, domburi, onigiri, nikujaga, sashimi, and a mixture of soba and ramen noodles. And she didn't even look at the other half of the counters, in which the heavy enchanting aroma of various desserts could be detected. Basically, it appeared as if her mother had cooked for an entire army. Emiko couldn't help but to ogle at the food. Drool started to build up and came extremely close to oozing out of her mouth. Chi-Chi noticed her daughter's gawking.

"When you guys called and said there would be guests, I.. kind... of got carried away with cooking," Chi-Chi awkwardly said. The expression on Emiko and Rai's face didn't change. Chi-Chi noticed this and quickly said, "Don't worry about eating all the food. If there's any left over, then I could just give it away. I'm sure this island has a homeless shelter somewhere."

"Now I see why you wanted to get back to the house. This is…A LOT of food." Rai replied.

Chi-Chi sort of smiled at his remark. She sighed as she continued to speak, "Anyways, stop drooling birthday girl. If I'm correct your guests should be here in twenty minutes. I would love for you to tell me all about them right now, but I have to tell you about a problem me and Arale ran into."

"Nani?" Emiko asked as she wiped the slob off her face with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, what is it? I hope it isn't serious." Rai stated, full of concern. Instead of answering him right away, Chi-Chi gradually made her way towards the counter that contained desserts.

"It's just, I picked up accidentally something everyone dislikes and I don't know how to get rid of it." Chi-Chi said as she picked up two cream pies from the counter and walked back over to Emiko and Rai. They eyed her curiously as she continued to talk, "Earlier Arale and I bought 25 banana creamed pies. And you know how we all hate bananas. So, I was thinking and you thought before that I could just….

**POW**

Rai stood there speechless with his mouth hanging open as he slowly wiped the cream and pie filling from his eye. Emiko roared with sweet laughter. With one swift movement, Rai snatched the other pie from Chi-Chi's hands and threw it at Emiko.

**POW**

It went over the bar setting to hit the nearby wall.

"Missed me." Emiko teased with her little hands on her hip and her tongue poking out.

"Don't think so." Rai replied as he quickly grabbed Emiko to pull her into a hug. He then rubbed his left cheek all over her face.

"Ewwww. Not fair Otousan!" Emiko shrieked with glee as she squirmed in his arms. Chi-Chi couldn't help but to laugh at the two. Once Emiko had a decent amount of cream on her face, Chi-Chi noticed that Rai was steadily moving towards her. He had a devilish look in his eye and there was still one side of cheek covered with whip cream and pie.

"What are you doing, Rai?" Chi-Chi asked as she nervously smiled and started to back up.

"Oh…YOU'RE going to get it now."

"NO!" Chi-Chi happily yelled as she tried to bolt for one of the two doors in the kitchen, but Rai grabbed one of her arms and pulled her into a hug, placing his arms firmly around her waist. By doing that, her body was inevitably and strongly pushed into his. Rai then proceeded to rub his cheek all over Chi-Chi's face. He got it all over her bang of hair, forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, and lips. After his face was clear of cream, Rai pulled back to stare Chi-Chi in hers. She wore a scowl upon her face.

"I so dislike you."

"Really?" Rai asked as he closely stared Chi-Chi in her eyes. She didn't respond, as she got lost in his reddish-brown eyes. Then he smoothly caught Chi-Chi's lips with for a tender kiss. He broke apart so they could regain their breath, and gave her two more small pecks on her lips.

".. I don't want to see that! Don't you two ever get tired of kissing? I go to sleep at my friend's house for ONE night and come back to see this every day. I don't mind you two doing it. It's just, AND I REPEAT when I say this: I DON'T want to see it!" Emiko exclaimed in a sickened tone.

"You got that right," Arale added as she walked carrying one big brown paper bag in her arms. Chi-Chi noticed this, and with a flushed expression, she broke out of Rai's grasp to take the bag from Arale. Once Chi-Chi looked in the bag, her smile was instantly replaced with a frown.

"What is this Arale?"

"It's soda pop."

"No, it says wine coolers."

"I know. They are the new kind of Soda pop." Arale said as a matter-of-fact.

"Wine coolers contain alcohol." Chi-Chi replied.

"I know."

"I'm supposed to give these to the kids."

"I don't think you should give children alcohol."

"Then why did you buy wine coolers?" Chi-Chi said through clenched teeth.

"I wanted soda pop for the kids."

"…" Chi-Chi was fuming inside. Her face had quickly turned to a bright red, as if she was about to explode. _Arale is just naive. She doesn't understand. Don't go off, Chi-Chi. It's Emiko's birthday and she's your friend. _Chi-Chi thought. She deeply inhaled and exhaled. Then she tried to continue talking to Arale.

"Arale."

"Chi-Chi."

"You went to the store to buy drinks for the kids, right?"

"Yep."

"And you wanted to buy soda pop for them?"

"Yep."

"So you bought wine coolers."

"Yep."

"And wine coolers contain alcohol, right?"

"Yep."

"Do you see the problem?"

"Ye….Nope."

Chi-Chi just about lost it. She swears sometimes Arale could be so...so…childlike. Instead of blowing up on Arale, Chi-Chi nicely handed the bag to Rai.

When she handed Rai the bag, Chi-Chi said, "I'm going to clean myself up. You two should as well, since the guest should be here soon. And then I'm going to the store ALONE to get drinks. (looks at Arale then turns to face Rai again) The food is done. Take it all to the dining room. Therefore when the guests arrive, you all can start eating without me if you chose. I won't be long."

Then Chi-Chi swiftly and furiously walked out the swinging kitchen door, but not without mumbling, "Looks like I have to do it, if I want it to be done right."

Rai and Emiko watched as Chi-Chi left the kitchen before they busted out laughing. And Arale joined in, even though she had no idea why they were laughing. Arale glanced over at Emiko and remember that she forgot to greet her. Arale immediately went to embracing Emiko as she congratulated her and asked for details of what happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure that we are at the right house Bulma-san?" Gohan asked as they stopped right before the gigantic wooden door of the breath-taking mini mansion.

"I heard what he said!" Bulma snapped back.

"I know, but look at this house. It's ENORMOUS." Gohan replied.

"I didn't think that Emi, parents could afford something like that when I saw her necklace." Trunks stated with a blank face.

"Looks like you thought wrong, buddy." Krillin said as he chuckled.

"Just one of you adults, ring the doorbell." Trunks retorted, completely agitated.

"What's wrong, can't reach it?" Krillin, of all people, teased.

Ignoring them, Goku went forth to ring the doorbell. He slightly backed up. Bulma, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and 18 were all there behind him. The others stayed behind because they didn't want to be there if something bad was to happen. It was taking longer than they expected for someone to answer the door. Goku rang the doorbell again. If they were lucky, maybe Emiko's mother would answer the door.

Before Goku could ring the doorbell again, the door creaked open. There Emiko stood grinning, wearing the cutest pink and yellow summer dress to match her pink garnet and diamond encrusted tiara. As soon as she opened the door halfway, everyone got a whiff of the lip smacking aroma coming from the dining room, which was now full of food.

"Well don't you look as cute as a button?" Bulma exclaimed as she clasped her hands together and smiled at the little girl.

"Thank you, ms…."

"You can just call me Bulma-san. I'm trunks' mother."

"Okay, Arigotō Bulma-san….So, what's wrong with everyone else? They're drooling." Emiko asked as one little eyebrow scrunched up to show her puzzlement.

"The rude morons must be in a daze from the smell of food, coming from inside the house." 18 stated indifferently.

"Speaking of rude, HAPPY BIRTHDAY from all of us! We forgot to tell you earlier." Bulma said.

"That's okay. But, where are my manners? Okaasan would be upset. Come on in." Emiko replied as she opened the door all the way so they could enter the house. Once they did, they were even more astounded by the inside of the house than they had been by the outside. It was like any typical mansion entrance, with two spiral cushioned staircases going up to the second floor. However, the designs, paintings, and furnishings all around made the house fit for anyone of the English aristocracy.

"Wow. And here I was thinking that Bulma was the only one rich." Krillin stated.

"Trunks, this might be bigger than your house!" Goten exclaimed.

"Is this really your house? What do your parents do?" Trunks asked.

"It's a vacation house that was given to my Otousan after he saved the island owner's daughter. My real house is in Penguin city. And as for my parents, My Okaasan owns a five star family restaurant and is part owner of a dojo; while my Otousan is the finest doctor around."

"A Doctor? That explains everything!" Krillin stated.

"Where are your parents?" Piccolo stated. He was already quite frustrated with everyone's blabbering. He didn't come to a little girl's birthday party for mindless chatter. He came for answers.

"One of them is right here." Rai said as he walked up with his hands behind his back. Everyone turned their attention to Rai and he continued to say, "Hi everyone. I appreciate you all for coming. You've made Emiko extremely happy." Emiko grinned even more at the mention of her name. Rai showed off his pearly whites again as he said, "My name is Rai. And we're long due for introductions. But that'll have to wait until the other parent returns from the store. She should be back in a few. Until then you all can eat."

"Yeah, my Okaasan cooked enough for an entire army!" Emiko happily bragged.

"I sure hope so, because these guys eat like starving vultures." Bulma replied.

"As much as I try not to, I do too!" Emiko joyfully said through a smile. She hadn't stopped grinning since her guests had arrived. This was turning out to be the best birthday she ever had.

Rai smiled at Emiko's enthusiasm. "Ummm. I guess I'll show you guys to the dining room. That's where the food is." Rai said. Everyone just nodded. Emiko turned to look at Trunks and Goten, who were captivated by the house and the delectable aroma that flowed through it.

"But first I want to show T and Goten the game room. Come on!" Emiko merrily said, catching the two boys' attention. Their eyes lightened up at the mention of the game room. Therefore, as she ran ahead, Trunks and Goten were on her heels leaving everyone else by the staircases.

"Wait, where do I put this." Trunks asked as he abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway. Emiko did the same, while Goten kept running ahead.

"Put what?"

"This." Trunks replied as he reached into his pocket to pull out a red box.

"Oh, a gift. I'll take it." Emiko said as her little hands accepted the box from Trunks. She then decided to open it. Her eyes widen at what she saw in the box. There, delicately placed on a gold chain, was a star shaped pink garnet that illuminated as much as the moon in the middle of the night. It was even more beautiful than the one Emiko had tucked in her dress.

"Since I broke your other necklace my Okaasan thought…" Trunks began to say but his breathe was taken away as Emiko little arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He of course, never and didn't hug her back. Even when she embraced him harder and slightly leaned her head to the left. Trunks even refrained from blushing this time. Yep, he sure was in control.

"Thank you T. I knew you were my best friend." Emiko said as she released him. Then before he knew it, she gave him the most INNOCENT and sweetest peck on his cheek. At that moment, Trunks was trying but failing horribly at not blushing. Emiko was about to ask why his face turned red, when she heard a familiar voice speak up.

"What's this?"

"Oh, hey Goten. I was thanking T for giving me a present." Emiko simply stated as she turned to face Goten.

"Oh, ok….. So, I was running and then I realized that I had no idea where the game room was."

"Follow me then." Emiko said grinning as she happily raced off. Goten just stood there, eyeing the hell out of Trunks.

"Don't you dare say anything Goten."

"Why didn't you wipe it off? And why are you blushing?"

"None of your business. And not a word of this to the adults or I will make your life a living nightmare."

"Sure you will. And, I won't say a word (Pause) As long as I get 7 more of your new toys. My choice."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"If the shoe is on the foot."

"I think it's the term, if the shoe fits. But okay, it's a deal." Trunks stated emotionless as they now started to walk in the direction they saw Emiko run. "By the way, I think you've been hanging around me too long. It's either that or you're not as naive as people believe."

"That _thing _was just awkward."

"It was the most repulsive _thing_ ever. I'd rather have my mother kiss me. It won't happen again."

"It better not." Goten mumbled.

"What was that Goten?"

"What does repulsive mean?"

"Hmmmm….it is something…that..YOU know…it's just repulsive. Now no more questions. The faster we check out the game room, the faster we'll be able to eat." Trunks said. Then they ran off to catch up with Emiko.

_**30 minutes later**_

"I…can't…believe that I actually got full and there was still food was the best I've had in 7 years" Goku said as he patted his stomach. He then plopped down beside Vegeta on the couch in one of the many dens of the house. Gohan had went with Trunks, Goten, and Emiko to the game room. Krillin was telling jokes. 18 made it seem like she was listening. Bulma and Rai were listening. And Piccolo was in a chair, looking somewhat pissed with his eyes closed.

"You know what? I'll be right back. I have to go to the kitchen for something. You guys can do anything in here. I'm not quite sure how to throw a party. Emiko's mother was always the best one to throw them in penguin city. Everyone just loves her fun-spirited nature." Rai said as he started to leave the room

"Can't wait to meet her." Goku said as he continued to pat her stomach.

"Same here." Rai replied. And with that he left for the kitchen. As soon as he came through one of the doors, he saw Arale leaning up behind the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"What are you still doing in here?" Rai asked as he came closer to her.

"I'm shy around big groups of people. I'll just wait for Chi to come back."

"Speaking of Chi, where is she? She was supposed to be back over 30 minutes ago!" Rai complained.

Before Arale could respond, in walked Chi-Chi through one of the kitchen doors. She was sort of panting and the brown bag she was holding was slightly ripped. Her entire appearance looked a bit disheveled. And she was barefoot. Arale bit her lip to refrain from laughing as she took the bag out of Chi-Chi's arms and placed it on the counter.

"What happened to you?" Arale asked.

"Let's make a long story short. I had to run from some dogs. Someone attempted to rob ME at gunpoint. I broke the heels on my favorite shoes. Then when I came back no one could hear me knock on the damn door. Therefore, I had to go around to the back which, thank Kami, was open."

"You really are having a bad day, huh." Rai said sympathetically as he hugged Chi-Chi.

"It couldn't possibly get any worse." Chi-Chi mumbled as he hugged her.

"Don't say that!" Arale exclaimed

"What?"

"You're jinxing yourself. Things like this always happen. Someone's having a bad day, then they say it can't get any worse, then it does."

"Stop being superstitious, Arale," Chi-Chi demanded as Rai released her.

"And they say that! By the way I'm not a super stick."

"Anyways, I know exactly how to cheer you up." Rai said as he reached in the refrigerator to pull out a banana creamed pie. At a snail's pace, Rai started to make his way towards Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi glared at Rai while she slowly went around the island in the middle of the kitchen. Arale smiled and backed up against the kitchen sink to watch the two.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chi-Chi asked as she tried to juke him from around the island.

"What does it look like? It's payback." Rai said.

"NO!" Chi-Chi happily shrieked as she ran from the island and towards one of the kitchen door, but Rai blocked it. With the pie still in his hand, Rai inched towards Chi-Chi. And Chi-Chi could feel as she was gradually being cornered.

"You mine as well give up Chi."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Chi-Chi yelled as she tackled Rai to the kitchen floor. The pie landed face down right near above Rai's head. Rai was on his back and trying to recover from the surprise attack while Chi-Chi crawled on her knees in the direction of the pie. She was just about at it, until Rai pulled her leg to bring her back. Rai instantly flipped her over on her back.

"NO, NO, NO. STOP!" Chi-Chi merrily screamed as Rai got both of her wrists in one hand. Then taking all the strength she had, Chi-Chi broke out of his grip to push him back on his back. Then she straddled him and playfully slapped his hands away as she tried to reach for the pie nearby.

"Hey, HEY, HEY! This does NOT look right." Arale said as she continued to chuckle. Rai and Chi-Chi ignored her as they fought on the kitchen floor. Chi-Chi kept screaming while Rai just laughed and shook his head. Chi-Chi was winning too. The pie was about a centimeter away from her hand. Seeing this, Rai grabbed both sides of her face to pull her into a kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emiko bit her little lip to prevent herself from laughing as she looked Gohan right in the eyes. Trunks and Goten were standing on opposite ends, monitoring them. The game console had been paused so they could watch Emiko and Gohan have a staring contest.

"You mine as well give up. You won't win." Gohan replied as his eyes never left Emiko's.

"Yes I will! You're close to losing old man!" Emiko cheerfully said, flashing her normal smile.

"Old man. That hurts my feelings." Gohan said as he playfully poked out his bottom lip into a pout.

"Oh well."

"Maybe you didn't learn last time. Do I need to tickle you again?" Gohan asked.

"That would be unfair!"

"Life's not fair." Gohan smiled back as he slowly moved his hands toward Emiko. Then they heard it. Screaming.

"What was that?" Goten asked. Before anyone could answer they heard someone scream, "OVER MY dead body."

"It sounds like my mom!" Emiko said as she stood up. Then she ran out the door towards the kitchen with Gohan, Goten, and Trunks following behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Z warriors were still sitting in the den. The only difference now, is that music was playing in the background. "I'm getting impatient. Where is that brat's mother?" Vegeta asked agitated.

"Stop calling her a brat." Goku firmly commanded.

"Why so serious all of a sudden, Goku?" Krillin asked

"Yeah why do you care what he says about that little girl?" Piccolo questioned as he opened his eyes.

"Because she looks just like…." Goku stopped talking. Everyone wondered why. "Hey, Krillin turn that music down a little." Krillin obliged. Then they heard a high pitched feminine scream.

"Do you guys hear that?" Bulma nervously asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Goku quickly said as he ran in the direction of the shrieks. All the Z warriors followed him. And Bulma reluctantly ran behind them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arale looked completely disgusted as Rai continued to hold and kiss Chi-Chi.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Stop. That's nasty. And you're doing this when Emiko's having a party. Have you no shame?" Arale said disgusted. They ignored her.

"Okay I see the game you two are playing. FIRE, FIRE, OH THERE'S A FIRE!" Arale yelled.

Rai continued to kiss Chi-Chi as if they didn't have a care in the world. Arale lips puckered into a sour expression as she furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

"OWWWWW. SOMEBODY'S HURTING ME PLEASE MAKE IT STOP. HELP ME!" Arale yelled. Still no response from the two. _Stubborn goats. Wait, I know what to say!_

"HEY YOU GUYS, I'M PREG….." Arale immediately stopped talking. That's because from two different doors, came two groups of people.

"What no response, Arale?" Chi-Chi said as she smiled and looked down upon Rai's face, which had the same amount of blush to his face as she did.

"EWWWW. EWWWW. EWWWW. Really Okaasan? I run in here thinking someone's hurting you you're playing kissy face with Otousan." Emiko said as she made a sickened face. Chi-Chi's back was to everyone. But, upon hearing Emiko's voice, Chi-Chi and Rai finally noticed how they were positioned. Chi-Chi was still straddling Rai. Their eyes widen as they thought about how this really looked to their daughter. Rai immediately got up from the floor with Chi-Chi in his arms.

"Sorry about that prin…." Rai couldn't finish saying what he wanted. He could see the guests stand before them. One in particular was looking at him with indescribable fury. He didn't know why, but he had more important things to worry about.

"Chi don't turn around just yet." Rai whispered.

"Why?"

"We have a crowd watching us." Rai hesitantly said as he removed his hands from her waist and placed them on her shoulders. Chi-Chi slowly turned around and the blush that had been on her face, instantly vanished.

Silence. There were a couple of gasps. But beyond that, it was completely silent in the kitchen. And Chi-Chi only had her eyes fixed at one of the doors, where she heard Emiko's voice. Once she looked over there, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. Emiko was standing at the door with her brothers. _Her brothers_. Chi-Chi's _sons,_ whom she left years ago. Goten looked at her questioningly while Gohan, had a hidden-pained look in his eyes. Chi-Chi yearned to grab all of them into her arms. But, her knees trembled while her breaths quickened and an urge to collapse began to build up immensely. And right now she needed to keep her composure. Therefore, she only could stare into the faces of ALL her children.

The Z warriors couldn't believe it. The woman that stood before them had the exact facial features as Chi-Chi. Yet, she's wearing a girly blouse and blue jeans that hugged her body perfectly. Speaking of her body, it was beyond description. Anyone could tell she worked out on a regular basis. And her midnight black hair beautifully flowed to her shoulders in waves with burgundy highlights here and there. The old Chi-Chi never dressed like that and she always looked her age. This woman before them didn't look a day over 25. She was even better looking than Bulma! They were so stunned that they were totally oblivious to how their best friend was struggling at this point. He was just on the verge of losing it. He was battling the instinct inside him to carelessly and brutally murder the man that had his hands on Chi-Chi's shoulders. At this moment, his hair color began to flicker as he imagined the man's blood spilled across the floor and walls.

Silence and more silence. Only one dared to speak. "What's going on? Why is everyone quiet?" Goten asked as he glanced back and forth between Chi-Chi and the Z warriors.

"Look at the way your father is looking at Emiko's mom and dad. Something's up." Trunks whispered to him. It didn't make any difference. Everyone still heard him. Before Rai could speak up and ask what was his problem he felt the floor shake underneath him. It seemed like a small earthquake, but soon it became fiercer.

"Calm down Otousan!" Goten yelled. But Goku ignored him. He was getting closer and closer to his breaking point. Closer and closer to the edge of someone's or everyone's destruction. Someone was going to die tonight, is the thought that kept going through Goku's mind. At this point, it would be quite accurate to say that he was on the brink of insanity.

Now, Chi-Chi couldn't help but to turn her attention over to the other door when she heard Goten speak. Immediately, her knees stopped shaking and she didn't dare to breathe. Chi-Chi had completely froze. She didn't even blink because she was unable to unlock her eyes from the man, as her heart began to thump in her chest at a faster pace. Sensing her gaze, his eyes bore right back into hers and he calmed himself down.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku mumbled as he started to take one step at a time towards her. So many emotions went through her at the sound of his voice: Anger, sadness, joy, rage, grief, more sorrow, resentment, delight, and hate. Until, Chi-Chi couldn't handle it anymore. So, she fainted. Only to hear screams of her name and a soft "I told you so" from Arale.

**(a/n: **this would be a wonderful stopping place, seeing I already have over 6000 words. But, then I thought, what the hell? So let's proceed**. Warning: There will be A LOT of swearing.)**

"Chi!" Rai screamed as he tried to hold her up. The calm expression that was previously on Goku's face when he uttered Chi-Chi's name, vanished.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!" Goku screamed, immediately transforming into a super Saiyan. Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin quickly gripped his arms before he could charge at Rai. After Goku's outburst, Rai gently laid Chi-Chi down on the floor. Then he stood up to attempt to match Goku's fatal glare from a distance of 3 feet. The Z warriors still held on to Goku. Meanwhile, Arale pulled out a punch bowl from the cabinet and went to the sink.

"Who in the hell are you supposed to be? You don't tell me not a got damn thing to do with someone who mine as well be my wife!" Rai yelled back.

"Your WIFE? YOUR WIFE? LAST TIME I CHECKED, CHI-CHI WAS STILL MY WIFE!" Goku yelled right back as he thrashed and struggled to break free from his friends grasp. Rai suddenly realized that this was Goku. Nevertheless, he wasn't intimidated. That knowledge only intensified his anger.

"YOU LOW…" Before he could get out his insult and Goku could strike him in the face, Arale forcefully pushed between the little space between them, carrying the punch bowl full of ice cold water from the sink. They shut up as they watched her. Momentarily, Goku powered back down. And the Z warriors released him. They saw as Arale poured the water all over Chi-Chi and tossed the bowl forcefully to the side, shattering it. Chi-Chi woke up sputtering, and Arale bent down to her.

"Wake your ass up. I'm going to need your fury along with mine." Arale simply stated as she helped Chi-Chi up from the floor. Rai moved closer to them.

"Thanks, but you could've poured…wait. You just cursed."

"That's because I'm pissed off. I don't want them here." Arale said as she turned back to cut her eye at the Z warriors and Goku.

"No one gives a fuck about what you want!" Vegeta stated. Before Arale or Rai could respond. Chi-Chi put her hand up.

There were two ways to handle the current situation. The old Chi-Chi way, in which she angrily yelled and cried her eyes out. Then they all would talk it out and live happily ever after. And then there was the new Chi-Chi way, in which she was indifferent and shit was taken from NO ONE. Guess which one Chi-Chi chose.

"Chi-Chi, I don't understand. You up and leave your family for no reason. And 7 years later I see you with a child and in the arms with some other man! What in the hell are you thinking?" Goku angrily asked as he turned his attention from Rai to Chi-Chi.

"I'm thinking about something. But you wouldn't know since that's a rare occurrence for you." Chi-Chi spat back. Goku looked at her like she lost her damn mind. Maybe he was hearing things.

"Excuse me?" Goku asked with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"You heard her you fucking dirty bastard." Rai spat.

"You're the last one who should say someone's a dirty bastard." Krillin replied.

"Hey grown the fuck up and stay out of this you fake ass mini-me." Chi-Chi retorted.

"Watch yourself, bitch!" 18 stated indifferently, but threateningly.

"Yep, that's what you need to do before I deprogram the whore out of you." Arale responded for Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi turned and added, "But then again, Arale, that wouldn't be a bad thing."

18 was about to throw a ki blast in their direction, but Krillin stopped her. Goku and the Z warriors couldn't believe Chi-Chi's current attitude. She hadn't even yelled yet. She's been throwing insults left and right.

Goku, tired of Chi-Chi's behavior said firmly, "Chi-Chi you need to stop acting this way!"

"You don't tell her not a got damn thing to do!" Rai said. Goku was about to get in Rai's face until Vegeta put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"You better shut the fuck up before Kakarot assassinate that ass." Vegeta bitterly stated.

"That piece of shit won't do shit." Arale defended.

"Who are you to talk, ditzy bitch?" Piccolo replied. He was already irritated. And people like Arale and Rai butting in, pissed him off.

"Fuck you. Wait never mind, I or someone else might contract some type of disease. People shouldn't be as green as dog shit. I think your ass needs to get it checked out." Arale replied back in a nonchalantly and obvious manner.

"Stupid bitch!" Piccolo yelled. Chi-Chi responded for Arale by instantly saying, "Dick! Wait. Arale I forgot that Namekians don't have that."

"If Goku doesn't wring your neck." Piccolo said dangerously.

"You know what I'm tired of this shit. What in the fuck are you assholes doing in my got damn house? I thought you said that you wanted me out of your life since I made it miserable. You guys even said hat you were glad I left." Chi-Chi yelled at the top of her lungs. Fuck being indifferent right about now.

"WE NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT? Chi you need to calm your ass down. You're making up shit." Goku snapped back.

"GOKU, you can go straight to hell. I'm perfectly calm. I'm sane. And I'm not making up a got damn thing. I heard what you said about me over the phone and weeks later."

"Did you hear me defend your ass?" Goku stated, more than questioned angrily.

"Doesn't matter if you did that night. I heard what you said after you figured out I left. Every single last one of the Z fighters and even my own sons disrespected me like I wasn't even shit"

"What in the hell are you talking about you crazy onna!" Vegeta asked.

"How about you take your own got damn advice and shut the fuck up. Let Chi and this jackass talk." Arale angrily stated.

"You got one more time to cross me you four eyed bitch." Vegeta said as he stepped closer to Arale.

"Take it and shove it up your fucking ass." Arale spat.

"Don't talk to him that way, you fucking nerd!" Bulma snapped back.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Rai said.

"If Kakarot doesn't murder your ass, then I surely will." Vegeta stated toward Rai.

"You humans are giving me a got damn headache." Piccolo said.

"Well take your green giant ass somewhere else. WE don't want you here." Arale simply stated.

"All of you shut the fuck up right now!" Goku shouted. Everyone quieted down. Then he turned to Chi-Chi and got somewhat closer as he looked directly in her eyes from a distance.

"Now Chi-Chi, I'm not understanding this. You know that Gohan, Goten, and I would never disrespect you. You have to believe me. And we should talk this out in a more civil manner. Or you could at least let me read your mind so I can see what's wrong with you."

"First of all, I'll be damned if you EVER touch me again! Second, Civil my got damn ass. I know what I saw and heard. Arale and Rai can back me up on this… And why and what in hell are we supposed to talk about, huh?

"About how we care for each other. And how you need to stop hallucinating so you can come back to your real family." Goku tried to say in a soft tone.

"Didn't you hear what I just fucking said? You can't be serious?"

"Yes I am. Now what do you say?" Goku said with a speck of hope in his eyes. Now it was Chi-Chi's turn to look at Goku like he lost his damn mind. Chi-Chi turned her head to look at Arale.

"Hey Arale?"

"Yep."

"I think it's time to pull one of our numbers. To answer him and somewhat lighten up the mood." Chi-Chi said indifferently. Then Arale pulled out a piece of paper and turned her body towards Chi-Chi.

"Okay, So gentlemen you'll have the clue and 30 seconds for a response. The question is: are you going to leave your rich happy home and family in penguin city to return to a jackass who doesn't give a damn about you… Good luck"

Chi-Chi and Arale both hum the Jeopardy theme song for 30 seconds, while everyone except Rai look at them bewildered.

Arale says in a host voice, "We'll go to you Chi-Chi. What did you put down?"

"What is a Hell to the no, Alex?"

"Right answer!"

Arale and Chi-Chi high fived each other and chuckled, while Rai roared with laughter. At that sight, the little hope in Goku's eyes went away. He coldly stared at the three people laugh. They were clowning him and his friends. AND they laughed at him and his feelings that he rarely displayed in front of anyone.

"So you left me for some rich bitch. I never thought you were that type of female." Goku stated bitterly while he sort of glared at Chi-Chi.

"You can say all you fucking want Goku. I know now that you never gave a damn about me. You nor none of your stupid friends." Chi-Chi replied as she carelessly folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

Goku just about had it. She was being highly unreasonable, when HE done NOTHTING wrong. Goku couldn't help but to get mean. He chuckled then coldly stated, "Say all the garbage you want, but at the end of the day I'm not the one looking like a back-stabbing whore who got pregnant by someone else as soon as they left."

That struck a nerve in Chi-Chi. The look in her eyes turned to pure revulsion. He had no idea how much pain she went through her pregnancy. And then he insulted her honor, when he was the one who said he didn't want her years ago.

"What the fuck you just say? Did you just disrespect her again? You know what I'm tired of you and all of your got damn friends. Take your stupid ass motherfucking shit-full pea brain low-life ass out of my got damn house." Rai spat back as he took a step towards Goku. Goku had been keeping it in for all this time, but now he had no reason to. Goku threw a punch right towards Rai's face.

But it was caught. By Emiko. Goku pulled his hand down, when he saw the girl there. Him and the other 'adults' had obviously forgotten that there were kids in the room.

Emiko said softly with the look of pure hatred and a tone of extreme anger, "You've insulted my Okaasan and Otousan. Then you tried to hit him, knowing you could kill him. You want to hurt him, without realizing how much it would hurt me or Okaasan."

Emiko deeply sighed and continued to speak without any emotion, "But, what can I expect? You don't know how much pain you've caused my Okaasan. The pain which I could see when I turned 5 years old, even though she made an attempt to hide it. And because of the pain you caused her she wouldn't even let Otousan kiss her up until a week and a half ago. With that being said, I hope you realize now that I'm truly your child. Which wouldn't make my mother as you say, a 'back-stabbing whore.' Now I tell you to either leave immediately or fight me, your only daughter on her birthday. And just ruin it even more than you already have."

Goku didn't know how to respond to this as Emiko glowered at him. It was so much fervor behind that look. So, Goku just nodded his head. All of the adults were complete idiots for forgetting that they had children in the kitchen. He couldn't fight his..his…what she said she was to him. And he wouldn't kill anyone in front of his children. He looked over at the door where Goten, Gohan and Trunks were standing. Trunks looked pissed. Gohan had a set of mixed emotions on his face. And Goten was on the verge of tears. Poor Goten. Goku was about to go pick him up, but Gohan beat him to in. Therefore Goku just walked out the door and the Z warriors just followed behind, shocked as they finally put most of the puzzle pieces together. Gohan didn't do anything until they all walked out.

He swallowed and fought back the tears in his eyes. He desperately tried to find his voice and when he did it was cracking, "O-Okaasan. (clears throat) Despite all that has been said tonight and my current feelings, I will say that I …" Gohan paused to regain his thoughts and find his voice again. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he struggled to continue, "I-I missed you and always cared deeply for you. So forget that nonsense you said you heard." Then just before Gohan could walk out, Goten turned around showing his eyes dangerously close to letting tears fall. "O-Okass-ssan….I-I..I..mmissed." Goten couldn't finish. He bawled in Gohan's arms, tears now streaming down his face at a rapid pace. Gohan couldn't hold his tears in any longer as he saw his brother weep. And Chi-Chi instantly ran to place her arms around her two sons.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

a/n: I know some of you may be like woah, little naïve Arale has cursed everybody out. Well, she's never been mad. And here is her thinking process during this: How dare these people, whom hurt my best friend, come here and try to hurt Chi-Chi again on Emiko's birthday! Oh hell no! (robot voice) Programming mode switching to the "striking" defense mechanism.

okay that was extremely long. You know for the most part, it took me longer to edit than type it. I'm just going to say to some people who may think this story is going in one direction, Don't lose that speck of hope like Goku did. Everything will be revealed in due time. Maybe the 18th chapter? Idk, I need to have a talk with myself. I keep changing the ideas that pop up in my head.


	17. Sweet Fantasies

Love Lost…And found?

I DO NOT OWN dragonball/z/gt. Or the lyrics to the song at the end of this chapter. If I did, I'd be a rich b***h. :-)

**a/n**: I haven't said this in the longest time so: Thank you everyone, who has reviewed! Gotta luv you for that. Btw, you won't really get the entire feel to the End of the chapter, unless you listen to the song while you read it. You DON'T have to; I'm just saying it will make the mood a lot better. _AND,_ I wrote this at night time. Enough said

**Sweet Fantasies**

He bawled in Gohan's arms, tears now streaming down his face at a rapid pace. Gohan couldn't hold his tears in any longer as he saw his brother weep. And Chi-Chi instantly ran to place her arms around her two sons.

"Mommy's sorry. Mommy's sorry." Chi-Chi softly said with her arms around both sons as she tenderly placed multiple kisses on their forehead.

"Mommy was so stupid, so stupid for leaving you two. Even if every sign or kami himself said you didn't want me, I should've just taken you along. Mommy's so, so, so sorry." Chi-Chi mumbled between the kisses she constantly placed on them as she squeezed them tighter in her arms. Once she heard the sobs become silent, Chi-Chi let them go. But, Goten reached his arms out for her and she took him. She held him on her left hip.

With his little arm around her neck and his face close to hers, Goten nervously asked, "S-SSo you do love me Okaasan?"

"I will NEVER, Ever stop loving my children." Chi-Chi definitely replied as she caressed his cheek with her free hand. She kissed it one more time, to soothe him and remove any doubts.

Right away Gohan asked, "What about Otousan? He never meant to hurt you. You should've seen him and us after you…"

Chi-Chi now used her free hand to put a finger on Gohan's mouth as she shushed him, but Gohan nicely removed it with his hand.

"I understand Okaasan. We won't discuss this right now, but we as a family should sit down and talk soon. Just us: Me, Goten, Emiko, You, Otousan, and NO ONE else who would give THEIR input on OUR family. It should happen immediately following the tournament."

"I-I.." Chi-Chi stammered.

"No objections. You at least owe Goten and I, that." Gohan firmly stated. Then he looked at Goten as he said, "Now Goten, we should leave."

"I-I don't want to." Goten said as he swiftly repositioned himself on Chi-Chi. He moved both of his legs, so they were tightly around her hips. At the same time, he made both of his arms go around Chi-Chi's neck. It would be safe to say that Goten held onto his mother with his dear life.

"Come on, Goten. Let go." Gohan said as he tried to pull Goten off of Chi-Chi.

"If I let go like I did at Ojiisan's house, then I'll never see Okaasan again!" Goten cried.

"No, no, sweetie. I promise you'll see me again. As a token of my promise I'll give you something, but you have to release me and go to Gohan." Chi-Chi gently said as she kindly rubbed his back to comfort him. Goten reluctantly freed Chi-Chi, but he wouldn't go back into Gohan's arms. He just stood right beside him. They watched as Chi-Chi pulled a gold chain with a red jewel from around her neck. She balled her fist up with the chain still showing as she kneeled down to place it in Goten's open hand. She wrapped both of her hands around his little one, as she balled up his fist that now contained her garnet necklace.

Still holding his one hand with hers, Chi-Chi gazed into Goten's water-filled eyes as she said, "I've been wearing this for the past 7 years to serve as a reminder of why I left. And I'm taking it off and giving it to you. Now without it, you'll now be able to find me anywhere I go." Then he wrapped his little arms around Chi-Chi's neck. Once again she hugged him and rubbed the back of his head affectionately. Gohan was befuddled.

"Ummm, Okaasan?"

"Yes, Gohan."

"Where, more like What, did you…"

He immediately paused as someone came back through the door. It was Goku. His eyes went to Chi-Chi, Goten, Gohan, Chi-Chi again, then back to Gohan. He shot him a confused look. Gohan shrugged his shoulders. Goku then motioned for them to come along as he silently walked back through the kitchen door.

"We have go now Goten." Gohan said as he sadly looked down at his brother, who still hugged his mother.

"Hai," Goten mumbled as Chi-Chi wiped his little tears that traveled down his face with her hands. Still gripping the necklace she gave him, Goten walked with Gohan out of the kitchen. Chi-Chi watched them leave, fighting the urge inside her to cry. Rai and Arale were speechless and a bit bemused. And Emiko wore no expression on her face. But she was thinking, _I'm not going to wait for the tournament to end. After all, I just need to speak to __**him**__._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chi-Chi stood in the study looking out the window into the dark night. Thunder cracked in the night sky, yet the rain had yet come. Arale was resting in one of the rooms. And Emiko had went off to bed early, which was a bit strange considering the fact that Emiko never went to sleep before 10 p.m. on her birthday. But then again, Chi-Chi had never seen her little girl that angry. _So much has happened today. And I feel bad for it. I want to break down, but I can't. That's what they want. They're toying with me. But, Gohan. Him and Goten have grown up so much…Maybe Gohan and Goten were joking years ago. Maybe what I saw was a lie. Maybe, they All truly love me. Or maybe I'm just losing it._

Chi-Chi eyes started to fill with tears. _No, NO. I won't cry._

Then she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She turned around from the window to see Rai. He asked, "Are you doing okay Chi?"

"No."

"I wish there was something I could do. Someone as wonderful as you shouldn't be sad" Rai said as he pulled the reluctant Chi-Chi into a hug. As soon as he did, she forcefully broke out of it. Rai looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, it's just. I can deal with anything like this right now. I need to be left alone," Chi-Chi said as she saw the expression on his face, but it quickly changed.

"That's okay. If my wife somehow came back into my life, I would be having a meltdown right now."

"You're…just sooo.. (sigh) I don't deserve you." Chi-Chi mumbled.

"I know… I have my faults. And a queen like yourself deserves nothing short of perfection." Rai said as he smiled. Chi-Chi couldn't help but to return one.

After her smile went away, Rai wore a pensive expression on his face until he said, "Maybe you should stay in a hotel for tonight. Having to walk through the house and relive what happened earlier won't help you clear your mind or get over anything."

"You may be right but I-I can't. What about Emiko? I can let her wake up without me being here; especially after all that has occurred today." Chi-Chi said.

"I'll be fine. I just want you to feel better Okaasan." Emiko said as she stepped from around the corner. She had been eavesdropping. Upon seeing her child at the door, Emiko ran to embrace her mother. Chi-Chi knelt down for her hug and kissed her on the forehead, while she fought back tears.

"I thought you were sleeping." Chi-Chi mumbled as she stood back up.

"I went to go get a sip of water." Emiko replied looking up at her mother.

"So, with Emiko saying it's okay, you should get your things together. We'll meet you in front of the gift shop tomorrow at 10 a.m. to go to Emiko's exhibitionist match." Rai said as he turned to Chi-Chi. Before Chi-Chi could respond Emiko bluntly stated, "I don't want to go."

"What?" Chi-Chi exclaimed. Rai just gave Emiko a questioning expression.

"I broke my good luck charm. That's why everything bad happened today. And that's why tomorrow I will make a fool of myself." Emiko glumly said as she looked down upon the floor.

Chi-Chi knelt down again and lifted her daughter's face with one hand. As she stared into the little girl's onyx eyes she firmly proclaimed, "No you won't. You are the smartest and strongest girl anyone could possibly meet. Plus you have the spirit of a thousand warriors. If anyone's going to make a fool of themselves tomorrow, it will be Mr. Satan. Now don't you dare blame yourself for anything that happened today. I will NOT hear anything like that again." Chi-Chi embraced Emiko again to rid her of any worries.

"Hai Okaasan. I love you."

"I love you too."

Chi-Chi released Emiko and headed towards the stairs to pack her things, while Rai bent down to hug Emiko once more, who was on the verge of tears. She always hated seeing her mother unhappy.

****

The Z warriors soon arrived at the Arima Gyoen hotel. No one said anything on the way there and no one said anything while they waited in the lobby for their key cards. Trunks was asleep in Krillin's arms. And Gohan held a sleeping Goten who, even while sleeping, still securely held onto his mother's necklace.

Bulma came back from the desk to hand out key cards. Just then, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Yamacha holding a snoozing Marron, walked in. Yamacha handed Marron to 18 as he asked, "Where have you guys been? We've been looking for you all."

"Out." Bulma responded as she handed them their key cards.

"Woah. What's everyone's problem? Don't tell me that Emiko's mother was a saiyan and she's out to destroy us!," Yamacha jokingly, but fearfully stated.

"Yamacha shut up. We're all tired. It's a long story and no one feels like explaining it to you." Krillin mumbled as Bulma took Trunks out of his arms.

"Well, excccussse me." Yamacha stated. "But can you answer one question for me?"

"What is it Yamcha?" Krillin idly asked.

"Who sleeps with whom?"

"That's what I would like to know! I wouldn't mind a room with you Bulma!" Master Roshi said as he covered his nose that gushed blood. Oh the possibilities!

"I don't even have the strength to hit you Roshi. Anyways, to answer your question Yamacha, each room has either one or two beds. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are in Room 142. Roshi, You, Oolong, and Puar in Room 144. Goku with Piccolo in Room 148. Krillin with 18 and their daughter in room 145. And I'm with Vegeta in Room 233," Bulma said.

"Why is your room so far away?" Yamacha asked. Vegeta pinched his nose in frustration. He had dealt with enough imbeciles today.

"I never knew bakas and vermin could produce offspring. Therefore, I shouldn't be surprised you don't know the answer. I'll give you a couple of hints: It is also something you don't have. Also, it starts with s and ends in ex."

"SEX?" Yamacha exclaimed.

"Vegeta none of us are in the mood for this type of humor." Krillin openly stated.

"No you fucking morons. Spandex. You've never seen Yamcha in it, thank Kami! And after several years of wearing it while I destroyed several planets in my glory days…. I'm now allergic to it. And it doesn't help that this hotel has spandex fabric in almost every room, except for the one I'm in." Vegeta said.

"Oooh." Yamacha repliedd.

Then the Z warriors departed the lobby as they entered the elevator or went up the stairs to go to their room. Goku was the first one in his. He didn't say good night to anyone. He just lazily opened the room's door, not even bothering to turn on the lights. The moon that shone through the open blinds was enough for him. Goku proceeded by kicking his gi boots off across the floor. Then he removed his belt and plopped right on one of the beds. Goku put his hands behind his head as he stared up at the room's ceiling. All that could be heard was the pitter patter of the rain against the window, which lead Goku to think. And he couldn't help but to think about all that happened today: the yells, curses, and…Chi-Chi. He suddenly squeezed his eyes shut, to prevent tears from forming in his eyes. And it kind of worked.

_It's a good thing Piccolo decided to go out for a walk so I can have to room to myself for some time. I wouldn't want anyone to see me like this. Why did she leave me? But, why does it hurt so much? Why does my heart have to throb with inconceivable rage and pain? I never did anything to deserve this. Haven't I saved the world multiple times? And now this is how Kami repays me. By letting her leave me and go off to some other man._

Goku squeezed his eyes shut again, harder than the last time, so the tears that had been building up wouldn't fall. And he tried to think about something else, like the significance of the garnet necklace Goten had and his daughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chi-Chi arrived at the Arima Gyoen Hotel when it was pouring down raining. She quickly walked into the hotel, soaked from the rain, and got a room. With her small bag in one arm, Chi-Chi went into the elevator and up to her floor. Once she arrived to her door, she inhaled and exhaled deeply as she slid the card to open it. Upon opening the door, Chi-Chi turned on the lights. It was a good-looking and well furnished medium sized hotel room. But, Chi-Chi didn't completely heck the room out. She just wanted a shower. She found the bedroom then turned on the radio as she went into the bathroom. Music played as Chi-Chi carelessly scrubbed her body. Then she stepped out with her hair wet to put on her silk ice blue nightgown that stopped midway down her thigh.

She walked out the bathroom and looked at the empty bedroom. She just couldn't take it anymore as tears enlarged in her eyes. She had been holding it in since she had seen them. So, Chi-Chi weak with grief, let herself collapse on the floor to cry her eyes out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I can't say that I'm really surprised. She automatically bonded with Goten, and I think she did with Gohan. And even I was instantly attached to her as soon as we met. Even though she probably now hates me, I have to admit that I have the most perfect daughter. But, I-I can't fathom why __**she**__ kept her away from me. More importantly, why did __**she**__ really leave me if __**she**__ was hurting, like emiko said she was? What's more confusing is that I never disrespected her, and yet __**she**__ said I did. I just wish I could talk to her without anyone else around. She may have called me every name in the book, but she's still my wife and I can feel that she still cares for me. I saw it in her eyes when I first said her name and again when I walked back into that kitchen._

Goku's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a thump from the room above his.

_Just great they rented a room out right above mine. Talk about getting some well needed rest…But, wait. Are they…crying? And…that, ki._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I need to get up and get in the bed. Sleep will do me some good_. Chi-Chi thought as tears steadily streamed down her face. She tried to push herself up from the floor with her arms, but she fell again. She laid there for awhile, thinking about giving up. But she quickly thought against it. And with all her strength she got up from the floor and sloppily fell on the bed. Chi-Chi repositioned herself on her back and covered her eyes with her hands.

_I have to be strong. Stop crying Chi. I just wish someone was here to hold…_ Chi-Chi froze. She felt as two big strong familiar arms started to wrap around her body. She instantly jumped out of the bed to see Goku sitting there, grinning.

"What in the HELL are you doing here Goku?"

"What does it look like? I'm making you feel better." Goku said as he got up from the bed and closer to Chi-Chi.

"Get OUT of here!" Chi-Chi yelled as she pointed towards the door.

With the most serious facial expression Goku simply stated, "No."

"What?" Chi-Chi questioned, taken aback from his quick and firm response.

"I said NO. We need to talk this out now. I'm not waiting until after the tournament…. I forgive you. And I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. However, you have to get this straight: I never disrespected you. I never said that I wanted you to leave. Anything you claimed you heard or saw is total and complete bullshit."

"FORGIVE ME? The only two people who have that choice are Goten and Gohan. And to be frank, I can't believe anything you say. Even before I actually heard you talk bad about me, your actions were already speaking for you. You would always train, eat, and sleep. Then you kept leaving me. As soon as you came back to life you fought the saiyans. After that you left to go to Namek, without telling me. Then you spent an entire year in space learning some new technique. And when I wanted to wish you home, you said that you didn't want to come back. And when you finally did, all you did was train for some androids."

"I know you're not holding that against me? I had to go to Namek to save our son. I put off coming back, because not only was I learning a new technique, but I hadn't mastered my new power. And I didn't want to hurt anyone because I couldn't handle myself. And I only train to protect our family. I never wanted to leave and hurt you in the process. But I kind of had to."

"Now that's bullshit. You care more about the innocent people on earth than your own family, especially me." Chi-Chi said as tears continued to flow down her face.

"That's not true. Don't you remember all those times I held you in my arms to comfort you? Don't you remember when I always whispered how I felt about you in your ear? And you can't tell me that you forgot about all those times I made sweet love to you?" Goku sweetly stated.

Chi-Chi slowly shook her head as tears flowed down her face.

"Oh, really? I know you aren't testing me right about now." Goku asked unbelievingly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. But I wouldn't advise trying me, especially when your hair is down and you're wearing that short lacy ice blue nightgown that's hugging your body in every right way."

"Stop it, Goku. I'm not doing anything." Chi-Chi replied as she folded her arms and one more tear rolled down her face. Even if she was extremely vulnerable right now, she wouldn't give in to him or his flirtatious comments. She absolutely couldn't. She refused to. The nerve of him! 

It was quiet. Goku wore a contemplative expression on his face for a good second. Then he looked determined about something as he stared Chi-Chi in the face, even though there was distance between them.

"Has **he** touched you in an extremely intimate way?"

"T-TThat's none of your business!"

"I take that as a no." Goku replied as an unnoticeable smirk came across his face.

"At a time like this, that's what you ask about! You're impossible!" Chi-Chi almost yelled with her fists balled up at her sides as more tears came down her face.

"I sure am. But, we can talk about the serious things later Chi. You know… I just hate to see you cry. It's a good thing that I, _**your husband**_, knows exactly how to make you feel better. And, right now, we both need it." Goku smoothly said as he smiled. Chi-Chi trembled at the tone in his voice and her previous anger fell as she now was anxious. She watched as Goku gradually walked over to the radio to turn the volume all the way up. _(A/N: Imagine this as a cat and mouse game around the room. Goku is the lion while Chi-Chi is the poor petite mouse. And Goku is just going to play with his food. The song that sets the mood is "Say Yes" by Pleasure P)___

A seductive, silky beat started to play from the radio as Goku stepped closer to Chi-Chi. Before she could move away, he grabbed her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Her body faced his as Goku then softly whispered the lyrics into her ear.

_I understand that you got a new man  
But you can't say you don't think about me  
And I messed up, I know I had my chance_  
_But the feelings that I have just won't leave  
Whoa, Whoa_

Chi-Chi pulled away and shook her head back and forth. She slightly backed up, but Goku matched her steps.

_And may be on tonight when you're lonely girl  
I can bring that old thing back { Yeah }  
_

Goku stopped. He pulled off his entire Gi top to reveal his impossible mouth-watering 8 pack, chest, and biceps. Chi-Chi couldn't help but to gawk at him, with eyes full of lust.

_And you're dying to put it on me girl  
There's no denying that_

Goku arrogantly smirked at her as he threw his top on the floor.

_So can I get one more chance to hear you just say yes  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

Goku easily gets hold of Chi-Chi and wrapped his arms around her so she could feel his bare chest.

_Cause if I wrap my arms around you  
I promise I won't let go  
{ I won't let go }_

_Girl I'm telling you_

Goku kissed Chi-Chi from her collarbone and up to her neck where he started to suck her most sensitive spot. With Chi-Chi distracted, Goku used one of his hands to go up her thigh and he snatched her lace underwear off.

_I know nobody  
Ain't gone know yo body  
Like I know yo body  
{ No, no, no, no }  
I'm gone make it special  
_

Goku mouth was centimeters close to hers. Chi-Chi snapped out of her trance. She gently pushed Goku off and mouthed, "I shouldn't."

_A night you'll never forget  
Yeah, baby I just want for you to say yes  
_

Goku just grabbed her from behind and whispered the lyrics in her ear.

_I know that you don't like to sneak around  
Relationships are built upon trust  
And yeah you got a man that holds you down  
But he ain't gotta know about us  
_

Goku released Chi-Chi. She turned around to see him drop his gi pants to the floor. Her eyes widen as she saw the enormous bulge in his boxers.

_And if you're ever feelin freaky, girl  
You know my number ain't gonna change  
_

Goku seductively smiled as he walked towards Chi-Chi and smoothly sang with the song:

_I'll lay your body nice and easy, girl  
__**My stroke is still the same**_

Chi-Chi knees buckled and she trembled. But she still backed up as Goku dangerously got closer and closer to her with a devilish grin on his face. She kept shaking her head.

_So can I get one more chance to hear you just say yes  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause if I get you  
I promise I won't let go  
{Ohhh, I won't let go }  
Girl I'm telling you  
I know nobody  
Ain't gone know yo body  
Like I know yo body bay  
{ No, no, no, no }  
_

Unknowingly, Chi-Chi's back hits the wall. Damn. She was cornered now. And Goku knew that as he put his hands on both sides of her head.

_I'm gone make it special  
A night you'll never forget  
No, no, no, no  
Baby I just want for you to say yes_

Goku desperate and intense eyes deeply gazed right into Chi-Chi's as he pushed his body in between her slightly parted legs. Chi-Chi's breathes picked up as she felt him.

_Girl I can't resist you're pretty round, round, brown  
Driving me so damn wild_

_You can't front like  
You don't want what I've got here in store  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Goku lost control. He fiercely pressed his lips to Chi-Chi's with such delightful passion. And Chi-Chi returned it as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen each fiery kiss. Instinctively, Goku grabbed both her legs and lifted them up to be around his waist, so he could carry her off to the bed. The music continued to play in the background during this.

_So can I get one more chance to hear you just say yes  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause if I get you  
I promise I won't let go  
{ Oh, I won't let go }  
I'm telling you  
I know nobody  
Ain't gone know yo body  
Like I know yo body bay  
{ No, no, no, no }  
I'm gone it make it special  
A night you'll never forget  
Nooo  
__Baby I just want for you to say yes_

"Yes," Chi-Chi softly said as Goku climbed on top and ripped the nightgown off her with his teeth. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

BOOOM. The thunder loudly cracked in the sky as a great amount of rain fell.

At once, Goku sat up breathless as sweat dripped in bundles down his face and body. Once he caught his breath, he wondered what time it was. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, Goku turned to look at the clock on the right night stand to see that it was 2:30 a.m. Automatically, his eyes scanned the dark room and he also noticed that Piccolo still wasn't in the there. He then looked down to see that his Gi outfit was still on. _And_ he had an erection.

_Just great. So fucking great. I see her years later and she still got that effect on me_. Goku thought as he pulled off gi shirt to reveal his chest sweating underneath. Goku laid back down on the bed. He got comfortable, placing his hands on his stomach while he closed his eyes. Goku was just about to doze back to sleep when he suddenly felt a severe ache in his chest. He grasped his chest as the pain started to build up. Goku needed to get away from everything, especially this hotel at the moment. So he put his index and middle finger of one hand on his head to instant transmission somewhere.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The thunder deafeningly boomed at night. And Chi-Chi snapped up in the bed. She was panting and sweating profusely. Immediately, she looked down to see she still wore her nightgown. Then, she remembered. She was going to go to the hotel, until it started to pour down raining. Therefore, she went against leaving and had decided to remain at the house in a guest room far away from Rai. Chi-Chi looked over to the clock on the stand to see it was 2:30 a.m. Angrily, she plopped right back into the bed and laid on her right side so she could the rain as it tapped relentlessly against the nearby window.

_I can't get a break. I see him one time in 7 years and look what he does to me. And here I was just starting to get used to being away from him_. Chi-Chi thought as tears swelled in her eyes. Then she sobbed uncontrollably, since the ache in her heart suddenly became too much to bear. Chi-Chi continued to bawl her eyes out as her breathes became shallow and the pain in her chest tautened. It was unbearable…., until she felt a comforting hand on her left shoulder. She turned around to see who had touched her.

_Oh great! Now the hallucinations are back. I can't fight them. Mine as well go along with it._ Chi-Chi bitterly thought as he stared into her swollen eyes. He then laid next to her on the bed so he could wrap his arms tightly around her body. Chi-Chi automatically rested her head on his warm bare chest as tears steadily ran down her face. Soon, she cried herself to sleep in his embrace.

As soon as Chi-Chi dozed off, he released her from his arms. He slowly rose from the bed and carefully tucked the covers around her body. Once he did that, he nicely kissed Chi-Chi at the corner of her mouth for five seconds, which seemed like an eternity to him. The previous ache in his chest instantly went away. And he backed up to stare at her sleeping soundly in the bed.

"You will be mine again Chi." Goku whispered as he put his fingers to his head to do instant transmission back to his hotel room.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

****

a/n: Awww. That was sad. I bet I fooled some of yall into thinking that they were actually about to have sex. Sorry, no lemon unless people request. Speaking of that, that mischievous Goku seduced the hell out of Chi-Chi when she was vulnerable. She may have been dreaming, but that still was wrong. If the entire dream thing is confusing, it will be addressed in the next chapter because somebody is going to be pissed off. I already have that planned out. Just like, I already know how everything is going to end. Can't tell you though. I really want to give you a hint, but then you'll be able to tell what's going to basically happen next. So, sorry. On the bright side, there is a great possibility that I might update again today.


	18. So IT begins

Love Lost…And found?

a/n: Oh thank every single one of you. I have now reached 100 reviews and I didn't think that was possible. Btw, if the 100th reviewer KiK9 had a real login she would've been able to message or ask me for anything pertaining to the story. (spoiler or lemon) Therefore, first reviewer for this chapter will get it. Again, thank you so much! 3

Do any of you remember when I said at chapter 10 that I wasn't even halfway there yet. Well, let me say that the halfway point came two chapters ago. The remaining chapters will take several weeks to post and it's just isn't fair. Also, I want to be finished by chapter 25 with the epilogue included. For that reason, guess what readers? My chapters will now be long as hell. At least 20 pages, even though this one is 37. Certain parts may seem like filler, but it isn't. I put everything in there for a reason. Anyways enough talking, you may proceed…. to read (hey that rhymed)….

**So IT begins**

Through the thunder and heavy rain, she flew at a rapid speed. She knew someone was following her, about 50 feet behind. Consequently, she didn't have enough time to do what she wanted to do. She had to get in and be fast. She had to get that necklace back. More importantly, she had to talk to HIM.

Upon landing outside of the Arima Gyoen hotel, she rushed inside drenched with her night clothes clinging to her skin and her now messy hair sticking to her face. Leaving wet footsteps on the hotel, she ran towards the stairs in a flash, completely avoiding the attention of the clerk at the main desk. In no time she was on the third floor and thoroughly dried due to the pace at which she ran. She stood there pondering for a quick second. She knew that she was close to her destination. She could feel and sense their ki. And slowly the anger started to build up in her little heart. Anger, she never would've known could exist at such magnitude.

Who should she handle first? Stealing the necklace right now would be easier. _But then again_, the anger in her body was too great at the moment and she'd rather take it out on the true source first.

**BOOOOMM**

The thunder cracked, but she wasn't startled. Instead she gradually made her way towards the door, which she could feel HIS energy flowing from. Ten steps from the door… Nine steps… Eight steps... Oh, how the fire kept developing in her dark eyes. Seven steps from the door… Six steps... Five steps close and her limbs start to tingle as the rage grew…. Four steps away…. Three steps now… Two…

"Emiko…what are you doing here?" Goten yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Emiko instantly turned around and glared at him as he exited the door to a nearby room.

"Don't talk to me. Go back to your room." Emiko spat. Goten immediately stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at her incredulously.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked. Emiko had never spoken to him like that before.

"You're wrong. I said leave me alone. I never want to speak to you. And to be frank, you don't even deserve to breathe my air."

"B-But what did I do? I thought you were my sister…and my new best friend?"Goten quickly said, not fully accepting what she just said.

"I was never your sister and you're not my best friend anymore. You are one of two brothers who let people disrespect **MY** Okaasan. Then you disrespected her yourself. Matter of fact.. "

Emiko marched over to Goten and snatched the garnet necklace from around his neck.

"You don't deserve this."

"HEY give it back EMIKO!" Goten yelled as he tried to take it out her hands.

"NO." Emiko said as she slapped his hand away with as much force as she could. Goten held the hand she just slapped and started to rubbed it while tears built up in his eyes. His instinct told him to take the necklace back by force, but he wouldn't do that to his younger sister. Not yet.

"What's going on here?" Trunks said as he came out the same room Goten just exited. He looked at Emiko who was holding the garnet necklace and glaring at Goten. Goten was looking back hatefully and sadly through his watered eyes as he kept rubbing his hand.

"You stay away too." Emiko said as she turned away from them. But before she could go to HIS door, Trunks grabbed her and Piccolo came out of the room.

"Goten, I'll get the necklace back. Just go put some ice on your hand." Trunks firmly stated as he held Emiko's shoulders and gave her the most severe glare. Emiko returned it, not quite ready to fight back. She felt she was losing her opportunity to talk to HIM. That green man was blocking the door and the person who was following her was in the elevator. They were just about on this floor.

Goten ignored Trunks as he continued to stand there and Piccolo folded his arms as he stood in front of the door to his room.

"Let me go you idiot." Emiko coldly stated as she struggled to break free from Trunks' grip. He let go, and because she pulled too hard from his grasp she fell on her butt. Emiko got back up and dusted herself off, right before she placed the necklace in her pajama pants' pocket.

"What's wrong with YOU? How dare you hit goten? And then you take HIS gift!" Trunks angrily stated as he glowered upon Emiko.

"It's simple. Him and Gohan deserve more than that little hit I just dealt. And they definitely don't deserve **MY** Okassan's necklace?"

"Why not?" Goten irately whined.

"Yeah why not?" Trunks maliciously questioned.

"They disrespected her. One said that they were glad **MY** okaasan left because all she did was make them study. Then they both let others disrespect her while they called her Chi-Chi. Not even saying san at the end, which completely shows their lack of respect for her. And the way I was told they said it, was horrible." Emiko spat. She turned away from Trunks to look at Piccolo. "Now let me through" Emiko demanded as she looked up to him.

"What you just said was a bold face lie." Piccolo stated.

"Parden me, green giant, but I need to get into that room."

"Liars aren't permitted. Now give me the necklace back." Trunks stated as he tugged Emiko's arm to bring her in front of him again.

"I'm never lie T. Now if you touch me again then I will have to hurt you." Emiko bitterly threatened.

"I'd like to see you try. I'm not Goten. I won't let you get away with laying even your pinky finger on me, LIAR." Trunks stated, matching the nastiness in Emiko's voice while he maintained a blank expression.

Emiko glared, but she knew she had already lost the battle. The green giant stood in front of HIS door. The small purple elephant kept putting his hands on her. The whining older brother looked ready to pounce. And the elevator had now brought _her_ to this floor.

"Emiko's telling the truth. I told her everything that I heard with my own ears." Arale said as she came up behind Trunks.

"I'm not acknowledging you. Right now this conversation is between me and this little baka." Trunks snapped.

"I'm NOT an baka and I believe Arale in what she said."

"Haven't you heard to never believe everything you hear?" Trunks questioned, highly frustrated.

"In that case, then you should stop talking to me." Emiko stated as she glowered even more at Trunks.

"You're really hopeless! You aren't thinking about things!" Trunks replied, thoroughly pissed off.

"Excuse me." Emiko stated, as she found her anger moving over to Trunks.

"You heard me. THINK about it: Would Goten, the little naïve, never hurt anyone, wanting to defend everyone even you who were a stranger at the time, disrespect his mother whom I heard he broke down and cried for in the kitchen? Even though he hasn't seen her in 7 years, everyone can tell he's a mommy's boy." Trunks stated. Emiko's hardened expression suddenly changed to a baffled one.

"Hey!" Goten exclaimed at what Trunks had said.

"And Gohan is just like Goten. He's a mommy's boy. Everyone knows this." Piccolo added as he looked at Emiko.

"I-II…" Emiko stuttered.

"You what? Sorry for not thinking! And if anyone should be mad, it's Goten and Gohan. Your mother left them for no reason." Trunks roughly stated back.

"It was for a reason. You didn't hear everything I heard. Everyone talked straight trash about Chi-Chi…..But, I don't know if we should believe everything now." Arale said.

"What?" Emiko exclaimed, now bewildered. Trunks, Piccolo, and Goten skeptically looked at Arale.

"Well after seeing Gohan and Goten today in the kitchen, I know now that what I heard them say had to be a lie. I'm still unsure about what everyone else said and I don't know if I'll be able to trust them. However, the suspicion I had 5 years ago when Chi-Chi tried to go back home, is coming back. Nothing appears right." Arale continued to say.

It finally dawned on Emiko. She looked at Piccolo, Trunks, then Goten; her innocent older brother who started to yawn before them. Emiko smiled inside as her resentment towards her brothers, instantly vanished. _Trunks was right. I can trust him, Goten, and Gohan. But I don't know about everyone else. And even though, Arale said things don't seem right I still have anger towards HIM. But, for now I guess I have to forget about it and do something more important at the moment. _Emiko thought

Emiko slowly walked over to Goten and handed him the necklace back.

"I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me. I take back every bad thing I said to you. You are one of the best friends I ever had. And you couldn't possibly be a better big brother. It's just I was so angry, and I thought that you had hurt my Okaasan years ago." Emiko glumly said. She noticed that Goten's facial expression didn't change. She sadly started to walk away, but Goten pulled her into a hug.

"I forgive you. You're my sister anyway. Gohan said it wouldn't be 'sibling-like' if we didn't do things to make each other upset, every once in a while." Goten replied as one tear now came out of his eye. And the same thing happened to Emiko.

"Awww." Arale cooed.

"This really makes me want to puke." Trunks stated, obviously disgusted.

"You're just mad because I didn't hug you T." Emiko smugly said as her hug with Goten broke up.

"Shut up Emi." Trunks replied.

"Hey, don't talk to my sister like that." Goten said.

"Oh, NOW she's your sister." Trunks responded as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, enough of this. It's almost 2:30 am. So, I'm guessing you're not going to try to interrupt Goku's sleep, Emiko?" Piccolo asked.

"Of course she isn't. I'm going to drag her back to the house. I don't know what she was thinking for sneaking out of the house." Arale answered. She was still mad and surprised that Emiko had snuck out.

"She wasn't thinking." Piccolo replied.

"Hey!" Emiko exclaimed.

Arale chuckled at Emiko's reaction. Then she looked over to Piccolo as she said, "And I can't say that I'm sorry for cursing you out Piccolo. But at the moment, we should be on good terms since everything is not adding up."

Piccolo humph in response. Arale smiled and then turned to Emiko.

"Come on, Emiko. Let's go before your parents realize you've left." Arale commanded. She then walked over to Emiko and grabbed her hand. Emiko smiled and apologized to Goten again, whom said it was no problem as he sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Emiko waved bye to Trunks and Piccolo as she walked away with Arale. And both got into the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Piccolo turned to Goten who was going with Trunks back to their room.

"Goten." Piccolo called.

"Yes, Piccolo-san."

"I'm going to need to hold onto that necklace for a while."

"Why? I just got it back from Emiko." Goten whined.

"I need to go take it to Dende. Usually, I'm not the one to get into family matters…" Piccolo shuddered at the thought, and then continued, "But, I now believe what Gohan said about the necklace can possibly shielding ki. This could obviously be a threat. And Dende should know something about it or its origin."

"Ummm, suuureee." Goten hesitantly said as he reluctantly handed Piccolo the garnet necklace. Then he went back into the room with Trunks. Piccolo soon departed right before thunder boomed once again and the clock changed to 2:30 am.

****

Her back arched as she fiercely gripped the sheets on her side. The expression on her face was that of pure pleasure, with loud moans also escaping her delicate mouth. But, soon she gripped the sheets even tighter, ripping a hole in them. Her back curved even more as it came up from the bed. And the sounds that came out her mouth began to sound more like screams of wonderful bliss. Her mouth moved to say a specific name, one that she called out several times already now. This time, she could feel it was going to be her loudest scream yet. But before she could, the feeling became too great. Simultaneously, she came and abruptly woke up.

Chi-Chi quickly sat up, trying desperately to catch her breath. As the sweat gradually traveled down her face, Chi-Chi was slowly trying to understand what just happened.

_It was only a silly dream. One that shouldn't be happening. I just need to get up and_…. "WHAT IN THE HELL?" Chi-Chi screamed her thoughts out loud. She was about to get out the bed, until she pulled the covers back. There was so much of her cum on her legs and sheets that it looked like someone had several orgies in the bed. Rai immediately busted into the room and Chi-Chi swiftly covered herself again.

"What's going on? I heard you screaming!" Rai asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Ummm…It's nothing I just noticed what time it was." Chi-Chi nervously lied. Like she would really tell Rai about her dreams, which didn't include him.

"It's 11:00 a.m."

Chi-Chi had to stop herself for shouting again. She always woke up at sunrise. "I know, and you know that I usually get up early." Chi-Chi truthfully stated.

"Ummm. Okay. Yeah, you're right. It is pretty late." Rai replied not fully believing her. There was a moment of silence. Chi-Chi fretted with her fingers.

"So…." She began to speak.

"Oh. That reminds me, Arale and Emiko already left over an hour ago." Rai said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Emiko wanted to spend more time with her brothers. And she couldn't go by herself, so Arale went with her. And I stayed because someone had to stay here and wait with you."

"You let Ms. I'm going to curse everyone out, go meet up with… EVERYONE?"

"I wouldn't have been any better. Anyways, I'll go and let you get dressed. I'm going to the study for a while." Rai said as he blew Chi-Chi a kiss.

"You're such a tease. Leave." Chi-Chi nervously chuckled. Rai smiled as he walked out the door. Once Chi-Chi heard his footstep fade away, she pulled the covers back to again look at the mess she made in the bed.

"You have to be freaking kidding me!" Chi-Chi exclaimed in a low voice. Then she tried to get out the bed. However, as soon as she tried to step down and walk to the bathroom, she fell to the floor.

"OWWWW." Chi-Chi groaned. She was hurting some kind of bad.

_But…this isn't a pain from falling. My…I'm sore…between my legs. BETWEEN MY LEGS. _Chi-Chi suddenly realized in her thoughts. _So those dreams were like the ones from…NO THEY CAN'T BE. THEY BETTER NOT BE!_ Chi-Chi declared. Ignoring her body's soreness and numbness, Chi-Chi hopped up and ran towards the bathroom. She immediately pulled her loose black hair back to reveal her neck as she looked into the mirror. There, near her collarbone, she saw a dark pink bruise about the size of a golf ball. Chi-Chi's facial expression was that of shock, then it slowly shifted to rage as she came to realization of what really happened.

_I have a freaking HICKEY. So that means that he actually invaded ALL of last night Dreams, if I can actually call them that. They mine as well have been the real damn thing. It was all in my head. But I felt everything, even though he didn't physically touch me. He did something like this several times before and now HE thinks he can do it again!_

"I'M GOING TO KILLYOU GOKU!" Chi-Chi shrieked as she took the nearby hair brush and threw it right into the mirror, shattering it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ha, ha, ha, STOP Onii-chan. Please. You're killing me and you know I just ate!" Emiko giggled as Gohan continued to tickle her sides while she sat at the table full of empty dishes. They were in the hotel's dining area. All were dressed in their normal attire, except for Emiko. She wore a light green gi outfit and had her hair in pigtails, by which her Shirley Temple curls carelessly flowed to the middle of her back while she sat.

"Nope. You kept interrupting my stories and you won't answer my questions." Gohan replied as he smiled and ignored Emiko's pleas. Emiko was seated on the right side of Gohan. Trunks and Goten sat right across from them. The table had a tremendous excess of empty dishes upon it. Trunks eyed the bowls, not quite full, while Goten wickedly smiled and stared (as if that's possible) at Gohan tickling Emiko. He slightly slid his seat back. Then stood up in it.

"You're bigger Oniisan. You have an unfair advantage!" Goten accused as he jumped across the table to knock Gohan out the chair. He successfully did, since he surprised him. However, he somehow caused himself and Emiko to fall on the floor next to Gohan.

"Oh, now you're going to get it Goten." Gohan playfully threatened as he tried to pin Goten down with one hand and tickle him with the other. But, Emiko quickly got up from the floor. She hopped on Gohan's back and wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"Get off of Goten, you big meanie!" Emiko chuckled as Gohan happily stood up and tried to remove Emiko's arms.

"You won't win. You'll never win against big Oniisan." Gohan joked as he started to successfully pry Emiko's hands from around his neck. But right before he could remove her arms, Goten got up from the floor and did the Son smile. He had a sneaky look in his eyes as he stared at the two. Gohan and Emiko noticed this a little bit too late.

When Gohan did he widen his eyes and said, "Goten I know what you're thinking don't you….

Before he could finish, Goten tackled him from the front which made all three fall back into the table overflowing with empty dishes. Their impact caused the dining table to crack into two. Goten and Emiko were somehow in Gohan's lap. And all were covered and surrounded with now broken dishes and table scraps. They three looked at the messy appearance of each other with a blank expression. Then they all broke into rounds of laughter.

"You guys are crazy. I'm glad I don't have any annoying siblings." Trunks stated as he questioningly looked at the three who were had tears forming in their eyes from laughing too hard. He had been nicely sitting at the table, but as soon as Goten attacked Gohan, he had decided to shrink away to the corner. Now he stood before the three and the broken table.

"What have YOU Guys done?" Bulma exclaimed as she walked into the room to see the sight. Following her was everyone except Goku and Piccolo. The three stopped laughing and looked at everyone for a good ten seconds. No one spoke. The Z warriors just had bizarre expressions on their face. Because of this, the three Sons all busted out laughing again grasping their sides with tears of joy flowing down their face. The Z warriors couldn't help but join in on laughing with them, all except Vegeta and 18.

Once the laughter started to die down and the three Sons stood up. Vegeta asked a question, "Where's Kakarot?"

"Right here, sorry I'm running late. I just woke up at 11 o'clock. What I miss?" Goku asked. No one immediately replied so he looked at the surrounding scene himself. His eyes went right to Vegeta, who had scoffed at his question.

"I thought you said you were allergic to spandex?" Goku said confused as he scratched the back of his head.

"That has no relevance right now, but I am." Vegeta replied.

"Then why are you wearing tights with white gloves and boots?" Goku asked.

"These tights are not made of spandex, they're made of polyester."

"What's the difference?"

"Spandex is softer and has greater stretch capability allowing for more flexibility. Polyester is more comfortable and lasts longer." Vegeta indifferently stated.

"Oh…I see now. You're like one of those men. What's the word you called them….Oh yeah. Gay." Goku innocently said. Vegeta flinched, like he was about to strike Goku in the face. He refrained himself, remembering exactly the baka he was dealing with.

"I'm not gay, I'm smart. I'll be damned if I wear something without knowing anything about it dipshit." Vegeta coldly replied.

"Hey don't get offended I was just saying what you had said." Goku sheepishly replied. Vegeta glared at him."So anyone mind telling me what I missed?" Goku asked, still smiling.

"Can't you tell from just looking?" Bulma asked.

Goku looked around. "Oh yeah. I see. Goten, Gohan, and Emiko were playing that dress up game with empty dishes. And you guys are all the judges."

"I swear. Goku sometimes you are so…." Bulma stopped as she faced palmed herself.

Gohan chuckled and answered him, "No Otousan. I was telling Emiko about our family history. I had just finished and was trying to ask her some questions about herself, but she kept interrupting. So, I tickled her."

"Then I joined in." Goten cheerfully added.

"Yep, and one thing lead to another. And now the table is broken." Gohan simply said; trying his best to not laugh again.

Goku smiled even more at his children. He was about to ask Emiko why she didn't talk, until Arale and Piccolo walked in at the same time from another entrance into the hotel dining room. They both looked puzzled at the scene they saw. The Z warriors were even more puzzled as to why those two walked in with each other.

"So, anyways. I was saying Picky I don't get how woodchucks can't chuck wood." Arale said as her and Piccolo stopped a few feet away from the Son children.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Piccolo asked irritated.

"I give almost everyone nicknames. And we're cool now so…yeah. About the woodchucks?"

"Uggghhh. I don't know! Go ask a bird expert. I have better things to worry about?"

"Like what?" Arale questioned with a befuddled expression.

"What did you just ask about?" Piccolo stated. He was trying his best to remain calm.

"Oh…yeah that. So what about it?"

"Get.. Away.. From me now, Arale."

"Yeah. Sure thing Picky."

"And stop calling me that!" Piccolo demanded.

"You'll get used to it." Arale said as she went over to the Son Children. She smiled at them and reached in her pocket the little packet of wipes she had. She then handed them the wipes, which they happily accepted.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" Krillin exclaimed at Arale.

"Yeah, how dare this four eyed bitch show her ugly face to us again." Vegeta stated.

"So this is the Arale who shut you up? Nice to meet you." Yamacha said to Arale as he smiled.

"I'm amazed she seems so innocent. He, he, he. I wonder…Arale how would you like to join me for a little pafu pafu." Master Roshi asked as he covered his bloody nose. Bulma instantly struck him in the back of his head, by which a big pink lump soon appeared. Arale wasn't paying any attention to them. She was busy asking a highly frustrated Piccolo about his shoulder pads and whether or not he knew that he resembled a skinny version of the Incredible Hulk.

"There was nothing innocent about her yesterday." Bulma coldly stated.

"Hey female with midnight blue hair and glasses." 18 calmly called. Arale turned to look at 18. When she did 18 asked apathetically, "What are you doing here with us? I hope you have a good explanation. If not, then your annoying self should leave."

"Don't you know?" Arale happily asked.

"Know what. All I know is you cursed everyone out and, now here you stand as if everything's all peaches and cream." Bulma replied.

"Hmmmm. That sounds really good right about now." Goku said as he licked his lips.

"Goku, not now." Bulma stated.

"I forgot that you weren't up at that time. Anyways I'm cool with Picky. And I can't say I apologize to everyone for cursing you out. But we should be on good terms until we get everything straightened out." Arale gladly replied.

"What straightened out?" Yamacha asked.

"You know. The bumps in life." Arale said.

"So if we are on good terms, you mind telling me where you and Piccolo just came from?" Krillin asked, with a smirk appearing on his face. He didn't notice that the death glare, Piccolo instantly sent him.

"Well, I went outside for fresh air and I bumped into Piccolo who said he came from Dende's." Arale simply answered.

"You went to the lookout?" Goku asked, with his eyebrows furrowing on his face.

"Yeah." Piccolo said.

"Why?" Vegeta questioned.

"The garnet necklace. I needed to figure out who originally gave it to you know who. But, Dende refused to answer me until the sun rose. And even then, he told me that he had no idea who it belonged to, but that I shouldn't worry about it." Piccolo said aggravated.

"So we still don't know who gave out the necklace." Goku asked.

"No." Piccolo stated.

"It was Baba-san." Emiko replied as she gave Arale the used wipe. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Excuse me?" Bulma said.

"Yeah. Baba gave one to my Okaasan and one to me. I don't know why you didn't ask me Piccolo-san instead of going to that Dende dude. It would've been easier." Emiko said with a smile towards him.

"You're quite helpful. So now, will you tell us what your mother was talking about the other day?" Krillin asked.

"I can't do that because it's not mine to tell. Plus, Arale told me everything I know." Emiko simply answered. Everyone then turned their attention to Arale who was observing her fingernails. Seconds went by and she finally looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"What?" Arale asked.

"Well, we're supposed to be on speaking terms, so…." Bulma said.

"So what?" Arale asked. She didn't understand what was going on.

"What was that onna talking about?" Vegeta frostily questioned.

"Who's onna?" Arale asked, even more confused. The Z warriors face palmed themselves.

"We're talking about Chi-Chi." Yamacha said.

"Yeah, what about her?" Arale asked, getting more confused by the second.

"What was she talking about in the kitchen, Arale?" Piccolo questioned. He was almost at his breaking point with her.

"When?" Arale asked again.

"Do we have another got damn Kakarot in this room?" Vegeta asked irritated. _He had_ reached his boiling point with her.

"I don't see any carrots in here. I think the younger ones ate it all up. Sorry." Arale said sympathetically. The Z warriors looked at her like she was extremely thick-headed.

"I know. I don't see any carrots. But, I know Vegeta was somehow talking about me. But, I don't have a twin. I don't know how he can think there's two of me in here." Goku turned to Vegeta and asked, "Are you okay? It's not good if you see two of me."

Vegeta looked like he was about to snap. His face turned red and anyone could see the veins pulsating on his forehead. The Z warriors braced their selves for his fury. Instead, Vegeta deeply inhaled and exhaled. Then he stated, "You know what? Fuck it. I'm killing my brain cells talking to you fucking bakas. I'll be waiting outside the damn hotel." And with that, Vegeta walked out the room.

"So I'm thinking that you guys want me to tell you about what Chi-Chi was talking about in the kitchen yesterday?" Arale said.

"Nooo." Krillin said, being sarcastic.

"Oh, okay. Then I won't."

The Z warriors turn to look at Krillin, pissed off at him now. "I think I'll go outside with Vegeta." Krillin said as he left the room.

"Please ignore what Krillin just said. We want to know what Chi-Chi was talking about." Bulma said.

"Oh okay…well let me think… She said that she saw it when she looked deep within the bag. It was wrong on so many levels. I didn't get it. So I kind of made her go and check out everything for herself. She eventually found what she was looking for."

"What in the hell are you talking about? What did she see?" Piccolo questioned.

"When I got the wrong drinks for the party." Arale simply said. Everyone fell over anime style, except Goku. He was too busy staring at the empty bowls as his stomach growled.

"No one was asking about that!" Yamacha exclaimed.

"Oh. Then what are you asking about?" Arale asked with the same confused expression as earlier.

"You know what? Never mind. We need to go before they call for the exhibitionist match and before management comes to see what we did to the dining room. And the last thing I need is a bigger headache than the one I have now." Bulma said.

"But, I'm HUNGRY!" Goku said.

"You can wait a little bit longer. We're running late. We have to eat later." Bulma said as she walked towards the exit with some following behind her.

"But, I'm going to starve!" Goku exclaimed. He then noticed a loaf of bread on the floor. He grabbed it and ran out the door.

"Okay, shoulders Big Onii-chan." Emiko said as she looked up to Gohan. He smiled and happily grabbed Emiko so that she was placed on his shoulders.

"How's the view up there?" Goten cheerfully asked as he started to walk out of the dining room alongside Trunks, Gohan, and Emiko.

"It's perfect! Hey, big Onii-san would it be okay if I call you big O?" Emiko merrily asked with the biggest smile on her face.

"If I can call you Miko." Gohan replied as he grinned.

"You know what that's okay. I'll just stick to Onii-chan." Emiko quickly said.

"Good call."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are proud to bring you an exhibitionist match between Trunks, one of the new junior world champion and Mr. Satan, the greatest martial arts expert alive," The announcer shouted into his microphone as the triumphant band music background.

Trunks folded his arms as he stood in the middle of ring with a blank expression on his face.

"That's right fans! Give it up for Mr. Satan." The announcer continued to shout. Hercules was still in the building. He stood by one of the workers wearing the same 'ole orange kimono with glasses and a blue cap.

"Yeah, what a strong junior and over three feet tall, it's gonna take everything you have to win this one, Mr. Satan, Ha, ha, ha ha." The worker said as he looked with Hercules out to the ring that Trunks stood in.

"Well the truth is I don't have a chance of beating him." Hercules simply and timidly stated.

"Ha, ha, ha , ha. Yeah right," the worker joked.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…. No. Hey, um… I'm totally serious." Hercules nervously said.

Both laugh. "That's a good one sir, you crack me up," The worker replied as Hercules continued to laugh, menacingly, on the verge of tears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Mr. Satan!" The announcer shouted.

"Don't be too hard on him sir." The worker chuckled as he pushed Hercules out into the opening and towards the ring.

As he walked to the ring, Hercules heard the crowd go into a round of cheers for him. He suddenly became extremely cocky. And once he reached the ring he said, "Yeah, alright you people, I hope you're ready to rock cause Mr. Satan is gonna raise the roof. Ha, Ha, ha." He turned to look at Trunks as he continued to boast, "Alright Little man are you ready to go toe to toe with the champ. Yeah! Ha, ha. Well you better watch it son, I'm the greatest fighter of all time. And I forgot to bring my kid gloves. Yeah. Ha, ha, ha."

Hercules raised his fist up to the sky as he took in the countless chants for him.

"Tear him up Trunks you can do it!" Goten shouted as he stood next to the ring. Emiko stood right beside him. How were they allowed to stand there? No one really knows. They just let the little ones do as they pleased.

"Make sure you at least save some for me!" Emiko added.

"Quiet kids, Let's not encourage him too much, Okay." Hercules said to them, extremely tense.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Man, he's just too pitiful to watch. Uhhh, does anyone else want to get something to eat. I haven't eaten since yesterday." Krillin stated as he leaned over the railing from the stands. The Z warriors were in the same exact spot as they wore yesterday. Bulma, Yamacha, Marron, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Arale were in the lower stands, sitting down.

"Sure that sounds good to me, Let's do it. I'm starving!" Goku exclaimed.

Everyone turns to walk and leave, except Videl whom had met up with Gohan after the Z warriors left the hotel.

"Hey wait you guys, don't you want to see the fight between Trunks and my dad. He is the reigning world champion, you know. Don't you want to study his technique?" Videl asked, completely perplexed at why they would want to skip out on such an opportunity to watch such greatness.

Gohan turned around to quickly respond, "Yeah, of course we do." He turned to the group that momentarily stopped, "What do you say you guys, sounds like a great opportunity huh?"

They all hurried away as Goku said, "Thanks, but I think we'll pass. See ya." Gohan and Videl especially looked confused at their response. Nevertheless, they turned to watch the exhibitionist match.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hercules started roaring and he warmed up by throwing multiple kicks and punches to the air. After 10 seconds of that little fiasco, he put peace signs to the air. The crowd goes wild.

Trunks stared at him with bug eyes, not fully comprehending what in the hell Hercules was doing. _What in the world is he doing? He couldn't be serious just then. He must be trying to trick me into thinking that he is weak. Well, I'm not buying it._ Trunks thought as a determined look replaced his confused one.

Trunks began doing leg stretches. Hercules noticed this and sweat dropped. He got closer to Trunks so the announcer wouldn't hear. The crowd continued to cheer and didn't really notice his actions.

"Hey kid, let's take it easy. This is just an exhibitionist match, right. We are not supposed to be serious. And I have to fight the little girl next. You don't want to tire me out, _if that is even possible for a hero like myself_, before I go against her. So it's a pretend fight. That's what exhibitionist mean." Hercules said to him.

"No way, I'm gonna try my best." Trunks simply stated as he momentarily stopped stretching to stare at Hercules, who had snot drooping from his nose.

"You little runt, don't you get it. It's not supposed to be a real match. And think of the little girl, Eskimo." Hercules quickly exclaimed.

"Emiko."

"Whatever, that's not the point."

"Doesn't matter. I'm going for the win jerk." Trunks bluntly replied.

"No, no, no. Don't you understand what I'm trying to say? Exhibitionist are make-believe." Hercules explained, with some sense of desperation in his tone.

"I don't care." Trunks stated with a stoic expression. The announcer finally noticed how close the two were so the band started to play again as he yelled through the microphone, "It looks like they are both ready to get this match underway. Let's hear it for these two great warriors."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Z warriors were on their way to the athletes kitchen until Goku abruptly stopped. He wore a pensive expression before he smiled and said, "I'll catch up with you guys later." The Z warriors just nodded in response and continued on to the kitchen while he went in another direction.

Goku walked off and turned around a corner. As if by fate, he bumped into Chi-Chi. It wasn't by fate. Goku could sense her ki and had planned out when to cross her path.

"Well, well well. Didn't expect to see you so soon, Chi?" Goku said as he did his trademark smile.

***POP***

Chi-Chi slapped Goku right across the face. _That actually stung a little. She's more than twice as strong as she was 7 years ago. What in the hell has she been eating?_

"What was that for?" Goku asked as he inattentively rubbed his cheek.

"Don't play that game with me, Goku! You know what the hell you did!"

"Nope. Sorry. No. Clue." Goku responded. He knew what he did, but he felt like toying with her.

"So why was I feeling sore and how did this get right here?" Chi-Chi exclaimed fuming, as she pushed her hair back from her right shoulder. Goku moved up to see the large hickey mark she pointed to.

"No idea." Goku sheepishly replied as he receded and scratched the back of his head.

"Liar!" Chi-Chi yelled as she slapped Goku across the same cheek. "You did something like this when you went to Namek and were on Yardrat. Now admit it!"

"Do we still have something between us?" Goku calmly asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Do we still have a bond?"

"I-I..what….HELL NO!" Chi-Chi angrily stammered.

Goku chuckled. "Then I won't admit to anything, since I have no idea what you're talking about."

Chi-Chi was about to slap Goku again, but he caught her wrist. She tried to use her other hand, but he just grabbed it with his. With one wrist in each hand, he jerked Chi-Chi forward so she was a foot close to his face. Instantly, Chi-Chi tried to kick him in his balls, but he blocked with his knee and snickered at her. He then pulled her so she was inches close to his face. Kind of fearing what he may do next, Chi-Chi stopped fighting in his grasp and her eyes went up to meet Goku's.

He gazed into her furious dark black orbs as he gently said, "I think I have an idea of what you're talking about. If so, then yes. I maybe unintentionally invaded your mind while we slept. I also may have **kissed**, **licked**, and **sucked** you all over the most sensitive places on your body. And to top that, I made you call my name in pleasure the several times **I** gave you **orgasms** throughout your dreams. But for any of that to happen, I need to be able to sense your ki and we HAVE to have a bond… Now, I ask again, is there still something between us?"

"I-I…." Chi-Chi paused and with her voice starting to break she asked, "Why are you doing this? You said you didn't want me!"

"Avoiding the question, I see. But, my answer to you is a question itself. If I didn't want you or I said all those things you claimed, do you think that I would be here with YOU right now trying to win you over?"

"…."

"No response. Well let me ask you how did you get so strong? And how is your ki detectable now? Does it have to do with anything relating to the necklace Goten has?"

"…"

"Still no answer. Well, let me ask you how did you come across that necklace? Was it Baba? And what did you see and hear to make you want to stay hidden from me for 7 years?"

"…"

"Awww, come on Chi. I answered your question. You have to give me some type of response."

"…"

"Oh, I got an idea. Since you're at a loss of words, I could just touch part of your head to read your mind for your answers. That way you won't have to talk. (fakes a heavy sigh) But, look at this." Goku said as he slightly shook his hands that still held both of her wrists. "My hands are full. Hmmm, if only there was a way to touch your face, without my hands, so I could read your mind." Goku 'sadly' said. He even had a sad expression on his face. But that soon changed as a smirk appeared. Chi-Chi's eyes widen as she suddenly realized what Goku was about to do. And she couldn't stop him, as his eyes bore right back into hers. He dropped his smirk as he gradually moved his lips closer and closer to hers. It was less than a centimeter away. She closed her eyes, as did he. She could feel his minty breath and taste the sweet aroma that came from his nearing lips. Goku was about to kiss her. And nothing could stop that.

"Chi-Chi!" Rai called from 25 feet away. He scanned the area around him, until he could see that Goku was holding Chi-Chi's wrist, as if by force.

"CHI-CHI!" Rai yelled as he ran closer to them. Goku eyes abruptly opened and he couldn't help but to growl. Chi-Chi, now taken out of her trance by Rai, saw this as a chance to lift her knee up and kick Goku right in his stomach. Since Goku was more focused on Rai approaching, he was caught off guard and absently released Chi-Chi from the hit she dealt.

_That fucking dirty jackass, just ruined every fucking thing._ Goku bitterly thought as Rai now stood in front of him. His Saiyan instinct emerging, with Kakarot starting to come out.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you ever put your hands on Chi-Chi!" Rai shouted inches away from Goku's face.

"If you want to live right now, I suggest that you back the fuck up out my face." Goku threatened.

"Do you think that I'm scared of your sorry worthless ass? I have plenty of connections, and I can and will ruin your ass if you ever lay your hands on Chi-Chi again!" Rai coldly stated back, while he tried to match Goku's glare.

"You should be scared, considering the fact I can rip your ass apart like a piece of tissue. So who's really the sorry ass in this case? Now again you might want to BACK the FUCK UP!"

"STOP!" Chi-Chi yelled as she came between the two, placing her hands on their chests to push them apart.

"I'll do anything for you Chi." Rai sweetly said, backing up and still glowering heavily upon Goku.

"In the words of Vegeta: YOU'RE such a PUSSY." Goku stated.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Well he is. Look, he won't admit that he'll stop because he knows I will beat him to a bloody pulp. But, I unfortunately admit that I'll stop because I don't have time to beat the shit out of this ass that stands before me. I have to go meet the others." Goku said. Then to create a dramatic exit Goku stared back into Chi-Chi's eyes as he softly said to her, "Just think about the little we did get to talk about Chi," right before he instant transmissioned away to the athletes'' kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hercules fell to the ring, grasping his knee. He said that it was an injury from fighting Cell so long ago. The bone would pop in and out, and currently it was out. However, when the announcer was about to call for a doctor Hercules "popped" the bone right back in. And the crowd cheered, so the match proceeded.

Hercules was visible scared to only the three demi-saiyan children. He didn't want to lose his credibility, if he actually had any. Therefore, he whispered for Trunks to do a friendly champion greeting, in which there was supposed to be a soft fist tap to the opponent's face. Trunks said he clearly understood. It was as he said, "simple enough to understand." Hercules bent his face down towards Trunks and pointed to the side of his face. The announcer told the crowd that this confident warrior was giving Trunks a free shot. Trunks scrunched his eyebrows as he frowned. And with one punch, Hercules was knocked out the ring into the red brick wall by the building. He stayed face down on the ground for a good two minutes. The crowd was silent.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

"But.. one… punch, it's.. ugggh father!" Videl stuttered frustrated as she leaned over the railing.

"Darn it Trunks, Why did you have to go and do something like that?" Gohan angrily questioned out loud.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hercules eventually got back up and the crowd cheered for him. Apparently, he LET trunks win.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen that was such a match. Our reigning and strong world champion has did the noble thing for the exhibitionist match. And now, let's see if he'll do the same for little Emiko," The announcer shouted into the microphone. Trunks left the ring, with a blank expression. He jumped to the side where Goten and Emiko were standing. Then Emiko hopped into the ring smiling. She ran in place and did little arm and leg stretches.

"Wait, I, uggh. Do we have to do this so soon?" Hercules nervously asked.

"Mine as well get it over with champ. She's a girl. It won't take long for the greatest martial arts fighter to defeat this opponent." The announcer claimed without the microphone close to his face.

"Ummm….Ok..Ha, ha. Let's get this show on the road then. YEAH." Hercules yelled to the crowd, who once again cheered for him. Inside he was hurting like hell, but the sooner he get it over with, the better.

"So I hope you were playing with Trunks, because I really want you to fight me." Emiko said as she did various air strikes. A sweat dropped down Hercules face again. He quickly walked close enough to Emiko so he could speak to her without anyone else hearing.

"I told your little friend before, that this is an exhibitionist match."

"I know." Emiko replied.

"So, you're going to go easy right?"

"No."

"It's an exhibitionist match! It's pretend. Imaginary, like when you play with your little dollies and tea cups." Hercules stated.

"I don't have any dollies. Only one teddy bear and several shooting video games."

"….Well…Then it's still not real and you.." Hercules stuttered.

"Cut it. I heard when you were talking to Trunks. I know what you're doing and it's not going to work with me. I can sense that you really aren't as strong as people say." Emiko said.

"The nerve of you little girl!...But at least you get it. Now what do I have to do for you to let me win, and not embarrass myself again?" Hercules pleaded.

"Ummmm. I don't know. You tell me." Emiko said as she began to warm up again.

"The champion seems to be talking with the little Emiko. But it's time to get this show on the road so without further ado, ladies and…

"WAIT!" Hercules shouted.

"What?"The announcer asked.

"I'm giving her pointers. Give me a second now. You wouldn't want the girl to go crying off when I beat her, now do you?" Hercules bragged.

"I guess not."

"Then give me a few seconds." Hercules said. The announcer let him be, while Hercules whispered back to Emiko, "So I'll give you 100,000 zeni."

"I don't want money. I already have enough of that."

"What if I gave you unlimited access to my upcoming restaurant?"

"My Okaasan owns a restaurant. No one can beat her food. So, no."

"Come on, what do you want?" Hercules desperately asked.

"A lifetime and unlimited supply of gi outfits."

"Ummm. Okay then." Hercules responded. It was a great deal. How many outfits could a warrior like Emiko use in a year?

"So I'm going to punch you. You'll catch it, and nicely throw me out the ring." Emiko commanded.

"Gotcha." Hercules replied. He turned to the announcer and said, "We're ready."

The announcer nodded and shouted into the microphone, "So without further ado, Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the 2nd exhibitionist match with the girl junior champion and our great world champion."

Hercules nervously got into a fighting stance at the same time that Emiko got into her perfect one. And at the slowest possible rate _for her_, she threw a punch at Hercules stomach. But, it was still too fast for Hercules. She hit him square in his stomach, he buckled and fell over. The crowd went silent again.

Hercules laid on his stomach for two minutes. He then instantly jumped up. The crowd went wild, as they believed that he had faked being hurt to make the little girl happy.

"I thought you were going to go slow!" Hercules furiously whispered to Emiko.

"That was slow. My Ojiisan would be able to catch that, and he's older than you!" Emiko snapped.

"Wait..who's your ojiisan?" Hercules asked.

"The Ox-king. You know we talk through letters, he sends me presents. And I've only seen him four times, but I still adore him… _**Anyways**_, this performance of yours is rather sad."

"Hey!"

"Hey nothing. Okay this time, I'm going to go as slow as a snail." Emiko stated.

"You better or no lifetime supply of gi outfits."

"I KNOW you're not trying to call the shots." Emiko quickly said as she put on the Son smile. She wanted Hercules to actually challenge her in some way, since she wasn't going to get anything out of this fight.

"Nope." Hercules instantly responded. Emiko sighed. Then she tried, harder, to through a slow punch. As each second pasted, she only moved her fist a nanometer. Finally, Hercule caught her fist and threw her nicely out the ring. The crowd went wild. Trunks and Goten looked dumbfounded. Nevertheless, they went over to Emiko and went back into the building to relax and let Hercules bask in his so-called glory. However, Hercules soon went inside to his room to collapse to the floor in pain as he cursed the two brats.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goten looked bored as he sat in a nearby wooden chair while Emiko and Trunks were being hounded by several reporters.

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?" a blond female reporter asked Trunks.

"No." Trunks answered indifferently.

"What about you Emiko?" a brown haired male reporter asked her.

"My Okaasan and Otousan" she simply stated.

"Emiko son, with a shiny personality. That's golden like your hair was." Another reporter said.

"So briefs is your last name, trunks briefs. I like it." Some random male reporter interrupted.

"He's going to be a real heartthrob, that's for sure." The blond female reporter added.

"And Emiko's going to be a true heartbreaker." Another reporter said in addition.

"Do any of you have any words for your fellow countrymen as the new junior world champions?" the brown haired male reporter asked. Neither Trunks nor Emiko responded. They were becoming bored and aggravated by the reporters.

"Uggh, anything?" the brown haired reporter continue to ask

"No," Trunks bluntly stated. He regretted instantly responding as several more questions were thrown at them."Trunks, what's your favorite tv show?"

"Emiko who does your hair?" the blond female reporter asked.

"It's naturally like this. My Okaasan just wash it. So, are you done with these questions?" Emiko lazily asked. The reporters ignored her question as one asked, "Trunks, who have you trained under?"

"…."

"Trunks and Emiko what was it like fighting the world champion, Mr. satan?" another reporter asked. Trunks had had enough.

"Why don't you ask him, He's right there coming out!" Trunks replied as he pointed behind them and widen his eyes. They looked.

"Goten, Emi. Let's go" Trunks whispered to them.

The five reporters saw nothing in the direction, Trunks pointed. But they did turn around to see Goten, Trunks, and Emiko jump out of the window and run way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goku ferociously ate ramen noodles out of the bowl. His mouth was stuffed. And so was Vegeta. With the passing of each minute, the table before them became more packed with empty bowls.

"You know I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Piccolo stated.

"Cool it's chow time." Gohan said as he walked in with Videl following behind.

"Gohan, hey, alright, where you been? Goku asked with his mouth overflowing with food.

"Oh, me and Videl ran into Okaasan and talked for some time. But, she seemed a little distorted from something. I don't know what." Gohan replied. Goku smiled at that answer.

"That's good so how did it go?" Goku exclaimed as he stuffed his face with more food.

"It was pretty interesting you guys. Emiko punched Mr. Satan and he quickly recovered to somehow throw her out the ring. And Trunks beat Mr. Satan with one punch. (Vegeta smirked) but everyone thinks he lost the match on purpose just to be a gentlemen."

"What a guy, he should get an academy award for both performances." Krillin said.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Videl asked accusingly. Gohan quickly covered Krillin's head with both his arms, so Krillin couldn't speak. But it was more like suffocating Krillin then shutting him up.

"You don't know Krillin he's always joking like that. Isn't that right? You'll never know when to stop. Do you?" Gohan angrily stated to Krillin in his ear.

"That's right. Now let go please." Krillin barely said. Gohan released him.

"Pull up a chair. We've been waiting for you." Goku said as he continued to eat like a starving lion.

"Alright I'm famished." Gohan said as he took a seat next to his father.

Gohan, Goku, Vegeta ate like no tomorrow. Plates, utensils, and bowls piled up by the dozen at each passing minute.

"Hey dad we're out of pasta." Gohan said as he slurped from his bowl

"Excuse me more ramen please." Goku asked the nearby waitress.

"And bring so more eggrolls." Vegeta added

"Good grief. You saiyans are like bottomless pits. I swear." Krillin said

"What's a saiyan?" Videl asked puzzled.

"KRILLIN, HELLO!" Gohan said in a voice close to a yell with his fist shaking in Krillin's face.. Krillin cowered.

"Oops sorry Gohan, I'm just not going to talk anymore. Lips are sealed," Krillin quickly said as he covered his mouth.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"That was great. What a feast! If I have to fight anyone of you guys, please don't punch me in the gut." Goku said as he patted his stomach. The Z warriors were walking around

"Hey, we should go check the draw. See who's fighting who." 18 stated.

"Well, If I have to fight Kakarot in the first round the first thing I'm going to do is punch him in the gut." Vegeta stated as they continued towards the competition area.

"Aww man, no mercy," Goku said.

As the Z warriors kept walking, Piccolo noticed two men standing 25 feet away from them. Everyone stopped talking as they got closer. Then when the two men were about 10 feet away, the Z warriors completely stopped. Everyone had an expression of Huh on their face. The smaller of the two with a big white Mohawk, floats over to stand right in front of Goku.

"Good afternoon, you wouldn't be Goku by any chance would you?" the small man asked.

"Yeah, how did you know my name was Goku?"

"Well your reputation as a great fighter proceeds you. I was actually hoping for a chance to fight you during the tournament. It's not that I'm confident about beating you. Not at all. It's just I want to have the greatest challenge that I can think of. And I know you're a man who understands that." The small man coolly said.

Goku didn't respond. And there was silence until the mysterious man resumed talking, "Well it was a pleasure, I'm honored. And I'm looking very well forward to today's competition. I've travelled very far for this opportunity to meet you in battle. You might even say that I'm one of your biggest fans. In any case, after meeting you or your family, I'm certain that I won't be disappointed."

"Gosh, thanks," Goku sheepishly replied.

"Goku may I shake your hand?"

"Huh? Yeah of course." Goku responded. After a 10 second handshake, the unknown man smile became more defined upon his face.

"Alright, thank you. You are as brave as everyone says you are." He said as he stopped floating in the air to land on the ground. "Good day." He said as he turned around to join the taller man. They start to walk away from the Z warriors.

"Wait as second. I didn't catch your name!" Goku called. But, the two men ignored him as they continued to depart. Piccolo goes up to goku, whose wearing a serious expression on his face.

"I don't like the feel of it. They're strong," Piccolo stated.

"Real strong, but hey isn't that what these tournaments are about?" Goku said cheerfully.

_**(a/n: if you don't know who they are, then you might need to go watch the DBZ episodes again. I will not describe their appearance anymore than that. It will give some things away to people who can't remember. To those who do, well…)**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Pretty good job ay, Goten and Emi?" Trunks asked as he dragged a man behind the bushes with Goten and Emi following him.

"Now to get this costume off." Trunks said as he struggled to remove the blue cape from the man.

"Help me out will ya?" Trunks asked frustrated as he desperately tried to remove the man's clothes.

"I'm NOT helping you undress that man! Ewww." Emiko exclaimed as her face crumpled into a sickened one. Despite that, she stayed right there as Goten and Trunks took off the man's clothes.

"This isn't going to fit you." Goten said as they finally removed the clothing to reveal a middle aged man in boxers.

"I know." Trunks replied.

"You're too small, everyone will notice." Goten continued to object.

"I'm not wearing it by myself. You're wearing it with me." Trunks coolly responded.

"What! With you?" Goten exclaimed, but he still began putting on the clothes with Trunks.

"I'll just be standing over there until you two are through. I don't want your stupid to rub off on me." Emiko stated.

"Shut up Emi."

"Make me T, or should I call you the cloaked dummy." Emiko replied. And the normal argument began between the two again, as Goten stood in between it all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay I don't ask for much but please please don't make me fight any one of my friends." Krillin asked squeezing his eyes shut with his hands in a praying position a pray position while he stood next to Piccolo. The Z warriors all were waiting to see who they were paired up against in the tournament.

"Krillin, _Destiny is not something you can control_." Piccolo said.

"Hey it never hurts to try." Krillin replied as he put his hands back to his side and opened his eyes.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

"Spovovich…" The announcer called several times.

"Hey what's our name?" Trunks asked Goten underneath him.

"Didn't you ask him Trunks?" Goten asked frustrated.

"I guess I should've."

_Doesn't make any sense why they'd do that. I bet Trunks didn't even ask for the dude's name before knocking him out. I know it was Mighty Mask. But I don't think I'll tell them. Nope. I'd rather watch Trunks embarrass himself._ Emiko thought as she stood in the building by the ring, a place where she wasn't supposed to be, but she somehow was.

Soon the drawings were over and the Z warriors entered the building which Emiko stood, to wait for the tournament to begin. Goku spotted Emiko lost in thought as she leaned up against the wall,

"Hey what are you doing back here, Emiko?" Goku asked as he smiled at her. Emiko instantly looked up with no expression on her face.

"Nothing." She simply stated.

"Oh…So how was the fight with Mr. Satan?" Goku asked, still doing his cheesy grin.

"Okay."

"Ummm…..So… I can't wait to learn more about you when we all sit down and talk." Goku happily said.

"Sure." Emiko vacantly replied.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked, full of concern.

"Peachy," Emiko blankly stated, obviously full of sarcasm.

"…."

"Leaving." Emiko stated as she walked over to sit beside Mighty Mask, leaving a confused Goku by himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now let the martial arts championship begin." The announcer shouted in the ring. The Z warriors had figured out the names of the two mysterious individuals they met earlier through the match pairing. And now they were walking back into the building.

"I think we'll find them in here." The small man with the white Mohawk stated to his tall companion. The shorter man walked in and stared at Goku with a small smile on his face. The Z warriors looked at them with the same faces as earlier while Goku stared back then just resumed doing his leg stretches. The shorter man strolled over to where Emiko was now sitting by herself. He sat right next to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Emiko replied.

"You were great yesterday. And I'm surprised you lost in the exhibitionist match today."

"Well you know… things happen." Emiko said as did the Son trademark smile.

"You're right. And I commend you for that. Not wanting glory, even though your great amount of power demands otherwise." The small man nicely said.

"Arigatō…"

"Shin."

"Shin-san" Emiko said.

"Hey, ugh, Emi. Come on!" Trunks tried to call in a manly and deep voice.

Emiko got up and walked over to "Mighty Mask". Shin stood up and half smiled while he mumbled so no one could hear, "Things are going according to plan."

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So let's get this tournament on it ways! Krillin and Pintar are up first….." Then announcer shouted into the microphone as the crowd cheered.

_**(a/n: fast forward.)**_

Krillin obviously won against his cocky fat opponent. And in the second match, surprisingly, Piccolo forfeited. No one knew why, but he just said that Shin's stronger than anyone could imagine. Then came the third match with Videl and Spovovich. While walking past Spovovich, Shin glared at him. But as soon as Shin entered the building again, the Z warriors were giving him a questioningly look. Piccolo just had forfeited to this man, and that was shocking. Shin ignored them as he paced to the opposite side of the building, where Piccolo was leaning up against the doorframe by himself. He stopped right in front of Piccolo.

"Hmph, what is it?" Shin asked

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but I have to ask you…" Piccolo said.

"Yes?"

"Well are you…are you the grand kai?" Piccolo hesitantly asked.

"Sorry No, I'm not." Shin calmly replied back. As soon as he responded, his red tall companion with long hair showed up behind Piccolo in the doorway.

"I'll tell you who he is…The Supreme Kai." The tall red man stated.

"Supreme Kai!" Piccolo exclaimed, not fully believing it yet.

"Keep that information to yourself please. I don't want anyone else to know just yet." Shin kindly demanded as he walked away, leaving a stunned Piccolo.

_**(a/n: fast forwarding the match between Videl and Spovovich. Everyone should know how this goes. Little refresher, just in case)**_

"She should quit the match now, something's not right about him." Goku said.

"What?" Gohan asked astounded.

"Forfeit, why, but Videl got the advantage Goku!" Krillin objected.

"Yeah Otousan, Krillin's right." Gohan added. Goku still looked concerned at the present match.

_**Few minutes later…..**_

"What's going on? Is this even legal?" Rai asked astonished as he sat next to Chi-Chi and Arale on the lower stands near Bulma and the others. Videl was already brutally beaten, and now Spovovich had his extra large foot on her skull as he crushed it into the cement ring.

"Please somebody's got to do something! That's Gohan's special friend." Chi-Chi exclaimed. Then she got up from the stands and ran, with Rai reluctantly following behind her.

_**ooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Umm, what's going on? Hey, isn't that your girlfriend? Why don't you go help her Onii-chan? Emiko asked as she stood beside him. Gohan didn't respond as he fumed with incredible fury.

"Gohan," Goku warned.

Despite that, Gohan began to power up and still tried to hold everything in. But he and everyone else saw as tears started to come out of Videl's eyes when she screamed in agony as Spovovich pressed his foot down harder on her head.

"That does it, this has gone on way to long. I'm taking that motherfucker down!" Gohan yelled as he powered up to a Super Saiyan.

"No don't do it. Don't go out there Gohan." Krillin pleaded.

"Don't YOU dare try to stop me!" Gohan demanded as he rushed out the building. However, before he got there Spovovich's companion, Yamu, told him to stop. Videl was kicked out of the ring, into Gohan's arms. He glared and threatened Spovovich as he hurried back in with Videl. Emiko was the first one to run up to him.

"Oh my Kami! I'll go get my Otousan, he'll know what to do." Emiko quickly said.

"Goku already left for some senzu beans." Krillin replied. But Emiko ignored him as she ran off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Videl, Videl, my little girl." Hercules softly said as he ran in to look down upon his daughter in the bed.

"She's okay sir. But she's going to need some time to heal." Gohan replied.

"Oh Yeah! Who are you? Are you the one who put my daughter in the hospital?" Hercules growled.

"No Mr. Satan you should be thanking this young man for bringing her in." an old doctor with a mustache and orange kimono said.

"Yeah, that's right. It wasn't him. Spovovich did this. Thanks a lot kid, I'll get you an autograph." Hercules said as he looked at Gohan.

"What? That's great…I guess." Gohan anxiously replied.

"Sure we don't need you now boy. You can go." Hercules bluntly stated.

"Ummm…okay." Gohan responded as he turned to exit the door.

"Ahh…wait..gohan…that guy..spolvoich..ahh…go get him." Videl groaned.

"Right! All I have to do is win my next match and I'll beat him for you." Gohan said turning back around and giving a thumb up to reassure her.

Gohan left the room, only to bump right into Emiko, Rai, and Chi-Chi.

"Hey Gohan, I came as fast as I could. Is Videl in there?" Emiko asked.

"Yep." Gohan replied.

"Okay, Otousan." Emiko said as she motioned with her head for Rai to proceed. Rai started to head towards the door, but Gohan blocked him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gohan angrily asked.

"I'm about to go help your friend." Rai simply said.

"We don't need your help." Gohan snapped back.

"Come on, Gohan. He's the best doctor in this world." Chi-Chi pleaded.

"But OTOUSAN's going to get a senzu bean." Gohan firmly stated, putting emphasis on the word Otousan.

"But until then, Videl will be in pain. All I want to do is help her." Rai said, with a hint of him begging in his tone.

"Haven't you helped my family enough?" Gohan bitterly replied.

"Onii-chan, please don't act that way. **I** ran to get him. And **I** asked him to help Videl, since right now she's hurting more than we know." Emiko nicely said as she looked up to Gohan's eyes, which were full with concern and uneasiness.

"…"

"And after many years of Emiko pushing herself beyond her limit, I've developed a tonic that significantly speeds up any recovery process of the body while momentarily numbing any pain. Videl will be well in thirty minutes to an hour if I treat her." Rai kindly said.

With Emiko still staring into Gohan's eyes, he reluctantly let Rai pass him. He then followed Chi-Chi and Emiko back into the room.

"What do you think you guys are doing in here get out!" Hercules yelled at them.

"Hello, Mr. Satan. I'm Dr. Rai, the finest doctor on Earth and I'm here to help your daughter."

"Doctor you say. I already have one standing right here. You're just trying to get an autograph or some type of fame. Ain't that right, Doc?" Hercules said as he turned to the old man with the orange kimono.

"But he's the Dr. Rai. If anyone knows how to heal your daughter, then it's him Mr. Satan." The old man responded. Hercules huffed and puffed.

"Well make it fast." Hercules stated as he backed up. Rai took out a capsule. It exploded to reveal some type of kit. Gohan and Chi-Chi watched him intently as he rummaged through it to pull out several bottles. Emiko seemed uninterested.

"Sooooo, I'm bored. If it's okay if I go back to the stands with Arale?" Emiko asked Chi-Chi.

"Sure. And you Gohan, should go back up and wait for Goku to return. Don't be worried. I'll stay here by Videl's side until she's better." Chi-Chi gently said to her son as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Arigatō, Okaasan." Gohan replied as gave her a quick peck on her forehead and walked out with Emiko.

_**About thirty minutes later…. (Goku was eating at Korin's tower, remember)**_

"Hey dad, you're back with the senzu beans." Gohan gladly said.

"Yep, Korin and Yajorobe only had 3 left. But they're yours if you want them." Goku happily said as he reached in his belt for the brown pouch. He poured them into his hand.

"You bet I do!" Gohan eagerly said as he took the beans from Goku's hand. He raced off as fast as he could to the hospital wing. Gohan pushed through the reporters and ran into the room. What he saw stunned him. Videl was breathing calmly and her bruises were fading fast. She looked almost completely healed.

"Ummmm…As much as I'd _hate_ to say but, Arigatō Rai-san." Gohan said as he observed Videl's resting body.

"Yeah thanks doc." Hercules said as he lazily rested in a nearby chair.

"It's no problem at all. Even in the very extremely small chance I wouldn't help Emiko, but most likely Chi-Chi, would've torn my head off." Rai responded as he gave Gohan a bright smile. Gohan returned half of one.

"Yeah he's right. But anyways, you go ahead and fight in the competition, Gohan. I'll be there in a minute." Chi-Chi said as she took a damp cloth to wipe off some dried blood on Videl.

"What about Videl?" Gohan asked

"She should be up in less than a minute." Rai answered.

"And I'll bring her along when she's up." Chi-Chi added as she continued to clean Videl up.

"Hai." Gohan said as he walked back out the door.

_**oooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Now ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for Kabito versus the Great Saiyaman." The announcer yelled into the microphone.

Once the two reached the middle of the ring, there stared at each other. Then Kabito spoke, "Gohan I am curious to see your Super Saiyan powers, show them to me, we may be able to use them."

"Hey..Hold on. How do you know I'm a Super Saiyan? And what do you mean by we may be able to use them? Gohan skeptically asked.

"You'll know more in time. Show me your Super Saiyan powers now!" Kabito commanded.

"Is this some kind of joke? I'm not going to transform out here in front of all these people." Gohan replied.

"…"

_**Ooooooooooooooooo**_

"They're not fighting. What are they doing they're just talking?" Krillin asked.

"Kabito wants to see him become a Super Saiyan." Goku responded.

"Gohan." Piccolo called out. Gohan turned his head to see Piccolo at the door way of the building. Piccolo nodded.

"Okay…Here it goes." Gohan mumbled.

"What is it piccolo? What's happening out there?" Goku asked as he turned his head to him.

"I'm not sure Goku. We'll see." Piccolo calmly responded.

Shin walked up and said, "It's time." Every Z warrior turned around to look at him. Shin continued, "You do not need to worry about Gohan. He will be fine. But no matter what happens I want you to promise me that you'll stay out of the ring. Do you understand?"

"What no way!" Krillin instantly snapped.

"What do you want with Gohan?" Goku firmly questioned.

"He wants to see his power." Shin responded.

"I don't know you and you're telling me what to do! Who do you think you are?" Vegeta bitterly questioned.

"Vegeta, show him some respect. That is no way to talk to the supreme kai." Piccolo declared as he continued to look out to the ring. Everyone mouth dropped open.

_**ooooooooooooooooo**_

"Well, let's see it." Kabito demanded.

"Uggghh. This is going to get me kicked out of school…..Alright then. Fine. I'll do it. Just remember, you asked for it." Gohan replied. Seconds passed and soon electricity could be seen on the ring.

_**Oooooooooooooooo**_

'Don't worry they don't want his life; only his energy." Shin said. As he said that, Videl and Chi-Chi came running past and ignoring them. Rai stayed to examine Hercule's nose and stomach, from the earlier incident.

She jumped on the little wooden wall to peek over at the ring. Chi-Chi, did so too. "Get him son," Chi-Chi mumbled.

_**Oooooooooooooooo**_

"Last chance for requests: Do you want to see a Super Saiyan or should I take it up to another level?"

"What's that? There's a level beyond a Super Saiyan?" Kabito unbelievingly exclaimed. Gohan nodded his head. The ring starts to shake as more electricity graced it surface. Its cement tiles suddenly began to come out of place. Gohan bents his knees with his fists balled up at his side. He starts to grunt as his hair points up. Electricity surrounds his body while his hair and eyes flicker to a different color. The cement tiles now floated up in the air, to reveal the barren ground underneath as Gohan continued to power up.

With one yell, Gohan stood straight up and allowed the power to soar through his veins. The light from such a tremendous amount of energy, blinded some and stunned the rest.

"That's MY ONII-CHAN!" Emiko yelled from the low stands as she pointed and watched in amazement.

Once the flash went away, Gohan calmly stood in his Super Saiyan Ascended form, as electricity flashed and crackled every now and then. Slowly the cement tiles fell right back into place. And the dust from such cleared away.

_**ooooooooooooooo**_

"You're kidding. Is this for real? Gohan is the golden fighter? Impossible." Videl said incredulously.

"I thought you would know that. Yep, that's my son. If you ask where he got it from, I'd say me if I didn't know any better. Anyways, Yeah GO GOHAN!" Chi-Chi shouted.

_**ooooooooooooooo**_

"Is this good enough for ya? What happens now? Should I start fighting?" Gohan asked.

Out of nowhere Spovovich and Yamu came. Gohan got into his fighting position, but soon he felt paralyzed. Obviously to the Z warriors, Shin had did it. Spovovich and Yamu immediately stabbed him with a something similar to a genie case. Gohan shouted in pain. The crowd stopped cheering. And the announcer stood there, not knowing what to do.

_**ooooooooooooooo**_

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled as he tried to run to save him, but Piccolo grabbed him by his collar.

Videl tried to run too, but Vegeta grabbed her. "NO GOHAN! LET ME GO." Videl screamed as she struggled against his grip.

Chi-Chi pissed off to the max, tried to run but Goku grabbed her by the waist. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME GOKU! THEY'RE HURTING OUR SON," she yelled.

"Stay here Chi. Gohan will be fine." Goku firmly stated.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HE'S SCREAMING! PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME GO. OR HELP OUR SON GOKU! PLEASE, PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU. DO IT FOR ME." Chi-Chi pleaded as with tear-filled eyes, she looked into Goku's face.

"Gohan is in no danger." Shin calmly said.

"Are you sure?" Videl asked as she stopped thrashing in Vegeta's grasp.

"Don't believe that purple freak. He probably in on it." Chi-Chi spat. However, Videl calmed down when Shin gave her a solemn expression. Nevertheless, Chi-Chi still tried with all her might to get out of Goku's arms.

Then out of nowhere Piccolo quickly and seriously exclaimed, "Right now we all need to focus on Emiko. She's going to the ring!"

_**oooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Emiko swiftly kicked Spovovich off of Gohan and punched Yamu in the stomach. They suddenly released him but glared at Emiko.

"NO ONE lays a hand on my Onisan. And please excuse my French, but if any of you take a step closer I will FUCK YOU UP." Emiko angrily stated with venom encased in the last three words.

"Stay out of this before you get hurt little girl." Kabito said.

"Siding with them, when I'm about to lose it is not a good thing." Emiko dangerously stated.

Spovovich and Yamu both took a step forward and were going to attack Emiko when they suddenly stopped. Emiko bowed her head with her hands balled up into fists on her side. She looked down upon the ground as the ring started to tremble fiercely. Emiko's hair bursted out of its side ponytail and flowed behind her as if she was the muse, Medusa. Her little arms buffed up a little. And her hair suddenly flashed to a beautiful golden color like that of the sun. But it didn't end there. Emiko immediately snapped her head up to give them a deadly glare as her body raised from the ring along with the tiles. She didn't know if she should or could stop. While she pondered on the thought, her necklace came out from her undershirt and floated away from her body. And, if anyone was close to Emiko at the time, they would be able to see as the crack in her necklace kept growing and growing.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: I know I was supposed to post this as the same day as the 17th chapter. However, this is the longest chapter ever. Please keep the reviews coming. Also, since I'm still happy that people actually do review, I'll answer any questions people have. Btw for a little hint on what happens in the next chapter, I'm debating whether to call the next chapter the Shit hits the fan again or Justified thought on Murder.


	19. Jusitfied Thoughts on Murder Pt 1

Love Lost…And found?

Even though I forgot to mention in the last chapter, **I DO NOT OWN dragonball/z/gt or the name Raito for the matter.**

a/n: keeping my word, I already answered gue22. I sense that other people may also be confused about certain things so I repeat what I said to gue22. Any feelings, pleasure or pain, comes directly from the mind. Also, if anyone develops a bruise or any type of injury the effects are usually caused and felt because of brain. Therefore, Goku could've entered her dreams (mind) and left her feeling sore with a hickey.

Speaking more on Goku, he's a little sneaky trickster. No, he wouldn't have read her mind if he pressed his lips on Chi-Chi's mouth. He just really wanted to kiss her. And he thought that they would become so lost in their passion when they kissed, that he would eventually grab her head to do such.

If a loved one was to leave you for 7 years because of the things you said, the last thing you would want to do is jump down their throat the next time you see them. For that reason, Gohan didn't ask right away where Chi-Chi been. He instead told her, more like demanded, that she'd explain after the tournament. And it may be hard to tell, but Gohan was upset when he first met his mother again. That's why he kept telling Goten that they should leave. He didn't want to be around her much longer, since he was about to snap. I should've described his feeling, but I kind of hoped someone would pick up on the little hostility he did have against his mother.

Now that, that half of that is done here is the next chapter….

**Justified Thoughts on Murder pt. 1**

**BOOOMMMMMM.**

The necklace exploded. Energy was no longer restrained. And Emiko felt it as her the newfound power pulsated within her body. Purple flashes of energy could now be seen among the striking golden aura she emitted. It appeared as electricity, but it was something way different and more fascinating. Spolvovich and Yamu were completely bemused. The little detector they had flew up and close to the M sigma. They breifly looked and nodded at each other. Emiko would make the perfect target for them. But as soon as they turned their head back around, she was gone.

**CRACCKKK.**

Emiko instantly delivered a blow to Spolvovich's face, which instantly shattered his jaw bone and possibly his skull. She knocked him unconscious. At the same time, Blood flew all over Emiko's face and it dripped from her right fist. Before, Yamu could respond,

**CRACCCKKK**

Emiko punched him near his chest and broke several of his ribs. He coughed up a pint of blood from the strike as he dropped on all fours. Emiko smirked at him bent over struggling to breathe as he steadily coughed up blood. She quickly kneed him in his face, breaking his nose and splattering more blood all over her clothes and the ring. He was now unconscious. Emiko then proceeded by hellishly turning her head towards Kabito. She was about to walk towards him, until she heard Gohan call her with a hoarse voice. She snapped out of it and immediately powered all the way down. A worried look came into her eyes as she turned around to her brother.

"Oniichan are you okay. I should've come sooner. No one's supposed to hurt you except me." Emiko lazily chuckled as she helped Gohan sit up. Once he sat up, he attempted to smile at her. However, he couldn't. Gohan was too amazed, shocked, and disturbed by what he just witnessed. And what startled him even more was the fact that she was calm as the wind, even though she was covered in blood.

Emiko didn't immediately notice the look on his face. She was too busy looking at the crowd, whom appeared terrified. They didn't speak or utter a sound. The announcer even cowered at the edge of the stage. _What's everyone staring at? What's wrong with them?_ Emiko thought as she slowly continued to look at the stands full of people. She was becoming more and more exhausted by the second. Then she finally noticed the expression on Gohan's face as he looked at her.

_What's his problem? Why is he looking like that at me? Is there something on my face?_ Emiko thought. Emiko wiped her face and looked at her hands to see what she cleaned off. Shock swept across her face. She wasn't aching, maybe tired, but not hurt in any way. She had no idea whose blood it was on her hands. All she knew was that it wasn't hers. Emiko fiercely glanced around the ring. She stopped when she saw as two men laid out on the ring, blooding surrounding them.

She didn't mean to do it. All she wanted to do was knock them out! Overwhelmed by the sight and exhaustion from the power she emitted, Emiko passed out with Gohan catching her in his arms.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**_

As soon as Emiko fell, everyone finally came back to their senses.

"OH NO! WHAT HAS SHE DONE! SHE'S RUINED EVERYTHING!" Shin yelled as he ran off towards the ring. Chi-Chi still shocked at Emiko, pulled out of the grip of an even more dumbfounded Goku to race after Shin. Seeing Chi-Chi run, made everyone soon follow.

"The paramedics are already on their way. Hey you can't go to the ring!" The announcer yelled as everyone bumped past him, making him fall near the steps of the ring.

Chi-Chi immediately ran faster than Shin, over to Gohan who held Emiko. However, before she reached them she swiftly kicked Spolvovich and made him fly out of the ring. Kabito went to catch the man flying out the ring.

"OKAASAN!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Oh…I had to do that first." Chi-Chi said as she walked over to Gohan. "Ar…

"Are you okay Gohan?" Videl said cutting Chi-Chi off as she bent down next to Gohan to briefly examine him.

"Yeah. I just have a wound for them sticking me." Gohan replied. Chi-Chi tried to wake Emiko up by gently shaking her in Gohan's arms. But she didn't budge.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Chi-Chi almost cried as she used her hand to wipe off some blood on Emiko's face. Meanwhlie, Shin had went over to Spolvovich and Yamu with the Z warriors standing by the edge of the ring.

"She's just tired Okaasan." Gohan responded, smiling down at Emiko. He finally acknowledged that she saved him. And he had thought that he couldn't possibly love her any more than earlier.

"What was she thinking? She's ruined everything." Shin said as he checked the pulse on Yamu. Chi-Chi stood up and slowly turned her head around to Shin, like she was from the exorcist.

"What.. did.. you.. just.. say?" Chi-Chi said each word one at a time, with fury deeply rooted in each syllable

"Don't speak to him that way." Piccolo demanded.

"I told that girl to stay out of the ring." Kabito added.

"WHIILE MY SON WAS BEING STABBED? I DON'T BLAME HER. WHERE IN THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF TELLING MY DAUGHTER WHAT TO DO? WHAT KIND OF SICK FUCK LET'S MY SON GET HURT. AND WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT." Chi-Chi yelled at the top of her lungs. Shin unknowingly cowered before her, as did most in her presence.

"You need respect him. He is the Supreme Kai" Kabito angrily replied.

"RESPECT MY GOT DAMN ASS. I don't care if he was the Supreme ruler of every FUCKING SPECIES of EVERY PLANET in this and THE NEXT GALAXY! No one talks about my child that way OR cause them to get hurt!" Chi-Chi bitterly stated as she stood in front of Gohan. She looked him and Emiko over one more time. Her fury became replenished from the sight. She swiftly pushed past the 'Supreme Kai' to kick Yamu out of the ring. Shin was pissed off now. Kabito was pissed because Shin was pissed. Everyone else just watched with Kabito going to retrieve the flying Yamu. Before Shin could respond to Chi-Chi Gohan spoke up.

"Stop that Okaasan, they are already in enough pain because of Emiko." Gohan said as he stood up with Emiko in his arms. Chi-Chi sent an innocent smile towards Gohan. Shin had had enough.

"Why, WHY would you do that? The fate of the world is at stake here. Destiny didn't tell you to do that. We were to follow these guys and figure out the location of Babadi. And now since you knocked out our two leads everyone on planet earth will die. But it won't stop there. NOOOO. Everyone in this universe and then the entire galaxy will die. What do you think of that huh?"

"Really?" Krillin questioned.

"Yes, really. No one has an idea of who we're dealing with!" Shin replied.

"Why don't you tell us about them and these people?" Goku asked.

"But it's not enough information since your daughter knocked out our leads." Kabito stated. Chi-Chi laughed menacingly. Everyone looked at her incredulously.

"You guys are really dumb. Simply and completely dumb. Like who knew that the world could harvest such dumb individuals? But what can you expect when the Supreme Kai is about as dumb as those who he is supposed to watch over." Chi-chi stated.

"That's Enough!" Kabito angrily declared.

"You need to stop." Piccolo added.

"Yeah, because it isn't that serious Chi. Calm down." Goku commanded her.

"I do NOT need to do a got damn thing anyone tells me. You know why I call you guys dumb as hell, because you are. Goku has telepathic powers right."

"We already know that!" Piccolo snapped back. It was Chi-Chi's turn to look at them incredulously.

"Damn. I really didn't know how dumb you guys were. Let me break it down in the simplest possible way. Goku claims he can read minds, then why doesn't he just read these two guys minds when they are healed and have awoken? He will stand behind them, while someone asks them a question about Babadi. No matter how hard someone tries to not think about something, they do. Therefore, Goku can he'll get the information that way. My son and daughter didn't have to suffer in the process." Chi-Chi stated as she folded her arms.

Everyone looked at her stunned, especially the supreme kai.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that. And I can read minds, too." Shin said, still astounded.

"Why didn't you think of that?" Videl questioned. She was starting to get as pissed off as Chi-Chi. Chi-chi smiled at her as she placed her hand on Videl's shoulder. Videl sort of calmed down.

"I-I.." Shin stammered, but his explanation was interrupted.

"EMIKO!" Rai screamed as he ran onto the ring. He pushed past everyone to run over to Gohan. His sudden appearance was surprising at the time, which is why he was able to immediately take Emiko out of Gohan's arms. Goku rolled his eyes at the sight.

"No WHAT HAPPENED? Why's she covered in blood! My princess. Please be alright!" Rai cried as tears began to build up in his eyes. He definitely didn't notice everyone else at the moment, especially Yamu and Spolvovich. Meanwhile, the paramedics were trying to enter the ring but Kabito barked at them by saying, that they had it covered. Also, Trunks and Goten had come out of their disguise and now ran to stand in the ring.

"She's okay Rai. She just tired after she saved Gohan when no one else could." Chi-Chi said, eyeing the hell out of the Z warriors.

"What did she save him from? And why is she covered in blood?" Rai exclaimed. Chi-Chi motioned with her head over to the two men who were lying in small puddles of blood.

"Emiko couldn't have done this! Not my baby girl."

"She did." Chi-Chi softly said as she placed a hand on Rai's shoulder. Rai looked up to her and then back down to Emiko before asking a simple, "How?"

"That's what I would like to know." Trunks stated.

"And what's was with that boom?" Goten questioned.

"And who is Babadi?" Gohan asked.

"And why did you want Gohan's power." Videl angrily asked. Shin looked at the group before him. He could tell from their eyes, that they all had the same questions.

"I think it's time for the entire truth to come out."

"You can't explain foolishness." Chi-Chi replied.

"Okaasan!" Gohan exclaimed.

"That was the last one…for now." Chi-chi said with a sneaky smile.

"Can we have an explanation Supreme Kai?" Goku asked.

"Well we can't talk here we need..

"You can do it at our house on this island. Everyone can come. Then someone will attempt to explain to me why and how in the hell did Gohan and my little daughter get involved with this shit. Is that okay Chi-Chi?" Rai asked as he turned his head to her.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Chi-Chi said.

"Then it's settled. Kabito grab Spolvovich and someone grab Yamu. It's time for the truth to come out."

"What do you mean by that?" Krillin asked.

"You'll see." Shin replied with a grin.

****

"How long until she wakes up Chi?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi didn't answer him. She just blankly stared up at his face as she handed the sleeping Emiko to Rai, whom sat beside her on the sofa. Emiko had been cleaned up and now wore a red orange gi outfit.

Goku took her non response as a simple I don't know. He then proceeded to sit on the opposite sofa next to Gohan. It was quite and crowded in the den. There were only 2 big sofas and a couple of chairs brought in from the other rooms of the house. Goku was on one sofa with Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Chi-Chi, Arale, Rai and Emiko were on the other. Bulma and Krillin sat in the two chairs brought in. Vegeta, Piccolo, Supreme Kai, and Kabito stood up around in the room. Master Roshi, Yamacha, Oolong, Puar, Marron, and 18 had stayed at the tournament for their own personal reasons. While Yamu and Spolvovich still were unconscious in a secure room. Rai had halfway patched them up to stop them from bleeding, but Kabito hadn't healed them yet to get the answers they desired. And all because Emiko was still sleeping.

"I want to know how in the hell did that brat get that powerful!" Vegeta stated, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I can't believe Emiko can emit such power. If I didn't know any better I would say that she's close to being an ascended super saiyan." Krillin said.

"That'll take time. It's obvious that she can't handle it yet. But when she does, think of all the threats she'll be able to help us take care of." Goku added. Chi-Chi shot them a death glare. They immediately shut up.

"Why don't you explain yourself now, Shin? So everyone can leave." Chi-Chi bitterly demanded.

"Don't you want your daughter to know about everything that has happened today? I'm pretty sure she would like to know why her necklace exploded." Shin replied with a grin coming across her face. Chi-Chi furrowed her eyebrows.

"How did you know about that? I never told you she wore a necklace and I supposed but didn't actually know that it blew up. What are you hiding?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"I'll tell you soon enough." Shin replied.

Chi-Chi's face turned a bright red as she stood up to glare at the Supreme Kai. It was expected by everyone in the room for her to go off on him. Instead, she deeply sighed.

"I'm going by myself to my room. When Emiko wakes up and you're ready to talk Shin, anyone…(Chi-Chi corrects herself) No, someone that won't piss me off can come get me." Chi-Chi said indifferently as she left the silent and tense den room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She had no idea whose blood it was. All she knew was that it wasn't hers. Emiko looked around the ring. She saw as two men lay, blooding surrounding them. Realization sat in.

No, no, no, NO! I couldn't have done this. I wouldn't have done this. This isn't possible….But, the blood, my hands, everyone's stares. OH KAMI! I'm so sorry. Emiko thought as she placed her head in hers hands.

However she soon lifted her head as she started to hear chants from the crowd. "Get her, arrest her, she's killed them." Slowly people start to come from the stands and towards the ring. Emiko desperately looked at them.

"I k-killed them. I didn't mean to! I'm so so sorry. Kami knows I'm sorry!" Emiko cried as tears flooded her eyes. But, the crowd didn't sympathize with her as they started to get closer; steadily chanting, "Get her. Arrest her. She's killed them. Make her suffer."

"Please, I'm sorry." Emiko cried even more. The crowd didn't budge, and they were now just 15 feet away from the ring, as more kept coming off the stands. Emiko looked over to Gohan. She finally noticed that he stood next to Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks, Rai and Arale. They had terrified expressions on their face.

"Okaasan, Otousan, Onichans, T, Arale. I'm so sorry. You forgive me right?" Emiko desperately said as she got step towards them. But they stepped back. Confused by their actions, she stepped again. And they got further away.

"What are you doing? I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it okay."

"…"

"Aren't you listening to me?"

"Murderer." They all said simultaneously.

"What?"

"Murderer." They repeated.

"B-but.."

"MURDERER." They yelled. And gradually they begin to float backwards, into an unknown darkness. Emiko reached for them as the sky darken and thunder boomed around her.

"No, where are you going? Don't leave me. I'm so sorry! Please don't go!" Emiko screamed in her pleas as her family finally disappeared before her. Emiko collapsed to her knees and broke down crying. But, her sobs were soon interrupted as she heard the chant again.

"Get EMIKO. Arrest her. She's killed them. Make EMIKO suffer."

Emiko lifted her head up to see that she was surrounded by the crowd from the stands. They had knives, guns, and torches. Emiko immediately hopped up ready to defend herself.

"Get her. Arrest her. She's killed them. Make her suffer."

"Stay back. I don't want to hurt you." Emiko stated with tears flowing down her frightened face.

Nevertheless, the circle started to close in. Emiko shot blasts there and everywhere. She even managed to kick and punch a few but there were too many of them.

"I said I'm sorry. Please stop! I didn't mean to do it!" Emiko frantically said.

"Get EMIKO. Arrest EMIKO. She's killed them. WAKE EMIKO suffer!" the crowd chanted.

"Please I'm sorrryyy. I'm not a murderer. I'll never kill anyone. Please stop." Emiko cried. But they wouldn't they circle got closer and closer. People started to shoot towards her chest, try to slash her with their knives, and throw their torches.

"Get EMIKO. Arrest EMIKO. EMIKO killed them. WAKE UP EMIKO and suffer."

"No, no, no, NO! Emiko screamed as the crowd overtook her; slicing her with their knives, shooting her, and setting her ablaze.

"Get EMIKO. Arrest EMIKO. EMIKO killed them. WAKE UP EMIKO YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE!" a familiar voice pleaded as it shook her. Emiko abruptly opened her eyes and sat up panting with tears steadily streaming down her face. She ferociously started to pat her body to see if she had any cuts or bruises anywhere.

"Emiko, calm down. It was only a nightmare." Rai said as he hugged her. Emiko cried in his chest, squeezing his shirt as she held on with her dear life.

"No it's not! They're going to arrest me and then I'm going to go to jail. I killed them! I didn't mean to do it. And now I'm a murderer!" Emiko terribly exclaimed as she buried her face deeper in Rai's chest.

"You're not a murderer. You didn't kill them Emi, so stop crying." Trunks stated.

"Yeah Emiko, those guys are just unconscious. They're okay." Gohan added.

"You shouldn't be upset, sweetie." Bulma softly said.

"You saved our Oniisan Emiko, there's no need to cry." Goten added as he went over to rub her exposed arm.

"But you're all mad at me." Emiko claimed.

"No one said that, so stop crying. It was all a dream. You saved Gohan. And Goten and I are thankful that you did. I..we don't won't to see you sad." Trunks stated.

Suddenly, Emiko stopped crying. She turned her head from Rai's chest to look at Trunks skeptically. Gohan was about to speak, until he also realized who just spoke. He turned his head in that direction. Everyone else followed the same suit, except for Trunks.

"What?" Trunks questioned apathetically.

Bulma got up from her seat to walk over to Trunks. She gently put the back of her hand against Trunks' forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever. Are you alright?" Bulma asked as she removed her hand to place it on her hip.

"Yeeaaah. Why you ask? And why are you guys looking at me? Stop." Trunks commanded.

"You're being, what's the word which isn't in you or your father's vocab…Oh, yeah. Nice and caring." Krillin said.

"Woah, Woah, WOAH. I'm not being nice. I'm just tired of hearing her cry like a big baby. I want her to shut up so this Shin man can explain why those guys would even attack Gohan. I can't BELIEVE that any of you would think that I would display such sissy feelings. Aren't I my father's child?" Trunks stated indifferently, putting emphasis and a coating of severe distaste on the word nice and feelings. Everyone's face relaxed, except for Emiko. She jumped out of Rai's lap and went over to stand directly in front of Trunks.

"You're such a big-headed, arrogant, stuck up, mean-as-grass jerk!" Emiko yelled. But before Trunks could utter an insult back she continued with a smile by saying a kind, "Domo arigatou."

Trunks scoffed and mumbled a, "You're welcome." Gohan chose to speak again. But, just as he fixed his mouth to say something to Emiko, Shin finally spoke.

"I think that it's time to go get your mother so I can explain everything." He said as he looked over to Emiko.

Emiko nodded in response and left the quiet room. Once she departed she was able to release the deep sigh that she kept in. _Everything seems to be taking a turn for the worse._Emiko thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**(a/n: too freaking gloomy. I need a pick me up right about now in this story.)**_

Emiko could hear some song from the hallway as she neared Chi-Chi's room. When she opened it she saw that Chi-Chi was prancing around in mini shorts and a white tank top with her hair down.

"Okaasan, they're ready…..Um what are you wearing?" Emiko asked nonchalantly. Chi-Chi abruptly stopped as she sensed something in her daughter's voice.

"I was doing some yoga. And was about to get dressed till I heard a song come on. I'm about to put on some decent attire" Chi-Chi said as she looked at Emiko. Chi-Chi then decided to sit at the foot of the bed. She patted for Emiko to sit next to her by which Emiko obliged. "But, before then you mine telling me what's wrong?" Chi-Chi continued.

"I had my first nightmare. And now I feel like everything's taking a turn for the worse."

"Don't say that. Things may seem bad right now, but mommy will fix it this time. And we'll be happy again."

"Hai, Okaasan." Emiko stated, not changing the expression or tone in her voice.

"Hey, Cheer up… You know what? I know what can put a smile on your pretty face." Chi-Chi said as she smiled at her inexpressive daughter.

"Nani?"

"You know, the thing that I always do to cheer you up or when we're bored. And you can't tell mommy does it… because it's embarrassing."

"Oh! Dancing or is it singing."

"Both." Chi-Chi chuckled as she went over to her dressing mirror and changed to a certain peppy song. She turned the volume all the way up. She quickly grabbed her brush and comb. Then, raced back over to Emiko.

"Sing along, and yes I know this song is a bit conceited, but it makes you feel good." Chi-Chi said as she handed Emiko the comb. Then the music started to play and Chi-Chi put a big smile as she got close to Emiko's face and started to sing the intro into her brush, or as Chi-Chi would call it at the moment, her microphone.

Chi-Chi started to sing.

"_Now what's your name…"_

"_My name is Chi-Chi_

_I'm so very_

_Fly oh my,_

_It's a lil bit scary (makes a scary face)_

_Boy's wanna marry_

_Looking at my derri-_

_Ère (points to butt)_

_You can stare _

_But if you touch it Imma bury (shakes fist and makes angry face)_

_Pretty as a picture (frames happy face)_

_Sweeter than a swisher. (drinks from imaginary cup)_

_Mad cause I'm cuter _

_Than the girl that's wit cha (arrogantly smiles)_

_I don't gotta talk about it _

_Baby you can see it (Points to eyes)_

_But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it… (Points to Emiko for her turn)(Emiko smiles)_

"_My name is Emi_

_I'm so very_

_Fly oh my…._

Emiko sings with a beautiful voice and dances around the room with her mother. Shaking her little hips to the song like her mother and making the same funny facial expression as her mother just did. It was like both were dancing into a funny mirror. Emiko mimicked Chi-Chi's dances perfectly.

Chi-Chi and Emiko sing together:

"_We can talk about it_

_Cause we know that we're pretty_

_And if you know it too, _

_Then Ladies sing it with me."_

They start strutting in the room and making poses for imaginary cameramen, while they playfully but wonderfully sung along with the chorus.

"_All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girl's a ten _

_Don't hate us cause we're beautiful_

_Don't hate us cause we're beautiful_

"_My walk, my talk, the way I dip_

_It's not my fault so please don't trip_

_Don't hate us cause we're beautiful_

_Don't hate us cause we're beautiful"_

"_HEYYYY, aye…Now, do the pretty girl, rock, rock, rock"_

"This really is a conceited song Okaasan." Emiko chuckled over the music as she danced crazily around the room with her mother. Chi-Chi just laughed in response.

Chi-Chi and Emiko sing:

"_Do the pretty girl rock_

_Now where you at?_

_If you looking for me_

_You can catch me_

_Hot spot, cameras flashing_

_Bet he turn his head _

_Just as soon as I pass him_

_Girls think I'm conceited_

_cause I know I'm attractive_

_Don't worry about what I think _

_Why don't you ask him?"_

"_Get yourself together don't hate (never do it)_

_Jealously the ugliest trait (I'll never do it)_

_I can talk about it because I know that I'm pretty_

_And if you know it too, then ladies sing it with me"_

Emiko and Chi-Chi sing the chorus and dance around while they make the crazy facial expressions to go along with the song, steadily oblivious to the fact that they're being watched by SEVERAL people from the doorway.

"_Do the pretty girl rock, rock , rock, rock." _

"_Sing it wit me now_

_All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girl's a ten_

_Don't hate us cause we're beautiful_

_Don't hate us cause we're beautiful_

"_My walk, my talk, the way I dip_

_It's not my fault so please don't trip_

_Don't hate us cause we're beautiful_

_Don't hate us cause we're beautiful"_

Chi-Chi and Emiko dropped to the floor laughing as they stared at the ceiling.

"I did not realize that that song was extremely conceited until I actually tried to sing it." Chi-Chi chuckled.

"But, I like it. That was fun." Emiko exclaimed, her fears now completely forgotten.

"I know…Hey it's on repeat!"

"Another round?" Emiko asked as she turned her head on the floor towards Chi-Chi.

"Yep!"

Chi-Chi jumped up and lowered her hand down to pick Emiko up. But before they could even start, they heard someone speak.

"I want to join!" Arale squealed. Chi-Chi and Emiko immediately turned around. _Oh, HELL no!_ Chi-Chi thought. There standing either in the doorway or in the room was Arale, Rai, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, and Goku. Emiko, sensing her mother, went to turn off the radio and walked back to stand beside her.

Moments of silence.

"So….How long have you guys been standing there?" Chi-Chi nervously asked as she forced a smile on her face.

"For everything. It was only supposed to take a couple of seconds for Emiko to come back with you. When it took longer than that, more came. When no one came back, then almost everyone came." Arale said.

"Everything?" Chi-Chi and Emiko shrieked as they blushed the darkest crimson red.

"Yep, I didn't know you and Emiko had beautiful voices." Rai said.

"I kind of suspected it, but you always refused to really sing around me." Goku added.

"And you can dance!" Gohan said.

"But why are you dancing around wearing that, Okaasan?" Goten asked as he wrinkled his face in disgust.

Chi-Chi looked down and realized that she was still had on mini shorts and a tight white camisole. Whoever said that Chi-Chi couldn't blush darker than a crimson red, told a bold face lie.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I never thought you could be so, so, spontaneous or outgoing." Krillin said.

"I never thought you could be… what's the word…oh yeah, fun up until the yesterday. Damn. How the years change people." Vegeta stated.

"That's a cute song, Chi-Chi. You know, you and Emiko would make a great mother-daughter singing group. You two harmonize well." Bulma said.

"I'll be down soon. Everyone get out." Chi-Chi softly demanded with her head bowed down as she clenched her hands.

"But…" Arale started.

"OUT!" Chi-Chi yelled, snapping her head up. Everyone ran out, except for Emiko.

"That was the most embarrassing thing in my whole entire life." Chi-Chi mumbled.

"You got that right, Okaasan."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone attentively sat or stood as they awaited for Shin to begin his explanation.

"You know without everyone's help, I would not be able to defeat them." Shin began to say.

"You needed us to beat those two?" Goku questioned, obviously talking about Spolvovich and Yamu.

"Even if I did, Emiko already handled that situation. But no, it's not Spolvovich or Yamu that concerns me. It's the wizard controlling them.

"Huh, a wizard?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, long ago at a time when the human race was still in its infancy here on Earth a powerful wizard from the distant edge of the universe named Bibidi first appeared. With him he brought a terrible monster of his own creation who sole purpose was to destroy. The name of that monster was Majin Buu." Shin said.

"Buu huh? So what did this guy do?" Goku asked.

"Majiin Buu had no feelings or conscience.." Shin tried to say.

"Hey he's just like you T," Emiko exclaimed.

"Shut up Emi," Trunks commanded.

"You shut up," Emiko retorted.

"Both of you shut up," Vegeta demanded.

"Like I was saying Majiin Buu had no feelings or conscience. He was designed as an instrument of fear and terror. His single desire was to eliminate all living things and…"

"Are you positive that we're not talking about T?" Emiko questioned.

"Oh my Kami, Emi shut up! Even though I do terrorize people we aren't talking about me!" Trunks stated.

"If you two don't shut up." Piccolo warned.

Shin tried to pick up where he left off, "Okay…Anyways, His single desire was to eliminate all living things and he was good at it."

"Oh no that can't be Trunks, Emiko. He's not good at e-lime-min-eighteen things." Goten stated.

"Eliminating?" Emiko said as she looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah that." Goten happily replied back.

"You two make me sick." Trunks snapped.

"Well, go to the hospital." Emiko teased.

"Why I ought to…" Trunks angrily stated.

"Children. Silence. Or the next time you speak, you will be escorted out of the room." Kabito firmly commanded. The adults wore the same expression on the face as if they agree with Kabito. Therefore they quieted down.

"Like I keep saying and repeating, his single desire was to eliminate all living things and he was good at it. With Majin Buu under his control, Bibidi set about the systematic destruction of all life in the universe. Hundreds of planets were reduced to rubble. Entire galaxies were erased from existence. No force could withstand his evil power." Shin said

_This Majin Buu sound like he would've made a decent saiyan._ Vegeta thought.

"I wasn't lying when I said I could read minds. And, no you're wrong Vegeta. There were five grand kais at that time. Each one a thousand times more powerful than the one you called Freiza. When they all fought buu, only one survived. He would've wiped out your entire saiyan race with a breath. Just like so many others." Shin responded.

"Woah, not good." Goku mumbled.

"In time Majin Buu became so powerful that even Bibidi had difficulty controlling him. Whenever he needed to rest, Bibidi used a spell to seal Majin Buu inside a ball where he would lay dormant until the day that the counter spell was evoked." Shin said. He paused to grab a glass of water from the table and he took a sip.

Kabito continued for him, "Bibidi used this spell to transport Majin Buu from planet to planet. The ball was brought here. The Earth was intended to be Majin Buu's next target."

"No that's terrible." Gohan stated.

"Obviously this action was prevented. But the ball that contains Majiin Buu remains here on Earth til this day. And yes the Supreme Kai could've destroyed him, but he chose to leave him hidden." Kabito said.

"I don't get it why didn't you destroy it when you had the chance Supreme kai, shin, or whatever your name is?" Arale asked.

"Because Majin Buu isn't a threat as long as he is confined in the ball. And until now we thought that Bibidi was the only one who could release him." Shin replied. He paused before continuing, "And it would seem that we discovered another."

"Okay even I'm not that dumb. I don't care if it was a small possibility of the ball being a threat. Why didn't you transport the ball with you and store it in a different realm?" Arale questioned.

"Oh…I..guess I didn't actually think about that." Shin responded as he fretted with his fingers.

"Who is this other person?" Goku asked. Shin stopped playing with his fingers to answer, "Bibidi had a son. He's here on Earth. Bibidi named his son Babadi."

"Bibidi, babadi, Buu. Ha, ha." Emiko said as her, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Arale laughed. The adults looked at them seriously. "Oh come on it's what you call a cliché. That's what the phony magicians say when they do their tricks." Emiko tried to say.

"This isn't a laughing matter. At any cost we must stop Babadi!" Shin stated. They shut their mouths, holding their hands over it, to prevent themselves from laughing some more.

"What is he going to do?" Goku asked.

"He intends to continue his father's work. He's going to release Majiin Buu." Shin replied.

"When you said we…." Goten said.

"I mean most of us in this room." Shin stated.

"Yay! When?" Emiko exclaimed. Chi-Chi and Rai gave Emiko the parent look, which made her calm down.

"As soon as we bring the unconscious Yamu and Spolvovich in here so Kabito can fully heal them. Then we'll ask them questions and read their mind for the answers." Shin responded.

"So you really risked my son's life for no reason…wait… REAL REASON, knowing that you could've read their mind for the answers." Chi-Chi asked.

"…"

"I thought so." Chi-Chi stated indifferently.

"Do we really have to start today? I mean, I don't want to sound selfish but I wanted to go site seeing after the exhibitionist match for my birthday since yesterday didn't go as planned." Emiko asked.

"Don't worry you will." Chi-Chi said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Nani?" Emiko asked.

"You're not going to help. Neither is Goten. And I can't actually speak for Gohan since he's grown now, but if I could he wouldn't go." Chi-Chi simply stated.

"Come on Chi. The supreme kai said he needed our help." Goku said. Chi-Chi ignored him as she looked down to her daughter, "Do you have a problem with this Emiko?"

"I mean..not really."

"Okay then, Rai can I borrow your phone?" Chi-Chi said turning to him now. He replied with by saying, "Ummm. Sure," as he handed the phone from his pocket. Chi-Chi took it and dialed a number. Everyone continued to stare at her with a puzzled expression.

"Kon'nichiwa Fuimo…..So did you get receive my call earlier…does that mean it's ready…..oh that's great." Chi-Chi briefly covers the mouth of the phone as she asked Rai, "Do we have a fax machine?" Rai nodded before Chi-Chi removed her hand to continue speaking into the phone, "So could you lock in the coordinates of this house and send it to the fax machine here…..yep that's right, Domo arigatou gozaimasu Fuimo."

Chi-Chi hung up the phone then handed it back to Rai."I'll be right back," Chi-Chi said.

"But, I haven't…"

Shin didn't finish his sentence as Chi-Chi hurried out the den.

"Speaking of that, what in the hell just happened with you, child?" Vegeta stated.

"Please don't curse in front of my daughter. She has already been subjected to it enough." Rai said.

"Don't tell me what to do, baka. Unlike Kakarrot I will hesitate…

"What do you mean Mr. Trunks dad?" Emiko asked, purposely cutting him off.

"You know what I mean! Your Ki appeared and the aura you emitted when you fought earlier."

"It's quite simple. My necklace exploded." Emiko nonchalantly replied.

"…"

Goku then decided to speak, "So..Rai, tell us about yourself because I'm sensing something off about you. What's your real name? How old are you? Do you have any family? And if so did you tell Chi about it? But more importantly why are you with Chi?"

"Otousan, I understand your frustration, but right now is not the time for this." Gohan said.

"That's okay, I'll answer the questions." Chi-Chi replied as she walked in with a big envelope. She handed it to Goku. He started to open it as Chi-Chi answered his question, "His name is really Light, but you pronounce it Raito. And you get Rai from Raito. He's one year older than me. I don't really know about his family history. And he's with me because he actually wanted…

"What in the hell is this Chi?" Goku exclaimed as he took out the stack of papers from the envelope.

"I know you can read the big bolded letters. They are our divorce papers."

"Oh…okay." Goku said, nodding his head as if he completely understood.

Goku stood up from his seat and stared Chi-Chi down while he ripped the stack of papers up, then let them fall to the ground.

"…."

Complete and Utter silence in a room thick with so much tension, that the walls seemed like they would collapse every passing minute.

"Well, uhh. Look at the time. The sun's setting. I think I want to go see it." Krillin stammered as he exited the room to go outside.

"Yeah, fresh air does sound good right about now. We can put off the Yamu and Spolvovich thing." Shin said as he followed Krillin outside.

"Yeah, I think it's best if everyone except my family go outside because due to recent events, we're having our much awaited family meeting right now." Goku firmly stated as he let a bitter half smirk grace his face. Chi-Chi kept glaring at Goku and he reluctantly did the same.

Everyone exited the room except for Rai. He stood at the door to say, "Is this okay with you Chi? Do YOU want me to go outside with the others?"

"Yeah, it's okay Rai. This won't take that long." Chi-Chi stated with her glare never losing its fury as she returned a fake smile back to Goku. Once Rai left, the only people who remained in the den were Emiko, Goten, Gohan, Goku, and Chi-Chi.

One minute of pure silence pasted again as the parents glowered at each other in close proximity.

"That was a waste of paper. You know that I can print off SEVERAL more copies." Chi-Chi angrily declared.

"What's wrong with you? All I wanted to ever do was love you and this is how I get treated."

"Well, YOU'RE what's wrong with me. And you're the LAST one who should talk about spouse treatment." Chi-Chi retorted.

"You are just so..so…UGHHH." Goku exclaimed as he backed up from Chi-Chi to throw his hands in the air out of frustration.

"What am I? A bitch, an idiot, some woman who's only good for is cooking, cleaning, and bearing sons, NO FEMALES." Chi-Chi said in a voice trying to imitate Goku's.

"WHAT? Hell no Chi-Chi. Where are you getting this from? Did Rai put that trash in your head?" Goku angrily questioned as he neared her.

"No you said that trash."

"No I DIDN'T.

"You're such a liar. You said it right at Bulma's party 5 years ago to celebrate my departure for a year!" Chi-Chi firmly stated.

"Again I ask, Where are you getting this from?" Goku almost yelled.

"From you. I saw it with my own eyes. You and your so-called friends were toasting to my absence. While you and they said that you've never been better since I left. You could train and eat more. You were so passionate with it that you actually got my son to believe and say, 'And we can see that Chi-Chi isn't coming back. She won't force me to study. I can have the best life ever.' "

"That's complete bullshit, Chi!"

"How did you know I was wondering what you're made up?" Chi-Chi retorted.

"You have to be kidding me!" Goku exclaimed. He quickly turned to Gohan and asked, "Gohan and Goten have we ever thrown a party to celebrate the departure of your mother and Gohan have you ever said such a thing about your mother?"

Goten and Gohan both shook their heads no. Goku turned back to face Chi-Chi. "If you don't believe me, then believe our sons."

"Don't you dare pull them into this!" Chi-Chi almost screamed.

"They're already apart of this! Hence the FAMILY MEETING." Goku replied.

"Is this what it was? I thought it was just an attempt for you to look like a complete moron." Chi-Chi snapped back. Goku was fuming. He tried to calm down as he got inches away from her face. But the anger in his voice stayed as he stated to her, "Chi-Chi I really, really want to shake you right now just so I can get it through that pretty little head of ours that I NEVER lied to you. If I said any one those things then why in the HELL would I be here with you, trying to fix this thing between us and bring our family together."

"Sorry…But my Okaasan always told me to limit the amount of bologna I take in each day." Chi-Chi replied.

"UGGGHHHH!" Goku yelled as he punched a big gaping hole into the wall.

"Using violence for your responses. You were always a man very few of intelligent words, but hey that's typical Goku for you." Chi-Chi said in an obviously

Faster than the normal human eye could detect, Goku swung around to grab Chi-Chi firmly by her shoulders.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

****

a/n: sorry the super bowl came on and I was actually supposed to post more than this. Maybe after the super bowl ends. I still have to edit some things. Well, at least you got what I promised, which was 20 pages of work. Btw, I'm sorry for updating late. I had a massive amount of school work. Not to mention a science competition, which I placed for. Meaning, I'm going to the state competition!

I left another some other things out that I mentioned to Gue22 because it was too long. It's about the Emiko and cursing. Emiko was ready to forgive and accept her brothers for a couple of reasons. One is that she already got a feel of them and their personalities. After all she did spend an entire day with Goten. Then she played with Gohan in the game room on her birthday. Another is because of what she saw in the kitchen, such sorrow which couldn't be an act. Also in the kitchen she saw rage from Goku, which adds to why she isn't ready to forgive him. She didn't really get to talk to Goku, except before the tournament. He was fun, but still a bit creepy to her. Therefore, she won't and can't immediately forgive a man who her trustful mother said had hurt her; even if things seem off.

Now about the cursing, I actually have a good explanation for that. It's how I picture and believe Goku and his children would act if their true Saiyan nature came out. Now, I believe this all because of the Japanese version of dbz. In it, EVERYONE curse on a regular basis. The two normal words for them are Hell and damn. Goku even did it! Let me tell you what finally led me to conclude on their Saiyan personality. It was when I thought of the episode where Goku actually called his SON, Gohan, either a jackass or dumbass when he was seemingly angry. He was angry because after Vegeta had stomped him in his Oozooru form then kicked Gohan next down to him, Gohan wouldn't dare fight Vegeta because he was scared. And Goku called him some a jackass or dumbass because he was going to risk the lives of others if he didn't fight Vegeta. Real freaking surprising. I couldn't believe it. If he calls his own son an Ass when he's seemingly upset, then imagine how he would be if he was truly pissed off.

Almost forgot to mention that I do NOT own that song called pretty girl rock by Keri Hilson. And please review.


	20. Justified Thoughts on Murder Pt 2

Love Lost…And found?

**I DO NOT OWN dragonball/z/gt **

a/n: get ready for this. It was supposed to be combined with the previous chapter, but I had to break it up to watch the super bowl. Anyway, get ready. It's something you all have been waiting for. The truth comes out. Btw, anything in the bolded (( )) means that it's a scene they are watching at the time. You know what I mean when you get to that section.

**Justified Thoughts on Murder pt 2**

Everyone leaned up against the wall. Some desperately wanted to hear what was happening inside. They could hear the Son family talking loud, but the certain words they said couldn't be made out.

"I wonder how long this is going to take." Piccolo said irritated.

"Not long. Everything should be solved soon within the Son family. Then we can finally get back to destiny" Shin replied.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"He means it's time I shown the Son family everything so then the Majiin Buu problem can be solved." Baba said as she appeared out of nowhere. Everyone except for Supreme Kai and Kabito looked surprised. Baba soon entered the house with the others following behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Faster than the normal human eye could detect, Goku swung around to grab Chi-Chi firmly by her shoulders. Chi-Chi didn't flinch, she just glowered back.

"Chi-Chi I'm this close to snapping." Goku seriously stated through his teeth as he removed his grip from her shoulders. Goku continued to say, "I can't see why you're upset because you won't exactly tell me when or how you saw that bullshit. And more importantly why are you the one that's mad? To everyone, including me and our sons, it looked like you abandoned us to go live some lavish life with a random man who has a bit of evil essence to his aura. YOU looked like you didn't give a damn about how WE felt. Despite that I'm doing what you should at this moment, which involves trying to fix our relationship. But now I'm pissed. And instead of asking what in the hell are you thinking, I think I rather ask where in the hell is your so-called honor?"

Chi-Chi immediately punched him, which he wasn't really expecting. And it wasn't a normal hit to the face. It was an I'm-putting-everything-I-have-in-this-punch punch. Goku stumbled back some, but regained his composure as he absently rubbed his cheek. Before he could even start talking again Chi-Chi started yelling at the top of her lungs.

"YOU BASTARD. HONOR? YOU QUESTION MY GOT DAMN HONOR? From day one I've been there for you, giving you everything that I possibly could in my entire life. I reluctantly let you leave me multiple times to train or fight villains. You would always say (mimics Goku's voice) Chi-Chi don't worry or I don't want you to worry Chi. But you never stopped doing reckless shit. Basically, your actions clearly showed that you never cared about how I felt. You even let my baby fight for his life, when I specifically stated not to! You ALWAYS stressed me. And after I left, because some part thought that it was better for my sons, I still never slept with another man. I didn't even make attempts to be with Rai until a week and a half ago. Even though, he's been my friend for 7 years. Yet instead you have the got damn audacity to question my honor!"Chi-Chi furiously stated as she glared Goku down.

"You question my morals!" Goku almost yelled back.

"I don't question. I state the damn facts… And you know what. I'm glad I left. Because you would've driven me into a grave if I stayed with you!" Chi-Chi bitterly stated. Goku didn't have a response for her as she looked him directly in the face. There was a mixture of pain and anger as he stared back into her eyes.

Breaking the edgy environment, Gohan questioned, "I thought this was supposed to be a family meeting? When can I give my input on this?" Chi-Chi and Goku ignored him as they continued to glowered at each other. Chi-Chi was about to answer until someone else spoke up.

"After I show you all something." Baba said as she floated inside the room on top of her crystal ball. The Z warriors, Arale, and Rai came following behind her. But, they stayed at the doorway.

"We don't have time for this Baba. I have to deal with Chi-Chi." Goku claimed as he never took his eyes off of Chi-Chi.

"Yeah Baba. He has to deal with me." Chi-Chi said full of sarcasm. "Give me a got damn break. What I don't have time for is your foolish lies." Chi-Chi spat.

"Lies. That's all you keep telling, Chi." Goku snapped back.

"You need to stop calling me that. Only people who I actually don't want to barf around can call me that."

"I'm the first one who gave you that nickname! You can't tell me to stop calling you that!" Goku declared.

"Yes I can." Chi-Chi stated indifferently.

"No you can't" Goku retorted.

"SHUT UP!" Gohan yelled. The two parents turned to look at their son.

"This obviously isn't the family meeting I hoped for. The only thing you two have managed to do was give me a headache and put my younger siblings in a terrified state. No child should see their parents argue like this. You two should be ashamed!" Gohan yelled.

Chi-Chi and Goku were at a loss for words as they looked at their pissed off son, who had Emiko and Goten sitting hugged up to his body while they sat on the sofa.

"Now let's calm down. Sit down. And let Baba show us this thing right quick before we continue talking. And by we, I mean the children for a change." Gohan firmly commanded.

Chi-Chi and Goku relaxed a bit, since they were both shocked by the way their innocent son just spoke to them. They proceeded to sit on the opposite sofa of their children. Chi-Chi scooted over to the far side of one end of the chair, but Goku still thought of sitting right next to her. She groaned in frustration and tried to push him away. He didn't budge one centimeter.

Baba floated and placed the ball in between the two sofas facing each other so everyone could see. The Z warriors, Supreme Kai, and Kabito continued to stand at the doorway to watch everything as Baba began to speak.

"I understand you guys are having family issues. And normally I don't care, but considering how this affects all of us in the end we think it's time to clear up some things." Baba stated.

"Who's we?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"I'll tell you after I show you some things in the crystal ball." Baba replied.

"What are these things?" Goten asked.

"Well it shows you that both of your parents were telling the truth in their own kind of way." Baba anxiously answered.

"Excuse me?" Chi-Chi said.

"The truth is coming out." Baba stated, even more anxious than before.

"I get that part but what do you mean by we're both right?" Chi-Chi questioned further.

"Just look into the ball. You'll see everything yourself. No one can talk, or we'll lose the vision. Now, can someone turn off the lights?" Baba uneasily requested. Krillin did so, and everyone moved closer to see some of what was occurring.

Baba hummed a few spells and spoke in tongues. Then she finally said, "Let them all see the past in a flash," before the crystal ball began to shine. The Son family leaned closer to look.

An image start to flicker before Chi-Chi could be seen in the ball. It started with Chi-Chi collapsing for the first time with little Goten helping her up. Her thoughts could also be heard, which was strange. Goku worryingly glanced at Chi -Chi, whom wore a blank expression on her face. Then he turned his attention back to the ball.

Next Chi-Chi saw everyone at the party. She heard the entire conversation, completely astounded by the rage Goku displayed over people disrespecting her. Goku glimpsed at her to see a reaction. But she had shown no expression. Truth be told, she smiled inside, despite the fact that she had a sudden sickening feeling to her stomach. She couldn't help feeling such. After all she just realized that she originally left for no got damn reason.

Goku saw the pain Chi-Chi was in as she furiously packed her possessions. She left in tears with Goten and took off on the nimbus. _The nimbus! That's how she got to her father palace that quick._ But through realization, at that moment Goku wanted to embrace his wife. She just looked so depressed leaving him.

However, that feeling went away, since it was soon replaced by rage. He had had his suspicions but, he finally saw as Ox-king and Baba helped Chi-Chi leave him.

Before he could get up to inflict any harm, the picture changed to when he discovered Chi-Chi had departed before he could talk to her. Everyone saw as he begged Ox-king to tell him the truth. His voice cracking at every moment as he then fell to the floor, swooned with complete misery. He then went back home to cry with his sons on Chi-Chi's side of the bed. His friends couldn't believe the raw emotion they saw from their naive Goku. Chi-Chi felt her heart breaking at the sight of their tears. She had for a brief second, wanted to turn and embrace Goku. Goku saw out the corner of his eyes, as Chi-Chi slightly moved to do such. He let a small smile come upon his face as he anticipated her touch. But before she even tried to do that, the picture in the crystal ball changed to her driving in the night. Everyone heard her thoughts and screams as they watched her crash into a tree. It would be safe to say that they felt her gut-wrenching pain.

The setting changed again, to when Goku called everyone to Bulma's house. Chi-Chi saw as Goku kicked Yamcha's ass for disrespecting her. And then his desperate attempts to find her again. Chi-Chi slightly chuckled when Goku was about to tell Shenron to go to hell. She even felt her heart warm. But as instantly as that feeling came it went. She felt somewhat angry at the next thing she saw. And Goku anger returned. It was starting to build up in him now by each passing minute.

What they saw was when Goku went up to the lookout to ask Dende about locating Chi-Chi. He said he had no clue. But, since the thoughts of certain individuals were being heard throughout the flashbacks, they found out that Baba and Dende had worked together. More importantly, Dende lied to Goku about knowing where Chi-Chi was. And all because destiny had to be fulfilled. Goku and Chi-Chi were thinking about attacking Baba at this point, but the image changed again.

Everyone could see Chi-Chi in the hospital. Goku was even more shocked to figure out how Chi-Chi came across Rai and Arale. They had saved her. _And here I was thinking that Chi-Chi went out to meet this man. He was just like me, when it came to saving people. He even said he admired me. Now, I sort of understand why she would be attached to him. But, it's still wrong. _Goku thought as he looked over to Chi-Chi. He could see as tears were dangerously close to spilling over her eyelids. He had no idea why until he turned his head back to the crystal ball.

_**(((**__"This cyst is not like normal cysts. It's over 4 inches long. And from what you told me earlier, the doctors here can conclude that the stress over a prolonged time has cause this cyst to grow significantly. If you would've stayed in that stressful situation, you would've died in a month. However, this cyst doesn't look like it will stop growing. And, we did multiple tests to find out that we can't rule out the fact that this cyst make be malignant." Doctor Yagasaki said._

"_What does that mean, exactly?" Chi-Chi asked worryingly. She had a sick feeling to what he was about to say._

"_You may have ovarian cancer."_

"_Cancer?"_

"_Yes. That explains your exhaustion and severe abdominal pain."_

"_There's no cure for cancer. So I'm going to die."_

"_No. Not with the doctors here, __**especially with**__ our best doctor,____Dr. Rai now taking over this case. We can start some chemotherapy and do immediate surgery to take out your ovaries and uterus, which could've been infected with cancer already. But…"_

"_But what?"_

"_Well…While we were conducting tests on you, we also discovered that you are about 14 weeks pregnant. And it's impossible to take out the uterus at this time and have the baby live. But if we wait, your chances of surviving will be less than 10 %. And you're baby's chance of surviving throughout this is even less than that."_

_Chi-Chi couldn't believe this. I have cancer and…_

"_I'm pregnant?" Chi-Chi whispered out loud._

"_Yes Miss. And we need you to make a decision, right about now. Do you want to let this cancer take you and your child's life? Or do you want to have an abortion and live?__**")))**_

From that point the trials she went through while she was pregnant played in front of them. They saw how she was almost close to dying. They witnessed Arale and Rai taking care of her and Emiko. But the most intense scene had to be when Chi-Chi was bedridden. She could barely hold her baby and she was given a week left to live. But, Emiko said her first word, Okaasan. And everything changed.

Everyone gaped at the scene in the crystal ball. Goku turned his head to his wife, who was letting tears flow freely down her face. Acting on impulse he pulled her into his arms. For the time being, she didn't object the solid comforting arms that pulled her into his lap or the head that rested on top of hers. He delicately whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry. You don't need to cry anymore. I'll always be here to hold you."

The image on the ball suddenly disappeared.

"Okay who talked?" Baba fiercely asked. Chi-Chi immediately stopped crying and swiftly moved out of Goku's lap. No one answered.

"I know you guys heard me asked, who talked?"

"No one did, Baba. Just finish what you're showing us." Gohan stated. He was becoming enraged since he already had put most of the puzzle pieces together. _If they're behind this, they're going to pay._ Gohan furiously thought.

"No one better speak again. No matter how they feel or you won't be able to see this again. It takes too much power to show this. And frankly, I don't have a lot." Baba grumbled.

Baba mumbled, then said a few inaudible spells. The crystal ball flickered to pick up from where it left off. As this was happening, and since Chi-Chi had calmed down, Goku was allowed to think. And he Goku was pissed the hell off. He was this close to wringing that witch's neck along with Dende's. They helped Chi-Chi leave him, when she had cancer. Then she had to face that situation without him by her side. _Yep after this, many people are going to get hurt. And I actually have to thank some for taking care of my wife and daughter._ Goku bitterly thought.

Baba was nervous as shit as she waited for the crystal ball to pick up the connection again. The entire group was about to watch the last part. _I might need to make a break for it soon afterwards. This isn't going to be good. I toyed with Saiyan emotions, damn my superiors! If I go down, then so will they!_

_I hear you and you may be right. But, you still need to show it. _One voice spoke into Baba's head.

An image started to appear in the ball again, the one that Baba had been dreading. It showed the day of Emiko's birthday party. The Z warriors saw as Chi-Chi had been cured of her cancer on the same day of Emiko's birthday. She threw a big birthday party for her daughter. It was really adorable. Some even chuckled when the frustrated Emiko had splattered cake everywhere. But the chuckles soon came to a halt when they saw that Rai had encouraged Chi-Chi to go home. Then they heard Chi-Chi's thoughts on how Arale and Rai constantly motivated her to contact her family and why she never did. Goku looked over to see Rai. Now he would definitely have to apologize to him at the same time he thanked him. Nevertheless, he still hated Rai.

Next came the scene after the party. Sweat started to drip down Baba's forehead after everyone saw as Chi-Chi told Baba that she was going back home. And then they finally witnessed what Chi-Chi had seen in the crystal ball. The Z warriors were dumbfounded. Chi-Chi had tears forming in her eyes again. Goku started clenching his fists in anger. Gohan and Emiko had the same rage hidden in their eyes. Goten was, well, deeply frowning. All, except a select few, could see where everything was going.

Goku just about had it when he saw that Baba showed him saying that he was happy Chi-Chi left. He quickly began to shake his leg, as if to hold off the impulse to beat the shit out of Baba. But, sensing his anger, Chi-Chi softly placed her hand on his knee for a couple of seconds. She swiftly removed it just as Goku was about to place his hand over hers.

They decided to watch the rest, as unspeakable fury grew more and more in their hearts. Everyone saw as Chi-Chi entered her filthy home and they heard her thoughts on what she saw. And the question to why Chi-Chi ceased maintaining contact with her family was answered when they saw her sadly examine her unopened letters in Rai's hand.

Pure anger and indescribable hatred shot up in many of that den, especially Goku. His saiyan instinct was starting to kick in. He imagined carelessly beating someone to death. But the next thing he saw almost tore his heart out. Chi-Chi stormed out of the house crying her eyes out and almost collapsed with Emiko in her arms. Then how she cried and said she only wanted to leave for a couple of days to teach her family a lesson. That she never thought they actually didn't care for her. And now with her gone, they were really much better off. She had to sacrifice her happiness for them. Her sadness was unbearable. Many in the room had their eyes watering at the sight. Goku looked over at his precious wife, whom surprisingly wasn't crying. So, Goku turned his head to watch the ending of the dreadful scene. His anger was becoming more and more difficult to control as his hair began to flicker back and forth.

_**(((**__They won't have to worry about seeing or hearing from me and Emiko ever again. _Chi-Chi thought as she rode away with tears steady flowing.

They were completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. If Chi-Chi hadn't been consumed with her own emotions, she would've encountered the same Ki that she did the night before.

_YES! I was wondering when they would leave. If they would've stayed here for another thirty minutes, they would have ran into Goku and his sons. It would've been disastrous…. It's really something though. Despite the fact that they live at Capsule Corporation, those three come here almost every evening to train or straighten up the place. They'll certainly be in for a surprise when they find out how dirty the place is right now. And those letters! They'll be ready to kill when they realized that someone has touched them, and placed them into the trash can._

The mysterious individual sighed._ Looks like I have to get everything back to normal before they arrive. And I can't help but to feel even more ashamed for what I did to Chi-Chi, but she can't know. Everyone's destiny has to be fulfilled and it won't be if Chi-Chi comes back home now. _Baba thought as she quickly went into the house to get everything back to normal. She mumbled some chants before the house appeared beautiful and spotless. And the letters that were in the trashcan and 'unopened,' were now back to their rightful place, which was in heart shaped picture frames on the wall.**)))**

Chi-Chi couldn't help but to gasp and cry at that. It had been a lie all along! She felt extremely sick to her stomach. She was definitely close to vomiting and crawling into a miserable fetal position.

Once the scene had finished, the ball went blank again. But the room didn't darken. Because Goku, Gohan, Emiko, and Goten had unknowingly transformed into Super Saiyans. Goku stood up and his rage was under less control than his children. Krillin turned on the lights to get a better sight.

"I'm going to murder you Baba. Slowly… carelessly… and painfully." Goku angrily stated through clenched teeth as his fingers dug into his palm, making blood flow down his hand.

"Hey don't kill me. Dende helped and motivated me to do it!" Baba exclaimed.

"I can't kill Dende. Otherwise, how would I be able to wish you back several times to kill you over and over again for the pain you've caused my family?" Goku spoke through clenched teeth. Vegeta was the only one who smirked. _I guess Kakarrot has finally came out to play._

"Otousan, we do have the Namekian planet." Gohan calmly stated, never taking his eyes off from the old witch cowering before them.

Goku evilly smirked at his son's comment. But before Goku could attack, Baba tried to disappear on her ball. However, simultaneously Goten and Emiko shot ki blasts to make the crystal ball explode.

"What you do that for you rotten brats!" Baba exclaimed.

"Insulting my sibling after the pain you caused isn't a good idea." Gohan bitterly stated.

"You WILL PAY Baba!" Goku yelled as he got ready to strike but he stopped as she screamed, "Wait..It wasn't my idea!"

"Then who was it?" Goku said grabbing her by the collar.

"The supreme kai!" Baba shrieked. Goku instantly dropped Baba to the floor and watched as she crawled to a corner.

"Hey don't turn them on me. I told you to keep them apart. I never thought you would hurt them like that!" Shin replied.

"Do you ever think things through?" Baba asked. Goku looked up from the floor and towards Piccolo.

"Hey piccolo?" he nicely called.

"Yes Goku?" Piccolo responded.

"Will I burn in hell for killing the Baba and the supreme Kai?" Goku calmly questioned.

"Considering the fact that you saved the world multiple times over, King Yemma may let it slide. And right now you have lost your mind so…."

"Gotcha." Goku stated. He flew over to attack Shin, but Kabito blocked him. Gohan came out of nowhere to throw Kabito to the side. While, Goku grabbed Shin by the neck to pin him up against the wall. Meanwhile, Goten and Emiko took turns throwing Baba back and forth like she was a football. The Z warriors, Arale, and Rai did not object to what was happening. The only person who did, soon spoke up.

"Stop." Chi-Chi simply commanded. Goku stopped from punching Shin in the face as he still squeezed his neck. Gohan stopped from breaking Kabito's arms, which was pinned behind his back as he was forced on his knees. And Goten stopped to miss Emiko throwing Baba towards him. As a result, Baba fell face forward on the floor.

They all looked at her as if she lost it. Nevertheless, Chi-Chi walked over to Goku and put her hand on his arm which was strangling Shin and starting to make him unconscious. Goku looked into Chi-Chi's eyes. He couldn't read them, but he still released Shin. Shin fell to the floor, grasping for air.

"We need to figure out why they did it and what does destiny have to do with anything before you decide to murder anyone before the young children." Chi-Chi simply stated. Goku was baffled by her. He couldn't read the look in her eyes or completely understand the tone at which she spoke. Chi-Chi finally removed her hand from Goku as she walked over to Baba. The Son family powered down, while Shin and Kabito stood up to dust themselves off.

"Listen we didn't intend for this to happen." Shin hoarsely said.

"Yeah, I only did what Shin told me to do." Baba stated.

"Without thinking about our feelings." Chi-Chi responded.

"Feelings shouldn't matter at a time like this." Kabito replied.

"You say that, but as you can see it's what drive us to fight." Goku retorted.

"So now can you explain to me what you meant by 'I'm helping you so EVERYONE'S destiny could be fulfilled." Chi-Chi asked, looking down at Baba with no expression on her face.

"Oh that's simple. I saw that if you would've stayed then you would've died because of your cancer. Killing Emiko." Baba replied back.

"And Emiko will be needed in this fight against Buu." Shin added.

"I put that together, but why didn't you let me return?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Because if you would have, then Emiko would've became daddy's girl and extremely spoiled. You wouldn't have a reason for her to train. Because of that, you wouldn't have let Goku or anyone else train her. And again, Emiko still would've been needed. And if she didn't train, then that would've put the world at more risk." Shin responded.

"Why Emiko, why me, and why did we all have to suffer?" Chi-Chi angrily asked.

"Well I don't know if you noticed but as you have more children, they become more powerful. Which is why we also gave the necklace to your youngest child. We were thinking about giving it to Goten, but it was too late when we decided to give it to him. Saiyan power starts to significantly develop around the age of one, and Goten had already passed it; which is why we had to make sure Emiko was born to give it to her. And just in case you're wondering the importance of the necklace, well you already know that it shields your ki. What you don't know is how it actually works. It draws in your ki, restraining you and putting even more pressure on your body, just so a protective shield can be emitted. And by doing so, you have to train even more and gain more control over your ki to expel enough power to do serious damage. Since Emiko power was being restrained, when her necklace finally exploded from trying to suppress her tremendous amount of ki, she suddenly became even more powerful." Shin explained. No one responded to him, so he continued to speak.

"And we also wanted to keep you away from Goku. He was supposed to die in the Cell games and train in the other world for 7 years to become as powerful as we needed him to be. But since he didn't we needed to separate you for him. If we hadn't, then he would've grown accustomed to spending much valuable time with Emiko. Time by which, he wouldn't train. And every since you left he's been training to take his mind off of you. And now he's stronger than he possibly could have been if you would've stayed with him." Shin said.

"And this is all for some destiny? What destiny is that?" Chi-Chi asked through clenched teeth. She couldn't wait for the questions to end, so Goku could beat the shit out of them.

"We need the Z warriors and especially the Son family in defeating majin buu." Kabito answered.

"I don't know how I should feel about this. I'm still pissed off, but if you went through all this trouble to mess with my family knowing the consequences, then this buu must be terrible. I can't wait to take him on!" Goku happily said. Some looked at him like he lost his damn mind. Chi-Chi looked down upon the floor.

"Let's not go getting ahead of ourselves. We should hope that it doesn't come to fighting him," Shin stated.

"Are you serious?" Rai asked.

"Yes." Shin answered.

"You caused so much pain on a possibility that this Buu dude would come back." Arale stated.

"Well…Yes." Shin reluctantly stated.

"Yet instead you didn't want to take the chance to transport or destroy this beast when you had the opportunity to do so." Arale continued.

"Ummm. Yes." Shin mumbled.

"Doesn't matter. I'm about to go to sleep." Chi-Chi quietly said she walked past everyone then stopped at the door. Without turning around Chi-Chi said, "And Goku, I'll be back down with another copy of the divorce papers. It would do well for you to sign them."

"What?" Goku exclaimed.

"You can't be serious Okaasan?" Gohan questioned, dumbfounded.

"Yeah didn't you see the crystal ball, Chi. It was all a lie." Arale asked.

"I did see it. I know that was a lie." Chi-Chi said as she balled her fists up. She was slowly starting to quiver.

"Then why are you acting that way? I hope it's not because of me Chi." Rai said.

"No, it's not you Rai." Chi-Chi sighed.

"Then what is it Chi?" Goku asked as he walked up to her. He turned her around so he could look into her eyes. Chi-Chi jerked out of his grip and Goku couldn't help but to give her a concerned look. Chi-Chi was fuming. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Everything that occurred and everything that he said just made her even more upset. She needed to release it. Just this once. And never again, will they see her in tears unless it is at someone's funeral.

"Don't touch me Goku. You want to know why I still want a divorce. Why I still have detestable feelings towards you?" Chi-Chi screamed as angry tears filled her eyes. Goku could only nod and quietly ask, "You feel that way?"

"I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT OR TO YOU ANYMORE GOKU. I-I JUST DON'T GET YOU. EVER SINCE YOU CAME BACK, I'VE BEEN SOMEHOW WANTING FOR THINGS TO WORK OUT. AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I DON'T ADMIT THAT I ACTUALLY WANTED TO KISS YOU EARLIER. BUT THE FEELINGS I HAVE FOR YOU, HAVE FINALLY WENT OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW! AND YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I FINALLY REALIZED YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED, WHICH I THOUGHT YOU DID UP UNTIL NOW!"

"Chi-Chi?"

"DON'T YOU CHI-CHI ME. I REFUSE TO BE WITH SOMEONE WHO ALWAYS PUT THE PEOPLE ON EARTH BEFORE THEIR FAMILY. AND SURE, I USED TO BE OKAY WITH IT. BUT, BEING AWAY FROM YOU WAS THE BEST THING THAT COULD'VE HAPPENED TO ME. NOT ONLY DID I NOT DIE FROM THE STRESS YOU CAUSED ME EVERY DAY, BUT I ALSO GOT TO EXPERIENCE THE UNCONDITIONAL LOVE FROM A MAN WHO NOW PUTS FAMILY FIRST."

"I-I don't get what you're talking about. I-"

" DO YOU EVER GOKU? NO, BECAUSE YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO ME. BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE. EARLIER TODAY WHEN I BEGGED, FUCKING CRIED FOR YOU TO SAVE OUR SON, YOU DIDN'T BUDGE ONE GOT DAMN BIT. EVEN WHEN I SAID TO DO IT FOR ME, YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE YOU FELT OBLIGATED TO FOLLOW THE SUPREME KAI! A DAMN STRANGER WHO YOU MET TODAY AND CHOOSE TO FOLLOW OVER YOUR GOT DAMN FAMILY. AND ALL BECAUSE IT WAS SOMEHOW HELPING SAVE THE PEOPLE OF EARTH. WELL I SAY FUCK EARTH AND THEM! AND HERE I WAS EXPECTING TO SEE SOME KIND OF REASONABLE EXPLANATION FOR YOUR EARLIER ACTIONS THROUGH THE CRYSTAL BALL, BUT NO. ALL THE LIES WERE SUPPOSED TO STOP THERE. AND I ADMIT I WAS EVEN CONSIDERING GIVING YOU A CHANCE. I IMAGINED US BEING TOGETHER BUT JUST THEN, YOU SHOWED ME YOUR TRUE COLORS AND CONCERNS."

"What did I do Chi?"

"WHAT DID I DO CHI," Chi-Chi mimicked before she continued to yell, "I WAS SORT OF GLAD THAT YOU WERE FINALLY FIGHTING FOR OUR FAMILY. BUT BECAUSE SOME TINY PART OF ME WAS STILL UNSURE, I DECIDED TO TEST YOU GOKU. I STOPPED YOU FROM BEATING THESE THREE SO I COULD HAVE THEM EXPLAIN THEIRSELVES. THEN SEE YOUR REACTION TO THEM. BUT YOU…Y-YOU JUST GOT OVER IT AS SOON AS THE SUPREME KAI SAID THAT HE HURT OUR FAMILY TO SAVE THE WORLD FOR MAJIIN BUU. THUS PROVING YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN GOKU!"

"I-I…"

"DON'T SAY NOT A GOT DAMN THING TO ME GOKU. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE. I NEVER EVER WILL WANT TO BE WITH YOU AGAIN. I-I…I HATE YOU!" Chi-Chi screamed as she walked out the room with tears steadily flowing down her face.

Goku was about to go after her until Gohan placed a hand upon his shoulder. Goku remained there but not without the room, suddenly shaking. He had been so close and so foolish with the choice of his words. His anger overwhelmed him. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He started to power up even more to somehow release his frustration. And the room shook like an ferocious earthquake, making paintings fall off its place and people fall over, while creating cracks in the walls.

Gohan put his arms around his father, as he was getting out of control by powering up to a super saiyan then an ascended super saiyan. Gohan tried to calm him down with his embrace. The floor continued to shake terribly, but Gohan held on. And soon the ground stopped shaking and the only thing that trembled was the man in his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So who are you guys working for and why did you attack Gohan?" Shin asked. Yamu and Spolvovich didn't respond as they thrashed in Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin's grip. But they didn't need to; the answers carelessly flowed through their thoughts.

Shin chuckled. That raven-haired beauty had been right after all. Spolvovich and Yama stopped struggling in their Z warriors' grasp when Shin laughed.

"What's so funny?" Yamu asked.

"Oh nothing… Would you mind telling us where Babadi is?" Shin asked.

"How did you…" Yamu questioned. The facts flowed through their heads before they finally realized something.

"You're reading our mind! Quick Spolvovich stop thinking!" Yamu declared.

"okay." Spolvovich stated.

"Just one more question. what is this used for?" Shin asked as he pulled the white genie looking lamp from behind just stared blankly at him. However, Shin simply grinned.

"Oh, thank you Spolvovich. You were going to use this to contain pure energy and resurrect Majiin Buu."

"Spolvovich, you dumbass. I said to stop thinking." Yama spat.

"I couldn't." Spolvovich replied.

"On a regular basis, you don't think. And now THIS is the time you choose to do so! You fucking moron. Babadi is going to kill us for this!" Yamu declared.

"It's your fault! I told you we should've gone after the children first! But, nooooo. You only wanted adults" Spolovich complained.

"What do we do with them?" Piccolo asked.

"As of now we need to lock them up somewhere." Kabito stated.

"There's a basement in the house. I'm sure there are a few chains there too." Rai replied. 

"That's good. Kabito and Piccolo can you escort them down there and Krillin can you….." Shin paused to break the lamp with a swift punch. "Sweep up the pieces and put it somewhere?" Shin asked. Krillin stared blankly at him. Before he left out the room with Kabito and Piccolo to retrieve a broom.

"So where do we go from here?" Goku quietly asked as he lazily sat on chair.

"Well, we know where Babadi is. I say tomorrow at sunrise, we should all go to his location. And take him out. His evil intentions are there. And we need to stop him before he goes any further. Until then, we should all rest." Shin responded.

"I have enough bed rooms for everyone right now. You all can stay." Rai said.

"And I can order food. It'll be like a sleep over!" Arale exclaimed. Rai gave her a dead panned look.

"That's much appreciated Rai. We accept your invitation. However, are you sure you have enough room. If I'm not mistaken the others will be coming here from the tournament in a minute." Shin replied.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Rai replied.

"I don't think I should stay here." Goku quickly stated.

"It's the best for right now. It's getting late and we have two people probably chained in the basement at this moment." Shin said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 3:00 at night. Emiko couldn't sleep to save her life. She decided to go make some hot chocolate to soothe her nerves. Emiko slowly crept along the house, filled with snores. It didn't make any sense how so many people could fit into the house. She began to gradually enter the kitchen, until she saw a door open. Emiko went up and peaked out of it, which lead outside. She hesitantly stepped out the door and looked among the darkness for someone. There her mother was sitting up against a tree in yesterday's outfit, staring at the stars up in the sky. Emiko walked over and sat right beside her mother, leaning her head up against her.

"Can't sleep either Okaasan?"

"Nope."

"Why?" Emiko asked as she turned her head to look Chi-Chi in the face.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I asked you first."

"I'm your mother."

"Touché. Well I can't sleep because of my nerves. Can you believe they want me to fight? I don't know if I'm excited or scared more." Emiko said.

"And that's why I can't sleep too. I hate the thought of any of my children fighting. I absolutely refuse to let you fight. But would it matter? You would only sneak off." Chi-Chi bitterly stated.

"I get it from my parents." Emiko simply stated. Chi-Chi winced at the word parents. Emiko noticed it.

"Okaasan?"

"Yes."

"Is another reason why you can't sleep is because Goku-san is sleeping in the house too."

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" Chi-Chi blankly questioned.

"Nope," Emiko said with the son smile coming across her face. Chi-Chi almost teared up. Instead she held it back to stand up. Emiko followed her suit.

"It's time to go back inside. Maybe some hot chocolate will help us." Chi-Chi said returning a beautiful smile.

"Hai!" Emiko happily replied. She raced ahead of her mother, but suddenly stopped. Without turning around she asked, "I see why you're mad. And even Goten and I were when you said that he let Shin-san hurt big Oniichan. But, Okaasan, do you really hate Goku-san?"

"…No sweetie."

"So do you love him like Otousan? Or is it more than him?" Emiko asked still not turning around.

"..I-I mmfphf." Chi-Chi muffled.

"What?" Emiko asked turning around. She was horrified at what she saw. How did she not detect them! There, Spolvovich had chopped Chi-Chi in the neck to knock her unconscious.

"If you don't put my Okaasan down, I will…"

"Do everything we say. Or trust me, Spolvovich won't hesitate to break her neck." Yamu said. Emiko relaxed her body, but had the deadliest look in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Emiko spat.

"No, no no. we don't want a temper from you. Or we'll have a little fun with your mother." Yamu said as he hand caressed Chi-Chi's face. Emiko bit down on her tongue, drawing blood as she fiercely clenched her fists at her side. Emiko bowed her head, trying her best to control the pure rage that pulsated from within her body. But there was nothing she could do. Anything she did would have her mother killed. It was best if she went along with their orders. Emiko sighed in defeat

She said as calmly as she could, "What do you want me to do?"

"Much better. Come over here little one. And suppress you ki." Yamu directed. Reluctantly Emiko came.

"Now, turn around." He demanded. Emiko obliged. Yamu immediately chopped her in the neck. But Emiko still stood.

"Okay I'm ready." Emiko said.

"What?" Yamu exclaimed.

"If you plan on knocking me unconscious you should try harder than that." Emiko chuckled. Yamu took the syringe filled with drugs, which he had conviently found in the house, and stuck it right in Emiko's neck.

"Ouch….what…was…that?" Emiko said exasperated as she started to sway back and forth. But she didn't get an answer. She fell down, only to be picked up by Yamu. Him and Spolvovich then carried off the two into the night.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: Anyways, sad chapter. did you think that chains would hold those two? Well everyone else did. Also, I will refer to the supreme kai as Shin most of the time. It's easier that way. And don't anyone give up on you know who. This is a goku/chi-chi fic for a reason. Please leave a review. Thanks for everyone who reads.


	21. Reaching the Breaking Point

Love Lost… and Found?

**I DO NOT own dragonball/z/gt. Once again I say, no GT would even exist.**

a/n: Wow, when the last time I've updated? I feel bad and I have to admit this…I've been cheating on DBZ with Yu Yu Hakusho, for over a week. I'm sorry…especially with this short update (by my standards). But, this is a prelude to that to come. Btw, a certain part in the beginning is for you… Gue22, hey that kind of rhymed (In my head). Anyways, it was something you said that you wanted to see in your review, and to show my appreciation, I wrote it. Also, his personality may seem a bit off, but it's just how I picture it would slightly change due to the absence of his mother.

I got a feeling…that tonight…some readers will hate me… I even hated myself when I wrote it, but it had to happen. No mercy, and it helps something else develop. You'll see soon what I'm talking about.

**Reaching the Breaking Point**

His foot forcefully went into her side as she laid upon on stomach on the ground, shattering her bones over and over again. He continued to kick even as the little body began to tremble; coughing up blood every now and then. The sight almost made him grin. He roughly yanked her up by her hair, which messily flowed around her frail body. Instantly he threw her right against the nearby wall. She crashed into it with such intensity that an imprint of her body could be seen as she mindlessly fell right off the wall, face down onto the floor. He gradually walked to stand over the small battered form. Her sky blue pajamas were ripped and tattered as blood oozed out of ever wound. Visibly bruises began to appear on her tiny arms. And her hair was stained with her own blood as it carelessly sat entangled around her broken form.

"Come on. Is that the best you got? Where's the fire from earlier? Do we need to torture your mother…again?" he threatened. Forgetting her pain, she started to rise from the floor. Her little arms by which she tried to push herself up from the floor; shook and she fell back down. But this persistent individual wouldn't give up. She quivered as she gradually rose from the floor; taking a poor stance as she held her dislocated arm with the wrist of the other, since all of her fingers had been broken. Slowly she raised her head, to glare heavily upon the tall red demon with the M sigma on his forehead. Her hair covered her face. But the passion she had could still be seen and felt.

"Awww...I wouldn't stare at me like that. I could easily break you some more. You know you would be some sort of challenge if you had mastered your power AND let the pure hate revel from the depths of your heart. But enough of that. Because you stood up I got a little reward for you." the red demon said. He clapped his hands and gradually behind him the wall rose up to reveal a battered Chi-Chi chained to a stone wall.

Chi-Chi raised her head to look over to her daughter. Tears on the verge of pouring out of the little girl's swollen eyes. At that moment, Chi-Chi never felt so helpless in her entire life. Here she was and she couldn't save or help her daughter in any way. Why in the hell did they constantly endure such pain?

"Emiko." Chi-Chi barely managed to say. She needed to tell her daughter not to give up, despite their current condition; even if she was close herself to doing such herself. Emiko swiftly turned her head, revealing part of her face. Chi-Chi couldn't help but to just gasp as she saw the little girl. Her face was almost completely swollen. Cuts were long and upon her pale skin: one across her cheek and another over her eye. Blood was dried up by these cuts and the corner of her busted lips. Not to mention her nose was visibly broken. Chi-Chi was in an even worse condition, but she would want have it several times over if it meant that Emiko didn't suffer.

"Okaasan." Emiko whispered back.

"Now for your reward..You get to decide whether we burn, cut, or stab your mother next." The demon stated indifferently.

Emiko snapped her head to look deadly upon the demon before her. Once again she forgot all the pain in her body at the time to instantly power up. The room began to significantly shake as the little girl shuddered with unspeakable strength. Her hair took its Medusa form, with the edges pointing directly up like hooks. At the same time, the yellow aura with purple streaks emancipated from her petite frame, while her eyes turned its fierce teal blue color. With newfound power, Emiko quickly charged to attack the demon before her. It would seem like she was about to kill him for the umpteenth time already, but she abruptly stopped and powered down. That's because she saw the short greenish-brown wrinkled man with an orange cape as he hovered with a long blade at Chi-Chi's throat.

"Now, now, now Emiko. You've already managed to injure over 10 of my men, to the point of death. And I happen to be quite fond of Dabura. So unless you want your mother to be killed, I suggest you watch it." Babadi said as a devilish grin came across his face.

"Don't listen to him Emiko! Hurt him and escape. Don't worry about me!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. But before Emiko could act on the words Chi-Chi just spoke, Dabura struck Emiko right in the chest with an intense amount of force, shattering almost all of her ribs. Emiko grasped her sides at the same time she coughed up mounds of blood. She buckled and fell over, unconscious.

"EMIKO! MY BABY!" Chi-Chi cried as she furiously thrashed up and down in the chains holding her, " I will personally kill you, you fucking beast!" Chi-Chi angrily threatened as tears rolled down her eyes.

"You can thrash and move all you won't, but since I casted a spell on those chains, you'll never break free." Babadi stated as he knocked Chi-Chi out with his stick. He then casually walked up to Dabura and stood next to him as he stood towering over the little girl's body.

"How long do I have to keep doing this?" Dabura mumbled.

"Not long, it's over halfway full. To think that Spolvovich and Yamu could bring back such, almost make me feel a little bad for me allowing you to kill them on the spot." Babadi chuckled.

"But is torture of the mother really necessary?" Dabura asked disgusted. He didn't care for the mother, the child was suffering enough. Even the king of demons wasn't that cruel to his spawns.

"Don't question me! You saw this little brat when she came. She nearly killed all of my men. And not to mention you also, the first time you fought her! Torturing her mother in front of her eyes was the only way for her to comply. Despite her mother's protests, she powered up and let you beat her senseless to draw her much needed energy. An energy so great that after this I got something specifically planned for her…Now, should we heal this little monster and her mother for more suffering? From what Yamu said, those pests would be here by sunrise, by which Buu would have already risen at the rate we're going" Babadi stated as he chuckled in the end. Dabura sighed as he nodded his head.

"So what number of this?" Dabura questioned.

"The number of times we did this already?" Babadi asked as he stood over Emiko, prepared to cast the healing spell.

"Yes." Dabura stated.

"I lost count." Babadi nonchalantly replied as he began his incantation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 2:30 AM in the morning and Gohan couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned on the king sized bed in the guest room, until he laid upon his back as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help but to think that he should've taken the pajamas Rai had. But lying in the bed in his gi outfit wasn't the problem. It was that Gohan desired to talk to someone and release his frustration. Thinking about such he automatically knew, just he needed to see. Gohan got out of the bed and furtively crept out of the door. Snores could be heard throughout the house. Gohan became envious of the deep slumber they were in.

_How can these adults even sleep!_ Gohan angrily thought. He put the thought behind him as he tip-toed down the staircase. He was just about to walk out the door when he saw from the corner of his eye, Chi-Chi heading in another direction. Gohan felt like he should go and talk to her alone. No he didn't feel it. Something inside him was urging him to do such, but right now he couldn't. Therefore he left the house, unnoticed.

It took him less than twenty minutes to get to his destination. He stood outside the hotel and looked up. He closed his eyes to sense out the one he was looking for. He quickly opened his eyes as he grasped the ki, and he flew up to the balcony of a certain room. Hesitant at first, Gohan reached for the handle to the door, but before he could even open it, there Videl stood looking into his eyes. She was wearing a pair of black silk shorts and a matching camisole.

"I thought I sensed you." Videl yawned as she wiped her closed eyes. Gohan didn't respond. And when he didn't, Videl immediately opened her eyes to observe him worryingly.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Videl anxiously asked as a small apparent frown came across her face.

"Just follow me." Gohan said as he flew off the balcony with her trailing behind. Soon, they arrived to the beach on the small island. For 15 minutes they silently walked along the edge of the beach staring up as the moon shone bright enough to cast full body shadows from them. Finally, they reached a spot where the moon seemed to be directly in front of them as its reflection floated among the dark ocean. Videl plopped down on the sand, not caring about it getting in her shorts. She sat close enough to the ocean so the small tides could gently caress the soles of her feet as she stretched her legs out. Gohan sat beside her emotionless.

"So what did you ca…" Videl didn't finish. Gohan had immediately laid his head in her lap, which had taken her by surprise. _He's just a friend. Friends do this right?_ Videl nervously thought. Nevertheless, she allowed his head to remain in her lap. Soon she absently began to fondle with strands of his hair, since he had his head turned to the side in her lap as he lied on his back.

After a moment of silence Gohan softly said, "I really need to talk to someone before I lose my damn mind."

"W-Well that's what I'm here for." Videl stammered.

"Let me start off by telling you everything that has happened in the past 7 years." Gohan mumbled. He then told Videl about all that happened from the incident at Bulma's party to his Okaasan returning and his Otousan's reaction. He even mentioned the entire Babadi thing, in which he had to finally explain the Saiyan heritage; leaving out the part about who won the cell games. Videl listened attentively, not interrupting for anything as she stared down upon his face that continued to stare blankly out into the ocean.

"You know I really love my Okaasan. There's no doubt about it. I can feel it in my heart. But, for some strange reason, my…my mind can't or won't accept her right now. I feel such anger towards her, but then again I'm thinking she's my Okaasan and Kami knows you only get one. And the reason why I'm so..so angry is because I lived my life doing everything for her. I would always try to listen to what she said. I would study just for her. Hell, the reason why I'm in school is because that's the only way I felt I could've stayed connected to her. But..f-for her to up and leave thinking that I didn't care anything for her is like a slap and spit right into my face. My mind won't entirely blame this on Baba, because she didn't actually force my Okaasan to leave. But, you know what really made me almost want to blow my head off….

"No..what?" Videl whispered as she let her fingers run through Gohan's hair.

"The fact that the other day she tried to tell my little brother, whom she hadn't spoken to in over 5 years, what to do. Yeah, I know she's my okaasan, but you can't expect to voluntarily leave out of someone's life come back and think you can rule over them. I don't care if you are my mother. But that not only made me pissed off yesterday, my otousan also did. Not only did he put the world before me again, but it's the fact that he think he has a right to call my okaasan out for abandoning us."

"Doesn't he?"

"…No. No he doesn't. When Okaasan left, Otousan went into this extreme case of depression. He stayed in the bed most of the time. And in the following years, all he did was train to take his mind off of Okaasan… Not that he didn't do that enough before okaasan left… But then, it was Day in and out. Like training was as essential as breathing. I had to be the one who cleaned and cooked and watched after Goten. It's like I was the mother and father for my younger brother. Let me tell you something, the one time that I did leave him alone with Goten, he blew the house up…."

Gohan bitterly chuckled before he gradually continued, "But, anyways, my otousan just disconnected himself from everyone. And after 2 years he started to talk more, but it was never enough. Could you believe that yesterday was the most that I heard him talk in 7 years? And you know what amazes me even more."

"Nani?"

"The fact that when he had died the first time or was gone for over a year on Yardat, okaasan NEVER went into a big state of depression or neglected me in any way shape or form." Gohan bitterly chuckled again, "I remember when I was kidnapped by Piccolo, and I had escaped the place where he wanted me to train. I had went back to be with her and I saw that she was sitting at the table by a pile of books with a picture of our family in her hands smiling. She never gave up hope, she kept that power. Which is one of the reasons why I can't stop loving my Okaasan. And that is also a reason why I'm so pissed off at her" Gohan deeply sighed before saying, "And this is a bad thing to say, but I need to say it…"

"Go ahead." Videl whispered.

"After I saw her in Baba's ball. I was kind of a little glad when I saw that she was just in as much pain as me, if not worse. I know it's wrong, but at that time I was thinking if my brother and I had to suffer then why in the hell couldn't she. And the same thing goes with my father. I was happy when he got yelled at by her. He needed it."

"I think so too, but I have to ask even though it is a bit random at the moment. Why didn't anyone get shin afterwards if many were still upset?" Videl asked changing her tone to one on the border of anger.

"The faster we settle this problem that threatens our existence, the faster we'll be able to pay them back tenfold." Gohan bluntly stated.

"We?"

"Me, Goten, Emiko, and a couple of others. Even Arale and Rai are joining in. Hey, it's surprising that I'm not mad at those two anymore. They saved my mother and sister's life. Plus, Arale is just two sweet. And Rai isn't the bastard I thought he was."

"Uggghh!You should've got Shin and them back that night! Oh.. if I ever. NO, when I see them!" Videl angrily threatened as she cracked her knuckles.

Gohan heartily laughed as he sat up from Videl's lap and barely turned to face her. He looked at her smiling as he cupped his chin with one of his hands.

"Hmm. I can't help but to wonder why I haven't seen you argue with my Okaasan since you only knew she left us."

"Well, she's your mother! I couldn't argue with her in front of you. Plus we already did enough of that when I woke up in the hospital wing." Videl mumbled at the end. Gohan busted out laughing again, to tears. Then he wiped a joyful tear from his face, "You know don't take this the wrong way, but I probably should say this, but you remind me so much of my okaasan."

"Nani?" Videl exclaimed; not knowing whether to be thankful or insulted.

"I mean, you have to know that I was first drawn to you because you reminded me of her. You both have that feisty attitude, fighting spirit, and jet-black silky hair… But, yours is a bit softer and anyone can easily get lost in your blue eyes." Gohan said as he delicately took a strand of Videl's hair to push it behind her ear. His eyes directly bore into hers and he got lost in her very essence as she blushed. He removed his hand and gently smiled at her. Before she could respond to the gesture he just did, Gohan stood up to look out I sun rising. He couldn't believed that they talked for so long as he observed the rays going across the dark blue ocean, giving it a pleasant hue pleasing to the eye. Gohan looked down at the girl who was still blushing and in some sort of daze, which oddly enough made her appear even more magnificent. Acting on an impulse, Gohan swiftly pulled her up into his arms for an embrace; not giving her a second to react as he began to speak softly into her neck."You don't know how much this…you…mean to me right now. I really appreciate you for listening because I needed to get it off my chest."

Gohan slowly released Videl, to see her blushing a darker color than before. Another radiant smile instantly swept across his face. "Y-You w-welcome." Videl stammered as she desperately tried to suppress her blush.

"Now, the sun is about up. We should get back before anyone notice that we snuck out." Gohan said as he smoothly took the hand of a steadily blushing Videl, to walk back across the beach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The sunlight peaked through the curtain to lie upon the lovable sleeping face of Goten. He soon felt the rays upon his face and promptly pulled the cover over his head. That left Trunks, who was sleeping at the foot of the bed, without covers. He suddenly got a chill. With his eyes still closed, Trunks tried to reach for the covers, but he couldn't feel it. Irritated, he opened his eyes and sat up to see that Goten had tucked the cover all around his body.

"Really Goten?...If that's the game you want to play then I got something for…." Trunks paused. Something wasn't sitting right with him. It was tugging at the very strings of his mind. And he felt angry for some strange reason. Before he knew it, he got out of the bed and exited the room. He silently walked down the hall way and around various corners.

_I don't know why, but I suddenly feel sick to my stomach. And it's because of E…I CAN'T SENSE HER KI!_ Trunks screamed in his head. He was about to dash for her room when he realized that he was already standing at the door. His eyes scanned the room, his thoughts almost being confirmed as he instinctively sensed out two other kis, noticing that in all, 5 was missing.

In a flash, he was back in the room him and Goten shared. He immediately shook the boy sleeping away.

"Goten. Get up." Trunks blankly stated. Goten partially opened his eyes as he whined, "Come on Trunks. I'm sleepy."

Trunks let out a frustrated sigh. "Get up, it's urgent Goten," Trunks tried to state indifferently as he continued to shake Goten.

"Trunks…Leave me alooonnne." Goten whined as he put his pillow over his head, as if that would've helped.

Trunks couldn't take it anymore. In the blink of an eye, he tore the covers off of Goten, which made the little boy tumble onto the floor. Goten quickly hopped up in the biggest frown as he angrily asked, "Hey Trunks what did…"

Goten abruptly paused to see a different, extremely rare, facial expression on Trunks. It was like he was battling with his stoic personality against the feeling of anger and true worry. Goten's face immediately softened and he whispered, "What's wrong Trunks?"

"Try to sense out the Ki in this house." Trunks stated as he got up from the bed, turning his face away from Goten. Goten did that requested. His little innocent eyes quickly widen as sadness swept across his face.

"Trunks what's happening? I can't sense my Oniisan, Okaasan, or Emiko." Goten softly whimpered, almost on the verge of tears.

"Let's go wake up and ask the adults." Trunks stated, gaining his normal composure. However, nothing was normal about the way they chose to wake up everyone in the house. Trunks ran into some rooms, snatching the covers and saying wake up. On the other hand, Goten ran through the house yelling AAH at the top of his lungs. They both met in some random den, decorated like a natural green forest. Before they could get their breath together, several angry individuals stormed into the room.

Vegeta, Bulma, Piccolo, Goku, Yamacha, Arale, Rai, Krillin, 18, Master Roshi, Kabito, Shin, Oolong, Puar, Marron were all scorning and scolding the two at the same exact time. Vegeta was being held back by Goku as he stated, "What the hell was that about? I'm about to punish your ass Trunks." At the same time Krillin yelled, "Yeah, I was sleeping well." But Goku happily said, "I'm glad he woke us up, it gives me an extra 30 minutes to eat."

Goten and Trunks were losing patience with the adults. This needed to be brought to their attention. And to be frank, they thought it was more important than sleep right now. Therefore at the same time, and for the first time for Goten, they yelled "SHUT UP!"

All were shocked from the little one's telling them what to do. Trunks saw this as a chance to speak, "Emi, Chichi-san, and Gohan are missing."

The room remained quiet from alarm and the fact that they were trying to sense out their Ki. Goten continued to speak before they realized something else, "That spolvo and Yam man are gone too."

"What do you mean they're gone?" Shin exclaimed.

"They're not here." Trunks stated.

"Go check the basement." Shin commanded to Yamacha. Yamacha reluctantly obliged. In less than a minute he came back.

"The chains are broke. They're gone." Yamacha replied.

"Who's gone?" Gohan stated as he walked into the room with Videl following behind. She was now dressed in her normal attire. They ignored him while he sensed out the answers for himself.

"His appearance solves one problem but what about the others?" Kabito asked Shin

"Oh, no…This can only mean one thing." Shin anxiously replied.

"What?" Goku asked.

Shin didn't speak as he looked down upon the floor.

"What is it? Spit it out!" Bulma commanded.

"Spolvovich and Yamu probably stole away in the night and took the ones you call Chi-Chi and Emiko." Kabito answered for Shin.

"What! No, Emiko's too strong for that." Krillin stated.

"There's no other explanation, unless they helped them." Kabito replied.

"Don't you dare speak about my family like that." Gohan threatened. Before Kabito could respond, Goku spoke up.

"Okay let's go you guys." Goku said as he turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Shin asked as he stood in front of Goku to block his way.

"I'm going to save my family. What does it look like?" Goku simply stated as he looked at Shin like he was crazy

"You can't!" Shin exclaimed.

"And why the hell not?" Vegeta spat. He had just had it up to here with the midget and his red clown.

"Yeah, what Vegeta said." Goku added as he looked upon Shin.

"Because we have to formulate a plan. And now, we can't go attacking Babadi. We should wait it out and think about it." Shin calmly replied.

"Wait it out? You're kidding right?" Videl questioned as she laughed.

"No, he's not." Kabito blankly answered.

"I seriously doubt that they are being hurt right now. They will probably use them as collateral for the return of the lamp." Shin confidently said.

"The lamp that you broke?" Piccolo questioned.

"Yes." Shin replied.

"And you're still serious about waiting it out." Yamacha unbelievingly asked.

"Yes he is. We should listen to what Supreme Kai says." Kabito chimed.

"Well, to be frank I don't give a fuck what Shin is saying. I put up with him, because I thought that if I cooperated, then he would leave everyone alone soon. But, he just brought more trouble. And I'll be damned if I sit around while Chi-Chi and my princess are off hurt." Rai bitterly stated as he glared at Shin.

"What are you going to do? Come on, you're just a mere pathetic human." Piccolo questioned.

"One, that you don't really know well. Come on Arale, we have to go to retrieve something." Rai instructed as he walked out of the room with Arale not questioning him as she followed. Shin had a quick unnoticeable expression cross his face. He tried to read Rai's mind to see what he was up to, but for some unusual reason, he couldn't. Meanwhile, some looked lost in thought. Goten and Trunks looked deeply annoyed. While Goku actually looked like he was considering Shin's idea. And this pissed a certain person off to no extent. And he had, had enough.

"I know you aren't thinking this over Otousan!" Gohan angrily declared.

"Gohan, I was thi…"

"Get the hell out of here with that! My okaasan and little sister are off in Kami knows what trouble and you debating on whether or not to leave? Especially when we most likely know the got damn location! You know it's a damn shame when Rai, someone who isn't my Otousan, had to be the first to up and leave to help Okaasan and Emiko!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan.."

"Don't Gohan me! I'm tired of about of you Otousan! Okaasan was right! You don't give a damn about her or our family!" Gohan coldly stated, as he fumed, panting and glaring Goku down.

"Excuse.. me.. _**son**_." Goku slowly stated putting emphasis on son as he took a step towards Gohan.

"You heard me,_** Otousan**_." Gohan spat. Quickly, Piccolo stepped right in between Goku and Gohan while Videl grabbed Gohan's arm. And Krillin grabbed Goku's arm.

"If you would've let me finished Gohan you would know that I was thinking about the exact location to go and who would come along. I was thinking of leaving here in less than ten seconds." Goku bitterly stated. Gohan calmed down, feeling somewhat, but not completely sorry. He then couldn't help but to look at his enraged father. Rage that was not entirely his fault, but lied within the fact that someone had stolen his family.

"You can't leave! We need to think this out!" Shin exclaimed. Goku quickly turned around to glower upon Shin with such fury.

"Don't you dare say another word! We're leaving now. Me, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and whoever else wants to come except the kids." Goku stated, which was received by groans from two boys who wouldn't dare go against the infuriated man before them.

"Very well, I won't and can't stop you. Kabito and I will come along." Shin mumbled.

"Me too." Krillin stated.

"I'm coming." Videl piped in. Gohan turned his head to her, "I don't think you should come."

"What? Why not?" Videl angrily questioned.

"This doesn't look like it'll end well. Someone will get hurt, and I wouldn't be able to handle it if you somehow were that one." Gohan stated. Him saying this, plus earlier today, could only make her nod in agreement.

"Awww…Well isn't that sweet." Bulma said.

"That's what you're supposed to say to girlfriends Bulma." Krillin said teasingly.

"KRILLIN!" Gohan shouted.

"Just joking pal." Krillin laughed off as he put his hands up to calm him.

"It's no time for that. Let's go." Piccolo instructed as Goku lead the way out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Look at this Dabura. It's ¾ full. That brat is stronger than I could've possibly imagined. I didn't think this pathetic planet could harbor such power. Buu will be unleashed soon" Babadi happily stated as he looked over the massive egg before him.

"He sure will. Then this planet will be destroyed." Dabura added.

"It probably would've been already. Why did you stop fighting the girl?" Babadi coldly questioned. 

"I needed a break." Dabura simply replied.

"A break? You get a break when I say you can. Buu needs pure energy to be resurrected. And we shouldn't stop until he has it!" Babadi declared.

"We?" Dabura asked. Wasn't he the one doing all the work?

"Yes we." Babadi retorted, knowing exactly what Dabura was thinking.

"So…Should I go continue beating her?"

"The sun has risen. We should expect company soon. And we can take the energy from them. Plus I've seen the recent thoughts of the little brat as she was unconscious several times. Apparently, she has pent up anger against certain individuals. And I know I can use this to my advantage." Babadi chuckled as he stood over his crystal ball.

"You wouldn't?" Dabura asked skeptically.

"I would Dabura. It is what I have already planned for her." Babadi merrilystated as he looked in his crystal ball at Emiko lying unconscious in a stoned cell.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

****

a/n: So what do you think? This was a bit of a teaser right? I know, sorry about that. Anyways, I thank you all for the reviews you do give and for every reader.


	22. No Title Necessary

Love Lost…And found?

**I DO NOT OWN dragonball/z/gt.** If I did Mirai Trunks would be my personal servant, if it was even possible ;-)

A/n:. Btw, Gue22 I will tell you what I told Cutiee-pumpkin some time ago, I will neither confirm nor deny that little relationship. All I will say is that I'm NOT a big yaoi or T/P fan (age difference is too much. He was 17 or 18 when she was 4). Thank you for those who reviewed I can't tell how many actually read it, but at least a couple did. I wasn't sure if the last chapter was good enough, and I guess it wasn't. I probably won't do another chapter like that again. Anyways, I haven't been posting because of school. Through it all I have never had a writer's block. I find it quite amazing. So now that I have told who ever reading this that, when I don't post anything for the next couple of weeks to a month or months, school and a writer's block are not my reasons. And yes, that's what's going to happen.

Since I won't update this story for a while I'm going to bring you a long, hopefully action-packed chapter. So much…what's the word…oh yeah, shit is about to happen. It's really about to get…get….Ugghh. It's actually hard to say what or describe this chapter. For that reason, there is…..

**No Title Necessary**

"How long do we got until we get there." Arale questioned, bored out her mind, as she looked outside the window in the jet Rai flew.

"Give or take 2 to 3 hours." Rai blankly stated as he continued to pilot the jet.

"2 to 3 hours!" Arale yelled unbelievingly.

"Yes. You remember where I put it right?" Rai replied, ignoring Arale's tone, as he kept his attention straight ahead.

"Yeah."

"Then you should realize that it's going to take some time to retrieve it."

"….Okay…Hey Rai." Arale called as she fretted with her fingers, trying hard to not look up to Rai as she questioned him.

"Nani?"

"Aren't you worried?"

"Worried about what?"

"Didn't Shin hear your thoughts before you left?"

Rai chuckled. "Do you actually believe that someone with his level of intelligence would be able to decipher anything that passed through my mind?"

"Well…when you put it that way…" Arale nervously replied.

"Thought so." Rai interjected. Arale still didn't look up as she continued to play with her hands. She was even more anxious about further questioning Rai.

"Hey Rai." Arale softly called as she looked up towards him.

"Nani?"

"Are you sure this is going to work? I thought that…"

"Yes. I'm already thinking several steps ahead. I can't believe you just asked me that. You've probably forgotten who it is that you're dealing with."

"Oh okay."Arale mumbled as she bowed her head to examine her hands in her lap. Then she looked up at Rai to say once more, "Hey Rai."

"What is it now?" Rai asked, quite annoyed.

"Are you sure you want to take this path…again?" Arale hesitantly asked.

"Considering who it's for and me not wanting to sit around and wait for incompetent individuals to help, then yes."

"Don't you rememb…"

"Yes, now that's enough Arale. You need to stop questioning me. I care for you and everything, but if you get in between or stop me for helping Chi and Emiko so help me Kami I might…actually…hurt you." Rai coldly but gently stated.

"Ummm…Okay. I'm sorry Rai. I just kind of know that Chi wouldn't agree with what you're thinking about doing right now."

Rai just scoffed. "What do you really know Arale?"

Arale didn't respond to him. She turned her head to look outside the window as she thought, _I know that you have me terrified right now._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Out in the barren ground, steps a weird looking creature with and oversized hot dog skull. His body armor was white, and somehow matched the color of his head by which an M sigma was seen.

"Hmph..They're here." He mumbled looking up to the sky as he did quick stretches.

_**Oooooooooooooo**_

"Hey look at that someone's coming out. We should land right quick." Shin demanded. The Z warriors, didn't give thought, as they hid behind the nearby rocks to peak at the creature close by.

"Everyone suppress your energy. They're expecting us, but probably not this early. And we don't want them to know that we're here yet. Now adjust it." Shin whispered.

"Is that Babidi?" Goku asked.

"No it's not. It's one of his minions." Shin replied.

"Hey that ground looks like it has been disturbed recently. Like it has been all dug up or something." Goku stated as he wore a pensive expression upon his face.

"It's so obvious now. That's why we couldn't find his spaceship when we were flying over. He buried the whole thing underground." Kabito angrily claimed.

"And that means there's a chance Babidi already knew that Kabito and I have followed him to Earth. Otherwise, there would be no reason for him to hide his ship." Shin added.

"I say we attack them now. The longer we wait here, the more time we give them to resurrect Majiin Buu. And the less time we have to save Goku's family" Piccolo demanded.

"No we will buy our time. They will release Majiin Buu outside the ship. We wouldn't want it completely destroyed. We will wait for the right opportunity to present itself." Shin calmly responded.

Gohan became livid as he began to coldly say, "Did you forget why we're even…"

"Hey someone's coming out." Piccolo whispered.

Dabura gradually stepped out with Babidi at his side.

"Where are the bags? I told you to get the bags. You're stinking up the place with it, Dabura. Since you don't know how to listen that well, Qui-Qui go get the two bags while I enjoy this fresh air." Babidi commanded. The weird creature ran back inside.

Shin gasps as he now take in the appearance of the two left standing outside. "Dabura!" Kabito furiously whispered.

"What is he doing here?" Shin replied with the same tone as Kabito.

"That cursed wizard. He even managed to ensnare..the..king..of the demons!" Kabito exclaimed.

"Which one? Which one is Dabura?" Goku asked, anxious for his own reasons.

"The tall one." Shin responded.

"I see… Is he strong?"Goku asked.

"Of course he's strong. He is the King of the demon world." Shin replied as if that was a stupid question.

"Wait a second what is this Demon world?" Gohan questioned.

"It is a shadow world that exists on the other side of this one. Like two sides of the same coin. One of you may be the strongest in this world. But in his dark demon world, Dabura is the strongest by far." Shin replied.

Krillin gulped as he fearfully said, "Um Guys I'm beginning to feel a little outclassed here!..I mean I'll still help you out if you think you need me but why don't I umm…take the lil guy."

"The little guy. So that's Babidi?" Goku asked.

"Yes he is. And he is the most dangerous of them all. Remember it is not his size that you must concern yourself with. It's his magic. If he is able to keep a being such as Dabura under his control just imagine the horror he could inflict on this world." Shin solemnly answered.

"So if this Dabura is that strong, and Babidi has him, what's going to keep us from falling under his spell?" Piccolo asked.

"A wizard seeks out the evil desires in a person's heart. Once discovered he manipulates them, enhances them. And ultimately uses them to control. This is how Dabura was captured. Once Babidi infiltrates the person's heart his influence is complete. All he needs to do is find a trace of evil to bring someone under his power. Only those pure of heart, free of evil desires like us have a chance of fighting him successfully." Kabito replied.

"Weelll. That works for most of us. But what about Piccolo? He hasn't always been one of the good guys, you know?" Krillin joked.

"This is NOT the time!" Piccolo almost yelled as he got in the cowering Krillin face.

The creature named Qui-Qui comes back outside with two big black plastic bags, dripping with what appeared to be blood.

"What wretched smell comes from those humans! When I said to kill the two that tried to escape my wrath, I didn't mean to cut them up and store them inside the bag for one of your later fantasies! You've made the ship reek of their foul odor" Babidi angrily stated.

"You never said how to kill the two. So, I was going to feed them to my beasts." Dabura replied indifferently. Qui-Qui stood there with the two lumpy black plastic bags dripping as, both talked as if he hadn't returned.

_**Oooooooooooooo**_

"What's in those bags?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like…blood..is dripping from it." Krillin nervously said as he gulped.

"Are there bodies in that bag?" Gohan angrily questioned, thinking the worst.

Sensing the thoughts of his son Goku almost confidently said, "I believe they are. But I doubt they are of Emiko or Chi-chi."

"I never anticipated that Dabura would be here to. This changes everything." Shin replied.

"Surely the Supreme kai isn't afraid, is he?" Vegeta

"…" Shin glared at Vegeta.

"Fine you can cower up here by the rocks if you want. I'll take them on myself if you don't have the stomach for it." Vegeta said as he repositioned himself behind the rocks.

"I may just let you do that Vegeta." Krillin quickly whispered.

"Krillin these guys seem pretty tough. Don't you think you should get back to your family? You didn't have to come" Goku almost shouted to him.

"Well I'd like to stick around but it looks like you guys pretty much got everything covered without me. So yeah, I'll go" Krillin replied.

"And I'd hate to think what your wife would do to me if I let anything happen to you." Goku joked.

"Yeah..She does have a bit of a temper. But hey..ha,ha,ha. I love her." Krillin said.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooo**_

"You were wrong for stinking up the ship Dabura. Accept that." Babidi said. Then he sighed as he happily but peacefully said, "We're one step closer to achieving our goal. Now to blow them up the bodies of these weaklings. I want to see some fireworks."

"Yes master." Qui-Qui said. He threw one of the bags into the air and Dabura fired. Red gases floated within the air as the remaining red substance sprinkled down.

"Yes, such a terrible loss." Qui-Qui stated.

"Now for our other friend." Dabura added.

"Qui-Qui would you please do the other." Babidi declared.

"Gladly." Qui-Qui responded. He lifted the bag up and threw it up into the air. He fired at it and red gases appeared as it had before. However, this time a pink star shaped garnet necklace floated down to the ground.

"Aww, nice shot." Babidi praised as he stepped over to examine the necklace.

"It pleases me to know how easily people are frightened. They tried to act tough, but eventually they had to succumb to the torture" Babidi said as a small grin came across his face as he picked up the necklace and attempted to crush it in his hand.

"And they were but two. There are millions left to torment." Dabura added.

"I'm so excited." Babidi laughed evilly.

"Now that that's settled, I guess we can confirm now how carless Spolvovich and yamu really were and how right our calculations were in their appearance. Around that cliff you will find the Supreme Kai and several of his friends." Babidi mumbled as he turned to re-enter his spaceship.

Dabura chuckled, "The fools believe they are well hidden. Seven in al, each of them strong. We can't use the energy of the Supreme Kai or Kabito, but three of these others possess enormous energy as well. It will definitely fill the remaining energy needed to revive Majiin Buu."

"You're right Dabura. Maybe we should've given Spolvovich and Yamu a proper burial. After all, they brought that little brat and three more to resurrect Majiin Buu. It so marvelous! I never imagined that we would accomplish a goal so quickly!" Babidi joyfully chuckled.

"They probably already want to attack us, but seeing as how they appear like complete idiots, I think we have to lure them in here some more. Handle them, but make sure you save the Supreme Kai. I have something especially planned for him seeing what he did to my father" Babidi commanded as he turned to re-enter the ship.

"At your request master, I will leave him for your pleasure." Dabura replied.

"But master, what about me?" Qui-Qui questioned.

"Qui-Qui, Dabura will not need any help. So why don't you come with me. You can fight in stage one." Babidi replied as he descended into the ship. Qui-Qui followed behind him.

_**Ooooooooooooooooo**_

"Did you see that necklace?" Gohan anxiously spoke.

"What about it?" Piccolo questioned.

"That was the one that Trunks gave to Emiko." Vegeta stated

"That was them in those bags!" Gohan furiously claimed as he felt himself powering up. But, Goku's hand came across upon his shoulder.

"That wasn't your mother or sister. I have this feeling that it isn't. Don't get so upset. You'll need that rage for later." Goku evenly said. Gohan tried to calm down, but the dreadful feeling inside him wouldn't die down right away.

"Ummm, you guys… why is Dabura standing by himself?" Krillin questioned apprehensively. Dabura started to power up as gray smoke came from underneath his feet. He cracked his knuckles with his back still turned to the group.

"He knows that we're here." Vegeta shouted.

"Why wouldn't he? How long have we been standing right here? Piccolo answered. In an instant, Dabura appeared before them and he blasted Kabito away. Kabito was gone.

"You! I was supposed to do that later!" Goku yelled as he tried to punch Dabura. Dabura dodged him like it was nothing. Vegeta tried to attack him from the side, but Dabura easily dodged again. Dabura floated in the air to examine the group before him. Before anyone could move to attack him again, he spat in Krillin's direction. A big glob of spit landed right on Krillin's face.

"I should've warned them!" Shin exclaimed. Piccolo goes in for a punch and Dabura simply spat in his direction. Another glob of spit landed right on Piccolo's turbine.

"Quick take off your turbine Piccolo!" Gohan shouteed before Piccolo touched the substance on him. He swiftly obliged. At the same time, Krillin started to yelp as he was being turned into stone.

"What's happened to him?" Goku worriedly yelled.

"He turned to stone. It's one of Dabura's powers. Anything he spits on turns to stone." Shin replied.

"And you couldn't tell us about this beforehand!" Piccolo bitterly stated as he threw his harden turbine off of his body just in time.

"Well…I…" Shin began to say.

Goku cut him off, "How did Gohan know about it?"

"I didn't. Common sense says: if a guy who is apparently strong spits on you out of the blue, then chances are there won't be a great outcome." Gohan replied.

"Common sense also questions, why in the hell would you let someone spit get on your face? That's exactly why Krillin is as he is." Vegeta stated.

"I'll leave you a chance to run. Unless you want to end up like your friends…or your family members in that bag. It's such a shame the two females had to suffer such a way." Dabura chuckled as he flew away to go into the ship. Goku's head snapped in his direction. Not long after Dabura entered the ship, Goku flew in his direction. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Gohan followed behind him.

"Wait, Goku. It's a trap. They're counting on the fact that you will charge into their spaceship to stop them. It's safer for all of us, if you just wait out here." Shin called out.

"I've waited too damn long. Now, my friend is in trouble And…my child and wife..are…This bastard deserves to die by my hands. So I'll be damned if I wait it out!" Goku shouted as he turned to fly into the ship.

"They're all fools." Shin mumbled as he took off after them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Owwww…My head is…throbbing_. Emiko complained, keeping her eyes closed as she slowly rubbed the temples of her forehead. She stopped touching her head to gradually open her eyes, finally noticing that she was surrounded by complete darkness.

_Just great. Not only does my head hurt, but it's dark and cold in here_. Emiko irritably thought as she attempted to stand up. She blindly walked forward, toward a faint yet familiar ki that she could barely detect; only for her face to run smack dab into the metal bars before her.

"Oww, Oww, Oww." Emiko groaned as she reached her hands up to touch her face. However, something had already beaten her hands to it. It tickled her nose at the same time it brought that well known warmth.

_I can't believe it..it's…_ Emiko began to think, right before she sensed two ki's coming near her cell. Along with the two ki's came dim light and loud footsteps. Soon, the sources from such stood right before her.

"Well, hello you little brat." Babidi stated, with a mixed tone of contentment and wickedness.

"You're the one to talk, you hideous gerbil." Emiko spat as she glared at the two.

"Why you!...That's okay. And here I came because I wanted to see if you would like something to eat. I was going to release you too, seeing that you won't be able to break your way through here" Babidi replied, hurtfully as he took out a keychain and shook it in front of Emiko before placing it back in the inside of his cloak.

"Food?" Emiko exclaimed as she eagerly grabbed the metal bars to push her face in between its space.

"Look Dabura, the little monster is hungry." Babidi laughed as he looked upon Emiko.

"Please sir, can I have some food." Emiko pleaded.

"After the way you were a minute ago, I think not. You better drop to your knees and beg now if you want something to eat." Babidi demanded. Emiko immediately fell to her knees, and sadly she was at eye level of Babidi.

"Please, please sir. I'm so hungry give me something to eat." Emiko begged as she squeezed the metal bars even more and pushed her face as much as she could through the space between them. Then she heard a hoarse whisper that sounded like it pained them to talk, "E-EEmko…y-you..never…bbeg..especially, ff-from that ugly coward."

Babidi and Dabura quickly turned their head around to look at the one who had spoken.

"You shut up! That's exactly why I take so long to heal you. A female who objects deserves to be punished." Babidi snapped. Chi-Chi slightly chuckled in response. Babidi, upon hearing her, automatically held his palms out towards Chi-Chi as he mumbled incoherent words. A yellow light flew out from his hands and struck Chi-Chi, who writhed in pain before she appeared to have gone unconscious again.

"That'll teach her." Babidi bitterly muttered as he and Dabura turned around to face Emiko who had followed her mother's instructions, seeing that she was cowering in a corner.

"Okaasan's right. I could be starving and I wouldn't take a crumb from _**things **_such as you." Emiko cynically stated.

"Fine. You act that way. Let's see how tough you are after your family and friends have been tormented." Babidi irately stated. Emiko's expression didn't change as she glowered heavily upon him in the darkness of her corner. Babidi acted noticed this as he continued by saying, "And to think I was going to be gentle with you later. Because of your attitude, everyone will suffer even more. How long would you say our guests will survive, Dabura?"

"Less than 10 minutes." Dabura blankly replied.

"Good." Babidi smirked as he turned to walk away with Dabura following behind. Once their ki's couldn't be sensed anymore, Chi-Chi quietly whispered, "D-did.. y-you… get them?"

"How did…"

"Y-you.. are.. my.. child… aren't you?.. I m-may not… know exactly… how you were able… to r-reach that far… b-but I do know… y-your stubborn self…. ww-would never… fall to your knees… and beg." Chi-Chi said breathlessly.

"Well, yeah I did." Emiko said as she somewhat shook the keys in her hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Babidi observed the massive purple egg as he grinned. "Only a matter of time!" He said.

"We'll get the rest of the energy from these four. They can't be that difficult. To think that Majiin Buu will be resurrected today is astonishing." Dabura stated.

Babidi chuckled as if he was giddy. "I'm just so excited. Let's look on to see how Qui-Qui is doing with them. Show me stage one" Babidi said as he looked into his crystal ball.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooo**_

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself in to." Shin angrily stated.

"What?.. I-I…you're blaming this on me!" Goku almost yelled.

"I told you to wait. Now look up ahead." Shin said, the door by which they came closed. They looked around to see a plain old room, with golden floors and gray walls.

"Now we have to destroy Babidi in order to escape." Shin continued.

"Hello, where in the hell have you been? Isn't that our purpose right now?" Piccolo asked rhetorically.

"I'll solve all our problems and blow this place into oblivion." Vegeta responded indifferently.

"No you won't. The sudden shock can accidentally set Majiin Buu free." Shin exclaimed.

"How again did you plan on defeating Majiin Buu? You wouldn't touch him years ago because you feared he would be revived. Then you won't let us blow up anything for such. And you don't believe that we can kill Babidi, to prevent his resurrection. _**And**_ if he happened to arise once again, you don't think that we would stand a chance against him" Piccolo said.

"Well…I… That doesn't matter right now. What matters is the level at which you clearly underestimate Majiin Buu is astounding. Don't you understand that at even a fraction of his power, Majiin Buu could annihilate this entire planet and all of its inhabitants? He can't be stopped," Shin determinedly said.

"Which leads us back to my question, why are you bothering us?" Piccolo coldly questioned.

"No time for that, someone's coming." Gohan stated. A door with the M sigma opened up and out walked the weird creature that they had seen before called Qui-Qui.

"Welcome fellow warriors you've arrived at stage one. Master Babidi is at the bottom level of this ship. We are currently at the top level, also known as stage one. There's no way of getting down to him unless you beat the warriors on each stage. You need not concern yourself with getting to stage 2 because unfortunately for you the first is none other than me. And that means that none of you will make it out here ali.."

**BOOOMMMMM**

Piccolo blew him up before he could say alive or even chuckle. He turned to Shin to say, "Now back to my question…"

"Hey Piccolo I wanted to fight him first! You didn't go along with the rules." Goku exclaimed, a bit irritated.

"What rules?" Piccolo asked as his forehead crinkled.

"We do rock-paper-scissors to easily and fairly decide who fights who." Gohan simply replied.

"Don't you want to get through this as fast as possible to avenge your family and friends?" Piccolo asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, but I realize that if I stay upset like I was, then I won't be able to deal with them as slowly and painfully as possible. I might be too swift, and they definitely deserve more than a quick death." Goku happily, yes, happily replied.

"I get your point. It's like the calm before the storm. Oh well, let's advance." Piccolo replied.

"Look the floor has opened up. It's like an elevator shaft. Come on Otousan." Gohan said as he was about to jump down the hole. Before he did Shin spoke up, "You all can't be serious! You may have been lucky with this opponent just now, but on the next one you all need to be stern. And you can't intend to fight them by yourself do you?"

"Of course I do. What other way is there to do it? You must not fully grasp who you're talking to. I'm the Prince of " Vegeta began.

"Alright let's go Otousan!" Gohan interrupted as he jumped down the hole. Goku and Piccolo followed after him.

"Children are so easily amused." Vegeta mumbled as he did the same. Shin, still completely shocked at what he witnessed soon went after him.

_**Oooooooooooooo**_

"This is pathetic! How could that green piece of crap defeat Qui-Qui like that? It's as if it didn't require much for him to do it. I thought that there wasn't supposed to be people this powerful on this planet." Babidi complained as he looked into his crystal ball.

"When we checked 300 years ago, there wasn't." Dabura answered.

"But then again it does explain the girl." Babidi replied.

"And they may be powerful but there's no need to worry. We still have many advantages over them." Dabura assured him.

"That may be, but send about 10 of our men to test their strength some more. Then you will send Yaicon out." Babidi demanded.

"Isn't that a bit too extreme. Yaicon would probably kill them in an instant." Dabura said.

"Precisely. But, we still do have the girl." Babidi replied as he began to chuckle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uggghhh. Stupid Keys." Emiko furiously exclaimed as she tried to unlock the door in the shadows.

"W-What's….w-wrong?" Chi-Chi tiredly asked.

"The stupid old wrinkled bald, gerbil-looking, midget had to have over a hundred keys on this keychain. Like who needs this many keys!" Emiko fiercely stated.

Chi-Chi slightly chuckled, "YY-You're…e-exaggerating."

"Okaasan, it's dark and you can't see the keychain I'm holding. It may not be exactly a hundred, but it's close enough." Emiko said as she continued to try multiple keys.

Chi-Chi chuckled even more, before grasping his sides and letting out a small moan. Emiko didn't, couldn't, ignore it. She halted to say, "Okaasan! He still hasn't healed you yet?"

"N-no…. BBut that's… o-ookay I-I'm… f-ffine. You just… f-ffocus on… g-getting out of here."

"I'm starting to think that…. Wait I got it!" Emiko happily stated as she turned the key to hear the metal bars before her unlock. She hurriedly and excitedly pushed the door open and ran to her mother's cell straight across from her.

"N-No…Y-You can… ll-leave m-me..J-Just ww-worry…. A-About y-yourself…. Escape."

"I will never abandon you Okaasan." Emiko replied as she begin to try several keys on the keychain

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why should I even waste my time thinking about this Dabura man. I've seen his movements and As far as I'm concerned the ONLY thing I need to worry about is his spit. I can defeat him easily." Vegeta stated. Shin had been bothering them again about the dangers of this mission as they waited for their next opponent on the second level, which looked exactly like the first level.

"You have to be joking? Goku do you agree with him?" Shin asked.

"Well, yeah. Vegeta's right. Dabura's not that tough. If it was a few years ago, we might be afraid of him. You know that about 7 years ago we fought this guy named Cell. Now that was tough." Goku replied.

_I can't believe this. Can these super saiyans be that strong? I suppose it is possible. I did meddle in their life enough. I have to somewhat believe this._ Shin thought.

"Hey, get. Out. Here NOW! Let's go. I am ready to fight." Goku declared, interrupting Shin's thoughts. As if on cue, a door started to open before them.

"Wait we didn't pick who goes next." Goku quickly stated.

"I won the last rock-paper-scissors so I'm going. And no one better object." Vegeta claimed.

Ten men with guns and white armor and the M sigma on their forehead, marched out of the door.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my lucky day." Vegeta stated with his well known smirk coming across his face.

"If lucky means bad luck. Or more like your day of doom." One of the ten men said.

"Lame." Gohan called out.

"You're the one to talk, Great Saiyaman." Piccolo whispered.

"Nani?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing." Piccolo quickly replied.

Another one of the ten men begin to speak, "Anyways, we will defeat you all. And your power will be absorbed for Majiin Buu due to the damage we're going inflict upon you. Then we will be promoted. Now to make this eas.."

"Awww, come on! I suggest a redo. You can't have all of them." Goku pleaded as he cut off one of the ten men who spoke.

"Don't stand in the way Kakarrot. You lost fair and square. But since you're begging, I'll make a deal with you. If there's anyone left over, then you can fight them." Vegeta stated as he smirked once more.

"Like that's going to happen….Alright…sure." Goku sighed

"How dare you interrupt him!" Another one of the ten men claimed.

"You can't fight all of them alone! Are you mad?" Shin said, interrupting the group again.

"Nope the total opposite. Hey, Kakarrot I say one minute." Vegeta confidently stated.

"No. Look at the guy in the corner. It'll take about two minutes." Goku replied as he folded his arms.

"But the middle one looks like he'll be a challenge. I say about two and a half minutes." Gohan added as he wore a contemplative expression upon his face.

"None of you are accessing them right. Look at the short one. He looks like he'll be able to bite Vegeta's leg. I give you a little over three minutes." Piccolo calmly said.

"You're right Piccolo. I say it'll take about 5 and a half minutes." Goku said cheerfully.

"Does anyone want to make this bet a little more interesting?" Vegeta questioned, the smirk never leaving his face.

"The usge?" Goku asked.

"The usge." Vegeta coolly replied.

"This should be interesting. To prove you two wrong, I'm in." Piccolo said.

"Count me in too." Gohan added.

"You do realize what you have to do right, Gohan." Goku asked him as he looked at him skeptically.

Gohan began to blush as he said, "Uhhh…."

"Hello! How dare you guys gamble on such a serious thing?" Shin shouted.

The apparent leader of the ten men said, "Yeah, We are standing here! How can you be.."

"So when do we start the time?" Vegeta interrupted.

That was the last straw for the men. The leader angrily said, "You know what? You morons are about to be Swiss cheese. Let's start firing now you guys!"

"I guess now." Gohan responded.

_**Exactly five and a half minutes later….**_

There were small pieces of burned flesh all around the room, leaving no trace of life from the ten men that once stood before them plus the other 12 men that had came out of nowhere. Shin looked completely dumbfounded as he whispered to himself, "They must be incredibly strong." Piccolo looked irritated since he just lost. Vegeta was pissed off for reasons beyond that. And Gohan bowed his head in defeat as a small blush came upon his face.

"I hate to say I told you so, but…."

"Shut the fuck up Kakarrot. Must you gloat?" Vegeta stated.

"I wasn't gloating. I was just making sure you realized that you won the battle but lost the war, but in this case it would be a bet instead of a war" Goku said as he did his cheesy smile.

"After this, I swear I'm going the beat your…

"Hey the floor hasn't opened up to the next level. I wonder what this means?" Gohan questioned as he cut Vegeta off.

Before anyone could answer him, the door with the M sigma opened again. Out stepped a giant dark green monster with three fingers on each of his four razor sharp claws. Drool seeped out of his overlarge mouth, full with teeth as jagged as knives.

"What is that thing?" Goku exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter. He's mine." Vegeta blankly stated.

"What! No way, Vegeta. You said that if there was anyone left, then I could have him. And you've already fought about 20 men." Goku retorted.

"That's what you call those pests I just defeated. I thought there were mere roaches. Hmph. Well suit yourself. I don't want that beast drooling on me anyway." Vegeta replied as he folded his arms. The group examined the beast before them.

"Wow, he sure is an ugly one." Gohan said.

"Who do I eat first?" Yaicon gladly questioned in his deep, ragged voice. Goku walked up to him.

"Then again..Why did I have to get this guy? Sure he's big but he looks kind of dumb to me." Goku stated eyes as his eyebrows furrowed on his forehead.

"I know that monster. I know who he is. His name is Yaicon." Shin said.

"You've met him before." Gohan asked.

"That's right he's one of the most feared creatures in the universe. And he is extremely strong. I don't think Goku will be able to beat him on his own." Shin responded.

"I know we've already established that you don't think often." Piccolo muttered.

Goku let a serene yet cheerful expression come across his face as he got into his fighting stance before Yaicon. Yaicon licked his lips with his jumbo blue tongue, allowing for more drool to unnecessarily drip on the floor. Almost immediately, he tried to make a fast left strike at Goku. Goku instantly jumped up, to avoid his hit, but Yaicon followed his suit into the air and automatically tried for multiple strikes aimed at Goku's head. He attempted at a left kick, but Goku dodged him and floated downward, while Yaicon flipped to land on the ceiling. With his clawed feet, he pushed himself towards Goku. And in the blink of an eye he tried to slice at him with the claws on his hands.

Both landed on the ground. Goku was unfazed, until he noticed his shirt had been ripped. "Uh. That was close!" Goku said as he looked down at his gi shirt.

"So he's a big one, but he's quick." Gohan said.

"That was what I was trying to tell you. Goku can't beat him" Shin claimed.

"You weren't trying to tell us not a got damn thing." Vegeta declared.

"If we might recall the only thing you said was that he was strong. Being strong and fast are two completely different things." Piccolo blankly stated.

"And my Otousan should be more than enough for that guy. Just watch and see." Gohan coolly replied, with a tone of admiration as a small smile crept across his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on everyone. Let's go. I want to do some site seeing and shopping before we leave this island." Bulma called as she stood at the door in her normal attire, a revealing red tight dress with a yellow scarf around her neck.

"That's what I'm talking about. I'm already seeing such a beautiful sight." Master Roshi said as he came out of nowhere to look at Bulma's bulging chest. Bulma directly punched him right in his head.

"You old perv! Stay away from me! You'll never learn" Bulma yelled with her fists clenched at her side as Roshi rubbed his head on the floor.

"In his case, you can't teach an old dog some new tricks." 18 nonchalantly stated as she walked near Bulma, holding Marron upon her waist. Puar, Oolong, and Yamacha came behind her.

Bulma automatically noticed something. Her face turned into a confused one as she asked, "Umm… Where are Trunks and Goten?"

"What do you mean where they are?" Yamacha asked.

"I mean where in the hell is my child and Goten." Bulma stated, as if her question wasn't clear enough.

"Ohhh….I thought you knew." Yamacha replied.

"Knew what?" Bulma asked.

"That they left to go to the arcade on this island. At least that's what they told me" Yamacha said. Everyone, except Puar, turned to glare at Yamacha.

"What?" Yamacha asked.

"The arcade?" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Yamacha questioned, completely baffled.

"Why would they need to go to an arcade if there's a game room in this house?" Bulma angrily shouted.

"Oh..Yeah…I-I forgot about that." Yamacha awkwardly responded.

"YOU BAKA. NOW I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY WENT." Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs, which made Yamacha cower before her.

"I do." Videl said as she walked towards them. Once she stopped before them she continued to say, "I was sitting outside and I followed them when they left. I tried to talk them out of it, but they said that they could take care of themselves. And that they were getting a chance at an adventure"

"Where did they go?" 18 blankly asked, even though she already knew the answer; just as everyone else did, but they wanted it to be said out loud.

"They went to save Emiko." Videl answered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emiko was about to try her 40th key, until she sensed it.

"Do you feel that Okaasan?" Emiko asked as she paused to look in her mother's direction among the darkness. 

"N-No..I dd-don't…. k-kknow… w-what… you're… t-ttalking…. a-about." Chi-Chi heavily breathed.

"..I-It's..I felt this before…It's…Goku-san! I can sense his ki. He's come to help us." Emiko merrily stated.

"yeah…n-now..w-wee. Can leave." Chi-Chi said as she began to close her eyes, slipping into unconscious.

"His energy is incredible! And I thought that Oniichan was awesome." Emiko cheerfully stated as she pushed a key in the lock. She turned it, and heard a much awaited sound, the door unlocking. Emiko eagerly pushed the door open.

"Okaasan. It's open." Emiko called out.

"…"

"Okaasan."

"…"

"Okaasan!" Emiko shrieked as she went to feel her mother. Chi-Chi was cold and Emiko could feel the shreds of clothing on her mother's frail body. Quickly, Emiko lifted her mother up and got ready to exit the cell.

"L-Leave m-me…I..don't..want…to…hold…you…back." Chi-Chi mumbled.

"I already said that I'll never abandon you Okaasan." Emiko said as she carried her mother out the cell and towards what appeared to be an exit. Emiko slowly walked along the long dark hallway. Soon, she could see a beam of light coming from underneath the approaching door. With one arm still around her mother, Emiko used the other hand to gradually and hesitantly open the door. Emiko little eyes peaked into the room. She could barely see with the purple lights that shone throughout it. However, she could see a huge egg that sat in the middle of the room. On top of this, she couldn't sense any ki. Either she was too weak at the moment or there was no one in the room. Emiko chose to believe that no one was in there.

Slowly Emiko entered the room. She took five tiny steps forward. She was thinking about closing the door behind her until, it slammed shut. Emiko hastily turned her head around to see a glowering Dabura and Babidi standing right next to him.

"I'm curious as to how you escaped. But more so I can't believe you're attempting to do such. After how nice I've treated you. You were like a little puppy to me." Babidi said as if he was hurt by her actions. Emiko glared at the two, filled with unimaginable anger.

"And you know, pets need discipline or they'll never learn." Babidi evilly stated. Before Emiko could respond, she felt a profound pain dealt to her chest. She was instantly knocked into the opposing wall as her mother fell straight to the floor. Emiko got up in a flash, as she tried to run over to Chi-Chi. However, Dabura beat her to it. He lifted up the limp Chi-Chi by her neck.

"No please don't. Stop it." Emiko said as she fell to her knees and the tone in her voice became desperate.

"Stop it? Stop it, she say." Babidi chuckled. "Dabura, should we tell her about how much of a nuisance her family and friends are. She tells us to stop, when they obviously won't."

"That's why we need to use her mother again." Dabura added. Babidi looked over to examine Chi-Chi.

"But I wonder who this pathetic wench belong to. I can see the resemblance in the Gohun or Gohen individual." He said.

"Doesn't matter. Either way, they seem like they would want to save her." Dabura added again.

"No…Please, please. Don't hurt my mother anymore." Emiko cried as tears made their way to her eyes.

"But your friends and family have hurt all of my minions minus Dabura. And that Goku guy just killed my Yaicon. Someone has to pay." Babidi said full of 'sorrow' as if he felt her pain.

"Use me instead. Make me pay. Just please heal my mother and let her go. I'll do anything you want." Emiko wailed as tears poured down her fragile face, dropping like rainfall onto the floor.

"I hate to see my puppy sad. Okay, Dabura." Babidi said. Dabura released Chi-Chi. Before she could fall the floor, Emiko caught her.

"When the time comes, you will let it take control of you. Or your mother will pay. Until then, Dabura" Babidi said as he smirked. Dabura swiftly knocked Emiko, who was weeping over her mother, unconscious. Babidi turned his head towards Dabura.

"You must promise me that you'll win!" Babidi declared.

"I'll win. No one can beat me. And even if they came close to it, we have insurance." Dabura stated.

"Yeah. You're right. There's no way for them to win now. Go and get them." Babidi chuckled. Dabura smirked as he walked towards a room to meditate and raise his battle power.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How long is Babidi going to keep us waiting?" Gohan asked, aggravated. After Goku blew up the Yaicon, there had moved on to the third level. They had been waiting there for their next opponent for over twenty minutes.

"I know Gohan. I'm starting to become highly irritated again. And maintaining a calm head is becoming harder by the minute. Chi-Chi and Emiko better not have a hair out of place." Goku stated through clenched teeth. He then deeply sighed to regain his composure.

"This waiting is infuriating." Piccolo stated.

"These so called warriors were pitiful. I'd rather fight Kakarrot in his current state." Vegeta said.

"What's the hold up!" Goku yelled.

"Let's smash the door in." Vegeta stated as he made his way toward the door.

"No stop. Don't do this." Shin called as he ran towards him.

"I'm sick of all this waiting." Vegeta snapped.

"What ever you do Vegeta, you mustn't create a shock." Shin stated as she grabbed his arm to stop him. Vegeta roughly snatched his arm away.

"If I didn't know you any better, I would say that you're actually concerned about Chi-Chi and Emiko." Piccolo said as he slightly chuckled.

"I'm not. I should beat your ass for a comment like that Namek. I just know my son would have a freaking hissy fit if he never got another opportunity to defeat Emiko. I'm telling you, Bulma has made him into a spoiled brat." Vegeta stated.

"Yeah, Sure." Piccolo added with a grin coming across his face.

_They seem so confident. I expected them to help me. What I didn't expect was for them to be this strong. It's unsettling._ Shin thought. Just as he had finished thinking, the door opened up to reveal their favorite demon.

"Impossible. It's Dabura!" Shin exclaimed.

"I must say I'm impressed, but…I've already seen something come close to what you've shown. You beat Qui-Qui and Yaicon. And now you must face me. Which means you will progress no further." Dabura stated.

"Your boss must be nervous if he sends out his number one guy. Why doesn't he come out himself huh, Is he too scared?" Vegeta arrogantly teased.

"I wouldn't say that or the fact that I am number one just yet. There's something else in store for you guys, if by some small miracle, you're able to defeat me. But let's dispense with the idol talk. I prefer if you were just to attack, all of you, together." Dabura stated.

"Hey, wait a second. It's my turn to fight and to be frank, I have some well pent up aggression that I need to let out. And I'm fighting alone" Gohan claimed.

"You're nothing but a fool." Dabura snapped.

"This is a lousy place to fight though. It's way too small. A secluded place in the mountains sound good, but maybe a nice spot on the beach. Wait no, then we'll get sand in our boots" Gohan said.

"Are you planning on taking him out for a date? And here I was thinking you were into girls." Vegeta spat.

"Hey! I am." Gohan replied.

"Yeah, Have you seen Videl?" Piccolo asked.

"Piccolo-san!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Silence. You child will fight me here and now." Dabura stated. However, the room spun and changed to a place of gigantic boulders and a dark red sky, giving off nothing but sinister winds.

"Alright. Let's began." Dabura said as he got into his fighting stance.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Gohan replied, mimicking him.

"Wait Gohan." Goku called.

"Huh?" Gohan said as he turned around, completely bewildered as to why Goku just called him out.

"I think you should let me handle this one." Goku calmly said as he walked towards him.

"Nani! It's my turn…

"Technically it isn't. Yaicon was Vegeta's, but he gave him to me. And I was next to go. Plus, I have this certain feeling about him and I don't think you should fight him." Goku interjected.

"But Otousan…

"You get to have Babidi." Goku said, cutting him off again.

"Babidi? Okay!" Gohan accepted. He backed up and Goku got right into his place.

"Oh so now, I fight you. What a surprise?" Dabura sarcastically stated.

"I guess it is." Goku said as he smiled.

"Oh, now I see." Dabura said.

"See what?" Goku questioned as a perplexed expression swept across his face.

"Where that weak little girl get her hideous smile from. It was often that I had to bang her head in to wipe it off her atrocious face." Dabura replied as he smirked. He expected an instant reaction out of Goku, but Goku just stared at him without any emotion. The only thing he heard was Gohan furiously yelling in the background, "I should've fought you. How dare you lay your hands on my Imouto! Get him Otousan." Piccolo, Vegeta, and Shin had a difficult time trying to restrain him as he turned into a super saiyan.

"Calm down son." Goku firmly commanded as he briefly turned his head around. His face may not have shown any emotion, but there was a certain pernicious and rampaging bloodlust in his eyes. Seeing that, Gohan automatically settled as he powered down.

Goku turned his head back around as he stated, void of emotion, "Earlier I couldn't understand why I had this sudden impulse to beat the living daylight out of you. I was quiet as I pondered on it. I even had to switch places with my son, hoping to understand why. Now, I understand. And I hope you understand that I no longer consider you to be worthy of life. I'm…about..to..Kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

That's what he would've said if Goku had not already struck him in his face, making him fly towards a massive boulder. Before Dabura had time to recover from that attack, Goku appeared behind his flying body to give him one fist pound directly into the ground beneath them. Goku landed afterwards, not taking his eyes off of Dabura who began to rise from the crater he left.

"I think I want to build up on the pain you will endure. It's kind of like a warm-up for me." Goku stated indifferently.

"You're pretty good. I see where the little brat gets her power from. I wish there was some way for her mother to receive such. It's a shame that she ended up suffering more than her….

Goku kicked Dabura in the chest sending him crashing into a nearby boulder, not even allowing for Dabura to finish talking.

"I've changed my mind. Forget the warm-up." Goku said as he suddenly powered up into an ascended saiyan.

"I was about to say the same thing." Dabura stated as he stood up and wiped the blood that trickled from his mouth. He then began to power up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Trunks." Goten called as they flew side by side through the air.

"Yeah."

"I've been wondering about this for some time. But what's a wizard?"

Trunks instantly fell right into the ocean. Goten stopped to look back as Trunks recovered, powering completely down.

"Goten have anyone told you, you're stupid." Trunks stated.

"Huh? What I do?" Goten asked, puzzled as he scratched his head.

"You got all excited, and now you're saying that you don't even know what a wizard is?"

"Mmm-hmm. But that's okay. You know, so you can tell me what a wizard is right?" Goten replied.

"well… yeah, sure I can…Are you sure you want to know."

Goten happily and fiercely shook his head up and down.

"Well…uhhhh…promise not to tell?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Uh-huh!" Goten merrily replied as he continued to nod his head.

"Well…alright….hmmm.." Trunks turned around then said, "…..Well…..a…..wizard is.. he's kind of like a…."

Trunks excitedly turned to face Goten as he said, "A wizard is like a world full of wizard. And a wizard is a lizard turned into a man."

"That seems a bit…off. But, Wow! I can't wait! We get to save Okaasan and Emiko at the same time that we fight a wizard." Goten cheerfully stated.

"Yeah, I can't wait either…" Trunks said as he slightly and momentarily bowed his head. "But hey what am I worried about. I'm the champion of the world."

Trunks then flew off as a super saiyan, with Goten flying at his side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dabura what are you doing? You're barely inflicting any damage. And get up!" Babidi yelled into his crystal ball. He was quite annoyed. Goku was beating the pure shit out of Dabura. Dabura could barely graze him with his fists or the sword that he had pulled out. This fight was really pathetic. Anyone could see where it was going. And Babidi didn't like it one bit.

"That's what that Baboon get for edging him on. He should just beaten him and while he was lying down, then he could've bragged. But no, he had to do it right before the fight. I guess I got to use my Trump card." Babidi mumbled. Then he called out, "Minions come forth."

Only one came.

"Where are the other minions?" Babidi asked.

"Umm..Sir they were killed earlier in the fight against the flame haired human." The one minion answered.

"And where were you doing that?" Babidi questioned as he folded his arms and gave the minion a deadly look.

"I-I had to use the bathroom sir." The minion nervously replied as he visibly trembled before him.

"You had to use the bathroom! I ought to…You know just answer this for me, is everything set up accordingly?"

"Yes sir."

"So all I have to do is say a few spells?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well." Babidi stated. In that instant he blew up the minion before him. Babidi then turned his head back to his crystal ball.

"And now for the fun to really begin." Babidi chuckled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No more than 5 minutes. It took no more than 5 minutes for Goku to leave Dabura, beaten, broken, and damn near unconscious. It didn't matter that Goku did hold back. It didn't matter that Dabura fought at his full power. From the beginning to the end, Dabura was always outmatched.

Goku hovered over the demon king, with barely a scratch on him. He wore a stoic expression upon his face as he raised his hand for the final blow.

But he stopped. With his hand still glowing from the energy blast that had formed, he had stopped. He even powered down.

"Where is my wife and daughter? Tell me now." Goku stated through clenched teeth.

"Didn't you see the bags?" Dabura coughed to spit up some more blood.

"You lie!" Goku stated as he blasted one centimeter from Dabura's head, leaving a remarkable crater. "Next time I won't miss." Goku threatened.

"Just kill him already. Why should I stand around and watch this pointless battle? I have more important things to do with my life. And you've taken more time than necessary. I'm not here to play games Kakarrot or create nice father-son memories. I'm here to win. Stop pretending. Knock off this sentimental rubbish. The strongest one should be the one who does this job. In this case I should be the one fighting him, not you." Vegeta angrily stated, slightly panting at all that he just said.

"Are…you done?" Goku questioned nonchalantly.

"Why yes." Vegeta replied.

"And you called Bulma bitchy." Piccolo mumbled. Vegeta scoffed and ignored Piccolo. Meanwhile, because of his outburst, Dabura was able to sneak ten feet away from Goku, unnoticed by anyone.

_Master. After these few minutes I've made several interesting discovers, but I think it's time for our insurance policy to take effect_. Dabura thought. _That's already under way_. Babidi spoke back into his head.

At the same time that brief conversation had finished, Goku and the others turned their attention back to Dabura.

"I know you aren't trying to get away." Goku stated. In response, to him, the room spun around again. And soon, there were back in the same old room.

"So I'm guessing you've given up. That doesn't matter. I'm not done with you." Goku simply stated. In incredible speed he made his way towards Dabura. Before he could resume his beating, the room suddenly went dark.

"Hey what the…" Goku began to say.

"Is this some cheap trick to win just because you're too weak and can't defeat Kakarrot!"

"Turn the lights back on, you worthless midget." Gohan shouted. He was still upset at what Dabura said earlier.

"We don't have time for your games." Piccolo added.

"This never would've happened if Kakarrot had of blown Dabura into pieces!" Vegeta declared in the darkness.

"I was about to lose it. If I didn't power down, then that blast I had would've destroyed everything in a 20 mile radius." Goku replied.

"Is that even possible?" Shin questioned.

"Why do…."

Piccolo didn't have time to finish his question. The lights in the room began to flicker. But these were red lights, giving the room sort of a demonic aura. A weird dark shape could be seen in the corner of the room. Slowly, the z warriors cautiously approached it. Goku even leaned down to touch it, but he pulled back and jumped as soon as the lights stopped flickering and a voice came through what seemed to be an intercom. They were draw to the center of the room, where the voice was the most clear.

"You were right to assume that your family wasn't dead. And you've been such a good sport throughout this little fight that I'm going to reward you. In the corner lies your weak wife and your daughter should be coming out soon. Be careful, I wouldn't touch her. She is my puppy after all." Babidi chuckled.

"You sick bastard." Piccolo mumbled. Goku paid no attention as he swiftly ran back over to the body in the corner. He turned it around. Surely enough, it was Chi-Chi. Her hair was disheveled. Her eyes black and swollen shut. Her usual beautiful rosy lips were now busted and bleeding. Her perfect face was ruined as her jaw looked a bit dislocated and her nose was out of place. But on top of it all, several open cuts were upon her face and she was damn near dead.

Nothing can describe the sudden passion, and fury he felt in his heart. Words can't even grasp the true and pure rage he felt at this moment. Never in his life had he wanted to kill someone so much. Never in his life had he imagined torturing someone for the rest of his eternity. And, never in his life had he felt so much heartache.

The room began to shake. In fact, the entire spaceship begin to shake as tears fell on Chi-Chi's face from the torn warrior holding her and desperately whispering as he trembled, "I'm so sorry Chi. It's all my fault. Please don't die on me."

"Goku stop! You'll resurrect Majiin Buu!" Shin shouted.

Goku didn't respond as the ship shook even more. He was lost in his own world. But he abruptly came back to reality as he heard Gohan shout, "Emiko!"

He turned his head around to see as the little girl limped into the room. She appeared to be in a good enough shape. Gohan ran to hug her and Goku pitifully smiled.

"G-GGoh.. (clears cracked voice) Gohan." Goku said still shaking.

"Yes Otousan." Gohan said as he continued to embrace Emiko on the floor.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to take your mother to Dende." Goku hoarsely mumbled, anyone could hear that his voice was about to shatter.

"Hai." Gohan said.

"How can you leave here? There's no way out!" Shin stated. Everyone ignored him.

"We'll take care of things until you get back." Piccolo said.

"Yes, take care of your wife. We'll make them suffer until you return" Vegeta muttered.

Goku nodded as he put his two fingers up to his head to instant transmission away. As soon as he left the bloodcurdling screams began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dende Dende" Goku yelled as he ran up the little dome. Mr. Popo and Dende quickly ran out. The tone in Goku's voice had scared them. It was, as mentioned before, indescribable. As soon as the two ran to meet Goku, their face completely fell.

"What happ..

"No time to explain. Heal her now." Goku firmly commanded as if tears weren't pouring out of his eyes at the moment.

"Sure place her down inside." Dende replied. In a flash, Goku was in a room and laying Chi-Chi down on the bed. Dende and Mr. Popo weren't fast enough, seeing that they hadn't arrived to the room yet. Frustrated, Goku instant trasmissioned back outside to rush them right to Chi-Chi's bed.

Dende looked her over and slightly shook his head. "I got this Goku. You should go make those pay; whoever did this to her"

"You don't need to say another word. They will die a dreadful death…So she'll be okay?" Goku worryingly questioned.

"Yes. I have this under control." Dende said. At that Goku tried to instant trasmission back to the spaceship.

"Dende why did you lie to Goku?" Mr. Popo asked.

"I had to. I couldn't tell him the truth. He would've lost all of his sanity." Dende said as he placed his hands over Chi-Chi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Screams and more screams. Bloodcurdling screams. Screams that sound close to screeches. Screams that made anyone's ears bleed, seeing as they were screams of one who writhed in pure agony and pain. And they were coming from the same source. Emiko

"Emiko what's wrong?" Gohan frantically said as he looked at the girl in his arms. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Shin could do nothing but watch.

"He's in my head! GET HIM OUT! HE'S HURTING ME!" Emiko screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Nani?" Gohan asked as he pulled Emiko closer, to try to shield her from whatever was hurting her. But she continued to scream.

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! HELP ME ME!" Emiko cried as her body thrashed up and down in his arms, with tears flowing down her face like no other.

"What's wrong with her?" Gohan desperately asked as he hugged Emiko closer to stop her body from moving and as he looked to the group with him. His voice was close to breaking altogether.

"Babidi's probably trying to take control of her! Tell her to fight it." Shin shouted among Emiko's screams.

"Fight it Emiko. He can't win since you have a pure heart. I know it. Please fight it." Gohan firmly whispered into her ear.

"I CAANNN'TTT I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH. IT HURTS (painfully gasps) SO… (gasps again) MUCH." Emiko cried.

Gohan squeezed her closer as tears begin flow mercilessly down his face. It was then when he felt a furry thing rub up against his arms. Gohan eyes widen at the sight.

"EMIKO YOU NEED TO FIGHT IT! You can't let him win. You're tail is back. If he gets control over you he will hurt everyone you know. You ARE strong enough. Fight back." Gohan yelled.

"I'M TRRRYIINNNNG." Emiko cried, tears flowing endlessly down her face. Screams coming more and more. And Gohan just pulled her closer and closer.

"There's no need to try. You already made a deal. Let it take control of you. It would be much easier." Babidi said over some intercom.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vegeta yelled.

"How could you hurt a child like this? If Goku doesn't torture you or leaves some part of you left, then I definitely will show you torment even the devil fears." Piccolo furiously declared.

"Not even I would do such a thing to a child and that says a lot." Vegeta added.

"I never thought you would stoop that low, Babidi" Shin said.

"You're one to talk Supreme Kai. Haven't you toyed with their lives? This child would never have so much anger to feed on if you hadn't manipulated events in her life." Babidi said as he chuckled. Emiko continued to scream as if no one was there.

"Stop fighting child." Babidi demanded.

"Don't listen to him Emiko. You need to fight it." Gohan said, pulling her closer as he wiped the tears off her of face, giving her a quick peck on her forehead.

"o…OKAYYYYYY." Emiko screamed as she thrashed one more time. She appeared to be calming down. Her screams seemed to have softened.

"What are you doing? Let it take control of you!" Babidi shouted.

"No, you can win against it Emiko. Continue fighting." Gohan said as he hugged his sister even more. Just then, Goku appeared right before them. His eyes immediately went over to his children. Gohan was crying and Emiko still writhed in pain.

"Oh, the source of such hate is back." Babidi happily stated over the intercom. Goku ignored him as he rushed over to them, "What's going on? What's wrong with her?" He upsettingly asked.

Hearing his voice, Emiko's screams became fiercer. She thrashed wildly in Gohan's arms, to the point where he couldn't hold her anymore. Goku and Gohan tried to pull her their arms, but she shook as if she was having a seizure. And she soon fell face down into the floor. Her screams suddenly stopped. And everyone in the room was too scared to touch her.

Gohan's hand neared his baby sister. She flinched, before he could even lay a soothing hand upon her.

No one moved and no one spoke. Sweat dripped down everyone's forehead. The red room was filled with inconceivable tension. And all intently watched as Emiko rose with her head bowed.

**To Be Continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: Was that intense or what? I've been waiting for ages to write that part. You'd be surprised to know that I think this story will be finished in 4-5 chapters. I already know how this is going to end. Such a shame. Either way, what did you think? Was that bit too dark?


	23. Death and More Death

Love Lost…And Found?

**I DO NOT OWN dragonball/z/gt**

a/n: I'M BAAAACCCCK! There are responses to reviewers at the end and don't get discouraged by the title. The Damn grim reaper decided to pay a visit to my story. Smdh, this is the LAST gloomy chapter. That is all.

**Death and More Death**

"Dende why did you lie to Goku?" Mr. Popo asked.

"I had to. I couldn't tell him the truth. He would've lost all of his sanity." Dende said as he placed his hands over Chi-Chi. His tiny green hands emitted a small golden light over her body, but Dende still frowned.

"As expected, it didn't do anything." Dende replied as he removed his hands away from the woman with bruises still present upon her body. Dende's eyes automatically looked down upon the floor, but he quickly brought them back up as he finally realized something. Dende turned to face Mr. Popo as he questioned, "How did you know that I lied to Goku?"

"I can sense _**IT**_ within her ki. Goku obviously couldn't. It was probably because of his conflicting emotions which made him negligent."

Dende bowed his head again as he sadly shook it while murmuring, "It's a shame. Babidi has to be killed in order for **all of us** to go on living. Until then all we can do is bear the suffering he brings upon us."

Dende lifted his head up to look sorrowfully upon Mr. Popo as he dejectedly said, "I'm still not used to this guardian ordeal. What am I supposed to do now?"

"I suggest we just wait and try to keep Goku's wife alive as long as we can." Mr. Popo replied.

"But my powers, or anything else for the matter, will not help. Her end is inevitably drawing near"

"I know," was all that Mr. Popo said before they attempted to place bandages upon Chi-Chi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"E-Emiko," Gohan quietly stammered. She didn't respond and her head remained bowed. Gohan thought to slowly inch himself towards her. And no one spoke as he crept towards his motionless baby sister. He gradually reached his hand out to lift her head up. But, suddenly it got dark.

"Not this again!" Gohan yelled as he absently took steps towards his father's ki, which somewhat calmed his now apprehensive attitude.

"Stop with these tricks!" Piccolo followed with his demand.

"You.." before Goku could even say another word, the lights flashed on and made the room appear as it had when they first began fighting on the ship. There Emiko was standing with her head now held high. Everyone closely observed her without saying anything, especially Shin. He heavily sighed as he looked the girl over.

"Whew! And here I was thinking that Babidi had taken control of her." Shin said.

"How do you know that he hasn't?" Gohan questioned.

"Well, look at her face. Usually people under control of Babidi have the M sigma on their forehead to indicate such. Emiko doesn't." Shin confidently said. A smile swept across Gohan's face. He was about to run and take his sister into his arms until Goku put a hand out to stop him.

"Otousan, what.."

"Gohan. Stop. Something… doesn't feel right." Goku hesitantly, but undoubtedly said.

"What.." Gohan tried to ask, but Piccolo interrupted by saying, "I sense it too, Gohan."

"What are you…

Goku put his hand up to silence Shin. Shin was so stunned by the fact that someone had done such that he instantly became quiet. Goku walked up to stand a foot away from Emiko. The others cautiously watched his actions.

"Emiko." Goku gently said.

"…" She didn't respond. She just looked blankly at the wall across the room with no expression on her face as she remained completely still.

"Emiko." Goku called even louder. Again she ignored him. Gohan couldn't take anymore of just standing around helpless. He needed to feel or see himself if his sister was alright. Plus, he had this sibling instinct to embrace her. Gohan quickly ran over to Emiko. He got on one knee as he pulled her in a hug before Goku could stop him or object again. However, Emiko didn't hug him back. But that wasn't what had shocked Gohan. Her skin felt cold and clammy against his. And he could barely feel her heart beating within her chest, as her breaths were small and shallow.

"Emiko?" Gohan questioned as he released her and grabbed her by the shoulders to look into her face.

"Where's my mother?" Emiko said in a blank tone as she continued to stare off into nothingness.

"Otousan took her to the lookout so De.."

"Where's my mother?" Emiko asked again in the same tone as she cut Gohan off. Gohan looked at her strangely as he dropped his hands to say firmly and clearly, "I told you Oto.."

"He hurt her, didn't he!" Emiko accused as she finally moved her eyes to glower upon Gohan. At that moment, Goku instantly pulled Gohan up from his knees and away from Emiko as she transformed into a super saiyan in the blink of an eye. Gohan snatched out of Goku's grasp to calmly say to his sister, "No. He didn't physically hurt Okaasan. Babidi did. Don't you know?"

"Yeah I know." Emiko softly said as she powered down. Only Gohan's face relaxed as he said, "That's.."

Emiko directly interrupted him to harshly state, "I know that you lie. Goku-san always caused my mother pain, since he only cares for himself. In fact, no one cares for my mother except me. And you've hurt my mother too!"

Gohan fixed his mouth to say something, but in that second Emiko had charged in his direction. She sent multiple hand strikes toward him, by which Gohan just easily blocked. He would never desire to hit his sister. He only needed to find the right moment to subdue her. But then she surprised him by turning into a Super Saiyan again and disappearing momentarily. He sensed for her ki and before he actually grasped it Emiko kicked him right in his back, making him skid a few feet before falling on all fours.

Gohan couldn't believe it. And he was in the process of standing back up, but Emiko was already flying towards him. However, Goku finally stepped in to get right in her path and she was forced to halt.

Emiko glared heavily upon Goku, more so than she had Gohan. And Goku just wore a frown upon his face as he looked down at his furious daughter. Meanwhile, Piccolo, Shin, and Vegeta had surrounded Emiko. Gohan had also recovered to join the circle they formed around her.

"How could you hit me Emiko!" Gohan said with a tone of complete hurt and anger.

"Don't you see Gohan? Babidi obviously has control over her." Piccolo stated.

"That's almost impossible! She doesn't wear the M sigma upon her head!" Shin said

"Why don't you shut up! All of you morons need to. It doesn't matter whether or not you BELIEVE I'm being controlled. I know the truth. Especially when it involves a part where I will inflict the same amount of damage upon you all like you've done to my okaasan." Emiko spat.

"But I haven't hurt our okaasan, Emiko." Gohan tried to gently say, for his anger was building up towards another.

"And if you want to harm someone for hurting your mother, then it should be Babidi," Goku added.

"But…my master will never hurt me or my okaasan." Emiko said puzzled as if her statement was a question to herself. Then she snapped her head up to furiously yell, "How dare you accuse him of such! You will pay!"

"Emiko. You need to snap out of it!" Gohan declared.

"And you can't win against all of us brat. I don't know what in the hell Babidi is thinking right now if he believes you alone can win against us." Vegeta said with his well known arrogant smirk appearing across his face.

"Oh you're so right Vegeta." Babidi finally said over the microphone.

"Babidi! What have you done?" Shin exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing. As you can plainly see I simply have control over her now. Evil may not have been in her heart, but it was rampant within her mind. It was enough to manipulate and have her do my bidding." Babidi joyfully said.

"You're going to die for this Babidi. I will NOT show you any mercy." Gohan stated through clenched teeth.

"You won't have the option Gohan. If I get to him first, then there won't be anything left to spare." Goku calmly replied.

"Yeah, yeah. What you say has no importance right now. I was originally talking to Vegeta before some of you interrupted. Now, as I was saying; Vegeta you're right. She alone can't win against you all. It's five against one, two if I was to add Dabura to the equation. It's simply unfair." Babidi sort of pouted.

"Life isn't fair." Piccolo commented.

"You're so right. For that reason, I think it's time I add another player to my team." Babidi stated.

"What can you possibly mean?" Shin questioned.

"Do I want to spoil my surprise?... But then again, you all will die in the end anyway." Babidi responded.

"Enough! I'm tired of your foolish games. Hurry up and do what you like. You can get a hundred minions from another planet. It will all end the same. You will die by one of our hands for hurting my okaasan and sister!" Gohan angrily stated.

"Wow. Someone sounds worked up. I wasn't going to tell you what I have planned, but now I think I'll give you a little riddle. You have me oh so terrified of what you might do if I don't." Babidi sarcastically said.

"Just say it." Goku firmly commanded.

"In this room,

There are two,

Who can help me resurrect Buu.

Now watch and see, patiently

As I enter the mind in one of thee." Babidi said.

"Who?" Shin nervously and eagerly asked, but he got no response. Shin continued as he exclaimed, "This is bad. Really bad. Who in here could he be talking about?"

"Either way we can't tell. Two in this room were once evil; that's including myself. And the other two are currently being driven by rage." Piccolo said.

Goku fixed his mouth to say something to Piccolo, but Emiko, who had temporarily been forgotten in the middle of the circle, began to laugh evilly. Everyone turned their head to stare at her with a quizzical expression.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta bitterly ask.

"I know who's going to help my master." Emiko playfully sung with a smug smirk upon her face. Before anyone could actually further question her, the shrieks began again.

He grabbed his head holding tightly with both hands as he fiercely grunted and groaned in pain while saying, "He's ..inside…my…head…now."

Everyone else, minus Emiko, yelled for him to fight it. Shouts of "You must resist, you're not that type of person, and Babidi can't control you," were nothing but vacant encouragements. Because soon, despite the struggle and powering up enough to make the ship furiously tremble, _**Gohan**_ succumbed to the will of Babidi. And an M sigma became visible upon his forehead.

**XXXXXXX**

"So what do you think this Buu monster they told us about is really like?" Goten questioned as he flew alongside Trunks.

"I don't know Goten. I just hope that our dads have survived him and saved Emiko." Trunks simply replied.

An extremely panicked look crossed Goten's face as he feverishly stated, "What! They won't!"

"Calm down. I was just joking. Come on there's my dad, your dad, and Gohan on top of it all. They probably already defeated him and on their way back with Emiko and your mother." Trunks replied.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, YES! I mean, no no no NO! I wanted to see Majin Buu and help Emiko and Okaasan!" Goten said.

"Yeah. Then we better fly faster." Trunks responded.

"That's right!" Goten happily added as both sped off in Kami knows what direction.

**XXXXXXX**

"Gohan. We're here. It's okay. We're going to help you and Emiko get back to normal." Goku said as he angrily bit upon his lip to maintain a calm head as neared his son who was lying face down on the floor. He was reaching his hand out to touch him until someone moved right in between them.

"Stop right there. Don't you dare touch him." Emiko threatened as she glared at Goku.

"Emiko. Move." Goku firmly commanded.

"No she's right. We shouldn't touch him. It's too late." Shin said as he placed a comforting hand upon Goku's shoulder. Goku jerked away from his touch as he sadly stared at his daughter and son. Gohan got up and walked to stand right next to Emiko. He joined her in silently glaring down their father. Vegeta just had his head bowed, not bothering to say anything.

"No Gohan." Piccolo bitterly murmured as he almost sadly looked at the furious boy.

But someone heard him. "Yes, Yes, Yes Gohan!" Babidi said.

"Shut the hell up!" Piccolo retorted.

"You've gone too far Babidi. There's definitely no way for you to achieve any salvation even if you were to cease with your madness at this moment." Shin spat.

"And even if he was to stop, who is to say me or Goku will. However, right now we need to think about the next course of action." Piccolo stated. But soon the room began to shake as it became blurry around them. Then before anyone knew it, they were surrounded by massive boulders and brown dirt with no sight of life nearby. At that same time Emiko and Gohan got into their fighting stances. Goku, Shin, and Piccolo turned their head to look upon them warily; making their eyes flash between them and the ship's entrance to the next level. Vegeta still remained motionless and without any word coming out his mouth.

With their eyes moving back and forth to the Son children, it suddenly became clear to all of Babidi's intentions. He wanted them to fight Gohan and Emiko knowing that the Z warriors would barely fight back due to their conflicted emotions getting in the way. Therefore, Emiko and Gohan could easily cause a lot of damage to the Z warriors by which the energy from such will be used to revive Majin Buu. And the question that played within their mind as their eyes steadily flicked back and forth to Goku's children and the entrance was whether or not they should all stay to fight or should they try to break away the entrance to go after Babidi.

"Oh, Decisions. Decisions. Doesn't matter which one you make you'll end up being killed by Buu in the end. How terrific!" Babidi exclaimed.

"I only have one to make and that involves killing you." Goku calmly stated.

"Is that right? Well, you really are an idiot if you think that. Coming after me would mean you'll have a very small chance at saving the pathetic lives on this planet. However, it will certainly mean that your daughter, your son, and their mother will remain under my control. But if you go and fight Gohan or my puppy, then you'll be letting the people of this planet down. So it's either the world or your family." Babidi said.

"I'll…" Goku stammered.

"I'm not going to let you decide this for us. Shin and I will go after Babidi. You and Vegeta will stay here to fight Gohan and Emiko. You can handle that." Piccolo stated. Goku nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, you're splitting yourselves up. Here I was thinking that you all would stay and fight against them. Now my plan is ruined!" Babidi shrieked sarcastically. Then he proceeded to madly chuckle. "I suspected such. That's why there's a decision within the decision you're making."

"Shut the hell up. I have no time for your talk or games. We're going to settle this now." Goku stated as he almost got into a fighting stance.

"Well before you go and attempt to fight your children, let me let you in on something. While you were fighting my Yaicon, my puppy and her mother tried to escape. But they didn't as you can see. And to spare her mother, she agreed to let me take control of her. And… little did she know that the deal she made was spell binding." Babidi said.

"Excuse me? Just what are you saying?" Goku unsurely asked.

"That girl's mother was dying up until I took control over the girl. If I don't control the girl or if she breaks away from my control, her mother will continue to die. In other words, it's either the girl or her mother. You can't have both. And don't get me started on your son." Babidi happily stated.

"You bastard!" Piccolo replied as Goku face displayed that of pure rage. Shin was shocked beyond reason by what Babidi had just said. He had never imagined things would get this out of hand. Goku's family was crumbling into pieces. And he was mostly responsible.

"Don't you dare talk about our master that way." Emiko retorted as Gohan put a hand upon her shoulder.

"That's okay Emiko. They will pay for their words by our hands." Gohan said as he turned to grin down at his sister. She returned the same twisted smile. They then turned their heads back to the group before them. Shin and Piccolo's eyes went to the exit and were about to take a step towards it when a blast came out of nowhere, making them jump back.

"You're not going anywhere." Emiko threatened.

Gohan chuckled as he said, "You nor anyone else for the matter will go to the next level. Not only is the entrance heavily secured, but we're also going to kill you all. But what's even funnier than that is the fact that you actually think that our master gave YOU decisions to make… See, that's the wonderful thing about him. He likes to instill a false sense of hope in his opponents."

"Wonderful? How dare you call him wonderful after all he has done." Piccolo stated.

"Especially with what he did to your mother!" Goku angrily added on.

"Okaasan was hurting way before then! And it's because of you." Emiko snapped.

"You always took her for granted. On several occasions you have let people talk rudely about her. But what makes it worse is the fact that you always put the world before Okaasan. I bet you would've chosen to go after Babidi if Piccolo-san had not said anything. On top of that you didn't save Okaasan. Why didn't you just give her a senzu bean when she was hurt? You have three!" Gohan indignantly questioned.

"I bet he wanted to save it for himself. He doesn't care about Okaasan, oniichan." Emiko grimly stated with a bitter tone.

"I couldn't give her a senzu, being that BABIDI had broken her neck so it wasn't any way for her to swallow it." Goku stated through clenched teeth.

"Typical Otousan. Blaming people for his actions." Gohan said, irritated.

"You're not being logical. And Goku didn't hurt your mother. Babidi did." Piccolo stated.

"Can't you remember?" Shin added.

"It was Babidi that hurt her. I care deeply for you two and your mother. I would never intentionally hurt you guys." Goku tried to calmly say.

"That's a lie! You say you'll never intentionally hurt us but you're getting ready to fight us now" Emiko retorted.

"And you say you care for us, yet where have you been for me and Goten in the last few years. I had to be the mother and father while you walked around on your own accord. And you didn't think I noticed, but you even left the house, hell the planet, on several occasions." Gohan furiously said.

"I had to …" Goku began to say.

"You didn't have to do shit." Gohan snapped, as he interrupted Goku.

"Watch what you say to me Gohan. I don't care if you are under control of Babidi, you will NOT talk to me that way." Goku firmly responded as he took a step towards Gohan.

"You DON'T tell me what to do, Otousan." Gohan replied in the same tone as Goku had.

"And you don't talk to my oniichan that way." Emiko coldly stated as she took a step to stand by Gohan's side.

"Gohan and Emiko, I don't want to have to do this, but you're leaving me no other choice. Either you snap out of it or I might have to fight you to bring you back to your senses." Goku tried to coolly say.

"Goku you can't." Shin objected.

"Are YOU really trying to tell me what I shouldn't do to my own children?" Goku callously asked as he turned to look at Shin.

"You're no father of mine!" Emiko spat.

"His blood runs through your veins. You're certainly his child." Piccolo replied.

"Who asked you to speak Piccolo-san! Are you siding with him? And here I was thinking of sparing your pathetic self." Gohan retorted.

"Gohan. That is enough. You will mind us. And if anyone is pathetic or weak for the moment, then it would be you. How could you come under control of Babidi?" Goku questioned in a bitter tone.

"Oh, will you shut the fuck up your self-righteous ass." Gohan said as he heavily sighed

"Excuse me?" Goku said as he had to take a step back for a second. He must've been hearing things. He know Gohan didn't just use such words against him.

"You heard what I said….GOKU." Gohan replied. Goku began to tremor. He was pissed off beyond imagination. His power couldn't help but to soar, engulfing his body in its bright light. His anger reaching new heights, which believe it or not was mostly directed at Babidi. But right now, the only person that was about to be attacked was his son. No words from Piccolo or Shin could snap him out of this state of mind. And he was playing right into Babidi's hands.

In response to Goku, Gohan and Emiko then began to power up. Gohan was just on the brink of becoming an ascended saiyan, UNTIL he was knocked in the back of his neck by no other than Vegeta, making him unconscious. Emiko eyes widen as she instantly and angrily tried to attack Vegeta, but he just got a hold of her tail with one hand as he sent an energy blast towards her chest with the other. She flew a few feet away and landed on her back unconscious. Vegeta, who had unknowingly changed into a super saiyan, stared down upon her, making sure that she had been knocked out. Shin and Piccolo stood there shocked. Goku was taken aback by the situation and had absentmindedly powered down to normal.

"Those weak children were in the way. The only one that's going to fight you today will be me Kakarot." Vegeta declared at he looked up to him.

"This isn't the time Vegeta." Goku replied, his anger still at its peak; despite the fact he had powered down.

"You'll fight with me Kakarrot, unless you want more bodies to pile up on your conscience." Vegeta stated. At this, Goku's eyes widen then instantly narrowed at Vegeta.

Babidi evilly chuckled again, "Did you think that was all I had up my sleeve? Well, you were wrong. Now, it's time for me to quietly sit back and relax as you two fight to bring Majin Buu back."

Silence followed by Babidi's last word with tension so heavy that it weighed down the air, forcing it immediately become still.

"Vegeta, certainly you didn't?" Goku said to break the tension. Shin and Piccolo face turned to that of alarm as they finally acknowledged something. And Vegeta didn't respond.

Goku hmphed as he said, "How sad, I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled." Vegeta just flashed his well known smirk.

"Answer me Vegeta do you let yourself be a slave?" Goku replied.

"Who in the hell said I was being controlled? And tell me if it's slavery if you get what you want?" Vegeta spat as he took a step towards Goku. Goku did the same. And out of nowhere, Shin spoke up.

"Stop it. You don't know what you're doing." Shin said.

"Stand aside! This does not concern you. It's between me and Kakarot." Vegeta replied as Goku transformed into a super saiyan.

"No Goku you mustn't. If you fight him, you'll be doing precisely what Babidi wishes. Every injury that Vegeta causes will be sent back to the ship and Buu will be revived." Shin pleaded but Goku's current expression didn't change.

"Who are you people? Don't you think the universe matters more than your meaningless squabble?" Shin exclaimed out of frustration.

"You say meaningless squabble! What has meaning more than your own strength? I have in me the blood of a saiyan prince. He is nothing but a joke. Yet I had to watch him surpass me in strength. My destiny thrown to the wayside. He's..He's even saved my life like I was some kind of helpless child. He has stolen my honor. And I can NOT forgive him for that. Absolutely not! Every breath he takes is an insult to my very existence!" Vegeta yelled.

"You could've fought him years ago. You two live in the same house!" Piccolo claimed.

"You shut the fuck up! This idiot was barely there. We rarely sparred. Needless to say, even if we did he never got serious with me. He thought it was some kind of game. Well, no more!" Vegeta declared.

"You're right." Goku said with a half smirk coming across his face.

"I see. If you believe this is the right decision, then you'll have to get pass me to do it." Shin said as he moved right in between the two.

"Don't do this supreme kai." Goku warned.

"Goku I'm afraid I have no choice." Shin replied.

"Neither do I." Goku said as he raised open hand up towards Shin with an energy blast forming in it.

"Goku, you can't!" Piccolo said, but he was ignored. The size of Goku's blast increased in his hands. Shin noticed this and realized at the moment that his talk was pointless.

"Fine do what you will. I can't stop you" Shin said as he bowed his head in shame and walked away.

"That's okay. While you all fight, Piccolo and I will break through the ship's entrance to continue our assault on Babidi and Dabura. I believe we still have a chance at stopping them before they revive Buu. If tampering with the ship's entrance ruptures Buu's shell, then it will still be better than him being completely reborn at full power with the energy lost from Goku in this fight." Shin replied as him and Piccolo made their way to the entrance. But again, a blast came from nowhere to make them halt.

"You're not going anywhere just yet. You will watch my greatness as this scum fall before me. Not to mention, you need to move this trash from my presence. It reeks of failure." Vegeta said as he nodded his head off towards Gohan and Emiko. Goku followed Vegeta's motions to realize it was his children that he was talking about.

"Shin and Piccolo, you should move them because right now I'm about to beat the so-called prince of all saiyan's ass." Goku spat, letting his anger take control of him as he powered up to an ascended saiyan. Vegeta did the same. Meanwhile, Piccolo had Gohan and Emiko draped across each of his shoulders as he walked far over to where the entrance was. They stood there as Goku and Vegeta's ki rose significantly to terrifying levels. Goku paused briefly to throw two senzu beans he had towards Piccolo, who somehow managed to catch them with one hand. Goku then turned his head back to his opponent.

"I guess I've been keeping you waiting for a long time Vegeta." Goku stated as a small grin came across his face.

"You're damn right you have." Vegeta replied.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Oh this is just perfect Dabura. Look at them go!" Babidi exclaimed as he backed up from the crystal ball to go look at the glowing purple egg. Babidi continued to excitedly say, "And look at Majin Buu's energy. I bet within 10 minutes, he'll be revived."

"That's great, master." Dabura replied.

"And nothing can stop thi….

**BOOOOMMMMM**

Babidi and Dabura fell as the ship shook terribly. Once it had stopped, Babidi shot up to look at Majin Buu's egg. It had stopped glowing briefly. Babidi panicked, said a couple of incoherent words, then the egg began to glow again. Sweat dropped down Babidi's face as he heavily sighed. He then turned his head towards Dabura to angrily shout, "Just what in the hell was that Dabura?"

"How should I know master?" Dabura replied as Babidi went to the crystal ball to see for himself. And he almost cursed himself as he saw that Shin and Piccolo with an unconscious Emiko and Gohan over his shoulders, were descending down to the next level in the ship.

"It looks like we were paying too much attention to this fight between Vegeta and the other, since they have slipped away." Babidi replied.

"They shouldn't matter, master. You should just open all the entrances, to prevent another incident like the one that just occurred. We don't want them to awake Majiin Buu before he's ready. Plus when they come down here, I can simply kill the green one while you take your revenge upon the supreme kai." Dabura said. Babidi was momentarily astonished by Dabura comment as he wondered why he didn't think of that. And instead of thanking him, Babidi responded with a, "You know what Dabura. I just might not kill you."

**XXXXXXXX**

Goten's legs began to twitch as he squeezed them tight together in the sky. He slowed down a bit as he pushed them even more together. Trunks soon noticed that Goten had fallen behind as he turned his entire body around to say to him, "What are you doing Goten? If we don't hurry we're going to miss seeing that Buu monster."

"I know but," Goten said as he made a sour face.

"But what? What is it with you? We have to hurry." Trunks replied irritated.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Goten almost yelled. Trunks flew back towards him to hover in the air in front of Goten.

"We're going to miss all the cool stuff! Darn it. Can't you just hold it in?" Trunks said.

"No I can't. I haven't gone since before we left the hotel this morning. It's going to come out." Goten whined.

"I swear, you're such a baby sometimes." Trunks sighed as he looked around and an island came into his view. "There. See down there. Go take care of your business. And hurry."

"Okay." Goten replied as he flew in the direction by which Trunks had pointed. Soon, he was accompanied by Trunks.

"Hey!" Goten exclaimed.

"When you got to go you have to go." Trunks simply responded.

"You could've peed somewhere else. But can I ask you a question. Are you rushing mostly because of Emiko?" Goten asked.

"Uhh..Hey look I can right my name." Trunks replied, clearly ignoring him.

"Me too!" Goten said, making it seem like he forgot his question. However, the thought kept playing in the back of his head _I'm worried about her and everyone else too. But they should be alright. I just hope they save some Buu for me!_

**XXXXXXXX**

Shin, Piccolo, and the two unconscious demi-saiyans landed on the last floor. Shin gasped as he saw the glowing purple egg.

"This is it Piccolo. This is what we're here to find." Shin said.

"I thought we were here to kill Babidi." Piccolo blankly stated.

"That too. Either way, we must act quickly. I don't think Babidi and Dabura would leave it unguarded for long. If we combined our powers we could possibly have a chance to destroy it." Shin replied. Just as he did, Babidi and Dabura walked up from behind the purple egg.

"Welcome friends. I can see you've brought my pets along. I'm glad you could join us. Especially you supreme kai." Babidi said.

"We've come to stop you, Babidi" Shin retorted.

"Like you did my father?" Babidi coldly replied.

"I will not let you resurrect Majin Buu and I doubt Piccolo or the others will let you go on living after all that you've done today." Shin stated.

"That's too bad. I'm sure Dabura won't like that one bit. I'm his master. And he's been looking forward to meeting Majiin Buu today. I would hate to see him upset." Babidi "sadly" said.

"Let's go Piccolo. Place them down somewhere. We don't have a second to spare. Ever second we waste is a second closer to Majin Buu reaching his full power." Shin instructed.

"Right." Piccolo said. He was about to place the two down as Shin got into his fighting stance, until Babidi opposed such.

"Wait Kai. Let's take this outside. It seems a bit cramped in here, doesn't it? Yes. And when Buu wakes up I'm sure he'll feel the same way. I hate to think of what will happen if we were trapped with him in this cozy little place." Babidi stated.

"You need not to worry about what your monster will do to you when you'll have me to still worry with." Shin dangerously replied.

"That's the way to talk supreme kai. Just make sure you save some for me." Piccolo said to encourage him.

Babidi only chuckled as he said a few more incoherent words. In an instant they were back outside near the ship. They could clearly see Krillin over on the rocks, still in stone. Piccolo quickly flew over there to lay the Son children nearby him. He feed them the two senzu, then he went back to stand right next to Shin. Shin gave him a concerning look for doing such but Piccolo calmly said, "Their anger was solely directed at Goku. With him not being here, they have a great chance of realizing who they really are mad at." Shin nodded in response as they both glowered upon the two before them.

"Now Dabura you can handle them right? I hate for you to wear yourself out in the middle of a fight." Babidi almost said with phony sense of concern.

"Rest assured, these two will be easily removed from your sight. They're noting but rubbish." Dabura said. But before he could fight, Babidi turned to look at the egg one more time. He could see that the meter was already full. And he started to shout in joy. Shin noticed this.

"Oh no we're too late. But how is that possible!" Shin exclaimed.

"Goku and Vegeta must've been fighting at a level greater than that of a super saiyan. Any damage inflicted upon another would've released a tremendous amount of energy." Piccolo replied.

"I can't believe this! I miscalculated every step. I should've foreseen it. And it's my entire fault!" Shin furiously said as he grabbed his head in frustration.

Smoke began to come from the ball, making the supreme kai even more anxious.

"What should we do?" Piccolo asked the kai.

"We must retreat." Shin simply replied.

"But, once this thing gets out people are going to get hurt. You're the supreme kai. Can't you do something besides run?" Piccolo questioned.

"Well yes, but I've seen what Buu is capable of. We don't stand a chance." Shin surely stated.

"I'm not about to stand around and do nothing while this happens." Piccolo said. He charged up and did his special beam cannon towards the ball. Dabura grabbed Babidi to move out the way. Piccolo did a series of the same special beam cannon. It briefly appeared effective, bringing Babidi to tears and Shin to overwhelming happiness. Babidi had ordered Dabura to kill those two since all their efforts were lost, but they noticed how Piccolo was looking bewildered up to the sky. They followed his eyes to see that a pink cloud was there. It shifted and soon changed to a pudgy form. Buu had appeared.

"Look how scared the Kai is. It must be him." Babidi merrily said to Dabura in a question to whether or not that pink blob was Buu.

"Are you positive?" Dabura questioned as he looked dumbfounded as Buu stretched.

Babidi disregarded him as he walked up and cooed, "Hey Majin Buu. Come to me!" But for some reason, Buu just waddled around. He plainly ignored Babidi at first. Then he scared Babidi when he had gone to touch him (Buu) on the shoulder. In response, Dabura scowled at Buu as he said, "He's nothing but a fool. It's clear that his revival was incomplete, making him such."

Buu turned his head towards Dabura.

"Oh what's wrong? Do you have a problem with what I said?" Dabura teased.

Buu only answered as he jumps around saying, "Pow, Pow, Pow." Then he stopped right in front of Dabura. Dabura tried to tell Buu how clearly outmatched he was until Buu huffed and puffed then poked Dabura right in the eye, blinding him. Buu then sent him flying towards a boulder with a punch, making it seem as he knocked Dabura unconscious. Babidi was filled with glee by the power of Buu. And after a threat to seal him back up, Buu agreed to listen to him, especially when he ordered him to kill Piccolo and Shin.

Buu attacked Piccolo first, rendering him what seemed to be motionless. Then he turned his attention to a frightened Shin. Shin tried his very best to fight against Buu, but they proved to be harmless. Very soon, Buu stood over a beaten Shin.

"Yes, Yes! Get him Buu. Make him pay for what he did to my father. Kill him!" Babidi happily said. Buu's antennae moved to point directly at Shin

"Buu eat, eat. You turn into cookie!" Buu merrily said. Just as he was about to shoot, Gohan came out of nowhere, delivering a side kick to Buu to send him flying into a nearby boulder.

"I don't care who you are, but Supreme Kai will only suffer by my hands." Gohan said as he turned his head to look down upon Shin.

"What do you think you're doing? I didn't command you to do that!" Babidi angrily exclaimed.

"You don't command me to do anything. Sure you had me for the time being, but now is another story. The supreme Kai is mine." Gohan declared. Just as he did that, Buu blew the rocks away as he was fuming with smoke coming out of the holes in his head to show how angry he was. Gohan got in his fighting stance before Shin, as he powered up to take on Buu.

_**(a/n: sorry to interrupt. But I hope you can tell that I've been fast forwarding. And I will keep doing so. I'm especially omitting the part where Gohan still gets his ass kicked by Buu as he is sent flying unconscious to a nearby forest.) **_

**XXXXXXXX**

"Vegeta. I don't understand. You never asked for help from anyone in your life. Why start now? Why did you let Babidi control you?" Goku asked. Both were still powered up. Their clothes were completely tattered. Multiple abrasions, lacerations, and bruises were upon their body. Blood also dripped from cuts underneath their eyes and gashes upon their forehead. However, neither truly displayed a hint of being exhausted.

Vegeta briefly smirked as he said, "Because I wanted him to reawake the evil within my heart. I wanted him to return me to the way I was before. I was the perfect warrior. Ruthless, brutal, and without emotion, taking anything I wanted while destroying everything in my path. But slowly, over the years, I've became one of you. I gave in to this life of mediocrity. I woke up one day to find that I had formed a family. I had even grown quite fond of them. Would you believe that I was beginning to think that the Earth was a nice place to live? Do you understand now, Kakarot? Why I needed Babidi to set me free. To free the evil within my heart and free me of these petty attachments."

Goku looked at him. Then he did a slow clap as he said, "Bravo, Bravo! Or should I say encore, but then again there's no time for that."

Vegeta blankly stared right at Vegeta. Goku only smirked as he continued to say, "I know what you did Vegeta."

"I have the slightest clue to what you're talking about." Vegeta replied in what seemed to be an irritated tone.

Goku ignored him as he continued to say, "I mean it was extremely reckless, seeing that we ended up reviving Buu. I can tell we have from the overwhelming power being given off that we've done such. But if you look at it from a different perspective it was rather intelligent of you."

"Don't know what you are talking about." Vegeta said a little louder.

"I mean you played it off so well. Like how in the world did you fool Babidi is a mystery itself." Goku said with a smile.

"What?" Vegeta asked, a bit confused.

"Haven't you told me not to act like such a-a….umm….Baka. Then why are you acting like one right now. Here we thought you were being controlled, but in all actuality you were providing the only possible escape for the others to do some harm upon Babidi. If we never would've fought one another, then they would've sent other people to fight us or hurt many others. It'll only seem logical to fight each other to prevent such, while holding back as much as we can so we wouldn't revive Buu right away. At the same moment, we're giving a decent amount of time for the others to kill Babidi. But I guess we had less time than when thought. And the part where you said that I didn't want any more bodies upon my conscience makes more sense with these thoughts in mind." Goku said.

Vegeta chuckled. "Yep you win. And here I was thinking you were nothing more than mere idiot. Guess I thought wrong. But, this fight is only postponed."

"Gotcha Vegeta." Goku said in his innocent tone.

"Well don't just stand there. Get out your senzu beans. We should be at full power when we face Buu" Vegeta stated as he walked closer to Goku.

Goku turned around digging in his belt for his small bag as he said, "This is great. With all of us working together I'm sure….."

Vegeta knocked Goku flat out, picking up the last senzu bean to eat it himself. He turned to fly away to the entrance, but not before saying to Goku's unconscious form, "I can't let you outdo me. Plus, my act wouldn't be believable if you weren't knocked out."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ohhhh. One hundred twenty three thousand five hundred sixty eight bottles of beer on the wall, 123,568 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, one hundred twenty three thousand five hundred sixty seven bottles of beer on the wall." Arale joyfully sang. Rai on the other hand was about to pull his got damn hair out. She had originally started singing with 99 bottles. He had been so relieved when she reached zero, but then Arale said, "0 bottles of beer on the wall, 0 bottles of beer, go to the store, buy some more, 200,000, bottles of beer on the wall.'

Arale was about to begin singing again, until Rai finally had had enough.

"Shut the hell up Arale or I will throw your ass out this damn jet!" Rai yelled.

Some would've been shocked by Rai's attitude, but Arale wasn't. "Hey I was just trying to lighten the mood. You're getting too tense. And you know it could be that you shouldn't be…"

"Don't tell me what I shouldn't do Arale." Rai said to cut her off.

"But.."

"Stop. Do you really think I was kidding with what I said earlier? Someone needs to save Emiko and Chi-Chi. And that has to be me, even if that means I have to go do that again." Rai replied.

"It'll possess you! Once you start to do it, you're not going to want to stop. Remember?" Arale objected.

"Of course I do. But, it's for them. Now, I love you like my own sister. But, if you question me one more time I might think you were planning against me. You wouldn't want to end up like the others, Arale." Rai said in a tone not to be messed with.

"Y-You right." Arale stammered as she fretted with her fingers. Then she uneasily said, "How long until we get there now?"

"I'll say twenty five minutes." Rai responded as the same mysterious smirk that only Arale could possibly recognize, came across his face.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Trunks, is that Emiko!" Goten exclaimed as he ran from the Krillin statue they were at to the little girl on the ground. Trunks quickly stopped messing with Krillin's statue as he ran alongside Goten to the little girl. Both kneeled down on opposite sides of Emiko as they looked over her form.

"Is she sleeping Trunks?" Goten asked.

Trunks answered in his own way by saying, "We came all this way and she's sleeping! How can she sleep at a time like this? "

"At least she's okay." Goten said as tried to somewhat fix Emiko's tattered clothes.

"Whatever." Trunks replied. Goten suddenly stopped trying to adjust Emiko's clothing. He turned his head off to one direction as he said to Trunks, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Trunks asked.

"Someone saying, 'Me eat you up.'" Goten replied.

"Uh…Now that you mention it…"

"I'm going to check it out. You stay right here with Emiko for a second." Goten said as he happily ran off before Trunks could object. Eat meant food, and despite everything, that thought was sitting rather comfortably with Goten. Trunks shook his head, knowing exactly what his friend was thinking.

He turned his attention back to the unconscious little girl. He quietly said, "You probably had it rough. I told you normal girls shouldn't try to fight… Trunks paused to sigh as he continued to say in a soft tone, "But you're not normal. You're weird, almost creepy like… And I'm really glad you're okay Emi."

Trunks noticed a long hair lying upon Emiko's face. He lifted his left hand to gently move it.

"Trunks!" Goten called.

Trunks quickly jumped and turned around to see that Goten was nowhere in sight. He heavily and thankfully sighed.

"Trunks come look at this quick! A big piece of bubble gum is talking!" Goten eagerly said.

"What? Okay I'll be there soon." Trunks said in an audible voice. He was getting up to move, but something held him back. He looked down to see a furry tail tightly wrapped around his right wrist. When did it get there? How did Emiko have a tail right now? These were the questions that went unanswered in Trunks head as Goten called again for him. He carefully removed Emiko's tail as ran over to where Goten's voice was coming from.

Before their little eyes, they saw as Dabura was turned into a cookie and eaten. Krillin came back to life and stood right up to join in watching what was happening below. And they could see as it was now Shin's turn to die as Buu stood over him again.

But an enormous flash of light came out of nowhere followed by a massive cloud of smoke, making everyone question what it was. As the dust began to clear Babidi exclaimed, "Oh, my spaceship! It's been blown up! How? My ship! How did this happen? Buu I want you to find out who did this!"

The particles began to vanish from the air. And the silhouette of the one with black flamed hair could be seen.

"Vegeta!" Babidi said as the smoke finally went away. Vegeta didn't answer, seeing that he saw something on the ground and picked it up to place it within his glove.

From afar, Trunks could be heard excitedly saying, "Dad!" while Krillin said, "I never thought I would be glad to see him."

"You fool do you realize what you've done! How am I supposed to get off this wretched planet?" Babidi angrily said.

"I don't care. I assume that hideous pink blob standing next to you is Majin Buu. If so you are the one who killed Gohan. And you WILL pay just as much as YOUR master." Vegeta spat.

"He said Buu hide o us. Why he say that to Buu? We play game?" Buu asked Babidi.

"No, he's saying your face would make blind children cry." Babidi replied. Buu smiled, realization sat in, and he instantly began fuming.

"Majin Buu mad! Pow, Pow, Pow, POWW. WOW. WOW." Majin Buu said. Babidi, still pissed off about his ship, then told Buu to kill Vegeta. Vegeta started to power up, ready to take on Babidi and Buu with all his power.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I thought we were going sightseeing." Yamacha complained. He was flying a jet that contained Bulma, 18, Marron, Puar, Oolong, Videl, and Master Roshi.

"We are. We're looking around different sights, seeking the dragon balls." Bulma replied.

"But why?" Oolong asked.

"Yeah. I thought we were going to the beach, to watch water slowly drip down a female's body as she wear a tight mini bikini making her hips and breasts appear so..'

_**POP!**_

Bulma punched Master Roshi in the back of his head, giving him an enormous bruise.

"You damn pervert! Show some manners. We do have ladies on this jet. Not to forget, gohan's girlfriend, Videl. WE don't want to scare her off." Bulma stated.

"It's okay. Gohan told me about Master Roshi." Videl said.

"Really? What did he say exactly? I'm sooo curious." Master Roshi said as he leaned over to stare directly into Videl's chest.

_**POP!**_

This time, Videl punched Master Roshi right in his face.

"He told me to do that, if you ever offended me." Videl responded. Everyone laughed, minus 18 and Master Roshi who was holding the lump on his head.

"Can you tell us why we are going after the dragon balls, Bulma?" 18 blankly asked.

"We need to expect the worse. And plus I think it'll be better to wish the problem we have right now, away. Only Kami knows the pain it'll bring." Bulma replied as she became lost in thought.

**XXXXXX**

"Hey Trunks wait up!" Goten called as he flew down in super saiyan form with his best friend. They had been watching in horror as Vegeta was being beaten up. Buu had even torn off part of his skin and wrapped it tightly around Vegeta, subduing him as he jumped up and down on his body. There was only so much that his son could take. Krillin didn't bother to stop him, seeing as there really was no point. Him against two angry demi-saiyans was like a worm against a 16 wheeler truck.

Buu was carelessly stomping away on Vegeta's body until he was sent flying through SEVERAL boulders. Trunks then ran to his father as him and Goten removed the pink goo from around him. Once he was unwrapped, Vegeta laid there motionless.

"Dad, Dad! Wake up. Please, wake up. Dad, Dad, Dad." Trunks desperately said as he shook his father with tears forming into his eyes.

"Is he alive?" Goten asked.

"Of course he is." Trunks snapped. "My dad is the toughest guy in the whole world. He used to be the prince of every single saiyan."

"Ah! He's a prince." Goten exclaimed.

"That's right. He's a prince, Goten. A prince. And there's no way a prince can lose to a stupid monster." Trunks definitely stated with tears close to pouring out of his little eyes. With his last word, Vegeta stirred and woke up to gently say, "Trunks..my son." Trunks was filled with joy, but Vegeta was still upset as he came out of his daze.

"Where is Majiin buu?" Vegeat angrily asked, pissed off only at himself.

**Ooooooo**

"Ha, so he's alive. Doesn't matter. My Majiin Buu is invincible. He will soon defeat and eat them." Babidi said chuckling. But he instantly halted as he heard someone respond to him.

"That's not going to happen. What that monster and you have done is unforgivable. You brought suffering upon a mere child, her mother, and even killed her brother." Piccolo stated as he came up behind Babidi.

Babidi nervously turned around. "Oh…Piccolo. I thought that Majiin Buu had handled you. I'm so sorry about that. Sometimes, he can get a little crazy. And my… What a lovely shade of green you are. But who can blame you? One can only be green with envy at the power that Ma…."

Without any more words coming out of Babidi's mouth, Piccolo punched him right in it almost breaking his neck. Babidi went flying backwards; however, piccolo appeared behind him to hit him towards the ground. Then as Babidi was falling, Piccolo appeared right above him with his knee near Babidi's chest. He forced them down faster and soon Babidi crashed into the ground, creating a huge crater. His ribs, stomach, and guts were all flattened under Piccolo's knee. Babidi screamed in pain. Piccolo just increased the shrillness of the screams by slowly tearing apart the lower portion of Babidi's body, which had already been flattened. Blood gushed everywhere. Piccolo then delivered an energy blast to both of Babidi's arms, twisting them into a deformed shape.

"You will bleed to death for everything that you've done." Piccolo said. He turned to jump out of the crater but not before saying, "I told you that if Goku doesn't torture you or leaves some part of you left, then I definitely would show you torment even the devil fears. You better be thankful that I don't have time for that, or you would've suffered even more than you are now." Piccolo spit right on the creature's body, then flew out of the crater.

**Oooooooooooo**

"Trunks you need to take good care of your mother." Vegeta calmly said.

"Take care of mom…b-but you can do that too, right? Can't you dad? Dad?" Trunks asked, but Vegeta did not reply. After a few more seconds, he spoke.

"I want you two to leave. Get far away from here. As for Buu, I'll fight him alone" Vegeta said.

"Don't do that. You shouldn't!" Goten objected.

"Goten's right. We'll fight with you. You don't want to get killed do you? You've got to let us help you dad." Trunks said, with what seemed to be a distressed tone.

Vegeta ignored that comment as he softly said, "Trunks, you are my only son. And yet, I haven't held you once since you were a baby. Have I?"

Trunks didn't respond.

"Come here son," Vegeta said sticking his hand out. Trunks was shocked, more so as Vegeta went to give him a hug while he discreetly placed the object he had in his glove underneath his son's gi belt. A smile soon came across Trunks face, as he basked in the love he undoubtedly felt from his father.

"Trunks there's something you should know. You've made me proud, my son." Vegeta said with a genuine smile coming on his face. Trunks looked up, shocked by what his father just said. And as soon as he did, Vegeta knocked him out. Along with Goten, who was furious by what Vegeta had done. Piccolo flew down and Vegeta ordered for him to take the two far away from there.

Piccolo tucked the two under his arms and turned to fly away. But before he did he said to Vegeta, "You'll die. You know that?"

Vegeta didn't answer as he noticed that Buu was merrily coming back. "Just get out of here. And hurry. Don't forget Kakarot's other child over there too." Vegeta replied. Piccolo flew off, towards Krillin. He motioned for Krillin to grab Emiko. Then they all flew off, leaving Vegeta to fight one last time against Buu.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Why did you grab me like that? You woke me up. Hey what is that big light?" Emiko asked as she forced her way out of Krillin's arms to stare from far away at the blinding energy building up. Then its force became too great, blowing up enormously and bringing fierce winds to almost make Emiko fall into the water.

"Vegeta! What has he done?" Krillin exclaimed.

**XXXXXXX**

_Sometime Later…_

_Oh man. I feel like I was run over by a train_. Goku thought. His limbs twitched and soon he sat up.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Vegeta." Goku said out loud as he lifted up the empty brown sack next to him. "Figures. First the guy knocks me out cold, then he takes the last senzu bean for himself." Goku said as he quickly stood up. He sensed out other ki's, noticing that he couldn't detect Vegeta's or his son.

"Something has happened. I can feel it. And I can sense Krillin and Piccolo. Maybe they know what's going on." Goku said as he placed his finger up to his head to instant transmission away to the location of the energy he sensed out.

Goku appeared on the lookout. Almost as soon as he came did Piccolo, Krillin, Mr. Popo, and Dende run right around the corner to meet him.

"Hey." Goku said.

"It's Goku. He talks and everything." Krillin exclaimed, changing his expression to one accompanied by tears of joy.

"Why are you so sad? I thought you'd be happy to see me." Goku said with his merry tone in his normal innocent attitude.

"You have no idea. First, Dende can you heal him?" Krillin asked. Dende eagerly obliged as he emitted a bright light from his hand to heal Goku.

Doing that brought a sudden thought to his head. Some part of him didn't want to ask out of some fear of what the answer will be.

"Hey Dende."

"Yes Goku." Dende answered.

"Umm…how is…" Goku hesitantly said. He couldn't finish his question. But he didn't need to. Dende already knew what he was asking.

"Surprisingly she's making a recovery. I couldn't heal her at once, but some time ago… I don't know how, but I was suddenly able to." Dende said as he removed his hands away from a now bruise free Goku.

"But what about.." Goku began to say, but Piccolo interrupted.

"Emiko's fine Goku. She's not under Babidi's control anymore, since she didn't kill me on the way back to the lookout. Instead, she went back to sleep. I'm guessing that when I ripped him apart he had to focus his magic more on himself; unintentionally breaking the spell he placed upon them in the process." Piccolo said.

A smile. Yes, a smile, finally came across Goku's face. He could've leaped for joy, touching the next galaxy. That's how happy he suddenly was. However, he looked up to Piccolo and his smile went away. There was something in his eye that said everything wasn't alright. Something had happened. And Goku couldn't help but to think again, _I __certainly had been knocked out for too long._

**XXXXXXX**

"Okay Arale. It's in the central park here. I'm going to get it and I want you to stay here until I get back." Rai said as he landed the jet on the outskirts of the town.

Arale was about to ask why she can't come, but then she realized the earlier threat Rai had made towards her so she quickly covered her mouth to prevent her from saying anything. Rai turned his head to look at her questioningly, knowing right off the bat what she wanted to ask.

"It shouldn't take me long to come back. And I suggest that you stay here on the ship. If I'm not back in a few, then I want you to come into the city." Rai said as he unbuckled his seat and proceeded to walk towards the exit.

"So, I guess there's no turning back now." Arale said. Rai slightly chuckled as he replied, "That was made apparent as soon as I ran into Chi's husband."

**XXXXXXX**

"Unfortunately Majin Buu survived. And we're unaware of the Supreme Kai's whereabouts. Therefore, we can't say he's alive. I brought the two boys and Emiko back here to recuperate, then you showed up." Piccolo said. Goku sighed as he momentarily placed his head in his hands.

"Gohan…Supreme Kai..Kabito…and Vegeta, all gone. What kind of monster are we dealing with?" Goku replied.

"An incredibly powerful one, who's growing stronger as each minute pass." Piccolo said.

"If only Vegeta hadn't been so arrogant! Thinking he could take buu alone. He could've still been alive and we could've teamed up!" Goku furiously stated.

"No, don't punish yourself for this. An army full of saiyans woul.."

Goku cut Piccolo off to say, "No, I was saying if him or Gohan were still alive we could've done the fus…umm…what's that word. Oh yeah, fusion."

"fusia?" Krillin questioned.

"No fusion." Goku replied.

"You mean a merger?" Dende asked.

"Yeah, that's it Dende!" Goku excitedly replied back, instantly losing the anger he once had.

"I heard of such a skill back on Namek. The metamaris were of another group that had mastered it" Dende replied.

"Yep, I know! Gohan wasn't lying when he said that I used to leave Earth. How else was I supposed to train at my highest power? And I would visit King Kai, who's currently on the grand Kai's planet. Apparently, he lost a bet when it came to whether I would defeat Cell, which made him surrender his planet. Anyways, I met the metamaris but I didn't have the time to master the technique. I only got down the basics. I needed to stay there for one week to do such, and at that time it wouldn't have been the best choice" Goku said.

"What is this fusion technique?" Krillin asked.

"It's when two people combine to form a new being that can do things that neither could do alone." Goku replied.

"wow, so who are you going to do it with Goku so you can save the day." Krillin merrily asked.

"Unfortunately, the only compatible people I had are gone. And I don't think that they will be allowed to come to Earth so soon, seeing as that they just died." Goku blankly responded.

Everyone became silent as they realized that their hopes had just been shattered. However, Mr. Popo spoke up, "What about Goten and Trunks? They're relatively the same size."

"Mr. Popo you're a genius! That'll work right Goku?" Krillin exclaimed.

"Yeah, it should." Goku joyfully replied.

"But wait, how are you going to teach them if you hadn't mastered it yourself." Piccolo questioned.

"Well…Oh, I know. Just leave it to me." Goku happily said. Just then the sky became dark. Black thunder clouds began to boom around them.

"Uh oh. Don't tell me someone's called upon Shenron. We shouldn't use him right now. And I have a pretty good guess at who would have the dragon balls." Goku said.

"Who else could gather them so quickly? No other than Bulma. But why would she be calling forth Shenron. She couldn't have known what's being going on." Krillin said.

"I-I…don't know. But I have to stop her." Goku said as he instant transmissioned away.

**XXXXXXX**

_**WHAM**_

Her foot went right into his face. "Ow. What the…" Trunks said as he sat up the bed. "Huh,…where I am." He lazily said as he pushed Emiko's leg away with a little bit too much force, considering the fact that she fell right off the bed. He then scanned the room with his eyes as a furious individual got up from the floor.

"Where am I?" Trunks questioned out loud.

"It shouldn't matter. You're about to be knocked into the next dimension. Why did you toss me off the bed!" Emiko angrily questioned.

"Well, you should've never kicked me in the face." Trunks retorted.

"If I did, then it was an accident. HELLLO, wasn't I sleeping?" Emiko snapped back.

"And your point is?" Trunks asked.

"Ugghhh,, T!"

"EMI." Trunks mocked.

"Hey I'm trying to sleep here. Can you two go argue somewhere else?" Goten said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Get up Goten and look around. We're in some kind of weird place." Trunks said shaking Goten with his hand. Goten opened his eyes to sit up at the same time that Emiko finally acknowledged her setting.

"Wow," both children said at the same time.

"Where are we? It's fancy." Goten said amazed.

"I don't know. A more important question would be why we are here. And where's my dad?" Trunks asked.

"We won't find out any answers if we stay right here." Emiko replied. Trunks and Goten nodded in agreement. The three little ones walked out the door and looked around various corners. They didn't find anyone, but they somehow managed to find a table full of food. Being Saiyans, they forgot their troubles as they attacked the food, gulfing it down like little savages. They were quite enjoying themselves until; Mr. Popo appeared out of nowhere. They panicked, tore the room up, and then ran out. Only to be stopped by Goku standing right outside. He smiled down at the three as he said, "Follow me. We have to discuss something."

"Oh no, we're in trouble now." Goten said.

"It's all T's fault." Emiko complained.

"How is it my fault? Trunks asked in a incredulous tone.

"If you would've never kicked the big round black guy in the stomach, then we wouldn't be in so much trouble." Emiko stated.

"But you threw an energy blast and Goten punched him." Trunks retorted.

"But YOU started it." Emiko snapped back.

"Shut up Emi."

"Shut up T."

"Make me."

"Do you need another beating?" Emiko angrily said.

Goku cleared his throat. The two noticed how they were yelling in each other's face. And apparently, some time ago, they had stopped walking and reached a room where Piccolo, Krillin, Dende, Yamacha, and Master Roshi also stood. Evidently, Goku had brought his friends back when he went to stop Bulma's second wish upon the dragon balls. Emiko looked them over, then automatically acknowledged something as a thought registered in her mind.

"Where's my Okaasan? Is she okay?" Emiko panicked.

"Yes, she's sleeping right now." Goku happily responded. Goten and Emiko gratefully sighed.

"So…why are we standing here? And where is my father?" Trunks asked. Instantly an unreadable expression crossed Goku's face while the others only turned their head away from the small child.

**XXXXXXX**

Rai panted as he finally had dug up what he needed. He ripped something out, and then placed it back into the ground. He stood up and dusted himself off as he began to walk back through central park. He was about on his way through the busy city, smiling at the people filled with laughter. That's until he heard ear-piercing screams coming from the people surrounding him. They began to rise up into the air. He even felt as his feet began to leave the ground. But thankfully, out of nowhere, Arale appeared. She grabbed onto Rai and dug her arm into the cement of a tall building beside her. Rai could only wonder, what in the hell was happening right now.

**XXXXXX**

_It's a shame. Every single time one thing is dealt with, another terrible thing happen. Gohan, my oniichan,_ Emiko sniffed as she sadly thought sitting in the corner of the room where Goku was teaching the basics of the fusion technique to Goten and Trunks. She wished there was something she could do. She had been so weak. If she was stronger, her mother would've never been hurt. And Gohan would never have died when he had come to save them. Emiko shook her head fighting back tears she refused to shed. She don't know how, but Goten and Trunks had pulled it together. They, yes even Trunks, had begun to cry once Goku had told them the news of Gohan and Vegeta. It was a sad sight. Emiko hugged both of them together, not shedding a tear, as she gave them courage and hope within the soothing words she said; knowing damn well that she needed it more than anyone else right now.

Emiko brushed off the unpromising feelings as she smiled at the group before her. _My__ brother and T, would get this Majiin Buu__._ _I can__ just feel it._

But her thoughts were interrupted, like the practice session the boys were having, when the well known hated voice rang around them.

"Hello this is Babidi along with my faithful counterpart, Majiin Buu. The two of us have been out doing a little bit of sightseeing. Look at the glorious sight we found. It's a nice place for Majiin Buu to grab a little snack. I hear the local cuisine is to die for. But what Buu is really hungry for is some Majunior, Trunks, and Goten flambé. At last, I guess he'll have to settle for this." Babidi said as he beheld the sight with his hands.

"What is that Babidi guy talking about?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know, but if you close your eyes you can see him." Goten said as Trunks did, ignoring Piccolo's command not to. Emiko also ignored Piccolo, as she followed Trunks suit.

"I'm listening. You have time to the end of my sentence to tell me the whereabouts of those three. Too late. I guess Buu gets to have a little snack. Hmm, he's had enough candy for today, how about some chocolate." Babidi said to Buu.

"Chocolate! Buu wants Chocolate." Buu said as he stuck out his hands raising the people from the city underneath them up to the air. He then shot a purple ray from his antennae, changing them all into chocolate. Buu inhaled like a vaccum to take up all the pieces into his mouth. Once he did he thankfully patted his stomach and looked down upon the city. There he saw something. A female with her hand stuck into the tall building, holding a man.

"Buu miss them. Buu still hungry. Buu make them cookies?" Buu said to Babidi, who followed his gaze. Babidi smirked.

"I have something in mind. Since people still haven't responded, then maybe I should make an example out of a few more to show you I mean business." Babidi said as him and Buu descended down to the two people.

"Witness what I'm about to show you." Babidi said bringing the female and male in to view for his audience to see.

**Oooooo**

"T-That's…Otousan and Arale!" Emiko exclaimed.

"Where?" Chi-Chi asked as she walked into the room. By the way her eyes looked; anyone could tell she just woke up.

"Close your eyes Okaasan." Emiko anxiously said, not completely taking in the fact that she was talking to her mother. Emiko was so uneasy that she couldn't acknowledge that yet.

Goten was thinking about running to embrace his mother and Goku wanted to so desperately, but the look on Chi-Chi's face after she closed it told them otherwise.

**Ooooooooo**

"What do you want from us?" Arale asked as she removed her hand from the wall and released Rai. She then walked toward Babidi and Buu.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Babidi replied, slightly agitated.

"Yeah, but I'm not really sure. I have a quick question, are you that mean wizard bent on killing people?" Arale asked.

"Haven't you noticed by now, you moron?" Babidi snapped.

"My name is Arale, not moron. But are you the one that Spovo and Yamu duo kidnapped Chi and Emiko for?" Arale further asked.

"How do you know that? What do you know about them?" Babidi quickly responded.

"I'm asking the questions." Arale stated.

"NO you're not." Babidi retorted.

"Yes I am. Are you?" Arale asked.

"Yes, so you can't be." Babidi swiftly replied.

"But you just answered my question. Therefore, I'm the one asking the questions." Arale said.

"You know what to hell with it. Buu" Babidi said as he motioned with his head for Buu to proceed. Before he could, Arale punched Babidi right in the face, making him crash into a nearby building.

"How long does it take Rai? You should've done it by now." Arale angrily, yes, angrily stated as she turned around to him.

"I'm missing something." Rai said as he tried to pat around in his pockets. Arale knew what he was looking for.

"You never needed it before. Use your blo…." Arale tried to say, but she had been turned into a big sugar cookie. "Arale!" Rai exclaimed as Buu swallowed Arale in one bite.

"That'll show her! How dare she hit me." Babidi bitterly said as he moved to stand right next to Buu.

"You'll pay for that!" Rai said as he reached in his pocket for the object he had dug up earlier. But soon, he found a pink hand around his throat, tightening by each breath he tried to take. He grasped at his neck, trying to pry the hand off, but to no avail.

"I said we're going to make an example out of you. Buu show them a little blast. Then you can turn him into any desert you want." Babidi stated. Buu madly smiled as he used one hand to blow a hole right through Rai's stomach, splattering blood everywhere.

**Ooooooooooo**

"Otousan!" Emiko cried as she flew out the door in rapid speed. However, Goku appeared right before her.

"Let me through. I have to save my Otousan. Or you should help." Emiko begged.

"It's too late." Goku quietly said.

"No it's not! Move out of my way." Emiko said as she tried to push past Goku, but he gently pushed back. And she fell on her bottom, abstractedly closing her eyes by which tears fell, to see the rest.

"Open your eyes Emiko! You don't want to see it!" Chi-Chi said as she ran outside to fall down to Emiko's level, shaking her shoulders. But Emiko didn't budge.

"You don't need to see it Emiko! Open your eyes. I'm your mother, I order you to." Chi-Chi urgently said, but Emiko didn't respond. And Chi-Chi knew she wouldn't as she dropped her hands from Emiko's shoulders. And what could she do but close her eyes also?

**Oooooooooooo**

There was nothing really left to see. Babidi happily chanted as Buu simply turned Rai into a piece of chocolate filled with a cherry filling, already gushing out. Happily, he ate it…

**Ooooooooooo**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Emiko screamed, letting the rage take over her body as her ki level went through the roof. She moved away from her mother as she tried to charge past Goku, putting up multiple hits. It almost seemed like she might get through, so Goku was forced to transform into an ascended super saiyan to stop Emiko. He pushed her back one final time, till she fell to her knees crying.

"My Otousan…" Emiko cried in a shattered tone with tears flowing rapidly down her face. Goku was about to comfort her, but Chi-Chi beat him to it as she took her into her arms.

"O-Okaasan..Otousan..Otousan..that monster Killed him and Arale…They're gone and oniichan is too." Emiko cried even more into Chi-Chi's chest as she gripped her shirt. Shock didn't come across Chi-Chi's face. In fact, there was no emotion present upon her face despite the soft tone of her voice.

"It's going to be okay Emiko. Buu and Babidi will pay."

"But I'm not strong enough." Emiko screamed as she broke out of Chi-Chi's grasp to turn to Goku standing near them.

"Why don't you train me? Make me stronger. I want to help. I need to defeat that monster and Babidi who've hurt my family!"

"Emiko, I..

"Please Goku-sa. I..I beg of you…" Emiko said as she dropped down to her knees again. She begged with all her heart, "Please, please, make me become stronger."

Goku didn't answer; instead he lifted Emiko up into his arms. He placed one arm around the trembling body as his other hand held the back of her head as he embraced her.

"I will Emiko. Just as soon as I take Trunks and Goten somewhere, I will take you with me into the hyperbolic time chamber. And you will become stronger." Goku said as he rocked the girl back and forth, her cries barely softening as a result.

"And I will go in there with you both, Emiko." Chi-Chi added.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: Never realized how dumb English dbz made Goku appear until I watched the same Japanese episodes to compare. Smdh. Goku's actually is a normal individual when it comes to intelligence. Being naive doesn't necessarily make you stupid. And watching the episodes in the Buu saga, made me realize that Vegeta does have some sort of feelings for Gohan, almost fatherly. And can you see it, oh the next chapter. Chi-Chi, Emiko, and Goku all in the time chamber by themselves. And if you're going to object to 3 people in the time chamber the let me ask you this, if it was possible for only two to be in there at a time, then how is it possible Piccolo entered the chamber with Buu, so trunks and Goten could fight him. The door didn't disappear either, until Piccolo blew it up.

Isabelle Prado: I'm glad you loved it. And no, as you can see, Chi-Chi didn't die. It wouldn't be a g/cc fic if she did.

Jasmine: If what you says doesn't happen and you get pissed, then someone will need to kick my ass. I'm giving you permission to do so. It would be wrong on every single level if that didn't happen. Thank you so much for your review.

Megan & snowball890890: I'd be mad at me too if I was the reader and I saw how the author kept putting off what you're asking for. (did that make sense) It took so damn long for the next two, top anticipated, chapters. You'll know why I say that in the next one. :-)

Chichi89: It's been over a month and I'm just now updating. *sighs* I give you and others permission to yell at me. It's already enough that Joy's Canvas had threatened me. I'm scared. Lol, I should update sooner.

Sino: I am so glad that you think my story is awesome. It makes me pumped! Just really excited when I read such in your review. And as you can also see, Chi-Chi didn't and WON'T die in this story. Uh oh, I spoiled part of my ending, which believe it or not, is right around the corner.

Dbz-trunks-zbd & msdeborah: Thank you so much for complimenting me on my writing! It really means a lot since I often question on it. Writers like I don't know, doublebinconneticut, (Wait, brief pause. I wonder whatever happened to her. She hasn't updated any of her stories either.), gue22, joy's canvas, and red crescent make me feel pretty insignificant after I read theirs. I have to take a step back and say, damn. I need many improvements.

Gue22: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Btw, the mushy moment is coming up. I'm not saying when, even though I kind of made that evident already. And Rai…I can't tell you. I want to so bad, but I can't. It'll spoil everything. Now about the torture, do you know I was even mad at myself for writing that? But the little voice in the back of my head wouldn't let me rest until I did. So if I were you, I'd beat it up. Then again, that little voice is the source of all of my ideas.

Hmrtaylor: Oh it wasn't the doctor, it was Babidi. You have something else to blame the doctor for, but I'm not telling. (sings to tease) :-)

Ninjapuppies: I never thought I would come across a Rai hater. I bet you're glad he's dead. But hey, you have a pretty darn reason to hate him. And I'm not talking about anything dealing with Chi. It's something else in his past, that'll make you sick to your stomach.

MIMI: It was Gohan! Shocker, right. It's the Kai's fault. Damn Kai.


	24. Time Well Spent

Love Lost…And found?

**I do NOT own dragonball/z/gt****.**If I did Goten would've looked exactly like Goku in GT. You know what, f**k that. GT just wouldn't exist.

a/n: I should be updating Closet full of Secrets, but I had to write Operation M.A.L.E. You'll see why. ;-)

**Time well spent**

"What?" Goku asked Chi-Chi as he suddenly stopped rocking Emiko back and forth in his embrace.

"I said I'm going in there with you two." Chi-Chi clearly repeated.

"But…" Goku tried to object, except he was cut off.

"Hey, Goku did you hear that?" Krillin asked as he rushed over to Goku with many others Bulma, Dende, Mr. Popo, and Krillin following behind. Goten, Piccolo, and Trunks exited the nearby room to also stand before Goku.

"Hear what?" Goku asked as he placed Emiko on her feet.

"Someone told Babidi where Trunks live and now they're going to Capsule Corporation." Krillin stated

"Oh. Then there's really no need to worry." Goku merrily replied

"My parents are there!" Bulma fiercely yelled.

"And it was their choice to stay there. If they get killed, then they can be wished back by the dragon balls. Speaking of dragon balls, do you have the dragon radar with you?" Goku asked.

"Uhhhh…" Bulma said as she patted her pockets on her dress. "NO! I think I left it there." Bulma exclaimed.

"I'll just go stall Babidi and Buu while Trunks will fly to retrieve it." Goku said. Everyone else seemed to agree, except one.

"Or why don't you instant transmission to drop him off there. Then do the same thing to reappear right in front of Buu to save some time?" Chi-Chi stated.

"That's a great idea!" Goku cheerfully said as he disappeared. Then he reappeared, realizing he forgot to take Trunks. He hurriedly grabbed the little boy to vanish once again as sweat dropped down everyone's face from his absentmindedness.

Everyone then turned to face Chi-Chi. No one said anything as silence heavily hung in the air. They wanted to know what exactly happened to Chi-Chi when she got kidnapped. At the same time they were having difficulty gaining enough courage to tell Chi-Chi the news about her son. There was only one to smash this silence with his overwhelming happiness. And that was Goten.

"OKaaaasssaaaan!" Goten ecstatically screamed as he ran to tackle her with a big hug. She fell down laughing and smiling as Goten began to ramble on about all which he did since she had been kidnapped. And as soon as Goten had shouted, it finally hit Emiko. Her mother was awake and well and here she was crying. A smile came across the little girl's face. She wiped the tears from her face, did a little baby sniff, and immediately ran over to join Goten in embracing their mother.

"I hate to interrupt this display of affection…." Piccolo began to say.

"Then don't." Chi-Chi said without looking in his direction as she continued to smile at her children hugging her.

"But we need to…." Krillin tried to say.

Chi-Chi interrupted him as she stated, "No you don't. Goku will eventually tell me all about it in the hyperbolic time chamber. Now, leave me be."

"But…" Krillin stopped himself as he looked at the scene in front of him. Chi-Chi wasn't paying the least bit attention to them anymore. She was too busy looking amused along with Emiko as Goten was telling them about how a dinosaur had chased him and Trunks after they had peed on a rock.

_It is disgusting to talk about, but the family thing is sweet. And I should know, I'm a great family man myself. _Krillin thought as everyone else began to disperse, except the laughing Son family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goku easily stalled and kept Buu away from Metro city, where Capsule Corporation was located. He did so by showing Buu all of his transformation stages up to Super Saiyan 3. The power was shocking to most, as they even wondered why Goku didn't just kill Buu right then and there. But, of course, Goku didn't. He did promise _stronger fighters_ for Buu though, if he stopped killing so many innocent people. Then as soon as Goku felt Trunks leaving the Capsule Corporation, Goku departed; but not without leaving Buu with a question as to why he listened to Babidi.

Goku arrived back at the lookout as eager as ever to get things started. He looked around to see that no one was around except Krillin, Dende, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo.

"Where is everyone?" Goku asked.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Emiko leaned her head against the pillar as she sat on the balcony's railing. She wanted time alone for awhile before she went into the chamber. And she was completely lost in thought until she felt another's presence as they hopped up on the balcony to sit right next to her.

"Hey Emi."

"Hey T" Emiko quietly replied. And there were moments of silence before he became bothered by it.

"I don't know why you're sitting up here. Knowing you, you're gonna fall." Trunks smugly said.

"Maybe you're right." Emiko softly replied as she turned her body around to jump back down to the ground.

"Woah, Woah, Woah." Trunks said as did exactly what Emiko had to stand right in front of her.

"What?" Emiko blankly asked as she wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"Where's your attitude?"

"My what?"

"You know, the thing that makes you an annoying pest." Trunks said with his well known half smirk.

"I don't have time for this T." Emiko coldly stated as she turned away from him to walk away.

"It's going to be okay. You'll get over it. You're like my sister, so of course you're strong enough to do so. I wouldn't talk to you if you weren't." Trunks replied.

Emiko halted as a small smile crept across her face. She turned back around to say, "You know, in your own stupid and rude way, you're actually nice. Thank you."

Emiko opened her arms to hug Trunks but he said, "I'll let that so-called insult slide since you're very moody right now."

"What!" Emiko exclaimed with her arms still open and hanging in the air.

"I'll never WANT to hug you. Let's just shake on me, you, and Goten beating Buu up in the future." Trunks said as he reached his hand out. Emiko scoffed, but dropped her arms to accept his offer to shake his hand. Just as they did their quick handshake, Trunks heard someone call his name.

"Hey Trunks. Everyone's looking for you. It's time to go." Krillin said as he motioned for Trunks to follow him. Trunks did so, leaving Emiko to stand there by herself. And she just stood there, not even bothering to tag along. She was too busy looking at the object that Trunks had snuck into her palm during their handshake. The object possessed a deformed shape and hung on a bright golden necklace. After observing it some more, it became obvious that this was the pink garnet necklace that Trunks had given her on her birthday. It looked awfully similar to the shape of a…_Wait. I thought Babidi took this necklace from me. How did Trunks get it?_ Emiko questioned as she attempted to put the necklace on.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Where are you taking my son?" Bulma questioned in Goku's personal space.

"It's just somewhere that he can train. Don't worry Bulma, he'll be safe." Goku merrily said as he put his hands up to calm her.

"Like his father?" Bulma mumbled as she slightly looked down at the ground.

Goku placed on hand on her shoulder as he nicely said, "I know you're worried, but I assure you that he'll be in great hands. And Goten will be there with him too." Bulma barely smiled as she nodded her head.

"Where exactly are you taking them?"Krillin asked.

Goku smiled in response as he glanced down to the two children standing next to him to say, "Grab hold onto me boys"

"A smile isn't an answer Goku." Piccolo stated.

"I know." Goku happily replied. He then vanished before them without any answer to their question.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The bright sun rays were shining down upon him as Butterflies somehow beautifully floated around. The birds were chirping while the small breeze carried their delightful tunes throughout the air. And King Kai was resting peacefully near a tree. He was dozing off, when all of a sudden he screamed.

"Don't scare me like that Goku!" King Kai scolded. Goku responded with his cheesy smile. King Kai scoffed at him as he then turned his attention to the little boys looking around in wonder.

"Goku, why do you have children here; especially when they're not dead?" King Kai asked as he stood up.

Quickly Goku replied, "The-world-is-in-danger. We-need-these-two-to-learn-fusion-and-I-can't-teach-them-everything. I-have-to-go. BYE" And with that Goku disappeared.

King Kai blankly stared, while Trunks motioned Goten over somewhere. King Kai replayed everything in his mind, until it finally dawned upon him.

"What the….! Goku you can't leave them here at Grand Kai's place!" King Kai shouted at no one into the air.

King Kai continued to say in a mumble, "That's okay. I'll just talk to him through my antennas. How dare he think he can show up out of nowhere and …"

"HEY! You two kids get back here with that!" some random warrior yelled as he ran in one direction with several other warriors furiously following along with him. King Kai finally noticed that the two boys were not in front of him anyone. He deeply sighed as he ran after the warriors to catch up with the two mischievous ones.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So are you ready to go." Goku asked Emiko as soon as he appeared back on the lookout.

"Yes, Goku-san." Emiko quietly replied. Goku flashed a quick smile at her as he looked around. He could see Krillin's family, Dende, and Mr. Popo. He wore a concerned expression on his face now. Someone was missing.

"Where's your mother?" Goku questioned Emiko.

"She's getting a few extra capsules from Bulma before we go into that place you were talking about." Emiko replied as she fiddled with her hair.

Just as Emiko finished talking Chi-Chi walked from around the corner. Goku smiled as he sas her walking towards him. However, someone tried to cut his view off as they stepped right up to him. It's a good thing they were short enough to not block his view.

"Wait a second. Are you sure you can go in here Goku? Haven't you've been in the hyperbolic time chamber twice already?" Krillin asked him.

"Well….yeah." Goku uncertainly said as he turned his head to look at Krillin.

"And won't the door disappear?" Krillin further questioned.

"No. I spent less than an hour in there when I went as a child. Then when I went the second time, I only spent 23 hours. I should be able to spend a day in there…I think." Goku unsurely said.

"You're right. Shall I show you three the way?" Mr. Popo asked.

"That's okay. I know it." Goku cheerfully replied as he motioned for Emiko and Chi-Chi to follow him. Without turning around he said to the group he left behind, "Take care of everything until I get back."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright. We have a small kitchen over there, a bathroom across there, and two beds to live in here comfortably. Still, this room will take awhile to get use to. There is this white nothingness that stretches farther than anyone could tell. You can get lost if you go out too far, so don't ever do that. Then at times the temperature will be below 50 degrees Celsius and at other times it's about 100 degrees Celsius. And the air itself is thick. But, you're strong and willing. So are you ready to get going?" Goku joyfully asked as he turned around to see that Emiko had changed into her purple gi outfit and Chi-Chi was putting her hair into pigtails. Chi-Chi was also dressed in some baggy green gi pants and a white camisole with her hair pulled up into a bun. They just entered the room a minute ago. How in the hell did they change their clothes that fast? Goku had no idea.

"Uhh…Did you hear me Emiko?" Goku asked.

"Yes, Goku-san but Okaasan was telling me something, too." Emiko replied

"What?" Goku questioned, but Chi-Chi didn't answer.

"Can you repeat what you said Okaasan?" Emiko nicely asked as soon as Chi-Chi finished her hair.

"I said that for the first couple of weeks I will teach you everything I know. You'll get used to the setting here much easier that way. And I'm like a warm-up. After I train you for a couple of hours I'll then let your father take over. By doing this you're also making a smooth transition from what you've already been taught to your father's training, which I've been told is extremely difficult." Chi-Chi said.

"That's a great plan Chi." Goku commended. Chi-Chi looked at Goku briefly then turned her attention back to Emiko.

"Alright. Let's get started." Chi-Chi said with a very small smile.

_**Fifteen pain-induced hours later….**_

"Go wash up and then you can eat dinner." Chi-Chi instructed Emiko to do. The little girl pouted all the way to the bathroom as she mumbled, "It's still light out. How can you even tell what's breakfast, lunch, or dinner. And why should I bathe before this so-called dinner?"

"Excuse me?" Chi-Chi said, making Emiko stop right before she entered the bathroom.

"Nothing." Emiko said as she sweetly smiled at Chi-Chi.

"Nothing. That's exactly what you're getting after dinner. No dessert."

"Aww. Man!" Emiko said as she went into the bathroom, leaving Chi-Chi and Goku in there by themselves. Silence filled the room _once again_.

"So, Chi how can you tell when dinner is?" Goku asked, trying to start conversation.

"Besides the big hourglass near us, let's just call it mother's intuition. Anyway enough talk. Before you eat too, I want you to tell me everything that happened while I was out." Chi-Chi commanded as she walked to stand right before Goku with her eyes fixed upon his.

"Uhh…Ok. You might want to sit down for this though. We all know how you like to faint." Goku nervously chuckled, but Chi-Chi wasn't smiling. She didn't have any expression on her face. And the look in her eyes was blank. Goku immediately stopped chuckling and told Chi-Chi about everything involving Buu, minus the description of how he found her or how he acted. After he finished talking, Chi-Chi still wore the same non-expression on her face; even though she did hear how her son was _**killed**_. Goku braced himself for her screaming, yet there wasn't any. She just STARED at him. Goku became a bit worried. It was so unlike Chi-Chi to act that way unless.

"Chi. At least say something." Goku said. In response, Chi-Chi turned around and began to walk away. Goku was about to grab her arm to pull her back, until Emiko walked out the bathroom.

"I'm staaarrrvving. What about you Goku-san?" Emiko asked as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Yeah…. You bet I am." Goku tried to happily say. Then they raced past Chi-Chi, off to the kitchen full of the food she had prepared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Six days had gone by, and the room had already became unbearable to one. And it wasn't due to the temperature or nothingness, which he had become accustomed to. It was because of the two females.

Well…Chi-Chi was being her stubborn self. She could be so…Pause. He wouldn't dwell on that situation now. And something was a bit…off about Emiko. She tried her best to hide it, but Goku could see right through it.

_I'm surprised that Chi-Chi hasn't…wait. She wouldn't notice. After all she's __still __ignoring me_. Goku sighed as he placed his thoughts on her attitude in the back of his mind. Currently he needed to calmly talk to Chi-Chi about Emiko while the little girl was off doing warm-ups that she had assigned. He walked into the small kitchen to see Chi-Chi standing in front of the sink.

"Hey Chi-Chi. Can we talk?" Goku asked as he leaned against the doorway.

"…"

"Chi-Chi." Goku called out again, becoming a bit frustrated since she kept ignoring him.

"Chi!" Goku said in what appeared to be a shout. Chi-Chi jumped, dropping a dish on the floor. She quickly wiped her eye with her sleeve then turned around, with a deadly look. Goku had felt sorry for scaring her, but with that look she gave, all regret went away as it was replaced by deep irritation.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't understand what your problem is. Whatever it is, right now it does not matter. Something is wrong with Emiko. I don't know what. But maybe if you get off your high horse, we can figure out what that is." Goku stated.

"Are you insulting me as a mother?" Chi-Chi coldly questioned.

"What? NO, I never sai.."

"Yes you did! You just did! You're saying I'm a bad parent since you suppose I don't pay attention to MY daughter!"

"And what do you mean by MY daughter? Last time I checked she was OUR daughter." Goku clearly said in an agitated tone.

"OH..REALLY?" Chi-Chi asked in an extremely incredulous tone. Goku was about to respond to her but he bit his tongue to hold back as he heard Emiko walk into the tiny kitchen.

"Umm. I'm done with my warm-up. Can we go train now Goku-san?" Emiko lazily asked. Chi-Chi then turned her attention to Emiko. And she finally acknowledged and saw what Goku was talking about. How could she not by the tone Emiko spoke in or the little girl's rough appearance.

"Sure." Goku hesitantly replied as he quickly walked out the room with Emiko, leaving Chi-Chi to her thoughts as she cleaned up the broken dish on the floor.

Later on that "night", everyone was supposed to be in bed. Goku was in his sleeping peacefully. And Chi-Chi was dreaming away in hers. However, as soon as Emiko saw that they had fallen asleep, she got up from the bed. Her little feet tiptoed here and there to quietly change from her pajamas and into her gi outfit. Emiko silently walked out the room and into the whiteness. Once she reached a suitable distance, she instantly turned into a Super Saiyan. Then she began to furiously do multiple air strikes.

After a few minutes, Emiko stopped. She involuntarily powered down into her normal form as she began to fall down with her eyes closed. But before she hit the ground, Goku caught her. He carried her all the way back to sit on the chamber steps by which Chi-Chi was standing. As soon as he sat down, Emiko snapped her eyes open and swiftly sat up.

"Alright time to train! Let's go." Emiko said as she tried to get out of Goku's lap. But he had grabbed her by the arm to make her sit back down.

"Let go of me!" Emiko said as she tried to snatch her arm out of his grip, but it did not work.

"When was the last time you went to sleep Emiko?" Goku seriously questioned.

"None of your business! So, let go! Okaasan." Emiko shouted as she thrashed in Goku's lap, trying desperately to escape.

"Answer your father Emiko." Chi-Chi commanded. Emiko abruptly ceased with her fierce movements as she bowed her head in defeat. She didn't want to answer. Yet, she had no choice.

"Since before we entered this place." Emiko quietly replied.

"Emiko y…." Chi-Chi said with a shocked tone.

"I don't want to sleep. I need to train." Emiko interrupted her to say.

"Everyone needs rest or their body will not get stronger." Goku stated.

"You don't understand! If I don't train Buu will kill us all. I've seen it every single time I'd try to go to sleep." Emiko said snapping her head up as she revealed tears in her eyes. Chi-Chi didn't know what to say to that. It's a good thing that Goku did.

"He'll have to go through me before he can even think about killing either one of you. On the other hand you will get strong Emiko, but if you don't rest you will not be able to do so. You don't want to be the one holding yourself back from becoming more powerful." Goku said as he stood up and took hold of Emiko's hand. They walked past Chi-chi towards the bed.

"Do you understand Emiko?" Goku asked her as he looked down to smile upon her.

"Hai…but, can I ask for a favor?" Emiko softly questioned.

"Anything." Goku replied with a bigger smile as they stopped right in front of the bed.

"Can you and Okaasan sleep with me? I don't think I'll have any nightmares with you two right beside me." Emiko nervously said as she fidgeted with her hands.

"If it's okay with your mother." Goku replied. Emiko looked up to give him a thankful smile.

"It's okay." Chi-Chi quietly said as she now stood near them. Silence followed once again. It was soon cut short as Emiko yawned and crawled into the bed. She laid on her right side as she slowly closed her eyes. Chi-Chi then got into the bed behind Emiko, wrapping an arm around the little girl to push her small back closer to her body. Chi-Chi closed her eyes and Goku awkwardly stood at the foot of the bed.

Emiko opened one eye as she patted the free bed area in front of her. "Come on Goku-san." Emiko said as she yawned once more. Goku walked over and lied down on the area Emiko had touched. He turned to his side to face the two. And with her eyes still closed, Emiko grabbed Goku's hand into hers. Soon she fell soundly asleep.

_**A few hours later…**_

Chi-Chi opened her eyes. Now, she couldn't sleep. Seeing her daughter like that had brought everything she had been suppressing, back to the surface. She gently removed her arm from around Emiko and silently got up from the bed. Quietly she walked over to sit on the chamber steps. And finally, after holding it in for a week now, Chi-Chi cried. The anguish that had swallowed her spirit into complete darkness had come back rampant to eat away her remaining mind and heart. Her body began to tremble from the small soul collapsing within her body. Tears flowing endlessly down her face to escape the wretchedness inside her. Chi-Chi just about lost it but…

Suddenly two strong arms come across her shoulders pulling her to a certain direction on the steps. Instantly she jerked away, knowing exactly who it was.

"Why didn't you save them? Rai, Arale, and My Gohan. My Gohan. My first baby boy!" Chi-Chi exclaimed in a broken voice as tears rapidly streamed down her precious face.

"I'm sorry Chi. It was too late for Rai and Arale. And I wasn't there to save Gohan like I should've." Goku softly replied as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She jerked away from his touch as if it would bring blisters upon her skin.

"You're supposed to be the strongest man in the universe, there's no excuse!" Chi-Chi said, her shattered tone making her voice become unrecognizable.

"Chi I'm so.. SO sorry." Goku gently said as he opened his arms to hug her. Instead she hit him hard in the chest. Goku took it as he came a little bit closer. Chi-Chi pushed and hit him again. He took the strike again as he came even closer. And Chi-Chi kept hitting him, until she finally crumbled, accepting his arms to hold her wavering body. Goku scooped her up to cradle her fragile self. Chi-Chi buried her face into his chest, wailing her heart out.

"I-I… couldn't even help… my own child. Babidi did..I…" Chi-Chi stammered in her sobs.

"It's okay Chi. There's no need to cry. I'm here." Goku said soothingly as he rubbed her back with one hand and rested his head upon hers.

After a couple of minutes in his warm arms, Chi-Chi's cries softened. She lifted her head from his chest to stare right into his charcoal eyes that were full of something she wouldn't acknowledge.

"Thank you, Goku." Chi-Chi quietly said as she then redirected her eyes somewhere else to avoid his gaze.

"You're more than welcome Chi." Goku replied with a bright smile.

"So are you two coming back to bed now?" Emiko asked out of nowhere as she rubbed her eyes. Chi-Chi automatically jumped right out of Goku's lap, startling him just a bit.

"Sure, Emiko." Chi-Chi quickly replied as she walked up towards the girl standing near the bed. Emiko stopped rubbing her eyes to looked up with concerned eyes at her mother.

"Are you okay now Okaasan?" Emiko worryingly asked.

Chi-Chi smiled down at her daughter as she said, "Yes, I am."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Several Weeks passed and soon they had spent 2 months in the hyperbolic time chamber. Emiko was now training hard under just Goku. Her mother mostly cooked and cleaned. Occasionally, she would spar with her while Goku was eating. Never once did Chi-Chi spar with Goku. Emiko never knew why. And Chi-Chi never answered to why she wouldn't spar with Goku. She thought that her mother would love to do such. But that wasn't the only thing that Emiko questioned. Soon she found that Goku was always cheerful, like Goten, only much, MUCH worse. And her mother was back to her normal self before they had came to enter the tournament. Something about her was different. And Emiko couldn't quite put her finger on it…just yet.

"Emiko." Chi-Chi called, taking the little girl out of her puzzled thoughts.

"Yes, Okaasan." Emiko said as she crossed her legs on the bed.

"I asked you if you washed your hair when you bathed." Chi-Chi said.

"Nope. _**I **_didn't do it." Emiko happily replied.

"I beg your pardon.." Chi-Chi asked as she walked to stand near the bed that Emiko was on.

"I did!" Goku shouted as he jumped up from the side of the bed, startling Emiko and Chi-Chi.

"Don't do that Goku!" Chi-Chi lightheartedly scolded as she joined in with him and Emiko's laughter. After they had stopped, Emiko cut her eye at Goku with a smirk on her face.

"So, I've heard." Emiko seriously said, dropping her smirk at once.

"Heard what?" Goku questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"That you're the master?" Emiko quickly replied.

"Of disguises?" Goku asked as his grin came across his face.

"No. Of tickling. Is this or is this not true?" Emiko asked as her smile appeared once again. Goku grinned even more as he said, "I'll let you see for yourself!"

He then playfully attacked Emiko; gently tickling her everywhere as she tried to block his hands away, but to no avail. She was been tickled silly, as tears began to form in her eyes from laughing too much.

"S-Stop….h-help….m-me…Okaasan." Emiko furiously giggled. Chi-Chi couldn't help but to chuckle at her. Goku tickled Emiko's sides even more.

"C-Come…o-on…s-stop…Otousa." Emiko laughed. But she instantly stopped giggling once she realized that Goku had actually stopped tickling her.

"Uhh…Did I do something wrong?" Emiko asked, full of concern.

"No..I'm just shocked you called me Otousa." Goku replied.

"Oh." Emiko sadly said. Then she continued to say, "If you don't want me to then…"

"I never said that. Of course you can call me that!" Goku happily stated as he resumed tickling Emiko with more intensity than before. Tears of joy came down her little face as her giggles echoed throughout the hyperbolic time chamber.

"W-Why…D-don't…w-we…just…g-get…Okaasan." Emiko laughed. Chi-Chi's eyes widen. "Oh no leave me out of this." Chi-Chi immediately stated.

"That's a great idea!" Goku merrily said as he suddenly stopped to turn his head to Chi-Chi who was slowly backing away.

"Goooku. Don't you dare" Chi-Chi commanded with a anxious smile on her face. Goku grinned in response.

As Emiko tried to recover from her laughing fit, Goku chased Chi-Chi around the room, despite Chi-Chi's protests. And Emiko was about to hop off the bed, until she saw it: the answer to the questions in her head. There as Goku tickled Chi-Chi on the floor, Emiko could see a certain gleam in her mother's eye. One that made her mother glow with incredible intensity. This gleam and glow, by which her mother possessed, was more powerful than what she had seen whenever her mother was around her old Otousan, Rai. And it was then and there that Emiko knew what was she had to do…

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Emiko." Goku cheerfully said right in her face as she was sitting down at the small table picking over her food.

Emiko wrinkled her nose in disgust as a small smirk came upon her face, "Move Otousa, your breath stinks." She chuckled.

"What? Really?" Goku said walking away as he put his hand up to his mouth to check his breath. Emiko heavily sighed as he walked out the little kitchen. She only had said that so she could get him to leave her alone to her thoughts.

_Man, what is with them? All of my plans, every single last one of them have failed. Like come on! My __**Operation M.A.L.E**__ with four perfectly good plans that took me 4 months to think of, FAILED! What went wrong? And here I was sure that Plan A would work, even though it was crazy and I got in trouble….._ Emiko thought as she had a flashback a month ago in the time chamber.

~X~X~X~X~

_**PLAN A: Play a little bit too rough with Otousa and have Okaasan patch him up. They'll look into each other's eyes and fall in love again.**_

Emiko had been training with Goku for 11 hours nonstop. She had inflicted a decent amount of damage upon him, and he did much more. However, that wasn't enough. For her plan to work, Goku would need to have at least one blood gushing bruise. And she hadn't been able to do such….just yet. With that thought in mind, she charged up to be at her highest ki level in Super Saiyan form to deliver a blast. Then she got into a well known stance.

"Emiko make sure when you do the Kamehameha, that you grasp hold of the power so you won't lose control." Goku instructed. But, it looked like Emiko wasn't paying attention to Goku. Her eyes were adverted somewhere else, as her body began to tremble with the power pulsating from within her. The blue and purple ball she had grown a little bit too much.

"Emiko." Goku warily called out again. But, she didn't answer. And before Goku could stop her, Emiko shot her kamehameha wave. It went straight towards the house in the hyperbolic time chamber, where Chi-Chi was currently washing some clothes.

"Chi!" Goku yelled out as he ran to appear right before the blast, taking it head on. His shirt was blown away with a few abrasions and blood coming upon his chest. Yet, he still stood up.

_You've got to be kidding me! W__hat is Otousa made of__!_ Emiko angrily yelled in her head as her mother, seeing the fight, had ran to get a first aid kit.

Then in that certain tone parents have when you know you're in trouble Goku said, "Emiko can you come here."

Emiko snapped out of the little rant she was having in her head to cautiously walk towards her father.

"Ummm….hey Otousa. I hope I didn't.."

"You two need a break right now." Chi-Chi interrupted as she walked past Goku to grab Emiko's hand. "You've been training for too long." Chi-Chi scolded as she made herself and Emiko sit down on the chamber steps. Chi-Chi didn't bother to look at Goku as she began to patch Emiko up. And Goku, much to Chi-Chi's dismay, had gone to sit near them on the steps.

"Just what were you thinking Emiko? Did you plan on shooting this way!" Chi-Chi admonished

_Yes_. Emiko said in her mind but out loud she said, "No, Okaasan."

"Now what if you would've hurt your mother?" Goku added.

"Yeah." Chi-Chi furiously said.

_That was__n't part of the plan. I knew Otousa__ would jump in front of it, taking it head on._ Emiko thought but said out loud, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. But instead of worrying about me Okaasan, I think you need to help Otousa."

Chi-Chi immediately stopped to look away in another direction. Goku quickly said before Chi-Chi, "That's okay. I'm fine."

_Ugghhhh. Why is he acting this way now?_ Emiko thought.

"No you're not! You're bleeding Otousa. Okaasan needs to patch you up, not me. Look at his bruises Okaasan, aren't I right?" Emiko said as she tugged on her mother's arm to make her momentarily stop putting band-aids on her. Chi-Chi slowly looked up to focus her eyes on Goku's chest.

"Ummm…Your father's right, I mean with his body being fine.. NO him being fine.. I mean, I'll go make you two some lunch." Chi-Chi immediately said as she quickly got up to race inside the room.

Goku was looking off into the white distance with a little smirk on his face. And Emiko, highly frustrated, couldn't help but to think, _Okay what just __happened? What is their problem__!_

~X~X~X~X~

Emiko shook her head in shame as she took another bite of her food. _And then there was Plan B. You can't go wrong with a love song. I thought of that rhyme on the spot, so of course I would think this plan was the best. Hence the letter b…._

~X~X~X~X~

_**PLAN B: Go "train" and have the CD Player set to a specific song and on a timer. They'll be captured by the moment and fall in love again.**_

"Where did Emiko go?" Chi-Chi said as she looked around.

"She went training." Goku replied.

"Why didn't you go with her? What if she gets lost?" Chi-Chi questioned in a worried tone.

"I can sense her. She isn't far away. And Emiko wanted to train by herself today. Plus, she claimed that I was too tired to put up much of a challenge." Goku replied back in a little pout. His daughter had actually said he wouldn't be much of a match.

"She's right about that. You look like you've been ran over by a truck." Chi-Chi said with a giggle. Goku smiled at her, but then an uncertain expression crossed his face.

"Uhhh…."

"What is it Goku? Spit it out already." Chi-Chi said.

"Okay. So umm…" Goku began to say as he fretted with his fingers.

"Oh. I can see where this is going." Chichi mumbled as she leaned against the nearby wall.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I KNOW what you've been trying to do Goku."

"I don't get what you're saying." Goku replied as he slowly walked over to Chichi to stand within close proximity.

"See look, you're doing it now."

"Getting closer to hear what you're saying."

"Well, not exactly. You're just." Chi-Chi paused as she realized now how close he was. His body damn near touched hers. And she could feel his intoxicating smell that caressed and carelessly played upon her face. And his eyes were steady fixed upon hers; looking deep into them. She was slowly becoming captivated by them, and Goku gradually moved closer.

"C-Can you…" Chi-Chi stammered as she placed one hand on his chest to push him away. He didn't budge and neither did his eyes break their stare. She was about to drop her hand, but she couldn't. It was too late by then. Chi-Chi eyes looked down to see that Goku's body was so close to hers that it stopped her from doing such. She could only move her fingertips, which were unnoticeably and delicately moving against his muscled chest. Chi-Chi immediately stopped moving her hand at all and just made her eyes go up to meet his. And instantly she was deeply entranced. She could see nothing but pure adoration within the depths of his eyes, making her become suddenly paralyzed. She didn't even notice that Goku's hand had been placed upon her waist while the other was on entangled in her hair. Before her mind could register anything, slowly Goku made his face near hers. Closing his eyes as Chi-Chi dreamily began to close hers. His lips were so close to hers that she could already taste him.

However, **BAAAAAMMMMM**

Goku and Chi-Chi both jumped and moved away from each other. They turned their head in the direction of the crash to see that Emiko's face had fallen right on the chamber steps, leaving a small crater in the shape of her head.

_Ow, Ow, Ow. That's what I get for leaning over too much. I__ had to be nosy. I came back way too soon when__ the music didn't start yet._ Emiko thought as she sat up and fiercely rubbed her face. Goku and Chi-Chi looked at her puzzled.

"Don't mind me. I'm okay. I came back for a second, but I think I'll go train some more." Emiko anxiously said before running away again. She didn't want to get caught or her plan to be ruined. However, a few minutes later she was accompanied by her mother, who looked somewhat troubled.

"What's wrong Okaasan?" Emiko asked.

"Nothing. Let's spar." Chi-Chi calmly replied.

"Hai." Emiko joyfully said. But in her mind Emiko was once again highly upset as she thought again, _What just__ happened? Did I miss something__!_

~X~X~X~X~

Emiko heavily sighed again as she picked up a fork full of food and stuffed it in her mouth.

_I know something had happened when I left because the days after Plan B, Otousa and Okaasan barely talked to each other. It took one week for them to start acting normal again! That's why I had to go on to the third plan a week ago. And I don't get what went wrong with this one! It was crafty, cool, and involved a set of clothes. That's why it was called Plan C._

~X~X~X~X~

**Plan C: Take Okaasan's clothes. Otousa will help her find them. She'll be grateful and they'll fall in love again.**

Every day around the time that the hyperbolic chamber temperature begins to rise to 100 degrees Celsius, Chi-Chi takes a bath. And right around that time, Emiko and Goku furiously train. They were doing that just now.

Emiko had dealt a surprise jab to her father's face, knocking him a couple feet back. The flames engulfed them both, but when _G_oku flew back it parted. He was about to throw a couple of strikes towards Emiko, until he noticed that she was simply standing there with flames on her body and a sad look upon her face.

"What's wrong Emiko? Fight back." Goku said as he floated in the air.

"It's just its soooooo hot." Emiko complained as she flared her ki to distinguish the flames on her pants and keep them from running up her leg while cooling herself off at the same time.

"We just resumed training 15 minutes ago. And, I thought you got used to this temperature after one week in here." Goku said with a baffled look upon his face.

"Well, I did. It's just I didn't get anything to drink and I'm soooooo thirsty. Can we take a break?" Emiko sweetly asked with her big puppy dog eyes. And how could Goku say no to her? They immediately flew back to the little house. Goku stood near the bed, while Emiko went into the kitchen for a drink of water.

_This should work out perfectly. I took Okaasan's clothes out the bathroom before we continued training. And if I'm correct, which I know I am, then Okaasan should be trying to come out the bathroom right now._ Emiko happily thought as she poured water into a glass. She took a sip with the biggest grin on her face. That instantly vanished as soon as she heard someone shriek. Emiko dropped the glass to the floor and ran into the room. There she saw Goku covering his eyes as his face reddened. And Chi-Chi, who face was redder than Goku's, was gripping her towel tightly as she tried to secure it around her body even more.

"What are you doing in here? I thought you two would be training! You always train when I bathe!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"But Emiko was thirsty." Goku replied as he finally removed his hands from his face.

"No, no no! Cover your face back up!" Chi-Chi shouted as she grabbed Goku's wrists to place his hands over his eyes again. But then, for a couple of seconds, he whispered something to Chi-Chi. Automatically Chi-Chi's eyes widen and her face became darker than a crimson red, almost burgundy. She quickly ran right back into the bathroom.

"What did you say Otousa?" Emiko asked, making Goku jump. He did not know she was standing in there. Man, how he prayed to Kami that she didn't hear what he just said to Chi-Chi.

Goku flashed Emiko his trademark smile as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He awkwardly chuckled as he said, "We should really get to training."

"Okay, but what did you say to Okaasan?" Emiko further questioned.

"If you can shoot me three times with the Kamehameha wave, then I'll tell you." Goku merrily replied.

Okay Emiko happily said but in her mind she was thinking once again for the umpteenth time, _What just happened? And__ what's wrong with these adults__!_

~X~X~X~X~

Emiko inattentively took another bite of her food. _I didn't even win against Otousa that day. He kept doing instant transmission to avoid the shots. It's not fair!_ Emiko thought as she heavily sighed AGAIN.

_And then there's the most recent plan that occurred earlier today, or some time. I can barely tell, even with the big hourglass in here. Anyways this plan wasn't supposed to fail. I mean it was sound proof and delicious. That's why it was called Plan D._

~X~X~X~X~

_**PLAN D: Attempt to cook for Okaasan and Otousa. Let them eat together so they'll get together and fall in love again.**_

It was the last week in the hyperbolic time chamber. Therefore, this week was one to rest. Goku was taking a bath while, Chi-Chi was cleaning up the bedroom. And Emiko was in the kitchen trying her hardest to make "breakfast." Once she placed it on the table she shouted, "Okaasan and Otousa, I made you something to eat!"

Goku was instantly in the kitchen and Chi-Chi was soon right behind him. They stood at the doorway, a bit bemused by Emiko.

"Now before you ask, I just thought I would thank you two for bringing me into this time place by making you something to eat. As you can see I have made you delicious Cee-re-ale and crunchy Toe-ust with a side of O-range juice." Emiko said as she happily pointed to the small table. Goku and Chi-Chi both chuckled a bit at Emiko's awkward pronunciation. They smiled at her as their eyes scanned the table. The cereal looked a-hell-of soggy. And the toast was as black as coal. And was orange juice supposed to be pink and chunky?

"Mmmm. It looks yummy." Chi-Chi lied.

"I know right! I already ate mine. So, you two can eat while I go stretch. Not train. I know what you said about that already Otousa." Emiko replied as she walked out the kitchen leaving the two. Five minutes later, Emiko came back to see how things were. Her mouth dropped at the sight she saw. There was orange juice all over the floor. Milk, cereal, and toast was everywhere on the walls, ceiling, and floor.

And her parents were right in the middle, sitting on the floor, soaked in liquid and covered in food. They looked up at Emiko as soon as she entered and bit on their lip. There face became a bit distorted as if they were trying to hold in something. Her mother even had tears in her eyes.

"It'll be around that time where I would ask what happened, but what's the point. And I'd rather not know." Emiko blankly replied as she turned around to exit the room.

~X~X~X~X~

Emiko pushed the now empty plate away. She angrily placed the fork down as she thought;_ I don't understand what went wrong? Am I missing something? What can I possibly do to make them get __together?__ Man! This love thing sure is hard. I don't understand these adults. I'll never want to do it._

Emiko got up from the table and placed the dishes into the sink. She walked out the kitchen and stopped right where she was to observe her parents. Chi-Chi was leaned up against a small dresser, while Goku stood right in front of her trying to remove her hands from her face. She was trying to cover her nose with it, but Goku hand her wrists.

"Come on Chi, smell my breath." Goku begged.

"I already told you, I don't want to!" Chi-Chi said with a small giggle.

"But I need you to see if it stinks. Emiko said it did." Goku replied, trying a bit harder to move Chi-Chi's hand as his body was now touching hers.

"Well, if she said that it stinks then don't blow your breath in my face! I don't want to smell it." Chi-Chi said laughing.

"You think that's funny?" Goku questioned as he stopped struggling with Chi-Chi, but his hands and body still remained exactly where they were.

"I mean you won't need to lift a finger to fight Buu, if you just blew your breath into his face." Chi-Chi laughed.

"Oh, really Chi." Goku said with a smile as he finally moved her hands away from her face. His body was pressed more firmly against hers. His eyes bore right into her eyes as he moved his head closer, stopping a centimeter away from her mouth. Goku slightly parted his lips to let his breath tickle her face.

"Are you sure about that? My breath doesn't stink, does it?" Goku softly asked with a small smirk still upon his face.

"I-II….Uhh….." Chi-Chi greatly stammered.

Emiko's eyebrows wrinkled into confusion. _Why is Okaasan looking like she's in a daze? Why is Okaasan on her like that? OH man! He must've knocked her out with his breath! And now it looks like he's about to perform CPR! I need to help!_

"Otousa, let me help you with Okaasan!" Emiko quickly said as she ran over to them. Goku immediately jumped back a few feet as Chi-Chi placed her head in her hands.

"Oh my Kami." Chi-Chi mumbled as Goku looked off somewhere.

"What? And are you okay Okaasan? I thought you passed out due to Otousa's breath." Emiko said.

"No, it's nothing. It's time for us to go to sleep." Chi-Chi replied.

"But how do you know it's the right time to go to sleep? What if the hourglass is wrong?" Emiko asked.

"It doesn't matter how many times you ask that question the answer will always be: I'm a mother and I have my ways of knowing such." Chi-Chi said as she dropped her hands to look at Emiko.

Emiko quickly changed into her pajamas, along with her parents. She swiftly got into the bed and under the covers. She looked up to see her mother and father standing there, hesitant.

"Well…" Emiko began to say.

"Well what?" Goku asked as he fretted with his fingers.

"It's time to go to sleep. Aren't you two going to get in the bed with me or what?" Emiko sweetly asked.

"Are you sure you need both of us in the bed with you? I mean…come on." Chi-Chi stated.

Emiko's face wrinkled in confusion as she replied, "But, I've gotten a bit used to it. I can't help it. And why are you two so…"

"You know what, that's okay. No need for questions. Let's go to sleep." Chi-Chi interrupted as she got on the right side of Emiko, wrapping her into her arms. Goku got on Emiko's left side, placing his hands on his stomach as he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Otousa." Emiko said as she turned her head to give Goku a peck on his cheek. "And good night Okaasan," Emiko said as she did the same thing to Chi-Chi.

"Good night Emiko." They said together.

1 hour later, Emiko opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep with her parents, but now she was awoke again. And why? Because the fact that her plan had failed terribly, still upset her. Emiko delicately got out the bed to stand at the foot of it as she pondered on such.

_I've made things worse! Why didn't my plans work at all? What can I po__ssibly do to get them together? I only have a week left_! Emiko angrily thought in her head.

_It's no use. __They're __just __so stubborn._ Emiko sadly thought as she turned around to look at her parents in the bed. She instantly froze. And everything finally had came together in her head from what she saw. Her parents had moved in their sleep. Now, Chi-Chi was resting her head on Goku's chest as he had his arms wrapped around her. And they got into this position, right after Emiko had moved out of the way.

_That's it!_ Emiko eagerly thought. She quietly hurried to change into her purple gi outfit. She wrote a note. And she stood at the door of the hyperbolic time chamber before turning around one last time to look at her parents sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

_Once I'm out of the picture for a while, I bet you two will be together again. After all, you are perfect for each other._ Emiko thought as she opened the door to walk out.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: Just in case you're wondering the M.A.L.E in Operation male means **M**ake **A**dults **L**ove **E**ach other. Btw, I only have 2 chapters left. Thank you for your reviews. And don't hesitate to let me know what you think. :-)


	25. A Little Alone Time

Love Lost and Found…

**I DO NOT own dragonball/z/gt**. If I did, I would be in Hawaii right now, not stressing over or studying for the AP exams.

a/n: It's a chapter you all been waiting for! (I think) Btw, I may have written it but Chi-Chi still pissed me off in the beginning of this. Her Stubborn ass. I just about choked her. (If that's even possible) And you're going to want to do the same. Also, I'm sorry for this long chapter. Btw, fanfic messed up the word count. It's only about 8,000. (smirks)

**A Little Alone Time**

_**DAY 1**_

_Both sat on the ground, exhausted beyond all means. Once they calmed their racing heart and they ceased to pant it became completely silent. Before he could utter a word, the little girl opened her mouth._

"_Hey, Otousa. You should know that no matter what, Okaasan doesn't hate you."_

_When he didn't say anything, she continued to speak. "She told me she didn't. It was after she had yelled at you saying she will never be with you again cause she hated you. And when I asked who she loved more, I think she was about to say you."_

_She turned her head towards him, expecting some response or at least some type of expression. She didn't see or hear anything. Therefore she continued to say, "And I'm telling you this Otousa because I want Okaasan to be happy again."_

_She knew for sure he would reply to her, but he didn't. He just stared off into the white distance. She shook her head as she got up to walk away. But not before saying one final thing to him, "I'm too young to understand this love thing. But even I know that you shouldn't give up or try to hide it."_

_Her words echoed deep within his mind. And soon, a pleasant smile had came across his face as his daughter walked away, defeated._

**XXXXXXX**

And the dream, or rather recent memory, had repeated itself for the umpteenth time now. He had just woken from it but his eyes remained closed. He was about to turn to his side to fall back to sleep, until he realized that something was holding him down. He rubbed his eyes with his free right hand as he slowly begun to open them. What he saw startled him at first, but his surprised expression was soon replaced with an adoring one accompanied by a tender smile. He gazed upon the sleeping beauty, as he idly removed a black strand of hair away from her dazzling face. A smile came across her face, and instantly it stirred his heart.

He had a sudden urge to do what his heart had requested at the minute. Slowly he brought delicate lips upon her puffy cheeks. This stirred his heart even more. He yearned to do so much more as he felt her soft skin under his lips. Yet instead, he pulled back to see a slight pink color appearing, which followed a stunning smile. One that he believed, even the most peaceful among gods would fight over just to get a second glimpse of. He couldn't help but to bask in this moment. How he waited so long to have Chi-Chi in his arms.

But that feeling was short lived as another thought came across his mind. He finally had acknowledged something, Emiko wasn't in bed. And when he sensed out her ki, he realized that she wasn't present in the hyperbolic time chamber either. And despite how much he desired to hold Chi-Chi in his very arms, Goku had to get up see about Emiko. Gently and reluctantly, he placed Chi-Chi on the bed. He spent a good ten minutes looking in and around everywhere. Then he came across the note near the time chamber door with small and barely visible handwriting.

* * *

_Hi Otousan! I hope you get this note first. If you don't then, Okaasan I'm so sorry. __I know you told me not to get involved in "adult's business" but I just can't help it. I am your child. :-) Anyways, Otousan if you did get this, then I don't really know how to explain this. You should know already why I have left this place early. You have talked to me this way before. So I think you may have read my mind one time._

_Love, Emiko_

_p.s. If you still don't know why I left then remember the last day we sparred. Right after that, I told you Okaasan doesn't hate you. Btw, I don't understand love. You adults make my head hurt. And tell Okaasan I left because I got tired of this place! I can't stand it! Sorry for my rambling. I'm in a rush to get out of here before you two wake up._

_p.p.s My ps was long right? Anyways, Okaasan if you are the one reading this note, then again I apologize. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy. Please don't punish me. _

* * *

Goku grinned as he thought of Emiko. After her so-called Plan C involving the clothes, Goku had begun to pay a little bit more attention to Emiko's mind. He knew she was planning something, but since he felt bad enough for already invading her privacy he stopped looking for answers in her head. Now, it all made sense. His daughter, whom he thought had hated him once before, was giving him an opportunity to be with his wife again_. __She's so sly. __She sure is __Chi-Chi's__ child._Goku joyfully thought.

"Hey, what are you reading?" Chi-Chi asked as she tried to peek over Goku's shoulder. He automatically destroyed the note with his ki before she saw it.

Goku turned around, rubbed the back of his head, and grinned as he sheepishly said, "Oh nothing. Emiko's just gone. She hated this place. And who can blame her?"

"What! She's gone!"

Goku immediately dropped the grin from his face as he prepared himself for her rampage. But she briefly wore a pensive expression on her face, cupping her chin in the process. Chi-Chi moved her hand as she looked up to Goku to eagerly, almost happily, state, "I'm mad that she didn't tell us and she left. But at least that means we can leave too. I'll go pack."

"Yeah." Goku halfheartedly replied. _I guess E__miko didn't think this entire thing out. It was a nice try though._ Goku thought

After 5 quick minutes, everything was ready. And Chi-Chi and Goku were prepared to leave. Goku went to open the door; however, it would not open. It didn't even budge. Goku tried to turn a bit more, but again it did not move. He appeared to be struggling with it.

"Uh, Goku. Why won't the door open?" Chi-Chi anxiously asked as she wrinkled her eyebrows to display her confusion.

"It just won't Chi."

"Well turn it some more! Open it!" Chi-Chi impatiently retorted.

"If I pull on the door some more, it'll break and we'll be stuck in here for eternity."

"OH NO! Well let me try." Chi-Chi quickly replied as she hurriedly pushed Goku out of the way. She didn't give him a chance to respond. Chi-Chi tried to turn it but it didn't move one bit.

"Told you so." Goku said.

"What the…What's wrong with this door? Why won't it open?" Chi-Chi furiously said as she pulled on the doorknob.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Emiko. What are you doing?" Piccolo asked the little girl standing in front of the door.

"Nothing," Emiko pleasantly said as she batted her little eyelids.

"Nothing looks like something. Where's Goku? Apparently he's been ignoring King Kai. And now King Kai has been contacting us to get Trunks and Goten. They've been causing destruction on Grand Kai's planet. Goku needs to go get them as soon as possible." Piccolo stated.

"I don't know. But you wouldn't happen to have a key for this door would you?" Emiko sweetly asked, batting her eyelashes again. Piccolo stared at the little girl. She was holding tightly onto the doorknob, almost as if with all her strength. She obviously was keeping Goku in the time chamber. Usually he would scold at someone for doing something so foolish. But what kind of individual would yell at a sweet and innocent girl with big puppy dog eyes and a voice as sweet as honey? Only Vegeta, but he was dead.

So Piccolo said in sort of a nice way, "Emiko, there isn't a key for the door. And why are you trying to lock the door anyway? You wouldn't want your parents to get locked in there for the rest of eternity. You should let go of it."

"I just want my parents to stop fighting. It really breaks my heart. And I promise I will only hold the door for a few seconds. Just please. I don't want to see them upset anymore. Let them talk to each other." Emiko said in a shattered tone as she began to "cry."

"No, no. Please don't cry. Anything but that. It's a bit annoying. I'll leave you be. But only for a couple of seconds, since their time is almost up." Piccolo quickly said as sweat dropped down his forehead.

Emiko did a baby sniff as she wiped the tears she successfully made in her little pout. "Thank you Piccolo-san. I don't care what others say. You're a nice species."

Before he could respond to that comment; much to Piccolo's annoyance, Krillin, Yamacha, Master Roshi, and Bulma came along.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Why won't this door open?" Chi-Chi angrily stated as she fiercely banged on the door.

"I have no idea. Maybe since Emiko already left, the door won't open until all of the time is up." Goku calmly replied.

"And you can't blast this door away?" Chi-Chi incredulously asked, not believing for a minute the unthinkable.

"If I blow away the door, then we'll have no way out at all. Then without a doubt we'll be stuck in here."

"So you're saying I'm stuck in here until the 6 days are up." Chi-Chi disbelievingly asked.

"Yeah, but hey it won't be that bad? You'll just be in here with me." Goku asked. And at that moment Chi-Chi instantly had several flashbacks…

_**Maybe it won't be so bad. This happened yesterday…**_

"Mmmm. It looks yummy." Chi-Chi lied.

"I know right! I already ate mine. So, you two can eat while I go stretch. Not train. I know what you said about that already Otousa." Emiko replied as she walked out the kitchen leaving the two.

Chi-Chi hesitantly walked up to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. On the other hand, Goku ran to sit in one of the chairs. They were conveniently sitting right across each other. Once he sat down, his eagerness instantly vanished. Then Goku slightly picked over the cereal.

"You know, this looked better from a distance." Goku said with a frown.

"Hey, don't bash Emiko's cooking. You haven't even tried it." Chi-Chi irritably said as she lifted a spoon full of the soggy cereal. She made a face as the cereal drooped down like a tattered wet rag. Goku definitely noticed her expression.

"Why don't you try it?" Goku teased. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him before she eyed her spoonful. Her hand trembled as she brought it closer to her mouth. Goku had the biggest grin on his face as it just about reached her lips.

"I can't do it!" Chi-Chi said and Goku began to laugh at her.

"See! You won't even eat it. But what I don't understand is how Emiko, your daughter, can't cook!" Goku laughed.

"Hey she can cook a mean grilled cheese. This is her first time with cereal!" Chi-Chi fervently defended.

"Even I know you don't cook cereal. How did she mess that up!" Goku laughed even harder. Chi-Chi becoming slightly irritated had unnoticeably bended her spoonful of cereal back with her hand. And before she knew it, the cereal hit Goku right in the face. It actually went right into his mouth. He instantly shut up as he spit it out on the floor; gagging a bit as he furiously wiped his tongue.

"Oops! I'm so sorry. That slipped my hand." Chi-Chi said as she failed to hold in her chuckle.

Goku briefly frowned. Then an idea came to his head. He stood up and took two pieces of burnt toast. He walked over to her. And then he easily crunched it over Chi-Chi's head. She automatically stopped laughing as she wore a face of I know he did not just do that.

"I'm so sorry about that Chi. My hands just have a mind of their own." Goku said through a grin. Chi-Chi stood up. She grabbed her bowl full of cereal. Opened Goku's pants. And then poured it right down.

"I'm so sorry for that Goku. As you can see, it slipped my hand again." Chi-Chi said as she shook the remaining cereal into his pants, then sat the empty bowl back on the table. Goku cut his eyes at Chi-Chi.

"So that's the game you want to play." Goku said. Chi-Chi only smirked. Goku took the so-called orange juice then threw it in Chi-Chi's face. After that, it was war. They threw toast, cereal and its boxes. The orange juice and milk, weren't left out either. Goku even went as far as grabbing a gallon of milk to pour it on Chi-Chi face. He held her arm and held the jug over her head. But somehow they tripped and it fell on both of them. They couldn't help but to smile and laugh at each other. But, they held it in as soon as Emiko came back. She didn't look the least bit happy.

"It'll be around that time where I would ask what happened, but what's the point. And I'd rather not know." Emiko blankly replied as she turned around to exit the room.

Once she left they broke out into laughter again, with joyful tears actually coming down Chi-Chi's face.

_**Yeah that was fun, BUT then again…What about that time…**_

Chi-Chi was so close to kissing Goku until BAMMMM. Goku and Chi-Chi both jumped and moved away from each other. They turned their head in the direction of the crash to see that Emiko's face had fallen right on the chamber steps, leaving a small crater in the shape of her head.

"Don't mind me. I'm okay. I came back for a second, but I think I'll go train some more." Emiko anxiously said before running away again. As soon as they couldn't see Emiko's form anymore, Chi-Chi furiously turned her head back to Goku.

"Why did you do that!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"What?" Goku innocently asked.

"Don't play dumb Goku! You were about to kiss me! Why would you kiss me? I didn't say I wanted you to."

Goku's eyes went straight to Chi-Chi as his eyebrows furrowed upon his forehead when he said,

"But Chi-Chi. You didn't stop me."

It dawned upon her. Her eyes widening as she stuttered, "I-I..b-but." She then stopped trying to say anything. Goku's eyes soften because of her expression.

"Chi-Chi." Goku kindly said as he walked back towards her. Hearing her voice, snapped her out of that frozen trance.

"Don't Chi-Chi me! Stay away." Chi-Chi yelled as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"You don't want that. Look at yourself. I can see you're on the verge of tears."

"That's because I want you to stay away and stop doing this to me."

"I'll stop as soon as you start being honest."

"What! Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes. And it's frustrating. Why must you be so stubborn and lie to yourself? You care for me Chi. And everyone, even kami knows that I feel the same way."

"I-I…it's" Chi-Chi choked. She couldn't believe he just said that. She just can't.

"It's what?" Goku said, now only one foot from Chi-Chi, with his eyes fixed upon her black orbs.

"It's not enough Goku. It will never be enough" Chi-Chi firmly said as she closed her eyes to break from his gaze and prevent the tears from running down her face.

"Why not Chi-Chi?"

"Because you're you Goku. And your love for Earth will always be greater than your love for anyone else."

"That's not true Chi-Chi! I don't know what I did to make you think that, but I'll stop. I'll change for you."

"No, you won't. Besides, you've ran out of time years ago. And now I have Rai."

"Rai's dead Chi!" Goku bluntly stated without thinking. He would've regretted it if her expression had of changed. But, it didn't.

Chi-Chi smugly said as she crossed her arms, "He won't be when you wish everyone back to life with the dragon balls, which I know you'll do."

Goku's face turned to one of heartache. He turned his head for a second, so she couldn't see it. But, Chi-Chi did. And to be honest she was a little pleased inside to see that. Her expression may have been blank when Goku made his blunt statement. Nevertheless, it had really hurt Chi-Chi at that moment remembering such.

Goku turned his head back to her as he quietly said, "But Chi. I..we…. ( sighs) My mind's scrambled. I don't know how to say this. I…"

Thanks to the perfect timing skills of Emiko, a beautiful piano began to play just as Chi-Chi turned to walk away. Goku automatically appeared in front of her so she'd stop. He just stared at her. He was a bit surprised by the music playing out of the blue. But, he went along with it. After all, the song was practically speaking for him.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before__  
Now I'm missing you__  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door__  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know__  
So now I'm all alone,__  
Girl you could have stayed__  
__but you wouldn't give me a chance__  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand__  
And all my tears they keep running down my face__  
Why did you turn away?__  
_  
Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's shoulders to say:

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?__  
Are you that afraid of me?__  
But I know it's a lie__,__ what you keep inside__  
This is not how you want it to be__  
__  
_Chi-Chi broke out of his grasp and took a few steps away with her back turned as she shook her head. Tears were damn near close to streaming down her face.

_So baby I will wait for you__  
Cause I don't know what else I can do__  
Don't tell me I ran out of time__  
If it takes the rest of my life__  
_

Goku calmly walks over to Chi-Chi.

_Baby I will wait for you__  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true__  
I really need you in my life__  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you__  
_

Goku got hold of Chi-Chi again and made her turn around to say to her face:

_It's been a long time since you called me__  
(How could you forget about me)__  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)__  
How can you walk away,__  
Everything stays the same__  
I just can't do it baby_

Unable to break away from him, Chi-Chi turned her head to look away from Goku, fighting the tears. Goku pleaded:

_What will it take to make you come back__  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that__  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me__  
Don't leave me crying._

Goku turns Chi-Chi head back to him. He caresses Chi-Chi's face by which tears now relentlessly fell as he questioned.

_Baby why can't we just start over again__  
Get it back to the way it was__  
If you give me a chance I can love you right__  
But you're telling me it won't be enough__  
_  
"It won't." Chi-Chi said as she finally broke out of his grip. Goku just stared back.

_So baby I will wait for you__  
Cause I don't know what else I can do__  
Don't tell me I ran out of time__  
If it takes the rest of my life__  
__  
Baby I will wait for you__  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true__  
I really need you in my life__  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

Goku wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi to desperately question in her face.

_So why does you__r__ pride make you run & hide__  
Are you that afraid of me?__  
But I know it's a lie, what you__ keeping inside__  
That__ is__ not how you want it to be__  
_

Chi-Chi began to break under his gaze and the feel of his arms around her. And Goku's face came closer to hers.

_Baby I will wait for you__  
Baby I will wait for you__  
If it's the last thing I do__  
_

Chi-Chi snapped out of it. She forcefully pushed Goku off her again as she said, "It's too late Goku!" Goku responded by reaching for her again.

_Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
_

"No. Just leave me alone!" Chi-Chi yelled as ran away into the white distance, leaving him a bit stunned. All she could think about was getting away from him and wiping the tears from her face.

_**OH NO, NO, NO! And that just reminds me about that other time….**_

Chi-Chi had just finished taking a relaxing shower. She grabbed the towel to dry herself off. However, when she was about to put on her clothes she realized that they were nowhere in the bathroom. _I tho__ught I brought th__em in here. Where could they be?_ Chi-Chi angrily thought. Then she sighed as she gave up looking for them.

_I'll just have to get another set of clothes._ Chi-Chi thought as she turned the doorknob to exit the bathroom. As soon as she did she screamed and dropped the towel. Goku was standing right there and saw as the towel fell, making himself blush at the sight of her. Goku covered his eyes, but not because Chi-Chi might yell at him for that. It was because he was scared of what he might do if he kept looking at her naked body. Chi-Chi fumbled for her towel and immediately wrapped it tightly around her, securing it in place.

"What are you doing in here? I thought you two would be training! You always train when I bathe!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"But Emiko was thirsty." Goku replied as he finally removed his hands from his face, thinking that she had covered herself.

"No, no no! Cover your face back up!" Chi-Chi shouted as she grabbed Goku's wrists to place his hands over his eyes again. But then, with her hands still on his wrists, Goku leaned his head closer to her face.

And then he simply whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't touch me right now, especially when you're not wearing anything. I have this sudden instinct to rip that towel off and take every part of you right here, even though Emiko is nearby."

Automatically Chi-Chi's eyes widen and her face became darker than a crimson red, almost burgundy. She quickly ran right back into the bathroom. Letting herself fall against the door once she closed it. Her heart was racing as she brought her knees up to her chest.

_**The thought of what he might do to her when they were alone was just so…..**_

"NO NO NO!" Chi-Chi screamed as she pulled with all her might on the doorknob.

"You will not leave me in here with him!" Chi-Chi frantically yelled.

"Chi-Chi stop before you break the doorknob!" Goku said as he grabbed Chi-Chi's waist and tried to pull her off. Her grip would not budge as she held on.

"NO. They are NOT leaving alone with you! I need to get out!" Chi-Chi angrily yelled. Goku wasn't hurt by what she said. He was just thinking about tickling her so she would let the door go. But playing with Chi-Chi when she was pissed off, could be fatal. Therefore he had to reason with her.

"If you keep pulling the doorknob, it'll break and then we'll be stuck in here for the rest of eternity." Goku said as he released Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi stopped pulling on the doorknob and let her forehead rest up against the door as she cursed inside her head for being stuck in here with HIM.

After Chi-Chi had come to terms with the fact that she had to spend 6 days alone with Goku, she walked over to the chamber steps that he was sitting on. She sat near him. They stared off into the distance. Not saying anything. It became so awkward, that Chi-Chi was forced to make conversation.

"So what have you been up to Son Goku for the past 5 or so years?"

"Just training."

"Really? You can't be serious? There has to be something else that you did?"

"That's what I mostly did, especially since it took my mind off of you." Goku simply said as moved his head to stare intently in her eyes. Chi-Chi looked elsewhere as she sighed.

"Goku…"

"What? I'm just stating the truth."

"Listen we are going to be in here with each other for 6 days, including this one. And yes I think it'll be the perfect time to get things off our chest. However, I don't want to talk about us. Can you agree to that?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku couldn't help but to frown. When he didn't reply right away, Chi-Chi looked at him and he did his goofy grin.

"Sure. Whatever you want Chi. Just as long as we're honest with each other about everything else"

"Okay I can agree to that." Chi-Chi said. She was thankful that he had agreed so easily.

"So, the crystal ball didn't show everything that happened since you left me, so do you mind sharing." Goku stated.

"Um…Okay." Chi-Chi awkwardly replied as his straight forwardness. For the next couple of hours, they talked. Chi-Chi chattered away about her life. Goku paid the least bit attention when she mentioned a certain someone. But when she brought him up once again, he had become slightly irritated.

"You say all those nice things about Rai, but I still don't trust him. It's just something that I think he's hiding Chi." Goku bluntly stated as he interrupted her in a sentence.

"You know I don't care what you think now, right?"

"Lies."

"Excuse me?"

"Okay do you remember when we were 2 months in this hyperbolic time chamber and I said to you I don't know why you changed your hair. There's nothing wrong with it and I just loved the way it was before. Well after that, you grew your hair out and you let the burgundy highlights fade out."

"What? I didn't do that for…" Chi-Chi began to say as a small blush crept over her face. Goku smiled at that as he interrupted.

"And what about that time where I questioned why you wore jeans. I said that you looked better in the kimonos because it left room for imagination. And I wouldn't want anyone else staring and drooling over you. Then a few days later, you were back to wearing kimonos that you made out of the clothing in Bulma's capsule."

"But..that doesn't.." Chi-Chi started to say again as she desperately tried to suppress her blush with her eyes focused on everything else but Goku.

"Be honest Chi." Goku cut her off before she said another lie.

"Well….maybe you are right."

"I knew it." Goku said with a grin.

"But, I don't agree with what you're saying about Rai."

"That's okay. At least I know you do value my opinion about him." Goku smugly said.

"Alright. Now you're jumping the broom with this one," Chi-Chi quickly stated.

"What broom? And I'm sitting down right now, so when are you saying I jumped?" Goku asked with a baffled expression.

"Anyways, we've talked. What do we do in here now that Emiko's gone?"

"We could always spar. I want to see for myself how you've improved." Goku eagerly said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uhhh…I'll get back to you on that one."

"Why? Are you scared that I might beat you?"

"No. To be honest I don't want to spar with you because if I remember correctly we always did it when we were newlyweds and it always led to something. And I don't want that something to happen"

"Hmmm. Is that so? But didn't you say before that there was nothing between us anymore? So why should it matter?"

"I never s…Woah, woah. You're good. You're really good, Goku."

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about Chi-Chi." Goku innocently said.

"Sure you don't. And you're not trying to get me to answer a question about us."

"Nope." Goku said through another grin. Chi-Chi gave him a dead panned look with an intimidating stare. But, he didn't falter. He even began to laugh.

"You know, I think I'll go cook something." Chi-Chi said, a bit frustrated.

**Later on…**

"How about we play poker?" Chi-Chi said as she shuffled a stack of cards at a table they were currently seated at.

"Strip poker?"

"What the…Really Goku? Really?" Chi-Chi incredulously questioned with a serious tone as she briefly paused in shuffling the cards.

"Well that's the only card game I know how to play. Master Roshi taught it to me when I was a kid." Goku easily said as if it was no big deal.

Chi-Chi blankly stared at Goku now.

"What?"

"There was absolutely nothing wrong with that statement."

"I know. That's why I said it."

"No Goku I was being sarcastic. I was saying that there's something wrong with that statement."

"Why didn't you just say that? And what's wrong with my statement. It's the truth."

"So you don't believe there's anything wrong with an old pervert teaching a little boy strip poker."

"Uhh…No?" Goku uncertainly replied.

"Ughhh. Nevermind. We're just going to play poker without stripping. When was the last time you played?" Chi-Chi asked as she resumed shuffling.

"When I was training under Master Roshi with Krillin and we all were playing against Launch. She always won."

"Why am I not surprised? So let's make this game a little bit more interesting. If I win, then you can't talk for the rest of the time we're in here."

"And what happens when I win?"

"Uhh..you won't win. But when you do, what do you want?"

"Besides you." Goku mumbled.

"What?" Chi-Chi asked. Maybe she was hearing things. But with the smile that had came across Goku's face, she remained unsure.

"I said that if I win then you have to spar with me whenever I want and learn the kamehameha wave."

"Deal. But I'll tell you I was a, No, THE champion in penguin city." Chi-Chi arrogantly stated.

"Sure, Chi. Just stop shuffling and deal." Goku said. Chi-Chi poked her tongue out at him and began to do so.

"The best out of five win Goku."

"Okay."

**Sometime later…**

"Ha, Ha, let's see you beat my three queens and two jacks." Chi-Chi said as she laid her hand on the table.

"Aww, man. I don't think I can beat that Chi. You have people on all your cards. And all I have are 2 men with the letter K and three cards with one A on each." Goku pouted as he laid his hand on the table. He had 3 aces and 2 kings.

"Got damn it! How is that possible!" Chi-Chi heatedly yelled.

"What? Did I win again?" Goku asked.

"What do you think Goku? Yes you did. And we're going to play one more time."

Goku heavily sighed, "But Chi…"

"Don't But me. One more game." Chi-Chi angrily stated as she shuffled and dealt again.

Chi-Chi grinned and chuckled. "Goku, this is the game by which you will finally lose!" She had 3 aces, a king, and a queen.

"Sure Chi. But first, can you tell me what it means when you have a J, Q, K, ten, and A of all of the same color and shape?" Goku asked as he scratched his head.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me!" Chi-Chi screamed as she threw her hand and all the cards on the table across the room. Goku eyes widen as he held onto his hand of cards. Chi-Chi eyed them, snatched it out his hand to see, humphed, and then threw them on the floor with the other cards. She then proceeded to kick them and stomp all over the cards as she frantically yelled, "61 f**king games! This has to be some kind of stupid a**joke!"

Some would say it's just a game. But they had no idea what it meant to the two. While one was smiling in the inside, the other was trembling in theirs. Yet instead the only way for her to express their self was to throw a big tantrum, to fool the other who without a doubt knew the truth.

"Umm….Chi."

"Like. I'm the champ. The f**king champ. And I didn't win one got d**n game!"

"Chi."

"And then he acts like he doesn't know how to play. (she mimics Goku) Oh, Chi what does this mean, my a**. Ain't no way in hell he didn't know how to play."

"Chi."

"WHAT!" Chi-Chi yelled as she stopped jumping on the cards to angrily turn around and scared the hell out of Goku.

"What are you doing?" Goku hesitantly mumbled.

"You're about to play 52 pickup." Chi-Chi said as she did the fakest smile.

"Cool. How do you play that?" Goku cheerfully said, since he was glad that she had stopped her tantrum. But his expression immediately changed by the tone of Chi-Chi's next statement.

"You pick up all the got d**n cards from the floor while I go take a hot bath." Chi-Chi stated as she stormed to the bathroom and shouted more profanities along the way. Goku got to the floor and began picking up the cards.

"Well, this isn't that much fun." Goku pouted as he continued to pick up the cards.

**DAY 2**

"Do you love me?"

Chi-Chi spit the water right out her mouth. They have finished eating the breakfast she prepared. And right after that, this was the first thing he asked.

"What?" Chi-Chi asked, praying that he said something else.

"Do you still love me?" Goku asked. Nope, she heard correctly.

"That was a sudden question. Why would you ask that?"

"Yes or no. You're not supposed to answer a question with a question Chi-Chi."

"Goku…" Chi-Chi warned.

"You're blushing Chi-Chi." Goku pointed out.

"What! No I'm not…" Chi-Chi stammered as she had a sudden urge to cover her face.

"So, the answer is yes."

"Goku…"

"You love me don't you?" Goku said as he grinned.

"Goku…" Chi-Chi stated again as her face became redder as she became more agitated.

"Yep you love me."

"Stop. You can be such a child sometimes." Chi-Chi firmly declared.

"That's why you love me Chi." Goku replied as he smile grew broader.

Chi-Chi irritably sighed as she snapped, "I didn't say that. And didn't we agree to not asking about us."

"I'm not. I'm asking about how you feel. If I was asking about us, I would've asked if there was something between us."

Chi-Chi eyes widen and then narrowed. He found a freaking loophole. And here he was gloating on about it with the biggest grin on his face. She was pissed off. Without another word, she got angrily got up from the table and stormed off to leave a happy Goku whose plan on along was to do just that.

_**Not long after…**_

She had been trying to calm her nerves by doing yoga in her normal workout attire, when out of nowhere Goku came to mess with her.

"Come on, you lost. And 61 times to be exact." Goku said as he pulled, more like, dragged Chi-Chi along by her hands with one of his. She was resisting a lot as she held her feet firmly to the ground. However, her attempts were unsuccessfully as her feet trailed along and slid upon the floor.

"But Goku, I can't even fly. How am I supposed to do the kamehameha?" Chi-Chi stated. She should be asking why he was bothering her. Didn't he catch the hint? She was still mad at him for earlier. And more so, rattled within her head because of it.

"You showed Emiko the stance. It shouldn't be too hard to learn how to center all your ki. And plus I'm not going to show you how to do that until much later. Today, me and you will fight"

"B-But, I felt your ki. You'll just squish me."

Goku paused and turned his head around. He sounded fascinated as he asked, "When did you learn how to sense ki?"

"It's something I picked up on when I was training Emiko years ago. She got it before me." Chi-Chi said as if it wasn't a big deal. Goku was actually impressed, but since she treated it that way then so would he.

"Oh…And I won't squish you" Goku said as he dragged Chi-Chi out some more.

"Yes, you will. I've seen you fight with Emiko. Gokuuuuu!"

"Stop acting like a baby Chi-Chi. We've sparred before and we're already out here to do so again." Goku stated as he released Chi-Chi. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sparring." Chi-Chi firmly stated. Goku slowly stepped to her, his eyes intensely fixed upon hers.

"Chi-Chi, I won. And I won't let you fall back on your deal. I know exactly how to get you riled up for any and everything, including fighting. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It doesn't matter to me. In the end WE'LL be sparring." Goku calmly said. Damn was he right. And the way he easily said that such was so… NO. Chi-Chi wouldn't finish that comment in her head. Instead she angrily uncrossed her arms and looked up to the sky.

"Fine." She stated as she backed up. Goku smiled as he did the same.

"Okay are you ready?" Goku asked as he got into his fighting stance. Once he said this, Chi-Chi finally accepted the fact that she would have to give in.

"Ready to beat you up." Chi-Chi replied through a smirk as she mimicked his action.

"Oh really, big baby. You won't win." Goku teased. Chi-Chi's eyes slightly narrowed. She dashed towards Goku swiftly delivering a series of hand strikes. Goku backed up smiling as he blocked them all.

"Wow, Chi. Is this all you got. You haven't really improved much." Goku further teased as he grabbed the right hand that she was trying to hit him with. He swiftly twisted her around and pinned it behind her back. He leaned his head forward to whisper in her ear, "Come on Chi-Chi. You can do better than this."

His breath swept across her neck, sending chills up her spine and ….NO, she shouldn't think about this right now. Damn his simple ways.

"You're right." Chi-Chi quickly stated as she startled Goku by instantly stomping on his foot, making him slightly release his grip. She used that moment to snatch her right arm away and quickly elbow him right in the face with her left arm.

"Oops. I was aiming for your chest. Sorry" Chi-Chi stated as she jumped back to look at him. He seemed unfazed by the strike she just dealt.

"You're not sorry. Just know it's on now Chi."

"Oh really? You know I was just warming up. So bring it on." Chi-Chi smugly said.

Goku chuckled. "Let's see how many hits you can block from me."

"What?" Chi-Chi said as Goku answered her by throwing multiple hand and elbow strikes. Chi-Chi was backing up as she tried to block his fierce attacks.

"Goku…If you keep this up you're going to hit me!" Chi-Chi said as she ducked then tried to do a floor sweep with her leg. He jumped up 10 feet to avoid it. Chi-Chi followed his suit as she began to fight back. Both countered and blocked with fascinating intensity. Then soon they separated and landed on the ground.

"Is that all you got Goku. Come on. Change into a super saiyan. Show me what you got!" Chi-Chi taunted. Goku looked at her skeptically.

"Chi-Chi, I think the adrenaline rush may have gone to your head. You won't be able to keep up with me if I was to go super saiyan."

"Chi-Chi..blah, blah, blah, blah. That's all I hear. Stop being such a chicken Goku!" Chi-Chi said.

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you." Goku said with a smile as he came out of his fighting stance. He balled up his fists by his side while he looked down, and in an instant he was a super saiyan. As soon as his eyes adverted up, he saw that Chi-Chi was gone.

"Now Chi…wait. Where did you go?" Goku asked as his eyes scanned the area before him. He closed his eyes and sensed that she was right behind him.

"Gotcha!" Goku said as he turned around to catch the leg she was about to kick him with. Chi-Chi eyes darted down to see that both of his hands were on halfway up her leg. Her face automatically changed into a scowl as it took upon a rosy color. Goku wondered why as he followed her eyes. He grinned as soon as he got his answer. Chi-Chi quickly wiped the grin off of his face as she automatically used her free leg to kick him in his face. He released her leg and she carried her kick over into a back flip. She did several of them to get a few feet of away from Goku. She gracefully landed, then immediately grasped her foot in pain.

"What is your face made of? Freaking concrete!" Chi-Chi bitterly yelled.

Goku did his son smile and chuckled.

"That's not funny!" Chi-Chi angrily shouted as she put her foot back down and frowned at him. Goku stopped smiling and laughing.

"That's right. You did hit me in my face twice already. I think it's payback time." Goku seriously said with a daring smile. Chi-Chi gulped, but retained her composure.

"As if. The fact that I hit you when you are a super saiyan should speak for itself. You won't…." Chi-Chi abruptly stopped talking as Goku appeared right before her.

"What the…I didn't…Aggh!" Chi-Chi said as she aimed her fist at Goku. He simply vanished again. And before Chi-Chi knew it, she felt one hand on each of her sides from behind. Goku lifted her up and begin to spin her around in a circle.

"Stop! Let me Go!" Chi-Chi screamed as she thrashed and kicked in his grip. However, he had her far enough from his body to prevent any harm. Goku only responded to her request by spinning her around faster, making everything become a blur. She desperately tried to remove his hands from her sides, but he didn't break his grip in the slightest.

"Let me go GOKU! I order you to." Chi-Chi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Okay." Goku cheerfully said as he let Chi-Chi go, 65 feet up into the air.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled as her voice faded away in the sky. Goku chuckled as he put his hand right above his eyes to look up at Chi-Chi falling back down. He expected to see her with a frightened and angry face. But, her face looked determined. He didn't understand why, until it was a little too late. Chi-Chi's body was straightened out as her fist was pointed down towards his face. She looked like a missile bent on destroying him.

Acting on instinct, Goku tried to catch her fist. Yet, as soon as he did, Chi-Chi bent her body in a way, so her knees went straight to his stomach and made both of them fall backwards to the ground. Chi-Chi moved her legs so they were on each side of Goku as she tried to take strikes at his face. In simpler terms, she was straddling him now. Goku only laughed as he blocked every single one of her attacks.

"Get off of me Chi! This isn't a way to fight!" Goku chuckled.

"Yes it is. You're just mad because you're losing!" Chi-Chi teased through her smile as she laughed. But once she said that, a mischievous smirk came across Goku's face.

"Goooku. Don't you dare." Chi-Chi chuckled as she thought she knew what Goku was thinking. But, she didn't. And she was quite surprised when he swiftly sat up, took her arms and pinned them behind her back with both of his. His chest touched hers and she could feel as it went up and down with him panting. His teal orbs were looking dangerously into hers. His smirk became more profound as his face neared hers. Then in a soft whisper he said, "You're in this position, yet you think I'm losing."

Suddenly, Chi-Chi's breath got caught in her throat. Her heart beat began to race faster than it already was. And her face began to take on a beautiful pink hue, with sweat building up even more as she finally acknowledged how she positioned upon Goku. Their bodies were so close. She could actually feel that _certain_ part of him that she didn't want to.

She became a little dizzy. And then she realized that she was holding her breath. She deeply inhaled and exhaled to tensely ask, "Uhhh…G-Goku. Can you let go? I think it's getting a little bit too hot in here to spar anymore."

"But, Chi it's around the time where the temperature drops in the time chamber. It should be about 10 degrees Celcius in here. How can it be hot in here?" Goku innocently asked. But even with his expression and tone, Chi-Chi felt like he was teasing her. His teal blue eyes made her think that. Plus, she knew he always became bolder with his statements when he transformed to a super saiyan.

"Just, let go please." Chi-Chi said, with a tone that made it seemed like she was begging. Goku only smiled as he released her. She scooted back to remove her legs and stand up. Then she hurried off towards the little house, leaving Goku a bit puzzled by her actions as he powered down. Chi-Chi was thinking, _I need to get the hell away from him. If he had kissed me right there…Damn, I don't want to imagine what I would do. I need to go take a cold shower._

**To Be Continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: So no one is confused I will say that in order for Chi-Chi or Goku to get out of the chamber they would have to hold onto the door for several hours as they pulled with all the strength, since the time is different outside the chamber. Remember 1 day equals 365 days in the chamber. And pulling on it for a minute would be less than 1 second that Emiko would have to hold on tight. Plus it would be so quick and sudden, that their attempts to open the door wouldn't be much of a problem for her. It was quite ingenious of Emiko if you ask me.

Btw, This chapter wasn't supposed to be this long. I'm mad at myself. And the last chapter was supposed to be next! But, I had to split it up since it had became too freaking long! Btw, I don't own that song. The link can be found on my profile page. And, I know that would've been perfect for Bulma & Vegeta, but this is a G/CC fic so…. Can you tell me what you think. Now on to review responses.

**Hrmtaylor**: Ha, Ha! As if. :-)Man I want to tell you something about that comment, but I have to keep it to myself for now.

**Missy Sullivan**: I'm glad you liked the chapter! And Emiko. (smh) Just imagine how much trouble she's going to get in when Chi-Chi finds out about it.

**Kawaii248:** I really thank you for noticing such. 3 And oh, oh, oh. I REALLY want to tell you, but it's the same thing that applies to Hrmtaylor. I have to keep it to myself for now. But, I'm just itching to tell you all.

**Kyra. Storms** : thank you! I got the idea for Chi-Chi being the reasonable one when I watched before Cell became perfect. She gave others hope and told Krillin to go retrieve the destruction device instead of waiting around. And now, she's just being…Ughhh. Are you frustrated with her? I know I am, even though I wrote it.

**Anon**: you've made me happy with this comment. And I'm glad you think that Rai is a good guy. _He sure appears that way. I don't know why Goku would think that Rai's hiding something. _Now, reread the prior two sentences because it was laced with sarcasm.

**Ninjapuppies**: You don't need to scream now. In fact, curse me. Since I'm a talkative person by nature, I typed waaaaaaaaayyyyyy to much for this chapter. Did you know it went over 14,000 words. Smh. I hate when what I say turns into a lie. Either way, the end is coming soon. And I don't know if you can see it but Emiko's plans actually didn't fail.

**Jamie**: You know, gue22 got at me about that too. And looking back I can actually say I agree with you two about that. It was stretching it a bit and too OC. And I don't know if you noticed but I cut back on my cursing. I even bleeped out when Chi-Chi said those cursing words. And Goku was a feeling a way at first, but he was thrown off by Rai touching Chi-Chi and her stoic/callous attitude. And Chi-Chi had fainted because of the sudden mixed emotions she felt from seeing him.

**G-CClovers**: Yes! I have succeeded. I wanted people to laugh at it. Making people laugh, makes me happy!

**Chichi89**: I hope your question is answered. If not, maybe the next chapter will tell you. I'm especially taking my time with that for a specific reason. *gives a sly smile then winks*

**Sino**: Actually, her plans were working all along. But since it was from Emiko's point of view you didn't think that. Either way, thank you! I love your review. It brought a smile to my face. Oh, I think you got confused. Emiko left out the time chamber and held onto the door so they couldn't exit.

**Gue22**: Now, it's two more chapters only. *angrily frowns once again* I talk too freaking much, damn it! And thank you. I must applaud you out of everyone. You could actually see that Emiko plans were quite successful. And I know exactly how you feel. I actually had cut out the kiss. He was supposed to, but I didn't want them to do so with Emiko still in the chamber. But, right now it doesn't matter. I bet you're becoming a tad bit upset with Chi-Chi. She's too stubborn!

**Jasmine**: Now you see what he said in her ear, his sexy self. Thank you for reviewing. It brightened my day when you said it was your favorite chapter.


	26. Faltering Resolve

Love Lost and…found?

**I do NOT own dragonball/z/gt.** If I did I would pay to know the idiots who created the AP Environmental Science and AP US History Exams. Biased asses.

a/n: Thank you so so so much for you reviews. Got a/n for last chapter confused. This is the chapter I think that you've been waiting for. And I thank my great friend, Alyssa for reading/editing it. If you remember chapter 17 and requested a certain thing, then let's just say that I have fulfilled your dreams. *smirks* If you don't have a clue to what I'm talking about, then you should start reading now.

**Faltering Resolve**

**Xxx DAY 3 xxX**

Chi-Chi lazily sat at the little table as she carelessly flipped through the old magazine she had. She was bored out of her freaking mind. But she would rather be bored than deal with that…

"Hey Chi, let's go spar." Goku happily said as he almost ran over to where she was sitting. Speak of the devil, Goku had his hands behind his back as he grinned from ear to ear. Chi-Chi looked up from her magazine then back down as if he had not said anything.

Goku, baffled by her actions, came closer and said in a deafening yet overjoyed voice, "Hey Chi-Chi! Can't you hear me? I said let's go spar."

Chi-Chi looked up at him and briefly met his stare, then resumed looking at the magazine.

"I'd rather not." Chi-Chi vacantly replied, remembering a certain incident yesterday. The smile did not leave Goku's face at all. In fact, it grew even more.

"Well let's play cards!" Goku eagerly said as he slammed the deck of cards on the table to make Chi-Chi jump and glare at him.

"Let me get back to you on that." Chi-Chi said as she turned a page then looked back at the magazine. Goku, still keeping his cheesy grin, snatched the magazine out of her hand and threw it across the room.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi almost screamed, but she didn't. Even with a smile plastered on his face, she could see in Goku's eyes that he was becoming slightly irritated with her again. Him being the least bit irritated meant that he would bother her even more. So Chi-Chi just huffed and puffed, then angrily moved her eyes from his to look at the deck of cards on the table.

"Come on Chi. We can play a different game and I'll let you see my cards. What do you say?" Goku sweetly said. However, Chi-Chi was not paying any attention to what he said again. Her eyebrows had furrowed on her forehead as a small frown came upon her face when she was staring at the deck of cards.

"Ummm…Goku." Chi-Chi said.

"Yep."

"Are those the same cards from the other day?"

"Yeah." Goku responded, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"And where did you get them from?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked up at Goku.

"Where you had placed them."

"But you didn't see where I put them at, because you were sleeping at the time." Chi-Chi said. Goku broke the intense gaze that Chi-Chi was now giving him. He began to fidget with his hands as he attempted to avoid Chi-Chi's eyes.

"Uh…" was the only thing Goku said in his reply. Chi-Chi stood up from the table. Goku noticed and stopped fretting with his hands. He slowly backed up and she took steps towards him.

"Goku, I happen to _stumble_ upon the cards and put them back where I found them some time after we played. If you didn't see where I placed them, then how did you know where they were to begin with?" Chi-Chi asked as they both stopped taking steps.

"Well..see about that…" Goku started coughing at the end, and then hit his chest. Once his coughing fit died down, he stared at Chi-Chi. She waited for him to continue talking. When he obviously wasn't going to do so, her suspicions had been confirmed. Now, she was a bit pissed off. Her cool and blank expression said otherwise.

"Oh okay. Did you plan that entire scenario out?" Chi-Chi bluntly stated, instead of questioned, as she crossed her arms.

Goku uneasily chuckled as he stammered, "Psst….well…I..(clears throat)…know."

"You're lying!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, losing her somewhat nonchalant attitude.

"No, I'm not." Goku quickly replied.

"Goku admit you planned it out. I wouldn't spar with you so you cheated to win so then I had no choice but to spar!" Chi-Chi furiously stated.

"Psst….I…know. But I didn't cheat."

"Yes, you did. What happened to being honest , you liar!" Chi-Chi retorted.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, grinning as he said, "Hey, hey, hey. I'm saying I know as in I know what you're talking about, not no. So I'm actually telling the truth."

"…" She didn't say anything. There were so many rude statements and cursing words that passed through her head now, that she didn't know what to exactly say first. The only thing she could do was coldly glare at Goku.

"Are you mad now Chi-Chi?" Goku said through a smile.

"What the…Why wouldn't I be mad! You tricked me!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Did I?" Goku asked as his teasing grin became broader.

"Yes!"

"I did?"

"YES!"

"You want to fight me now, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Well, bring it on Chi!" Goku said as he got into his fighting stance. Chi-Chi looked around and saw that they were already outside. She didn't have time to question how they ended up there because she was too pissed off at the moment.

"You better not change into a Super Saiyan!" Chi-Chi demanded. There was no need for the same thing to happen yesterday.

"I had told you, you wouldn't be able to keep up." Goku simply teased.

"_I had told you, you_…Shut up!" Chi-Chi mimicked as she got into her graceful fighting stance.

"Oh, those are sparring words Chi." Goku said as his eyes slightly narrowed. A gleam in them was becoming even brighter as a radiant smile came across his face for the umpteenth time already.

"I told you I could get you riled up for anything," Goku mumbled right before Chi-Chi began to attack him.

_**After they had finished sparring and Chi-Chi successfully avoided Goku's hands from wrapping around her…**_

Chi-Chi and Goku were sitting on the chamber's steps. Their heart rates had gone into its resting pace, while the sweat among them was gradually going away. They were silent for a while. And Chi-Chi had began to take a sip from the water bottle until,

"Do you love me?"

Chi-Chi spit the water right out.

"You know that's the second time you've done that this week." Goku commented.

"I mean it was out of the blue, once again." Chi-Chi said as she wiped her mouth and placed the water bottle down.

"So, what's your answer this time?" Goku asked as his eyes focused on Chi-Chi's face. She turned to him and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Well, you are the father of my children. I'll always have love for you."

"Let me rephrase the question, are you still in love with me?"

"I'm not answering that." Chi-Chi firmly stated.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. It's just going to make things more awkward in here than it already is."

"Or are you trying to deny the truth."

"Either way, next question." Chi-Chi demanded as she leaned back on the steps to stare at Goku. He looked away from her. He was having difficulty turning his random words into a question. To make matters worse, he knew what it would lead into and he had a feeling of what her answer was going to be even though Emiko had told him otherwise. Some part of him didn't want to ask, but if he wanted a chance to have Chi-Chi back then this had to be said. Goku took a deep breath to remove his nerves before he spoke.

"Do you love me or Rai more?"

"I'm not answering that either. You can't compare the two." Chi-Chi quickly said.

"Yes you can." Goku said, a bit annoyed with her swift response.

"Doesn't matter. Next question."

"You're being mean Chi." Goku said. When she didn't respond or show any emotion he continued to say, "Well let me ask you this, if you had to choose between me or…"

"Rai." Chi-Chi interrupted.

"You answered before I finished and without hesitation." Goku said with a weak smile.

"Because, without thinking about it, I'll choose him. He's provided a home for me. He's saved me. He loves my child. And he loves me. It's natural to think that he's the best option, right?"

"Why are you asking me? You need to ask yourself that. Would you rather be with someone because they're a safe choice or me? You'll have to think about it. And when you do, who would you choose?" Goku seriously asked as his eyes remained locked onto Chi-Chi's. She became unsure. She hadn't given it much thought. Should she? Or more like could she give him another chance? She didn't and wouldn't want to ask herself that. But his eyes. His beautiful dark orbs that resembled a peaceful midnight, that held so much love that millions would envy and always found its way to touch her soul had forced her to question something she absolutely refused to.

"I-I…." Chi-Chi choked. She couldn't speak. And Goku knew then and there about the front she constantly put on. He needed to say something now. He had stumped her with that question and possibly torn down her wall.

"Chi. You know I'll always be in love with you." Goku softly said as he moved closer. This was a great mistake. His movement instantly helped her in suppressing those certain thoughts he brought up.

Chi-Chi greatly sighed as she was snapped from wondering. She closed her eyes as she said, "Goku…I told you once before it will not be enough. I can't…WON'T subject myself to that kind of pain anymore."

"I'll try not to hurt you. I'm a different person than I was before. But… that shouldn't matter. Whatever happened to til death do us part? And you knew when you married me that my job was to save the world. Heck, since we've been together that's the only job I've had." Goku replied.

Chi-Chi opened her eyes as she slightly chuckled before saying "That's true on one case but what about being a good father or husband?"

"That's not a job, that's my duty." Goku defended.

"What's the difference?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I could give up my job at any time if I chose to. However, if something is my duty then I can't give it up so easily without feeling guilty or some type of remorse."

Chi-Chi suddenly became angry as she took in what he said. He definitely had his "job" and "duty" placed in the wrong category. And realizing this made her snap and say, "You say that, but it doesn't change the fact that you always put your so called job first and neglect your duties. In fact it would seem as you consider being a father and husband more as a job and saving the world as your duty."

"And don't fix your mouth to say that's not true. I have YEARS worth of evidence to back me up." Chi-Chi coldly stated as she stood up and dusted herself off. She turned her body to walk away, but not without saying first, "You asked what ever happened to til death do us part. And I wonder have you realized yet that you've already died once in reality, twice in my heart, and several times in my mind."

Chi-Chi stormed away, leaving Goku to sit on the steps and ponder on what she just said.

**Xxx Day 4 xxX**

Chi-Chi was completely stressed out. So she resorted to doing the thing that calmed her down the most, Pilates. But that didn't help as it left her to contemplate her thoughts:

His voice echoed in her head, _"You'll have to think about it. And when you do, who would you choose?"_

_I don't know. But I find that I can't help but to think about it. I married him for a reason. And I knew from the beginning that he was always the one to save the world. Who am I to hold that against him? Does it make me a bad person when I do? And then the words I said... _

"_**And I wonder have you realized yet that you've already died once in reality, twice in my heart, and several times in my mind."**_

_I've wanted to say that to him for some time now. It felt good at first but afterwards… I couldn't help but to feel like I've caused him the same amount of pain he had caused me. I didn't really want to, no matter how great I felt in that moment, to hurt him like that. And I know for a fact that what I said greatly upset him. He didn't speak to me the rest of the day. He even remained in the same spot on the chamber steps until dinner. And even then, he barely talked. I've never seen him like this. The Goku years back would've remained in his happy-go-lucky state, not appear so affected by what I said…Maybe Goku has changed. And for the better. But would that mean…_

"What'cha doing Chi?" Goku merrily said as he snuck up behind Chi-Chi, who immediately jumped out of her downward facing dog position.

"Don't scare me like that Goku! I was just doing Pilates." Chi-Chi stated.

"What's Pilates?" Goku said as he scratched his head. Chi-Chi briefly smiled as she gladly thought, _I'm pleased he doesn't seem mad at me anymore._

Chi-Chi came out of her thoughts to give an educated response, "It's a way for you to relax your muscles and stretch to achieve great tone and maximum flexibility."

"Uh okay. So why are you dressed like that?" Goku said as if he not heard a word she had said. His eyes went up and down so much that Chi-Chi had begun to flush with slight embarrassment.

"Uh, well you see I haven't washed my training outfits yet, since you've been bothering me. And the only thing I had to wear was this thing that Bulma had packed in her extra capsule she gave me." Chi-Chi nervously said. She was wearing a shirt that resembled a training bra and some running shorts.

"You could've worn one of my shirts or pants. Your stomach is showing and then look at your legs." Goku said as his eyes finally went back up to Chi-Chi's now crimson red face.

"What about them?" Chi-Chi said, her anger beginning to boil underneath the surface.

"Nothing. They're perfect Chi." Goku said as he did his famous Son smile. Chi-Chi's fury automatically vanished with a tiny smile appearing in its place. Goku then turned to walk away, but Chi-Chi grabbed his arm to make him turn around.

"Listen…I'm sorry about the other day. Maybe I was a bit too harsh."

"There's no need to apologize. You were saying what's on your mind. Plus, I forgot most of what you said." Goku sheepishly said as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"You what!"

"I'm just joking Chi. Calm down." Goku quickly said as he put his hands up to calm her.

"Don't tell me to calm down! That's not anything to joke about. I'm so mad at you I want to…"

"Spar?"

"Yea…" Chi-Chi stopped herself. Goku eyed her, uncertain of what she was about to do next. She appeared to have realized something. He couldn't tell. All he knew was the sudden silence was a bit nerve-racking.

Chi-Chi yelled, "You! I'm not sparring with you! You manipulator!"

"Manipu-what?"

"Manipulator!"

"What's that?"

"A person who tricks and lies to another to get them to do something." Chi-Chi stated.

"Oh, come on Chi. Look at me. Does this face look like a manipulator?"

"Yes! Yes it does!"

"How?" Goku asked as his face seemed completely and utterly confused.

"It's too cute and handsome, so you lure people in with your attractive looks and don't get me started on…" Chi-Chi paused. _Shit did I just say that? Damn him! He did it again!_

Goku was grinning as he teased, "Oh no please don't stop. I want to hear what you have to say."

"I have nothing else to say." Chi-Chi mumbled as she bowed her head.

"Then let me teach you the kamehameha. You have nothing else better to do Chi. And I will harass you until you do." Goku said as he took Chi-Chi's hand and made her follow him a few feet away from the house in the time chamber.

"You REALLY are troublesome." Chi-Chi stated as Goku stopped and released her hand.

"That's why you love me." Goku said so fast and low, that Chi-Chi barely heard him.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"I know, you said some words. What were they?"

"If you can control your ki, I'll let you know."

Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed as she stated, "This plus your conniving ways equals the thought that I just can't stand you."

"Yeah right, I love you too Chi." Goku quietly said through a grin. Once again, she couldn't hear him.

"What?" Chi-Chi asked.

"In order to do a blast, you…"

"You're not about to ignore me! You need to stop mumbling and tell me what you said!" Chi-Chi furiously commanded.

"I said, 'In order to do.."

"I'm not talking about that!"

"If you're not, then it doesn't matter right now. It's time to be quiet and listen to me."

Chi-Chi immediately flew towards Goku and tried to strike him. Goku blocked it and held onto her hand.

"I guess you want to get your blood running before you do the kamehameha. That's fine with me." Goku said with a dangerous smirk, sending shivers up Chi-Chi's back. She ignored that feeling as she stated, "NO one, and I mean NO ONE tells me to be quiet."

"Except me. And what about Gohan, when we were arguing some time ago."

"You like pissing me off, don't you."

Goku smiled at her question, "You should know that by now." And at that they began to spar for some time. Any anger Chi-Chi had disappeared during that. She actually began smiling a bit, until Goku had came close to picking her up again. She made them take an immediate break. After that Goku thought it would be time to teach Chi-Chi.

"Alright, today you will learn the flowing ocean that the kamehameha wave came. And master that ocean to swim. Or in other words you will ride the boat and don't sink the ship."

"Goku. What are you talking about?" Chi-Chi asked as a sweat dropped down her forehead.

Goku shrugged, "I don't know. Master Roshi said that if I ever got lucky and was about to teach a beautiful woman the kamehameha wave, then I should say it."

Chi-Chi slightly blushed as she stated, "Please never, EVER, say something like that again. The kamehamha wave part, of course."

Goku grinned as he said, "Sure Chi-Chi. So let's get started. Let me see your stance."

Chi-Chi bent down and turned her left side towards Goku. She slightly crouched and pulled her hands back. She had did it perfectly, yet Goku shook his head.

"What?"

"Your stance is perfect, but I can already tell this is going to be hard. Can you try to draw your ki to one area in your body, like your hands?"

Chi-Chi came right out of her stance as she looked at Goku crazily. Then she said, "How in the heck am I supposed to do that?"

"Ummm…Like this." Goku said as he stuck one hand out in a direction away from them to shoot a yellow beam.

"That's not helping me at all." Chi-Chi replied.

Goku scratched his head as he really thought about it while Chi-Chi heavily sighed and rubbed the temples of her forehead.

"I got it!" Goku cheerfully said, making Chi-Chi look up at him.

"What?" Chi-Chi asked. Instead of answering her right away, Goku walked right up behind Chi- Chi. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders. His breath tickled the back of her neck.

"I want you to close your eyes to relax and stay calm. Now focus the energy you have and try to summon it to one area." Goku instructed.

"O-Okay." Chi-Chi stuttered. _Crap, I was trying to avoid this during our spar. And if I say something, then he'll suspect something. _Chi-Chi thought.

"No, no. I can tell exactly where you're pulling all that energy to." Goku said as his arms went around Chi-Chi's body and his hands were placed upon her bare stomach. The skin on skin contact sent a certain fire and spark throughout Chi-Chi's body. She hysterically thought, _No, no, no! He's touching me right there! Just remain calm Chi!_

"I don't know why you have all your ki focused here." Goku mumbled, sending another cool breath to graze Chi-Chi's neck. _That figures all the energy is going there because that's where those annoying butterflies are. _Chi-Chi thought_._

She needed to keep herself together. Trying to blow this thing out of proportion would make him suspicious. And she couldn't have that.

"You need to move this energy up and into your arms. Focus. You can do it." Goku said as his let his hands glide over Chi-Chi's body so they could be placed on top of her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Now, I want you to get into that stance. And don't worry I'm right behind you." Goku whispered. He pushed his body closer to hers. His chest rose and fell in correspondence to hers, which began to pick up. Goku then inched his head to the side of hers. His chin was about to rest on her left shoulder. And they were about to crouch down until Chi-Chi swiftly broke out of his arms. _I can't do it anymore!_ Chi-Chi screamed in her head.

"It's getting hot in here." Chi-Chi said as she fanned herself to get rid of the sweat that had snuck upon her forehead.

"I know. And it's a shame you can't take the heat. I thought you were already familiar with it."

"What?" Chi-Chi questioned. Maybe she was hearing things, because the tone he had sounded very seductive.

"I'm saying if you're all hot and bothered now from just that, then you obviously can't handle this type of situation anymore. You'll end up crying or fainting from exhaustion within two to three minutes."

_Alright that definitely sounded sexual. Maybe I'm over thinking things_. "Okay, we are talking about the temperature, right?"

"Well the temperature is increasing right now to reach about 100 degrees Celsius. What else did you think I was talking about?" Goku innocently questioned. Notice he did not directly answer the question, because Chi-Chi sure didn't.

"Oh, nothing." Chi-Chi stuttered.

"Chi-Chi you're lying again. What ever happened to being honest? You keep going back on your words. It isn't a good thing. It's never a good thing. And didn't you tell me…"

"SEX, Goku SEX. I thought you were talking about SEX! Are you happy now?" Chi-Chi wrathfully interrupted as she turned and walked back towards the house. Goku smiled as he thought, _I knew it. And I was talking about that._

**Xxx Day 5 xxX**

Chi-Chi was nicely folding some clothes. She dropped her shirt to the floor and when she picked it up she almost had a heart attack. Goku was standing right before her, with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist as water slowly trickled down his marvelous chest. Chi-Chi frantically shook her head as she tried to remove the thoughts that quickly came into her head.

"GOKU! Why are you coming out the bathroom like that!" Chi-Chi screeched.

"Well. Chi-Chi. I couldn't…" Goku began to say as he removed the towel from his waist to dry his hair.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi interrupted him with another yell.

"What?" He asked, suddenly startled by her shriek.

"Y-You're…G-go….Put your towel back on!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Why? You act like you never seen me naked before Chi." Goku casually replied as he continued to dry his hair with the towel. He began to ramble on about not being able to find his shirt. Chi-Chi couldn't tell as her eyes followed a water drop that went from his gorgeous face down to his muscled chest and across his perfect abs all the way down to his…..

Her eyes widen as her mouth slightly dropped open. _There's no way. It couldn't possibly have gotten bi.. I…What the….But why am I looking at it!_ Chi-Chi thought as she tried to pull her eyes away from Goku's lower area. Goku noticed that Chi-Chi was staring at him, and not at the eye level. He smirked inside as he then decided to toy with her at this moment.

"Hey, Chi. You look a bit scared? What's wrong?" Goku innocently asked as he wrapped the towel back around his waist and walked towards her. Chi-Chi absently took steps back.

"Uhhh…Nothing." Chi-Chi stammered. A slight smile came across his face.

"Then why are you taking steps away from me?" Goku asked.

"I-I'm not." Chi-Chi stuttered as she was unintentionally backed up into a corner.

"You know. There's nothing to be scared of. I won't do anything to you." He leaned his head forward, eyes daring hers as he continued to say, "Not unless you want me to." His licked his soft lips as his face came close enough for Chi-Chi to drown in his scent. He was so close to kissing her until she moved her entire body to the side and away from the wall. She fanned herself as she said, "I think the steam is making it get a little too hot in here. I can't have you too close, you know. I might pass out or have a heat stroke. I'm going to get something to drink."

"But there's no steam left from the bath I took." Goku said.

"Yes, there is. That's why it's hot." Chi-Chi retorted.

"Whatever you say Chi." Goku said with a heartbreaking smile. Chi-Chi's almost melted with that as she ran off to the kitchen. She got a pitcher full of ice cold water from the fridge and poured it all on herself.

"That's much better." Chi-Chi sighed as she let her body slide to the floor.

"What is?" Goku asked out of nowhere, startling the shit out of Chi-Chi. He was already dressed. How he did it so fast, she had no clue. She needed to worry about explaining her current situation.

"N-Nothing." Chi-Chi stammered.

"I thought you were thirsty. So why did you pour all the water over yourself."

"N-No reason. Okay. Gosh. Stop asking questions." Chi-Chi stated as if she was being aggravated by him.

"Stop acting scared," Goku replied.

"I'm not scared!"

"I thought we were being honest Chi."

Chi-Chi mimicked, "_I thought we were being…_ just get out of here!"

Goku laughed at Chi-Chi's hissy fit. Then as he was about to walk out the room he said, "I was just saying. It's not healthy to keep telling lies."

Chi-Chi threw the pitcher right at his head. Goku ducked and poked his tongue at Chi-Chi. "Missed me!"

"Really?" Chi-Chi said as she stood up and grabbed a frying pan from over the stove. Goku's eyes instantly widen as he began to look a little anxious. Chi-Chi smirked when she noticed his expression.

She copied his prior words as she teased, "What's wrong? There's nothing to be scared of? I won't do anything to you."

Goku gulped as he asked, "Honest?"

"Hell no. You better run!" Chi-Chi seriously threatened as Goku took off in a sprint, with her chasing after him.

_**A Few Minutes Later…**_

Goku feverishly rubbed his head which had a big lump on it.

"Oww, Owww, Owww." Goku said. He then turned his head towards Chi-Chi and looked at her with the biggest but cutest mix of a scowl and pout. Chi-Chi busted out laughing.

"It's not funny Chi! You cheated. You were supposed to use your hands to hit me with it, not throw it!"

Chi-Chi chuckled at him some more, which then made him go on a rant about being fair in a fight. Chi-Chi wasn't paying the least bit attention to what he was saying. She had stopped laughing. Her head rested upon one of her hands by which her elbow was propped up on. And her eyes were gazing upon his face as he kept ranting on.

_He's changed. And as much as I try to hide and suppress it, I just can't anymore. I need to stop lying to myself. It's not healthy, like he said. _

"I mean, sure I use instant transmission . Some may not consider it fair but that isn't…."

_His face, charm, and overwhelming enthusiasm make him irresistible. And I can't help to feel like I did over 15 years ago. _

"training is what I did to get such a technique. And by right I should use it. But you…"

_It's a shame. I'm even lying to myself now. _

"That was dirty. I mean I'm not complaining. But then again …"

_I never stopped feeling that way. _

"What do you think Chi?"

_To simply put it_

"I'm in love with you." Chi-Chi whispered.

"Exactly. And fights should be…."

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, come again?" Goku asked as he turned his head towards Chi-Chi. _I know I didn't say that out loud. Oh, crap! Play it cool, play it cool. Don't look phased. And make up a lie._

"I'm above you in reasoning. My throat's a little parched, so (clears throat) my words may come out wrong. And by the way you're looking at me you must've thought I said something else." Chi-Chi quickly stated as she got up from the steps and went into the kitchen

_**Later…**_

Working out often cleared his mind and calmed him down. For that reason, he had been doing push-ups for the longest time now. And at this time he was losing in a battle with his opponent. That opponent was himself. It was that natural instinct which had demanded him to grab hold of Chi-Chi after he thought he heard her confess her feelings. But Goku, didn't want to scare her off. The last time he had made a move, Chi-Chi had came to her senses.

_I just don't know what to do. It's becoming harder to control myself_. Goku thought as he transitioned over to doing air strikes.

_I thought that after our discussion the day before yesterday that she hated me. And as I sat on those chamber steps, I thought about giving up. But when she went asleep later on and looked so peaceful, I had this sudden urge to have her in my arms. I knew that if I wanted to hold her again that I couldn't give up. I would have to keep trying, even if she hated me. _

Goku paused and looked off towards the white distance

_But she doesn't, I think. I'm almost positive of what she said. And if she did…_

"Goku, the food's ready." Chi-Chi yelled from far away, snapping Goku out of his thoughts. Surprisingly, he took his time going to the kitchen. When he arrived Chi-Chi was already sitting down and eating. She smiled at him upon entering and he took his seat across from her.

Now the only thing that could be heard was the sound of a clashing utensil, and it wasn't coming from Goku. Surprisingly once again, he was just picking over his food.

"What's wrong Goku? You're not talking." Chi-Chi asked.

"It's nothing Chi. Nothing is wrong, it's actually quite right." Goku said as he forced a smile.

"But you're barely eating. Aren't you hungry?" Chi-Chi asked as she took the last bite of her food.

_Not for this_. Goku thought. But in response to Chi-Chi's question he smiled again then attacked his food. Chi-Chi, not knowing what to think, took her empty dishes to the sink to wash them. Goku instantly cleared his plate and let his eyes follow her form. Soon he began to battle his instinct once again. His heart paced fiercely inside his chest. Each beat felt like it was pounding against his ribcage. And the pesky butterflies had made its way to his stomach.

_What if she really didn't say that? What if I was imagining it? But I know what I heard, so why don't I just do it. Why am I actually scared?_

Chi-Chi turned away from the sink and walked to the table.

"Are you full?" Chi-Chi asked as she picked up the empty plates.

"Y-yes." Goku actually stammered. Chi-Chi paused a second to look at him with concerned eyes. Something didn't look right with him. Chi-Chi held the dishes in one hand as she put the back of other one up to his forehead.

"Why does your skin feel clammy? Are you sick?" Chi-Chi asked as she removed her hand.

_Love sick._ Goku thought but said out loud with a grin, "No, I'm fine Chi."

"Okay." Chi-Chi said as she walked to take the dishes to the sink.

_Her gentle touch did not help. I just want to do it even more. What if she rejects me? Hasn't she been doing that all along? But… I won't know unless I try. After all what do I have to lose?_

Chi-Chi placed the dishes in the sink. She was about to resume washing them, until Goku turned her around and crushed his lips against hers.

His lips may have been pressed against hers, yet instead they were soft and gentle. His arms quickly wrapped around her waist, deepening the kiss. And she could feel as her lips began to respond to his. She was melting away in his grasp as the small fire had been ignited to send chills down her back.

But some part of it didn't feel right. She was supposed to be remembering about something or someone right now. Before she lost herself, Chi-Chi started to mumble in Goku's kisses for him to stop. She faintly pushed with her hands that were on his chest. But he wouldn't let up. She tried to mumble one last time and a little louder. Goku momentarily drew his lips from her. With his head resting upon her forehead he simply stated, "Chi-Chi. Shut up."

Shocked, Chi-Chi did that as he pressed his lips firmly against hers once again. And it was like a dam had been torn down, flooding her with sudden passion. She began to respond more to him.

His kisses suddenly became eager. He grabbed Chi-Chi's waist and hoisted her up on the counter. His body pressed up against hers with her hands still on his chest. Chi-Chi head was touching the small cabinets as Goku lips captured hers.

_She was supposed to remember someone. She shouldn't be…_

He parted her lips with his tongue, entering it effortlessly as he swirled his tongue around to taste every section in her mouth. His tongue exited and he bit on her lip as he drew back. Then he delicately kissed from her mouth to her jaw line and down to her neck.

_She almost had the name of who she was supposed to remember until…_

His teeth slightly grazed the tender part of her neck, making her whimper. He smoothly licked and sucked it. When he did such, the small fire automatically traveled down to in between her legs.

Goku pulled away and looked into her eyes. His was full of overwhelming lust while hers were nothing but a mirror of his.

"Were you saying something Chi?" Goku asked breathlessly. Now it was her chance. But to be honest, all of her thoughts had long gone. And only a dire need for him and his body remained.

She slowly shook her head no. Goku smiled as he picked Chi-Chi up bridal style and carried her right to the bed.

He undressed himself as Chi-Chi watched him intently. The way she stared at his body, added to his craving for her. Goku had to stop himself from pouncing on her as he leaned down on the bed. He hovered over her body staring down at her precious face; asking her with his eyes if he should continue while he fought the intense urge within him to ravish the hell out of her body right then and there. She had to desire him just as much as he desired her, or this moment wouldn't mean anything.

He got his answer as soon as Chi-Chi brought his lips down to meets hers to resume what they had started in the kitchen.

Her gentle touch felt like she had set his skin aflame. His urgency grew. His kisses became fiercer as his tongue steadily entered her mouth to savor her taste. And before Chi-Chi knew it, Goku had ripped away her clothes with hands. He leaned up briefly to toss it to the side, then lied back down to be somewhat on top of her.

The skin on skin contact, made the fire felt between her legs flourish even more. She instantly responded to his deep kisses by going to war with his tongue.

Goku bit her lip once again as he parted from them. His mouth trailed down her body with gentle kisses, licking and sucking the sensitive part of her neck. His hands had easily removed her bra. And his mouth went further down to take in one breast with his mouth. His tongue flicked over her nipple. Then his teeth slightly nibbled it, forcing a soft moan to escape Chi-Chi's mouth.

While his mouth worked at making her nipples perk, his hand gradually traveled down to remove her panties. Once they were out of the way, he let his middle finger gently trace around her hole before thrusting it into her wetness. He moved in and out. His mouth and finger worked at a perfect pace, further enticing Chi-Chi's body by which a much louder moan came.

His mouth made a transition to completely take Chi-chi's other breast; sucking it as if it would quench his thirst. He added his index finger with his middle finger to plunge into her inside.

His hands and mouth were synchronized with each other; going at a rhythm making Chi-Chi moan even louder while she felt her mound throb even more. Goku let his thumb go and rub on it in circles. Chi-Chi's breathing hiked up. Her heart pound against her chest as the astonishing feelings pulsated within her body. Her back slightly arched up from the bed, making Goku engulf her breast even more. Moans became more profound. His fingers went in and out at a faster pace just as his thumb circled her clit. Chills went from her back down to her legs, making them tremble. And soon she came.

As Chi-Chi tried to catch her breath, Goku lifted his head and moved his fingers, licking them to remove any trace of cum.

"You're sweeter than ever, Chi." Goku stated as he removed his boxers. He spread Chi-Chi's legs. Then he positioned himself on top of her; propping himself upon his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. His hardened member was already erect and throbbing from the need to be placed inside of her. Chi-Chi knew this, but was worried. It had been _that long_ since he's been inside of her. Goku washed her worries away as he gently kissed her, moving inside in the process. The ache for him grew even more.

Chi-Chi whimpered in pain, as he filled her up. Tears packed her eyes. Goku looked at her with worried eyes. She responded with a passionate kiss, to assure him. He continued as he slowly went in and out. Chi-Chi's pain eventually turned to pure pleasure with each stroke. Her moans told such. So, Goku picked his pace up, thrusting in and out; going as deep as he possibly could. Chi-Chi's hips began to move in perfect rhythm with his, moving her hips forward as he thrust in.

His pace picked up even more and Chi-Chi kept up. Hearts were racing. Sweat built up. Climaxes were coming closers. A dire urge rose even more to scream in her loud moans of Goku's name. His moans harmonized to hers.

He thrusted harder and faster, practically banging his body into hers now. Her legs greatly quivered. Her fingers frantically dug into his back. Her moans turned into screams. And she let go. Her walls tightening around his hardened member as she came. Goku soon followed after hearing her crying out in unbelievable and incredible ecstasy.

Goku fell to the bed, thoroughly exhausted. He wrapped his arm around a trembling Chi-Chi to pull her closer. He noticed how tears had flowed down her face. Goku delicately placed a hand upon her face as he leaned down to kiss the tears away. Chi-Chi smiled. And Goku knew from her expression that those tears were only a result of the overpowering pleasure she just experienced.

They dwelled in the room's essence wrapped in each other's arms, drenched in sweat. Once they ceased to pant and their heart pace settled Goku turned his head to look at Chi-Chi.

"Hey, you know I could've used instant transmission to get us out of this room."

Chi-Chi's eyes widen, and then settled into slits. She immediately broke out of Goku's grasp and grabbed a pillow from under his head, making his head fall back against the bed. She hit him in the face several times then tried to smother him.

"I can't believe you! It was probably your plan on along to seduce me!" Chi-Chi screamed as she pushed the pillow in Goku's face. Goku sat up and snatched the pillow from Chi-Chi. He threw it across the room. And in a second he had her pinned down.

"It wasn't my original plan, just a bonus." Goku said.

"I-I…OH, I'm going to hurt you." Chi-Chi said through a daring smile.

"You know I love it when you're feisty Chi. But this teasing me is what got you in trouble in the first place. And it seems like I need to teach you another lesson." Goku said through a seductive tone and with a dangerous smirk.

Then they picked up from where they left off. And the remainder of the "day" and "night" was filled with nothing but passionate sex of the two rekindled lovers.

**Xxx DAY 6 xxX**

"Goku you don't play fair!" Chi-Chi playfully said as if she was angry. Truth be told, she was probably the happiest and calmest person in all the universes of the North quadrant, even though she currently laid out on the bathroom floor butt-naked and thoroughly exhausted. Goku smiled down at Chi-Chi as he put on his gi top. He walked over to her and bent down to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

Once he pulled back he smiled and said, " Didn't you tell me before that all is fair in love and war."

"Whatever Goku. You say that because you can walk now. I'm too tired to even stand up thanks to you." Chi-Chi retorted; crossing her arms as she playfully pouted and turned her head away from Goku.

"Oh I can help you stand up again Chi." Goku said as he inched his face closer to hers. When Chi-Chi turned his head he continued to smoothly say, "But I might lose control again if your body was to touch mine. And you wouldn't want that to happen, would you? After all, aren't you sore right now?"

Chi-Chi gulped. Hell yeah, she was tired and sore. But with him talking and looking at her that way, it was pushed deep within her mind. And the only thing that arose was this sudden desire for him. Goku could see it within her eyes. And damn it, they were at it again.

_**Later…**_

"Come on Goku. Let's go already. I have everything in a capsule." Chi-Chi said.

"I was just checking the hourglass. We have to be out of here within an hour. I know what we can do now!" Goku happily said through a smirk. And before she could object, he had his lips against hers again.

Somehow, Chi-Chi doesn't know how, she was able to slightly push Goku away and say, "Goku! Listen now, this doesn't make sense to do it right now."

"I know. One hour won't be enough." Goku replied as he tried to kiss her again.

"Goku if we don't get out of here, we'll be stuck in here for eternity."

"I don't have a problem with that." Goku said as he moved his face towards Chi-Chi. She knew if he kissed her, then it was all over. Therefore, she had to think something up. And she knew just what.

"Goku, if we stay in here forever, then we'll eventually run out of food." Chi-Chi stated. Goku ceased any further movement. His arms automatically dropped from holding her.

"Well what are you waiting for! Come on Chi!" Goku quickly said as he grabbed Chi-Chi's hand and hurried off to the door. But before he could turn the doorknob, Goku released her hand. He had abruptly stopped. And he stood right before the door, completely silent. He was like that for more than a few seconds.

"What's wrong Goku?" Chi-Chi asked, full of concern. Goku turned around with a serene expression on his face.

"Can I ask you one final question?" Goku said.

"You just did." Chi-Chi laughed, but Goku didn't.

"I'm serious Chi." Goku replied.

"Okay Goku. Ask away." Chi-Chi said with a smile as she held in her chuckle with her hand.

"What would you say now if I ask you who you would choose between me and Rai?" Goku questioned. Chi-Chi smile instantly vanished and her hand dropped from her mouth. She heavily sighed as she looked elsewhere. She fretted with her fingers for a while.

And then she quietly said, "Truth be told, I don't know Goku."

Chi-Chi expected some kind of response. When she didn't get one in 20 long seconds she moved her eyes back to him and was surprised to see that he had the Son smile plastered upon his face.

"It's okay. Let's go Chi." Goku happily said as he grabbed her hand. Chi-Chi smiled in response and squeezed his hand. And together they walked out the hyperbolic time chamber.

**To Be Continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: uh oh… Last chapter coming up! What's going to happen? No one knows, except me…and the select people I told how this would end. Tell me what you think, especially when it comes to the lemon. I need to know what I should improve on. Thank you! XOXO

Oh yeah, forgot to apologize for the 2 week late update. It's those damn exams around this time.


	27. Don't Hate me for This

Love Lost…And Found?

For the LAST time: **I do NOT own Dragonball/z/gt**

A/n: I wasn't lying this time when I said that this is the final chapter. I'll thank every reviewer I've ever had at the end…To avoid writing 5 more chapters, I didn't go into detail on any battle. But you'll get to see how so-called destiny changes. Now, I already know how you all will feel about the ending. And that fact plus what the characters will _**see, say**_, and _**do**_ I have to entitle my final chapter…

**Don't Hate Me for This**

Chi-Chi appeared hovering over Emiko. This little girl was going to pay for her sneakiness right in front of everyone present: Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Dende, and Goku. That was until Emiko noticed something and decided to let the others around know about it.

"Hey Okaasan, what happened to your neck?" Emiko innocently asked. Everyone turned to look at Chi-Chi. A mischievous grin came across everyone's face, except Goku who was playfully arguing towards the sky to King Kai and Piccolo for obvious reasons. Chi-Chi on the other hand, fiercely blushed as she frantically tried to think of an excuse. She instantly moved her loose hair to cover that side.

"It's not like I'm the one to get into human affairs, but its best if you say what happened to your neck." Piccolo stated.

"I-It's no one's business." Chi-Chi angry stammered.

"I don't see what you're talking about. Move your hair." Yamacha stated as he reached towards Chi-Chi. She slapped his hand away and he laughed.

"Why won't you move your hair Chi-Chi? Are you embarrassed about something?" Krillin teased as he did the same thing. Chi-Chi angrily slapped his hand away too.

"Just LEAVE me alone!" Chi-Chi ordered.

Master Roshi slid in front of Chi-Chi and turned around to say directly to her chest, "I'll protect you! And then as a reward you can show me your brea..."

Chi-Chi and Bulma simultaneously hit Master Roshi upside the head. Meanwhile, Emiko cleverly tip toed away from the scene.

"There's nothing to see." Bulma furiously stated to him as he rubbed the twin lumps on his head. Then with another devious smiled she turned to Chi-Chi to tease, "We all know it's the mark of love."

"W-What? Don't jump to conclusions like that! I…umm…was just s-scratching my neck earlier. I got a bruise from that." Chi-Chi defended with several stutters.

"There's no need to lie. We all know that's a hickey. The question of the matter is…" Krillin paused. His smirk grew even more as he slowly asked, "How did you get it?"

Chi-Chi felt cornered. Sweat began to build up as she became incredibly apprehensive and unable to process her frenzied thoughts. Usually she would've knocked anyone out, minus Bulma, when they asked her about these certain things. But she was too elated prior to their conversation to want to hurt anyone. And then there leaves the fact that she still hadn't recovered her full strength from earlier.

"Umm…." Chi-Chi stammered.

"Umm what? Just answer us. How did you get it Chi-Chi?" Bulma teased.

Goku finished arguing with King Kai. Actually it wasn't much of an argument. King Kai yelled at Goku. Goku didn't pay any attention. And then Goku happily said, "Okay. King Kai."

When Goku turned his attention over to Chi-Chi, he pleasantly smiled as he walked over to place his hand on her shoulder. He had heard Bulma's question and decided to answer it himself.

"Of course I did it! But I am puzzled as to why you all are asking Chi-Chi about something between me and her." Goku cheerfully said.

That shut up Krillin, Master Roshi, and Yamacha. Bulma on the other hand brushed off Goku's obvious hint as she joyfully said to the men's faces, "Oh no reason. It's time to pay up!"

Krillin, Master Roshi, and Yamacha had scowls come across their face as they began to fumble with their pockets.

"I don't see why we should pay you. You already have too much money." Yamacha mumbled as he pulled out his wallet.

Seeing this transaction, Chi-Chi's nervous feelings went right away and were replaced by extreme rage. Her mysterious red aura began to glow as her fists balled up at her sides. And she began to power up as she heatedly thought, _how dare they make a bet on her and Goku's relationship!_

She coldly threatened, almost demonically to terrify the shit out of most, "I'm going to brutally beat all of.."

But before it got out of hand, Goku interrupted in a voice to get Chi-Chi's attention, "I have to go pick up Goten and Trunks before they do as King Kai say, 'Destroy every little thing their demon spawn hands get a hold of."

Chi-Chi didn't get a chance to respond, since Goku swiftly turned her to face him. He gently cupped Chi-Chi's chin to tilt her head slightly up. He genuinely gazed into her black orbs as he said, "I promise I'll be back."

He captured her lips so tenderly that Bulma couldn't help but to say, "Awww," while everyone appeared shocked that Goku just did that in front of them.

Goku then instant transmissioned away; leaving a heavily flushed Chi-Chi. And Chi-Chi, whose anger had melted away when Goku touched her, just now acknowledged the fact that Emiko was nowhere around them. She walked off to find the tricky little brat and avoid any further questions from the nosey Z warriors.

As soon she walked away Dende finally spoke up to ask, "Since Piccolo refuse to ask, can anyone explain to us what a hickey is?"

The Z warriors turned to look at him for a second. Once they realized he was serious, they busted out laughing as hard as they could; momentarily dwelling in the happy atmosphere that Goku brought when he exited the time chamber.

However, Piccolo snapped them all back to reality as he said, "A laugh is good every now and then. But right now isn't the time. WE all have more important things to attend to, like a pink blob bent on destroying our lives."

**XXXXXXXX**

Goku arrived at the Grand Kai's planet right before Gotenks had a chance to blow up the planet with his massive kamehameha wave. King Kai was overjoyed but still gave Goku another earful for leaving him with "the children of Satan" who fused together to make no other than Satan himself. Goku had no idea why King Kai kept mentioning Hercules. Goten was his son and Trunks was Vegeta, so how could they be children of Hercules? And if they combined to make Hercules, then that would be horrible since they were supposed to fight Buu. King Kai must have lost his mind.

Therefore, Goku happily interrupted him to stop the nonsense that came out of King Kai's mouth. Since Gohan was presumed dead, he thought that he should go train under King Kai. Goku asked (more like told) King Kai that he would get Gohan to train under him. King Kai didn't respond to Goku's request. He just gave him the look. After all Goku had done enough, the nerve of him to ask of such from King Kai.

But since it was Goku, he took the silence as a yes. He eagerly grabbed the two who had just separated, then dropped them off at Dende's lookout. He quickly told the others that he was going to King Yemma to ask for permission. Everyone was baffled, but before they could ask any more questions, Goku instant transmissioned out of there.

Goku went to King Yemma and it turns out that Gohan wasn't dead. He was training under Supreme Kai. And he thought it would be a good idea; instead of going straight back to the hideout, to pay his son a visit.

**Meanwhile…**

"He's here!" Piccolo frantically yelled. Yamacha, Krillin, Dende, and Mr. Popo froze on the spot. Piccolo quickly added, "Listen; don't attack unless he attacks first. Got it."

Buu lowered down to appear right in front of them. They were noticeably trembling as some attempted to take a step back. Some wanted to piss in their pants once they looked over the new Buu that stood before them.

"I like the first one better! What happened?" Krillin hysterically said.

"Well he transformed, obviously." Piccolo replied.

"I found you. Finally." Buu boomed in his terrifying voice. When their fear kept them for replying to him, Buu screamed, "Produce!"

"What? What is it? What is it you want us to produce? Tell us." Piccolo quickly stated, to shut him up.

"I was promised some good fights. Produce the challengers." Buu commanded. His demand scared the Z warriors even more as they recalled exactly what he was talking about. And right now they were not ready at all. They hadn't even got a chance to see what Gotenks was capable of. So they remained speechless.

"Which one of you is it? Don't be shy. Come forward. The time has arrived. Are you the one?" Buu said as he pointed to a quivering Krillin.

At the same time, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl had ran outside.

"What's going on?" Bulma said as she scanned the area in front of her.

"Where are they? And what's all the commotion about?" Chi-Chi added as she did the same as Bulma. Videl was the first to see the answer.

She exclaimed, "Oh no, he's here! He's found us." The ladies mouth dropped open as they wondered how this was even possible. While their mouth remained opened, Emiko walked out with a dish rag over her shoulder.

"Hey Okaasan, I'm done with the dishes. Am I finished with my…" Emiko paused when she realized that her mother wasn't listening to her. "What are you all staring at?" Emiko asked as her eyes followed the direction that they gawked in.

"Where's the one who made the promise. I don't sense him. That liar. Produce." Buu stated as he cracked his neck.

"He's not here right now…." Piccolo hesitantly said. His nerves caused Buu to cut his eyes at him. At that Piccolo instantly said, "Okay he is. But he can't fight right now. He's taking a nap"

"Wait Piccolo I'm mmphfhf." Emiko tried to say but Bulma swiftly covered her mouth since she was closer than anyone else.

"The promise was made for two days. It's only been one." Piccolo urgently said.

"I don't care. I'm here now. Produce." Buu replied.

"Let me go!" Emiko said effortlessly breaking out of Bulma's grasp. Chi-Chi grabbed a firm hold of her.

"No. This Buu will not touch my children. And I don't think you're a match for him. Didn't you sense his power when he came on the lookout?" Chi-Chi stated.

"Yes, but I've trained hard with Otousa. I must avenge Otousan [Rai] and Arale."

"No."

"Okaasan…"

"I said no and that's final." Chi-Chi stated as she released Emiko's arm. Emiko angrily folded her arms as a grimace came across her face. However, she did make sure Chi-Chi couldn't see it.

"Wait what's he's doing?" Videl asked, which turned everyone's attention back to Buu.

Buu was slowly, almost pleasantly, taking a stroll around the edge of the hideout. Krillin tip toed his way towards the ground of ladies. Then he came pass them.

"Where are you going Krillin?" Bulma questioned.

"To wake the boys up." Krillin replied.

"I'll help since I can't do anything else." Emiko said as he stormed off with Krillin.

Emiko unintentionally took her anger out on the two sleeping boys, by hitting them so hard upside their head that it woke them up. Goten was about to cry, while Trunks was getting ready to fight Emiko. But they, along with Emiko and Krillin ceased all movement as pinks rays shone brightly in the sky. They were deadly rays that would make a worldwide massacre in an instant.

In that brief moment, Buu had killed everyone on Earth minus a select few. Emiko snapped the two out of their daze so Krillin could usher them to the hyperbolic time chamber. Before they reached the area, the pink rays had ceased in the sky. And surprisingly Buu was sitting near a gigantic hour glass. But what happened next was even more of a shock. Chi-Chi was walking towards Buu.

Luckily, instead of standing there like the other morons, Emiko acted fast by turning into a super Saiyan and appeared right before her mother to stop her. She said sorry right before knocking the pissed Chi-Chi out. Emiko gently picked her mother up and carried her to a room inside. While Emiko laid her mother down, Trunks and Goten finally entered the hyperbolic time chamber.

After 30 minutes Buu's patience ran short. He demanded a fight right then and there.

"Piccolo-san, I can do it. Let me fight him!" Emiko pleaded.

"No. He's way more powerful than you can imagine. We've seen your power before. And it won't be enough." Piccolo replied.

"That was before I trained. I'm stronger now." Emiko desperately said.

"I don't want to hear of this anymore. You're done. If Vegeta or Gohan couldn't defeat him, what makes you think that you can?" Piccolo snapped as he walked forward to speak to Buu.

Piccolo told the impatient monster that he would show him to the time chamber, where he would be able to fight Goten and Trunks. Piccolo, being clever, took his precious time showing Majiin Buu the way. Once they arrived, Piccolo went in and closed the door behind them. Everyone that had followed them to the door had curiously and intently watched; especially a dejected Emiko.

It wasn't long before the unthinkable happened.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ummm….Goku, shouldn't you go back to Earth?" Shin asked as they both felt out the Ki's on earth.

"About that, I think I used up too much energy going back and forth between dimensions. If I could, I've would've been there in a heartbeat. I wish I could see what's going on." Goku said. Shin and Kabito just knew and accepted the reason behind Goku's exhaustion.

The Elder Kai heard their conversation, even though he was dealing with Gohan.

"Impatient, aren't we?" the Elder Kai said as he threw a crystal ball towards the three so they could know exactly what was happening on Earth.

**XXXXXXXX**

"What is that? That thing?" Bulma exclaimed. A pink blob had come out a small hole in the air. It flowed onto the hideout and grossly moved about.

"Ahh! It's him! He's back!" Master Roshi hysterically replied.

The Buu putty came into form, much to everyone's horror.

"What do we do now?" Yamacha panicked.

Bulma didn't. Instead she angrily yelled, "You big bully? What have you done with Goten and Trunks!"

"No more talk. I've heard too much of that. Let's just eat. How about chocolate?" Buu calmly replied as he grinned at the entire group before him: Master Roshi, Dende, Mr. Popo, Bulma, Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamacha, and Emiko. Chi-Chi was still sleep.

Buu took one step towards the group as his sinister smirk became more profound. His turquoise tongue came out his mouth to lick his lips as he said, "What kind shall it be this time? Dark chocolate. White Chocolate or milk? Or my favorite, chocolate filled with cherries, like earlier."

He was teasing them; playing around with his food, like the common predator would. Emiko bowed her head, clenching her fists as hard as possible. Her tailed uncoiled from around her waist. The hairs stuck up on the ends of her tail which stuck out as a lightening bolt behind her back. They told her not to fight. She mustn't fight. NO matter how much she trained or how bad the Saiyan instinct raged inside her from the thoughts of the crimes this monster had created.

"Which person shall I eat first?" Buu continued to ask.

"Okaasan, Otousan, make him go away!" Marron cried. The panicked looked sort of settled to that of reluctant acceptance on Krillin's face. He then whispered something to 18. Emiko had no idea what. She was too busy trying to suppress her anger. All she knew is that one second all the Z warriors ran towards the inside of the hideout while Krillin made an attack towards Buu.

_What in the hell? They'll let him fight, but not me! He'll easily get killed_. Emiko thought, becoming angrier by the second.

Her eyes moved up to monitor Krillin's slow movements. He tried to kick at Majiin Buu, but he missed by a foot. And the next thing he knew, Majiin Buu was behind him.

Buu's antennae hovered over Krillin. It glowed its vicious color as the pernicious smirk came across Buu's face once again. He knew he was going to get his food. He just knew it. Until, in the blink of an eye, Krillin was gone before him and right near the group who was running into the place. Buu angrily looked to see the culprit of such action. He, like everyone else, was surprised to see Emiko standing there powering up even though she was already a super Saiyan.

"I don't care what anyone says. I may not be strong enough to beat you. But I will do anything to make you pay for what you've done and to prevent you from hurting others, even if it will result in my death." Emiko stated. The Z warriors were stunned. How can this little girl say such things? This is more like what a grownup should say? Maybe someone should step in. But the three men, much like everyone else, stood there trembling.

"No more talk. I am hungry. Buu will kill you first and then eat the others." Buu said in an irritated sigh.

Emiko didn't pay attention. She could feel the power pulsating within her body as her tail began to move around frenetically. She was close to that point. A point that she had only reached once while training with Goku. A point that her eldest brother hadn't even reached at her age. Right before everyone's eyes, Emiko surpassed the super Saiyan state and ascended to a greater power. A power that was still way beneath Goku, but high enough to put up a respectable fight against the beast that stood before her.

**XXXXXXXX**

"That's my girl. Get him." Goku proudly said.

"What's happening Otousan?" Gohan asked as he turned in his direction.

"Hey! Don't move. Sit up straight and only concentrate on your power." The Elder Kai firmly instructed.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"You idiot! Both of you are complete idiots! I mean your level of dumb is greater than a nut. Wait, no. That's an insult to nuts! At least they have enough sense to live up to people's expectations and grow into a big tree. Not show off and try to be fantastic. Fantastic at a time where everyone's going to be brutally killed by a raging psychotic piece of bubblegum. No, noooo! A nut wouldn't do that. It would do what it's supposed to do. OH! I'm telling you, I'm so mad I could just kill you myself. I want to shove your head so far into the ground that you will be burned by the high temperatures of the Earth's core. And then there wouldn't be a trace of your skull and overwhelming stupidity!" Emiko yelled at the Gotenks, who was surprisingly cowering. He had just came back with Piccolo from the hyperbolic time chamber by yelling in his Super Saiyan 3 Z warriors had long ago departed from the hideout once the incredible fight had begun between Emiko and Buu. And Buu was too busy trying to untangle himself underwater. Gotenks would've asked how that happened, but Emiko first jumped on his case. Piccolo explained from afar what happened in the time chamber and now here they were.

"Listen, I'm sorry for…"

Emiko grabbed their tail as she said, "What's this? Your tail. You've grown it back and haven't gotten accustomed to it, knowing you're going to fight Buu!" 

"Owwww. Let go Emiko!" Gotenks commanded. She did such as she glowered at the two.

Emiko humphed as she said, "You idiots need to get it together. You probably only let your tail grow, since I had mine. You didn't even think about how it would become your weak point. Now, if you two do not fight Buu with all your might. I will choke you until you gasp for air."

"Why are you so mean in this form? You're like a demon. No, you're like Medusa! Yeah look at your evil eyes. And then your spiky evil hair! Maybe you should let Majiin Buu look at your face for just once, so you can turn him into stone." Gotenks retorted. Emiko cut her eyes at him to make him cower once more.

But her voice was calm when she lazily said, "I'm too tired from everything to fight with anyone anymore. I'm glad you two are okay and here to take over. Make Buu pay."

Emiko powered down and fainted. Gotenks caught the little girl who had clearly given all she got. By the look of her heavily battered appearance, anyone could see that.

Majiin Buu finally appeared before them once again. He was pissed off since he had to just entangle himself. He was surprised as well that Gotenks stood on what was left of the hideout. Gotenks quickly handed Emiko over to Piccolo. And nodded for him to go.

"I promise to give all that I got." Gotenks said right before he resumed the fight with Majiin Buu.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I know he's not sleeping? How can he sleep at a time like this?" Gohan said as he tried to shake his father awake. He had him by his shoulders, shaking Goku back and forth.

"He was exhausted. He tried his best to stay up and watch Gotenks fight." Shin replied.

"You don't need to worry about this anyway. You need to go back to Earth as soon as possible. It seems that even though Gotenks has Buu outmatched, he hasn't delivered the final blow. And he only has a few minutes left." The Elder Kai stated. Gohan unwillingly let go of Goku.

"What is he exhausted for? I need him to take me back." Gohan said as he looked down at Goku.

"I can take you back. And your father's exhausted since he expelled too much power doing his recent events. He is drained of energy." Kabito said.

"Recent events? What has he done in the last 24 hours that would make him so tired?" Gohan asked.

"I guess Instant transmission may take up a lot more power than we thought." Shin replied.

"But why didn't Kabito at least replenish his power." Gohan asked.

Silence dawned upon them. While the word "dumbass" somehow echoed throughout the air, even though no one had said it. It seemed as if it was Vegeta's voice. But Vegeta was nowhere near the Kai's planet. At least not yet.

It didn't matter now if Kabito healed Goku, since he was deep in slumber. So with Goku still sleeping, Kabito took Gohan to Earth.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It sounds like he's calling us weak." Goten said after a comment made by Buu.

"I wouldn't call us weak. Didn't we just beat you up? If it had not been for Gohan…" Trunks began to say, but Emiko interrupted him.

"He must have meant weak minded. Because you two certainly are. I'm glad that the only people who saw your stupidity was Mr. Satan, Dende, Oni-chan, and Piccolo. And I wish I was with the others. I don't know where they flew off to after they left the hideout, but it's a good thing."

"Okay. Who told Dende to heal you? Go back to sleep!" Trunks snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do! You can't even do a simple task! Piccolo said that you two played volleyball! Volley-freaking-ball with Majiin Buu!"

"Hey, Gohan toyed around with Buu too." Goten defended.

"Not as much as you two did. And the reason why he did is because your stupidity is like a disease and for a moment he caught it." Emiko retorted.

"You're still being mean even when you're not in you r ascended form." Goten tried to mumble. But Emiko heard him.

"I'm mean right now because I'm MAD! You shouldn't have toyed around! You morons should've finished the job! It would've been easy, EASY for you! Do you understand..? E, A, S, Y for you." Emiko fumed.

"We'll finish it now! Stop talking, geesh." Trunks furiously stated. The others watched in amazement at the argument the two had. Gohan shook his head at the scene. Even Buu had made use of the time.

Once it looked like Buu could get a word in, he said, "Is that so? I'm glad you all have stopped bickering. Now do your magic so we can get started."

"Alright let's go Trunks! Before steam starts coming out of Emiko's head," Goten said.

"That's not going to happen. Her head is just going to do an entire 360." Trunks muttered and Emiko heard him again.

"Pay attention to Buu, and stop running your mouth Trunks!" Emiko yelled.

"Yeah, you should pay attention to Buu. I sense deception." Piccolo ordered along with Emiko.

Trunks and Goten didn't listen because Trunks kept saying how Buu was too stupid to be deceptive. They jumped to land right next to Gohan. And so they fused together and weren't observant of their surroundings. The dog began to furiously bark, but no one acknowledged him at first. Then when Hercules saw what the dog was barking at he pointed it out to Emiko who was standing right next to him. The pink blob that had came off Majiin Buu's back was about to attack Gotenks, until Emiko pushed Gotenks away. But because she pushed him out of the way, the pink blob was able to attach to her and absorb her along with Piccolo.

Everyone stood there horrified.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I will never, ever, EVER go asleep if something like this happens again. Yet, I can't help but to feel excited." Goku mumbled.

"Kakarot, what in the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta questioned.

It was not a time for that. After Buu, had gained power from absorbing Piccolo and Emiko; Gotenks immediately wanted to destroy him for that. He insisted that Gohan stayed out of it. That turned out to be a bad choice, because soon Buu had grabbed Gotenks tail to knock him unconscious and out of Dende's reach. Gohan and Majiin Buu then fiercely fought each other. At first Gohan had the advantage, but as time went on his power began to dwindle. And soon Majiin Buu had Gohan outmatched. Dende tried to heal Gohan and because of that, Majiin Buu had aimed at Dende.

For the first time, Tien had shown up to block the attack. And as Buu tried again, Goku had appeared to slice him in half with an energy disc. Buu's lower half then kicked Tien unconscious and pulled back together in an instant. Meanwhile, Goku threw Gohan the Elder Kai's earrings. But since his aim was off, Gohan had to search for it. And right when he found it, a small piece of Buu that had not come back to his body had absorbed Gohan.

Around that time Vegeta also appeared. Goku had practically begged Vegeta to fuse with him, but Vegeta refused since Goku had actually held back on him when they had fought some time ago. Therefore, they tried for some time to take Buu on themselves, but they were clearly way outclassed. And now, here he was squatting next to Vegeta among the rocks they were just thrown into.

"It doesn't matter what I'm talking about. After hearing what I had to say, will you fuse with me? I don't know for sure what will happen if we fused together, but I know it's the best chance we have of saving the Earth." Goku said.

Vegeta closed his eyes in frustration. His vein noticeably throbbed on the side of his forehead. Kakarot was right about everything he had said. Yet, Him and Kakarot. Karkarot and him…together? It was his worst nightmare becoming a reality. People just don't understand how repulsed he was at the idea. He had to hold back the urge to vomit just thinking about it for a brief second. But… that pink bastard had hurt his child and tried to kill his mate, whose ki he could not sense at the time. The fact that he couldn't sense her ki made him think for a moment that Buu had succeeded in doing so. Therefore, the feeling inside him left him to say…

"Give me the damn earring Kakarot."

"You bet!" Goku happily said as he smiled and threw the earring to Vegeta. Vegeta struggled to put the earring on his ear.

"Come on. You said right ear, right?" Vegeta furiously stated.

"Yeah, that's right Vegeta. And one more thing, once we join our bodies we'll be stuck in that form forever." Goku cheerfully said.

"Ah! Imbecile! You tell me now! Don't you think that's important information?" Vegeta said, as he continued to struggle with putting on one earring.

Goku smiled in response. Once Vegeta got the earring on his ear and Majiin Buu was charging towards them with a deadly beam, he said "Thanks." And the two came together.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It finally had come to this. After Vegito had retrieved Gohan, and Emiko from the inside Buu they had begun to fight Kid Buu. He looked like he was about to destroy Earth, until Gotenks appeared again to deliver a blast that was effective in momentarily stopping Buu. But since, they were already worn out they had fell back down to Earth. They separated and powered down to fall right on Hercules.

Goku began to fight Kid Buu first. Then Vegeta so Goku could power up to a stage beyond Super Saiyan 3. But Vegeta was also no match, so then old Buu took over when he had regained consciousness after Kid Buu had spit him out.

Supreme Kai had appeared right before they thought Kid Buu was going to deliver the final blast to Earth. Therefore, while old Buu and Kid Buu fought Vegeta told Supreme Kai to take Dende to Namek so he could make a wish there. He had been told the dragon balls on Earth wouldn't work for 4 months thanks to the Bulma's earlier wish.

However, throughout everything, the next thing that occurred was really unexpected…

"Okay, Porunga's up. Can you tell me again what are you wishes Vegeta." Dende said as he spoke to the air. King Kai was working as the link for their communication.

"I'm surrounded by imbeciles." Vegeta mumbled as he face palmed himself and rubbed the temples of his bloody forehead. "Now listen once again, I only have one wish that you need to make. I want all the people who were killed since the morning of the world martial arts tournament to be brought back to life."

"Is that all?" Dende asked.

"Ye…

"All except Raito Yagami and Arale from Penguin City." Goku interrupted.

"What?" Vegeta said as he turned his head towards Goku.

He sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back of his head and said, "It kind of slipped out."

"What? I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that." Dende said.

"All except Raito Yagami and Arale from Penguin City." Goku repeated.

"Okay. I'm just making sure." Dende said as he began to speak in his native tongue.

"Dende, I know you're not listening to that idiot!" Vegeta said. Yet, Dende continued to speak. King Kai was too shocked to say anything. And one who shall not be named watched intently from afar; not wanting to believe that this person had actually done that.

Vegeta eyed Goku once again.

"It slipped out twice." Goku said with a cheesy smile.

"So it slipped out and you happened to remember his full name and where he's from." Vegeta said with a look deeply doubtful of Goku.

"Yeah." Goku replied.

Vegeta humphed as he said, "I never thought that Kakarot would do something so low when he feels threatened by another man's presence."

"I'm not threatened. I just acted on impulse…twice. There's nothing wrong with what I just did. I'm honestly making it easier on Chi-Chi, so she won't have to choose between us."

"I don't care about your dumb ass explanations or dramatic tribulations. And I don't have a problem with what you do as long as it doesn't affect me. But right now you need to put that all aside and focus on making a spirit bomb." Vegeta instructed.

"So that's your plan?" Goku exclaimed. Vegeta just eyed Goku once more for his answer. And Goku got into the stance.

"Hey Vegeta, let's just keep this between us ok." Goku said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about since I'm not paying any attention." Vegeta replied.

"That's the way, Vegeta!" Goku happily said while the _**person who watched from afar shook their head and ran away.**_

And soon, with Hercules' help from the start and another wish on the dragon balls, Goku defeated Majiin Buu with the spirit bomb. Since so much damage had been done to the Earth, they used to last wish to restore everything.

After that, everyone met up with each other on Dende's newly restored hideout for an emotional gathering. People reunited, especially the Son Family. With that peace had returned to Earth.

**About, yet not quite, 10 years later…**

"Hey, you guys! I thought we were supposed to meet at the theaters and now you're sitt…"

Emiko yanked Trunks down right behind the bush.

"We're playing Hide-and-go seek." Goten said.

"Yeah, so shut up T and play along." Emiko said.

"How old are we? Why are we playing this?" Trunks said in an irritated tone.

Emiko and Goten both turned their heads towards Trunks to furiously whisper at him while they pointed in a direction. There they saw a small girl flying in the air as she called out, "Auntie, Uncle, Ojiisa, where are you?"

"You're choosing to play hide-and-go seek with Pan versus going to the movies with me!" Trunks yelled.

Emiko and Goten fiercely ssshed him once again.

"No, I'm not staying around for this. I can't believe I came all this way. You didn't even have the decency to call. I know you have cell phones." Trunks yelled. Then out of nowhere a big blast came towards them. Goten pushed Emiko out of the way and he went the other. Emiko fell right on top of Trunks. They momentarily blushed but quickly moved away form each other. Just as they moved, another blast came right towards Trunks. He hit it away, but then several small ones came his way. And he was overtaken by them as tiny craters came around him, and stirred up the dirt on the ground.

By the time the dust cleared away, several people stood hovering over Trunks.

"Ha, ha, you got caught!" Goten laughed.

"What the?" Trunks said. He kept his eyes closed in frustration as he remained on the ground.

Goten cut him off to say, "It's called…"

"Hide-and-go seek to the extreme." Emiko and Goten both said as they struck ridiculous poses.

"You tag people by knocking them down or out, usually with fists but sometimes energy blasts." Goten said.

"Why are you explaining to him? He already knows this. That's one of the few games we played when we were kids." Emiko replied.

Trunks angrily opened his eyes as he sat up, seeing the faces of his family and friends.

"I come over here with this woman and I find that my son got beat by a 4 year old. It's pitiable." Vegeta said as he pointed to Bulma who was standing next to Goku.

"Hey, Pan is not an ordinary 4 year old. Isn't that right pan?" Emiko said as she picked up the girl to twirl her around and end in an embrace.

"After all, she is going to compete in the world martial arts tournament tomorrow." Goku said.

"What? You're letting her compete! There's no junior division, you know!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yep. Don't worry. Pan can handle herself." Goku replied as he took Pan from Emiko.

"And didn't you witness it Goten?" Emiko said as she as she looked at Goten.

"What? Are you talking about Trunks being beaten silly by Pan?" Goten replied.

"Why, yes I am." Emiko said.

"So what can that possibly mean Emiko?" Goten replied.

"What do you think Goten?"Emiko said.

"Could it mean?"

"It couldn't possibly mean that?" Emiko asked.

"Oh yes, I think it does."

Goten started it off by saying, "So it's safe…

Emiko replied, "To assume…

"That in…

"This competition…

"Trunks gonna lose." Emiko and Goten happily said together as they high fived each other.

"I really hate you two." Trunks stated. They always did that when they wanted to make fun of anyone.

"AS much as you hang around us, we know you love us!" Emiko joyfully said.

"Especially Emiko." Bulma whispered. And of course their Saiyan ears picked up on it. All ignored her comment except one. Due to other incidents similar to this it was of no surprise of who it was.

"What?" Goku said, switching on to his overly protective dad mode. As Bulma tried to explain and calm him down, Emiko and Goten neared Trunks.

"Now, it's time for a group hug." Goten said to Emiko, who nodded in agreement.

"You both know how I hate that! If you two come any closer to me I swear I'm going to hurt you." Trunks gravely threatened. But Goten and Emiko continued to do the Son smile. Trunks said as he backed up, "I'm serious. Get AWAY!" Trunks stated as he flew away with Emiko and Goten laughing as they flew behind him.

"Now that that little fiasco is over can you finish explaining how some human on this Earth will rival our Saiyan power?" Vegeta said.

"Well, you have to see tomorrow!" Goku merrily said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Let's give it up for the people who passed through the preliminary rounds!" The announcer yelled into the microphone. Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Goten, Pan, Emiko, Majiin Buu, and several others walked to the stage.

"Hey Goten, who was it that one here the last time we fought?" Trunks teased.

"That was last time." Goten replied with a smirk.

"And if I recall, last time I beat you T." Emiko added.

"You can't go there with me Emi. Remember that time…"

"Shut up!" Emiko said as she blushed.

Goten paused to cut his eyes at Trunks and say, "Am I missing something here?"

"Nothing at all." Trunks quickly said as he patted Goten's back so he would continue walking to the stage.

Once everyone had reached the ring the announcer yelled to the crowd, "Are you ready? Our competitors will first draw numbers out of the box to see who their opponent will be from there on out it will the battle of the strongest. Who will then face up against the world reigning champ Mr. Satan?"

The warriors paid no attention to the announcer as he got the crowd riled up. A conversation such as this would go on:

"Get out of here. That girl over there. I don't believe you. " Goten said.

"Yeah, I'm serious. We're going out tonight after the tournament." Trunks said as he pointed towards the crowd.

"Surprisingly he's telling the truth. I hooked them up so I could go out with Shiro." Emiko said.

"Really? Well…"

Goten's words were interrupted as Pan cried and ran over to Goku after she had bumped into "wild tiger".

"It's time to get the ball rolling. The fighters will now draw lots to see who that'll be matched up with. This is a single match elimination tournament. This means that the losers go home and the winners will move on to the next round. The winner of the final round will proceed to the championship match." The announcer shouted into his microphone.

"Hey Kakarot, which one of these guys is the one you're talking about." Vegeta demanded to know.

"Nope. I'm not telling." Goku cheerfully said. Vegeta let out an annoyed sigh as he watched Goku whisper to Majiin Buu so he could rig the match.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Umm… What's your dad's deal?" Trunks asked them as they leaned over the stands.

"I have no idea." Goten replied.

"He's usually not like this." Emiko added.

Goku charged towards Uub saying, "Your father's a bed wetter!" He kicked at Uub, the tip of his foot grazing the chest of the boy who went to the edge of the ring. Uub stood on his tippy toes to prevent himself from falling. Then he moved forward to stay within bounds.

Now, Uub was officially pissed off. He grunted as he balled his fists up by his side. His muscles began to grow and bulge as he said, "My mom isn't fat! My family isn't ugly! And my father's not a bed wetter!"

Uub charged towards Goku, filled with pure rage. With that they began an unbelievable fight. Uub began to learn from Goku's attacks and soon was able to match his blow for blow. The fight became so intense, that Goku was driven to a point of doing the kamehameha wave. Until…

"Otousan, don't do it!" Gohan called out from the VIP stands. Goku still in his stance, widen his eyes as he looked down at Uub. The ring was crumbling and he was about to fall out of the it. Goku immediately stopped and went to grab Uub's hand. He flew up into the air.

"Hello! I take it you don't know how to fly yet, Uub. Well that's too bad. It's only natural though. But you need to find a master who can teach you these things." Goku said as he landed with Uub on what was left of the ring. He began to talk with Uub, while some of the Z warriors in the VIP stands were confused.

"What is he talking about now?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know." Yamacha replied.

Chi-Chi forced a smile to her face as she said, "Well, you all are about to find out."

Right after she finished saying that, Goku flew up right to the stands.

"Hey Guys I hate to do this, but I just want you all to know that I'm going to live in Uub's village so I can train him." Goku said. He looked over to Chi-Chi's direction, but her eyes were adverted somewhere else. She seemed to not pay him any mind. He sighed as he flew a few feet away and turned around to say, "I don't know how many years it will take, but I promise I'll visit you guys. Thank you for understanding."

"But we don't understand! You're leaving for good?" Gohan said.

"Well sort of." Goku said as he went to land near the ring and right in front of Trunks and Goten.

"You're leaving?" Goten asked.

"Gosh Goku-san. It's kind of sudden isn't it?" Trunks replied.

"You know what's even more sudden, saying that I'm going too." Emiko stated.

Goten and Trunks eyes widen. Goku already expected that. And before anyone could say anything, Pan came running towards Goku.

"Ojii-san! It can't be true! Tell me it's not true Ojii-san!" Pan cried as she ran to Goku's arms.

"What's wrong?" Goku kindly asked.

"Ojii-san, you're leaving?" Pan asked, almost on the verge of tears.

"Yes." Goku replied. Pan automatically began to throw a little tantrum as she cried, "You can't go! I don't know what I'll do without you!"

"Hey, it's okay Pan. We'll still get to see each other every now and then. Grandpa's going to come and visit you" Goku said as he affectionately rubbed the back of her head.

"Promise?" Pan asked as she did a baby sniff.

"Yes, I promise. I wouldn't miss it. But you can't be sad while I'm gone, okay" Goku softly said.

Pan wiped her eyes as she smiled and said, "Okay, sure."

Goten turned to Emiko to say, "Now about this matter…"

She cut him off, but explained in a nice way, "Me and Otousan already discussed this. I'm going with him. We've haven't finished training. And he knows that I'll follow him, since I don't need to enroll in college yet."

"I didn't know that. Well, okay. Good luck!" Goten said as he did the trademark smile. But something in his eyes' said something different. Emiko and Trunks were the only ones to notice this, yet they didn't say anything. Instead, Trunks turned to face Emiko.

"So you've made up your mind Emi" Trunks bluntly stated.

"Yep." Emiko replied. There was a few seconds of silence as Trunks slightly glared at Emiko.

Goku interrupted such as he said, "Trunks and Goten, I see a bright future in Uub. He has incredible potential. But you guys are going to be the ones he looks to for leadership."

"Right." Trunks and Goten both said at the same time with a somewhat cheerful voice. Goku then placed Pan down and went to the ring to put Uub on his back. He took off into the air with Emiko following behind.

"What! One of these days Goku's going to have to grow up and realize that there are more things to life than fighting." Bulma angrily stated as she watched him fly off.

"He seemed happy to me. More so than in the last 10 years." Piccolo said.

"Yeah, you're right Piccolo." Dende added.

"Excuse me, but isn't that kind of rude to say in front of Chi-Chi." Videl snapped.

"It sure is. And I think you should apologize." Bulma commanded.

"Apologize for telling the truth." Piccolo scoffed.

"You guys are giving me a headache. Just shut up. How do you know that's the truth?" 18 stated indifferently.

"Well, 18 he did seem awfully happy." Krillin replied. 18 turned to give Krillin a look. A look which she didn't have to say anything for him to understand that he needed to shut up.

"Now, you're agreeing with them!" Videl argued.

"Calm down, Videl." Gohan said in a soft tone.

"I'll calm down when they apologize." Videl replied.

"Sadly, it can't be helped." Gohan stated.

"Yes it can! Piccolo didn't keep tabs on Goku! How in the hell can he or anyone else for the matter know if …" Bulma began to say.

"You know it's fine everyone. I'm okay. I get what Piccolo is saying." Chi-Chi said as she forced a smile. Then she stood up and walked out of the stands.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chi-chi lazily sat down at the dining room table. No one was home except her. Music played in the background as she laid her head on the table. She had busied herself with every possible chore to avoid this. She didn't want to sit down, because it led her to thinking. And when she thought about what happened earlier today, she couldn't help but become upset again.

_Oh how I yearn for your touch  
so lonely now that you left me  
If I could run away you know I would  
and I'm hurting cause girl I never loved you like I should  
_

She was upset to the point where her body shook from the tears she held in. She about lost it until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Chi-Chi immediately stood up from the table by his touch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Goku replied.

Chi-Chi didn't reply. She just stared at him as she folded her arms.

_When your love is lost  
Your whole worlds thrown off  
When the one you need don't need you  
What do you do, when love is lost?  
_

Goku deeply sighed before continuing, "So, I guess you know now that Emiko is going with me too. You're probably not too happy about that. She eavesdropped on our conversation last night so there was no need avoiding it. But, there's no need to worry about college right now. I'm training Emiko and pretty soon she'll be able to go back and forth there without any problem."

Chi-Chi continued to stare at him not blinking.

"I thought I should come back and explain that, plus I didn't give you a proper goodbye. Can I have a hug?" Goku asked as he placed his hand on one of her folded arms. She automatically snatched away from his touch, making him frown.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Tell me how I can I be fly without the wind beneath my wings_

"Chi-Chi what's wrong?" Goku softly asked.

"…"

"Can you say something?"

"…"

"Can you at least not look at me like that? You're giving me the same expression as you did earlier. I don't understand why you're mad. We talked about this last night. You already expected for me to leave."

"…"

"You know what; this silent treatment is really starting to make me mad Chi-Chi." Goku said, but she still gave him that look.

"Come here." Goku ordered.

Chi-Chi shook her head no.

"Come here Chi."

Chi-Chi shook her head no once again. Goku instantly pulled her into her arms to embrace her. Chi-Chi beat on his chest with her hands and tried to push away. She desperately tried to break out of his hug, but she couldn't. She had no choice but to accept the arms around her.

_Oh how I yearn for your touch  
so lonely now that you left me  
If I could run away you know I would  
And I'm hurting cause girl I never loved you like I should  
_

"Chi-Chi, why are you crying?" Goku asked.

"I don't want to see you go."

"But remember what I said to you the other night when I explained everything. The most important reason why I'm leaving is so that we will never have to be apart later on since I want to be with you forever."

"I know, but…"

"But what?" Goku questioned.

"When you fought with Uub, were you the happiest that you've been in the last 10 years?"

_When your love is lost  
Your whole worlds thrown off  
When the one you need don't need you  
What do you do, when love is lost?  
_

Goku's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, before they settled and he smiled. With one arm still around Chi-Chi's waist, he took his hand to tilt her head up. He gazed lovingly into her eyes before delicately taking her lips with his. It supposed to be a quick kiss, but Chi-Chi moved her arms to around his neck to deepen it. She passionately moved her lips against his; making it difficulty for him to breathe.

It took every ounce of strength Goku had to pull away from the kiss. He had to get back to the village before they realized he was gone, and he wouldn't get return any time soon if this further progressed.

Goku leaned his forehead up against Chi-Chi's as his arms slightly tighten around her waist.

Still panting he said, "I'm…not answering that."

He remained holding her, waiting for his heart to calm down. He closed his eyes, taking in her scent and the feel of her against him. It was truly a wonderful thing.

_And now I see  
The man you need  
When I look into the mirror I see change  
And I close my eyes and wish you could see the same  
But it's too late_

"I should go now Chi." Goku said. He kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a few seconds. A tear slid down Chi-Chi's cheek from his gentle touch. Goku saw this and caressed her face as he kissed it away which brought a slight smile to Chi-Chi's face.

"I love you Goku."

"I love you more Chi-Chi, even though I don't show it as much as I should." Goku sweetly replied. He then released Chi-Chi.

_When your love is lost  
Your whole worlds thrown off  
When the one you need don't need you  
What do you do?  
When your love is lost _

He kissed her lips once more before he did instant transmission out the house. And Chi-Chi stood there, holding in the tears and grasping at her chest as he went away.

_Lost, gone out the window  
When love is lost  
Can't see your love no more  
When the one you need don't need you  
What do you do, when love is lost?_

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**a/n:** I want to cry right about now. My story/first fanfic/baby is finally over. But let me say before some people carry out plans to kill me: Since the 15 chapter I knew something. I would have to have a **sequel.** So that answers everyone who always wondered if I would continue this story, I already have the sequel set up. ;- ) So much s**t will happen. I'm not kidding you. I already know that in the first chapter, some would say what the f**k! Not only do I have that one but there will be another story to show what happened in those 10 years. But it won't come to after the sequel, since it'll spoil some events. (Expect them in the late summer!)

There aren't many words to tell my reviewers, whom always inspired me, how much I appreciate you.. I love you all! And here's the thanks to all of them:

DoubleBinConneticut, Sino, Gue22, Chichi89, Isabelle Prado, Missy Sullivan, iKiohri, Jasmine, Kiara, Betty Bimbo, Milk Goku, Kyra Storms, CarlyMC1991, Cutiee-pumpkin, Jessiede, Dbz-trunks-zbd, Snowball890890, thirteenth, Baboji, doodts, Ruth Aose, Oopsie, Gleekerstodead, DeadRabbit92, Athena Star _(Lo siento que a veces Ud no pude entender el mayor de mi historia_), Quibird, Luv-U-Alwayz94, Vegeta Lover, Inlovewithpen, Kai89, Vulu, Grell-Monster, Ruth Antwi, Koichi89, Jamie, Sookielove123, IrisTheLoneWolf, K1K, Princessox, Janemine, Nani89, Miko, Rii Chan, Jasminebrinksy, Megan, Ninajapuppies, Tevinssj3, Mimi, Hrmtaylor, Kawaii248, johncorn, thefirstkid, bitchilooklikegoku, G-CCfics, Joy's Canvas, and Crazy Bones. If I forgot any reviewer sorry.

For those who made my story their favorite or had a story alert on them too, I love you also! I would type all of your names, but I'm toooooo lazy.

And for those who did neither, but still kept on reading, I know and I thank you too!


	28. Good Ole Surprise!

:-O Saiyajin-Love, you're updating this story?! I thought it was completed and you had a sequel. That is probably what you're thinking since you were surprised by the alert on this story. Well *clears throat* I have some good and bad news for my readers out there:

**Bad news first**: This author's note will be deleted soon, seeing as I don't want to get reported and author notes are against the rules T_T .

And now…for the **Good NEWS:** I'm rewriting Love Lost. I've already started. In fact, I'm one fourth done now. And let me say… I will start posting new chapters of it! And there's a lot that I've changed. I won't say what, just that it will be much better than what you've read before! And that you may think you know the plot but….hehehe *evil grin* I'm changing something critical. Until then, love you all! And watch for it! :D


End file.
